Mi Amanacer,Mi Inframundo
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Despues,que Bella Swan por fin logro realizar su mayor sueño de casarse con Edward Cullen este durante la luna de miel en la isla esme se porta distante e indiferente con ella;abandonándola a la mañana siguiente…bella desolada y con el corazón echo pedazos vuelve a forks.JACOBxBELLA/CROSSOVER
1. Prologo!

_**Mi Amanacer,Mi Inframundo**_

_**AN: **__(__A__ntes que nada, les doy un gran saludo este es mi segundo fic que hago…espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado y de paso visiten mi primer fic que lo tengo pausado: __**DESTINO**__…ni crespúsculo,ni inframundo me pertenecen )_

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia me pertenece solo los personajes originales pertenecen __a __Stephenie Meyer__,__Danny McBride,__Kevin Grevioux__y__Len Wiseman_

_**Resumen:**__ Despues,que Bella Swan por fin logro realizar su mayor sueño de casarse con Edward Cullen este durante la luna de miel en la isla esme se porta distante e indiferente con ella;abandonándola a la mañana siguiente…bella desolada y con el corazón echo pedazos vuelve a forks cayendo de nuevo en una fuerte deprecion pocos días después descubre cual fue la razón por la que su "marido" la dejo en plena noche de bodas enterándose que este se encontraba en Alaska con Tanya, llenándose de rencor ante tal noticia se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo Jacob black,el hombre que siempre juro amarla tenia toda la razón cuando le dijo que en aquella ocasión cuando el se marcho de forks dejándola a merced de victoria y cuando intento matarse creyendo que ella había muerto: ¡Te dejo bella ya no te quería,recuerdas!...realmente estaba en lo cierto si el en verdad la amaba jamás la hubiera dejado lamentandose por no aver escuchado a su amigo sintiéndose traicionada y engañada maldiciendo a Cullen; Bella sin avisar toma la decisión de marcharse y pensar bien las cosas sobre su "matrimonio" y sobre su vida decide viajar a Budapest durante una semana sin imaginar que ahí mismo conocera mundo totalmente diferente al que ya conoce donde el hombre sabe de la existencia de hombres lobo y vampiros en su estancia en europa es marcada por un ser totalmente diferente a los que ella conoce y que jamás creyo ver ni en sus propios sueños; alguien que le haría ver las cosas de una forma completamente distinta y darle un nuevo futuro…es seria el inicio de su nueva vida una que la cambiara para siempre y el camino que la llevaría a alcanzar su felicidad y la línea recta de su verdadero destino._

**Prologo**

Bella Swan al ser una adolescente común y corriente sentía que su vida era de lo mas aburrida e insignificante, pero ahora a sus 18 años y por fin realizar su mayor sueño de casarse nada mas y nada menos que con su vampiro el gran amor de su vida Edward Cullen, podía ver el nuevo inicio de su vida de casada una en donde seria completamente feliz, sin imaginarse el gran giro que el destino le tenia preparado para ella.

-No lo entiendo,de verdad…que no lo entiendo-pensaba bella mirando el mar-se suponía que esta seria mi perfecta luna de miel-

Llevaba 2 dias en la isla esme lamentándose y preguntándose por que su ahora esposo se portaba tan frio y distante con ella, en el momento que llegaron el cambio su actitud ya no era dulce y cariñoso como solia serlo antes.

-Nisiquiera a intentado tocar,se suponía que en nuestra noche de bodas…-dijo Bella llorando-por fin tendríamos intimidad pero cada vez que me le hacerco me rehuye como si yo fuera una peste-

En esos 2 dias Edward siempre la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pareciera que no toleraba su presencia y acausa de eso dormían en habitaciones separadas sin mostrar interés alguno de querer pasar la noche con su mujer.

-Me gus…gustaría saber, que es lo que le sucede-pensada Bella entrando a la cocina-pero cada vez que trato de a hacerle platica se molesta diciéndome que no me meta, en lo que no me importa, que no es asunto mio-

Bella se sirvió un vaso con agua,sabia ella que algo le pasaba a su vampiro el problema era que, lo amaba con todo su corazón pero empezaba a cansarse de su comportamiento si tan solo le permitirá a ayudarle con su problema como el recién matrimonio que eran,eso es lo que hacen las parejas cada vez que tienen algún problema, lo platican y trantan de encontrar una solución.

-Pero…entonces no me explico-dijo Bella enojada dejando el vaso-como puede decir que no es asunto mio el ahora es mi marido,cual es el maldito problema, acaso hice algo o dije algo que lo molestara-

En ese momento Edward habiéndola escuchado venia entrando a la cocina con una expresión de frialdad en la cara mirando fijamente a su esposa.

Bella dándose cuenta de cómo la miraba rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas.

-Voy a salir a dar una vuelta-dijo Edward distante.

-Te acompaño-dijo Bella.

-¡No!-dijo alzando la voz.

La joven agacho la mirada ante la forma tan fría que el vampiro le contesto.

-Regresare,hasta el anochecer…-dijo Edward ignorando la reacción de su mujer-no me esperes despierta!-

En un santiamente abandono la cocina escuchándose como la puerta era azotada.

Bella cubriéndose la boca,volvió a soltar en llanto no comprendía la actitud tan fría de su vampiro.

Pasando todo el dia sola llego la noche.

Habiendo cenado y checar la hora,Bella se dispuso a dormir sabiendo que si esposo aun no regresaba habiéndole dicho que no lo esperara dispierta,eso quería decir que su plan era volver hasta muy tarde.

-Tal vez,en la mañana este de mejor humor-pensaba Bella antes de quedarse dormida-asi tal vez podamos hablar y buscar una solución y por fin pueda pasar algo entre nosotros-

La muchacha no se imagina la sorpresa que se llevaría.

En el cielo ivan saliendo los primeros rayos del sol dando inicio al dia,Bella aun se encontraba durmiendo al poco rato comenzaba a abrir los ojos lavantandose con rapidez,apurándose en ir a la siguiente habitación esperando encontrar a su amado vampiro.

-¿Edward?-dijo Bella al entrar.

La recamara se encontraba totalmente vacia sin nadie dentro de ella, sintiéndose decepcionada al ver que no se encontraba se dispuso a retirarse pero algo en la cama llamo su atención.

-¡¿Una nota?!-se dijo Bella.

La momento de tomarla y leer lo que contenía sentía como las lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

_Nota:_

_Isabella,lamento mucho esto a decir verdad no lo siento,pensé que podía manejarlo, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa de matrimonio…nunca devi casarme contigo y debes preguntarte el por que y la razón no te amo hace tiempo deje de sentir algo por ti, y el motivo por el que acepte casarme fue por tu culpa,por tu necedad en seguir buscandome cuando te abandone,por tus exigencias y tu loca obsecion de convertirte en un ser como yo…era tanta tu decesperacion y terquedad por ser inmortal y no envejecer que termine por explotar y proponerte matrimonio con tal de que me dejaras en me di cuenta de que cometi un error por no decir estupides al proponerte tal cosa;nose en que estaba pensando y se que devi dejarte las cosas claras y ser honesto pero como lo dije me exigias demasiado hasta el punto de marearme y asfixiarme…asi que este es el adiós definitivo y ni se te ocurra la estúpida idea de volver a buscarme por que no me encontraras,hasta nunca Isabella Marie Swan. _


	2. De vuelta a Forks

**Capitulo 1. De vuelta a Forks**

_Nota:_

_Isabella,lamento mucho esto a decir verdad no lo siento,pensé que podía manejarlo, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa de matrimonio…nunca devi casarme contigo y debes preguntarte el por que y la razón no te amo hace tiempo deje de sentir algo por ti, y el motivo por el que acepte casarme fue por tu culpa,por tu necedad en seguir buscandome cuando te abandone,por tus exigencias y tu loca obsecion de convertirte en un ser como yo…era tanta tu decesperacion y terquedad por ser inmortal y no envejecer que termine por explotar y proponerte matrimonio con tal de que me dejaras en me di cuenta de que cometi un error por no decir estupides al proponerte tal cosa;nose en que estaba pensando y se que devi dejarte las cosas claras y ser honesto pero como lo dije me exigias demasiado hasta el punto de marearme y asfixiarme…asi que este es el adiós definitivo y ni se te ocurra la estúpida idea de volver a buscarme por que no me encontraras,hasta nunca Isabella Marie Swan. _

Llevaba alrededor de una hora de aver abordado el avión, que la llevaría de vuelta a forks y durante esa hora no dejaba de leer una y otra vez esa horrible nota y las crueles palabras que esta contení las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas,le había telefoneado a Charlie para que la fuera a recoger comunicándole que regresaría sola,no quería decirle la verdad,prefería no decirle nada para no preocuparlo.

-Que fue lo…que hice mal,que fue lo que hice-pensaba Bella llorando.

Bella sentía como se le partia el corazón,cuando termino de leer la nota que Edward le dejo inmediatamente resivido una llamada de Alice,pero prefirió no contestarle ya sabia para que la llamaba para decirle que como estaba y que lo sentía mucho y no quería la lastima de nadie.

Lo unico que quería era llegar a su casa y llorar.

Ya habiendo a aterrisado,Bella se abria paso entre la multitud que había en el aeropuerto a lo lejos pudo divisar a su padre limpiándose las lagrimas la cara,no quería que la viera asi,prefería en cuanto estuviera sola ahogarse en su dolor.

-¡Mi niña!-dijo Charlie abrazandola.

En el momento que sintió que la abrazaba quería romper en llanto pero no permitiría que la viera en ese estado.

-Vamos,a casa-dijo Charlie tomando si equipaje.

Subiendo a la patrulla,Bella se mantuvo callada mirando por la ventanda,ya no se podía ver ese brillo en su mirada lo único que se reflejaba en esta era dolor,tristesa y sin vida alguna.

-Me diras,¿que fue lo que paso?-le pregunto Charlie.

No le respondió.

-¿Por que…Edward no vino contigo?-

Siguió sin contestarle,manteniendo su vista en la ventana.

Viendo que su hija no le respondería nada,Charlie decidió dejar el tema por ahora.

Llegando a su hogar,Bella sin decir nada salió de la patrulla,entro corriendo a su casa subiendo rapidamente las escaleras,azotando la puerta de su habitancion se lanzo sobre su cama rompiendo en llanto.

Detrás de la puerta Charlie la escucho perfectamente, dándole espacio prefirió no molestarla preguntándole que le sucedia,ya ella se lo diría,decio llamar a Sue Clearwater con quien ya mantenía una relación para contarle lo sucedió.

4 dias después.

Bella para nada había salido de su cuarto, se encontraba mirando por la ventana igual como hace un año cuando el la abondono,ahora la historia se volvió a repetir otra vez cayo en depresión, pero esta vez sin pesadillas solo se la pasa llorando de dolor mirando por la ventana,Charlie trataba por todos los medios que saliera incluso le lleva algo para que comiera pero simplemente estaba ida no le hablaba,no comia,no hacia absolutamente nada era otra vez aquella sombi sin vida que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En esos 4 dias no quiso a hablar con respondia las llamadas de su celular,ni cuando Sue la madre leah y Seth hizo el intento de que comiera algo hasta el propio Seth trato por a hacerle platica y animarla a que saliera a caminar con el sin tener éxito.

-Por que volviste a dejarme…-se pregunto en sus pensamientos Bella-por que,si por fin había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba ser tu esposa y al fin convertir en vampiro-

Sintiéndose desolada, Bella hundió su cabeza en las rodillas llorando de nuevo abrazando sus piernas.

Charlie se encontraba detrás de ella y sin a hacer rudio abandono la habitación de su hija.

Bajando las escaleras vio a su Sue y a Seth sentados en la sala.

-¿Como esta,Bella?-pregunto Sue.

-Sigue igual…dios ya no aguanto esto-dijo Charlie sentándose en el sillón.

-Descuida,Charlie ya veras que se repondrá-dijo Sue.

-Pero otra vez esta igual que como hace un año-le dijo Charlie.

-Tal vez si trato de nuevo que quiera salir-dijo Seth.

-No,dejalo Seth de nada servirá-se lamento Charlie.

-Pero nada cuesta con intentarlo de nuevo-dijo Sue.

-Si tan solo me dijera,que fue lo que paso-dijo Charlie-por que Edward no regreso con ella-

-Dale tiempo…tal vez asi te lo dira-dijo Sue animandolo.

-Solo ruego al cielo, por que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando-dijo Charlie.

-¿Y que es lo que te imaginas?-pregunto Seth.

-Que tal vez…¡ese desgraciado la volvió a dejar!-dijo Charlie enojado.

-Por dios Charlie,como puedes creer tal cosa-dijo alterada Sue.

-Pues si no fue eso,entonces que otra razón habrasido…mmm?-dijo Charlie mirándola-y como te explicas que ella haya estado llorando igual,que como hace un año Sue-

-No lo se Charlie-dijo Sue-pero debe haber otra explicación-

-Si ese maldito se atrevió a hacerle lo mismo otra vez-dijo parándose Charlie-lo mato y no le perdonare que haya jugado con mi hija de esa forma…y mas por atreverse a pedirle matrimonio-

Charlie no se imagina toda la razón que tenia al suponer todo eso y que cuando se enterara de la verdad no le gustaría.

Justo en ese instante Bella bajaba las escaleras,los 3 se sorprendieron de verla y arreglada.

-Bella…hija-dijo Charlie.

-Papa…vo-voy a salir-dijo Bella sin mirarle.

Charlie se mostro contento de oir eso.

-Esta bien,eso te hara bien Bella…asi te distraes-dijo Charlie sonriéndole.

-Si,claro-dijo Bella saliendo de su casa.

Montando su vieja camioneta,arranco teniendo bien claro a donde iria.

La muchacha no se podía imaginar que en cuanto llegara hacia su destino,ese seria el principio de su sufrimiento y también el de su nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p>Dejen sus Reviews<p> 


	3. Verdad y Odio

**Capitulo 2. Verdad y Odio**

-Tengo que saber en donde esta-dijo Bella mientras conducía-…necesito saberlo y exigirle que me diga la verdadera razón de todo esto!-

Bella manejaba de manera decesperada por la carretera con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Necesito escuchar su voz una vez mas y sentirme viva tan solo un momento-

A lo lejos diviso la casa de los Cullen.

Dejando estacionado su auto en la entrada,Bella corriendo subió los escalones,pero justo antes de que tocara la puerta esta era abierta por Esme.

-Bella,hija…¿como haz estado?-pregunto Esme soriendole.

-Hola…Esme-dijo Bella sin siquiera mirarla entrando a la casa.

La señora Cullen le permitió el paso.

Bella a paso veloz se dirijio a la sala, sabia perfectamente que todos estaban ahí ya que Alice deseguro sabia que vendría, y en cierto modo le alegraba que ya lo supieran asi no perdería mas el tiempo.

En cuanto entro a la sala efectivamente el resto de la familia estaban ahí.

-Hola,¿Bella como estas hija?-dijo Carlisle sonriendo a pesar del triste aspecto de la joven.

-Hola,Carlisle…y n-no estoy bien!-dijo Bella amargamente.

-¡Bella!-dijo Alice.

-Alice…vámonos sin rodeos-dijo Bella tangente-¿en donde esta Edward?-

-Bella,hija calmate-dijo Esme entrando en ese instante.

-NO,NO ME VOY A CALMAR ESME-le grito Bella.

-Oye,pero quien te haz creido estúpida-ataco Rosalie-para a hablarle asi a mi madre-

-¡PUES,BELLA CULLEN!-contrataco Bella harta de la actitud de la rubia-…y no me creo soy, entendiste Ro-sa-lie-

Rosalie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Bella con el ceño levemente fruncido y echando fuego por los ojos.

Bella mostrándose valiente le sostuvo la mirada.

-Solo lo eres por un simple pedazo de papel…-dijo Rosalie con veneno-entendiste es-tu-pi-da-

Bella estuvo tentada a abofetearla, pero sabia que de a hacer eso se romperia la mano.

-Vamos,cariño…ya es suficiente-dijo Emmett.

Rosalie de mala gana se aparto de Bella yendo a sentarse al siñon.

-Y bien…donde esta Edward-volvio a preguntar Bella ignorando el pequeño enfrentamiento.

Nadie de los Cullen hablo.

-Jasper,ni se te ocurra controlar mi estado de animo te queda claro-dijo Bella enojada.

El vampiro la miro con algo de sorpresa.

-Alice…tu sabias perfectamente que esto iva a pasar-pregunto bella a la pequeña duende-lo sabias cierto-

-Asi es…Bella-

-Y por que?…¿por que no me lo dijiste?…mas bien, ¿por que ninguno de ustedes me advirtió?-

-Solo queríamos que fueras feliz-dijo Alice acercándose.

-FELIZ!...fui feliz en el momento que dije ʺaceptoʺ-dijo Bella exasperada-fui feliz cuando me comberti en la nueva integrante de su familia…-

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio.

-Hasta que hace tan solo 7 dias,mi felicidad se derrumbo-dijo con dolor Bella derramando lagrimas-hasta caer en la cruel realidad-

-Por eso,Alice necesito saber donde esta Edward-dijo Bella tomandola de las manos-quiero escuchar su voz…y que me diga la verdad-

La duende la miro con pena.

-Vaya que eres patética-dijo Rosalie.

-¡Rose!-le reprendió Esme.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad…desde un principio supe que tu nunca formarías parte de nosotros-dijo Rosalie-solo eres un estorbo,una plaga…Edward jamás devio haberte involucrado en nuestras vidas-

-Es suficiente,Rosalie-dijo Carlisle.

La rubia echando morros se cruzo de brazos.

-Bella,el mismo dia que mi hijo te dejo nos llamo-dijo Carlisle mirándola.

-¿Y que les dijo?...¿les dijo a donde iria?-pregunto Bella esperanzada acercándosele.

-Mi hijo…-se vio interrumpido Carlisle por el sonido de un música.

Bella sacaba su celular vio que recibia la llamada de un numero que no conocía.

-¡Hola!-dijo Bella.

-Hola,humana-dijo una voz de mujer.

-¿Quien es?-

-No me reconoces la voz…-dijo con burla-estuve presente el dia de tu boda-

Bella no respondió.

-¡Soy,Irina!-

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Bella.

-Hacerte sufrir…-dijo Irina fríamente.

-¡¿Como dices?!-dijo Bella extrañada sin entender a donde iva esa llamada.

Los Cullen escuchaban perfectamente la conversación.

-Ya me oiste,maldita humana-espeto Irina con rabia-por tu culpa ese perro de Black mato a Laurent…y si yo soy infeliz tu lo seras también,maldita!-

-No,entien…-la llamada se corto impidiendo que Bella pidiera explicaciones.

A los poco minutos de terminar la llamada recibió un mensaje.

En cuanto la joven miro lo que contenía el mensaje sintió como el mundo se le venia encima.

Irina le había mandado fotos de Edward pero no solo si no con su hermana tanya,ambos se encontraban desnudos en la cama sonriéndose y se besaban con mucha pasión y deseo.

En ese momento recibió otro mensaje pero en este caso no eran fotos,sino un video pero no se atrevió a verlo sabiendo perfectamente que contenía y no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para poder soportarlo.

-Bella…¿estas bien?,hija-pregunto Esme preocupada.

Bella con la vista fija en su celular le temblaba la mano con una expresión de mucho dolor,derramando lagrimas.

-¡Bella!-dijo Carlisle.

-Creo que ya no tiene caso ocultarlo mas-dijo Rosalie levantándose.

-¡Rose!-dijo Esme.

-Es mejor que lo sepa de una vez-dijo la rubia aproximándose a Bella.

-Rosalie,ya basta-dijo Carlisle severo.

-No Carlisle,es mejor que sepa la verdad-dijo con rabia Rosalie-de por que Edward la volvió a dejar-

Bella la volve a ver con la vista algo borrosa.

-Mira,estúpida Edward nos llamo el mismo dia que te dejo-espeto con veneno Rosalie-…nos dijo qu se iria a Alaska,para estar al lado de Tanya-

Bella se mostro sorprendida.

La rubia sonrio con sorna,satisfecha de la reacción de Bella.

Yo siempre supe que tu no eras suficiente para mi hermano-se burlo Rosalie-tu no eres mas que una basura en su vida y en las nuestras-

-¡ROSE!-grito Alice.

-Siempre considere a Tanya como la compañera perfecta para Edward-continuo atacando Rosalie sin hacer caso omiso de Alice-y estoy segura que al lado de ella estará mucho mejor,que contigo es-tu-pi-da!-

La rubia solto una devil y sínica risita.

No soportando mas la cruel verdad,Bella salió corriendo de la sala.

-¡BELLA!-la llamo Esme.

La muchacha no la escucho siguiendo corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa,abriendo esta con rapidez bajando los escalones con algo de torpeza casi al punto de caerse.

Bella rápidamente se trepo en su camioneta, encendiéndola de inmediato arrancando al instante pretendiendo huir y estar lo mas lejos posible de esa casa.

Bella condusio con decesperacion prendiendo el radio mientras comenzaba a llover,cambio de canal e canal buscando alguna canción que fuera de su agrado con la cual también pudiera distraerse.

Hasta que una llamo su atención.

_Te echo de menos, le digo al aire__  
><em>_te busco, te pienso, te siento y siento__  
><em>_que como tu no habra nadie__  
><em>_y aqui te espero, con mi cajita de la vida__  
><em>_cansada, a oscuras, con miedo__  
><em>_y este frio, nadie me lo quita_

Bella escuchaba la canción mientras conducía y sentía que cada palabra le talabra el corazón y su hasta en lo mas hondo de su alma.

_Tengo razones, para buscarte__  
><em>_tengo necesidad de verte, de oirte, de hablarte__  
><em>_tengo razones, para esperarte__  
><em>_porque no creo que haya en el mundo nadie mas a quien ame__  
><em>_tengo razones, razones de sobra__  
><em>_para pedirle al viento que vuelvas__  
><em>_aunque sea como una sombra_

Conduciendo por la carretera lloraba de dolor,pensaba en todo lo que descubrió y la verdadera razón del abandono de su ʺmaridoʺ.

_tengo razones, para no quererte olvidar__  
><em>_porque el trocito de felicidad fuiste tu quien me lo dio a probar_

La joven con gran dolor reflejado en el rostro vio que pasa a los limitos de los Quileute.

Al verse en la reserva conducio mas rápido decidió ir aver a su mejor amigo Jacob Black,pero decistio de ese idea y mejor condujo a la playa la Push ahí podría desaogarse con tranquilidad.

_El aire huele a ti, mi casa se cae porque no estas aqui__  
><em>_mis sabanas, mi pelo, mi ropa te buscan a ti__  
><em>_mis pies son como de carton__  
><em>_que voy arrastrando por cada rincon__  
><em>_mi cama se hace fria y gigante__  
><em>_y en ella me pierdo yo_

la muchahca condujo hasta mas no poder al fin divisando la playa,bajando de su auto dejando la puerta abierta Bella camino hasta la orilla del agua parándose ahí lagrimas no se le notaban por la lluvia y viéndose completamente sola solto un grito al cielo.

_mi casa se vuelve a caer__  
><em>_mis flores se mueren de pena__  
><em>_mis lagrimas son charquitos__  
><em>_que caen a mis pies_

-POR QUE,ME HICISTE ESTO…POR QUE SI YO TE AMABA-grito Bella-EDWARD POR QUE,SI YO NUNCA TE HICE NADA…ACASO MI ERROR FUE AMARTE!-

Se vio como en el cielo apareció un rayo haciendo un gran estruendo.

Bella cayo de rodillas en la arena humeda.

Mirando como las olas del mar chocaban unas contra otras,de un momento a otro la mirada de la joven se volvió dura sin mostrar las tristesa que hace pocos minutos mostraba.

Poniéndose de pie, Bella camino a paso derecho a su auto completamente empapada.

Antes de entrar se dio la vuelta.

_te mando besos de agua__  
><em>_q hagan un hueco en tu calma__  
><em>_te mando besos de agua__  
><em>_pa que bañen tu cuerpo y tu alma__  
><em>_te mando besos de agua_

-ESCUCHAME BIEN!…EDWARD CULLEN-espeto Bella con rabia mirando al mar-DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER, Y ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE DERRAME UNA SOLA LAGRIMA POR TI ME HAZ ESCUCHADO… -

Se escucho el estruendo de un rayo.

-DE AHORA EN ADELANTE,TU PARA MI ESTAS MUERTE Y ENTERRADO!...-

Se volvió a escuchar otro rayo.

-Y TE PROMETO QUE ALGUN DIA,ME LAS PAGARAS MUY CARO...-grito Bella con mucho odio en sus palabras-Y TAMBIEN POR HABERTE BURLADO DE MI,Y TE ASEGURO QUE DESPUES DE ESTO SABRAS LO QUE ES AMAR A DIOS EN TIERRA DE INDIOS!-

Otro rayo apareció en el cielo dando un gran estruendo.

Bella entro a su vieja camioneta.

-Oh!,Jake…perdóname,perdóname ahora me doy cuenta que tenias toda la razón-dijo Bella-pero juro que esto no se va a quedar asi…nadie se burla de Isabella Marie Swan-

Poniendo en marcha su auto,Bella se alejo de la Push.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien le vio marcharse habiendo escucho todo lo que dijo.

_para que curen tus heridas__  
><em>_te mando besos de agua__  
><em>_de esos con los que tanto te reias_

* * *

><p>Dejen sus Reviews!<p>

watch?v=7qXjp0YIvxc


	4. Marcharme

**Capitulo 3. Marcharme, para Encontrarle sentido a mi Vida!**

La lluvia caia con fuerza del cielo.

Un enorme lobo color arena corria rapidamente por el bosque, tratando de apurarse lo que mas podía a la casa de cierto amigo y hermano.

En casa de los Black.

-Asi que,¿no te dijo a donde iria?-pregunto Billy.

-No…y no quise preguntárselo-dijo Charlie-para no echarle a perder su diversión-

-Te da gusto que se distraiga-aseguro Billy sonriendo.

-Asi es,Billy-

-Pues me da gusto por ti amigo,es bueno que Bella salga y despeje su mente de la realidad aunque sea una vez!-dijo Billy llendo a la cocina por unas cervezas.

-Billy,pero aun sigo preocupado-

-Pero acabas de decir que…-

-Se lo que dije…-dijo Charlie rascándose detrás de la cabeza-pero eso no cambia el echo de que ya este levantando cabeza-

-Animate,amigo ya se repondrá-dijo Billy pasándole una cerveza-te lo aseguro-

-Y a todo esto…donde esta tu hijo,Jacob-pregunto Charlie abriendo su cerveza.

-Esta,a afuera en el garaje reparando su auto-dijo Billy.

-¿Con esta lluvia?..bueno sabes como me gustaría que fuera a ver a Bella…le haría muy bien verlo!-dijo Charlie antes de tomar su cerveza.

-Intento comunicarse con ella varias veces…-dijo Billy-pero no le contesta las llamadas-

-En estos 4 dias no hablo ni contesto llamadas-dijo Charlie con pesar.

-Pero,Bella ya dio un paso-dijo Billy animandolo-al salir a pasear,por algo se empieza no crees?-

-Puede que tengas razón amigo!-

En el bosque.

Seth corria tan rápido como le permitían sus patas tenia que llegar a tiempo hacia su destino lo mas pronto posible.

-Tengo que apurarme y contarcelo a jake!-dijo seth gruñendo.

Bella conducía con rapidez por la carretera,le urgia llegar a su hogar viendo que ya estaba cerca,estacionando su auto se bajo de esto dejándolo encendido y con la puerta abierta.

No le importaba estar completamente empapada entro a su casa,subió corriendo las escaleras entrando a su habitación,rapidemente saco una maleta empezando a arrojar toda la ropa que podía,corria de un lado a otro en su cuerpo tomando todo lo necesario no se dio cuenta que en su apuración la nota que Edward le había dejado antes de irse caia al suelo justo al lado de su cama.

En el garaje de los Black.

Jacob se encontraba cambiándole unas piesas al auto que hace tiempo había estado reparando.

Escucho un aullido a lo lejos sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Entrando al garaje apareció Seth vestido completamente empapado.

-Hola,Seth ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Jacob sonriéndole.

El Clearwater a pesar de estar mojado tenia el aliento muy agitado.

-Jake,vine tan pronto me entere-dijo Seth exalando aire.

-Aver,chico de que se trata-pregunto Jacob acercándosele.

-¡Se trata de Bella!-

El rostro calmado del Black se volvió serio.

-¿Que paso?-

La lluvia había cesado.

Bella ya teniendo bien guardado todo lo que necesitaba y sus ahorros,salido de su cuarto lo antes posible con decesperacion bajo la escaleras empujando la puerta de entrada arrojo con violencia su maleta a atrás de su camioneta.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba huyendo.

La joven se trepo cerrando la puerta con fuerza, arranco alejándose de su casa.

-Lo pensé bien,y es lo mejor-se dijo Bella-necesito a alejarme de todo lo que me recuerde a el...-

Bella conducía rápido.

-Y para eso tengo que irme de Forks…necesito pensar muy bien las cosas sobre "mi matrimonio"!-

Su mirada se veía dura.

-¡Y decidir que será de mi vida de ahora en adelante!-

Bella con esa idea planteada en la cabeza condujo hasta el aeropuerto.

Jacob montado en su moto iva para la casa de los Swan,en su cara se reflejaban muchas cosas angustia,dolor y odio mucho odio a cierto vampiro.

Recordando de todo lo que se entero hace tan solo unos momentos.

_**Flash black:**_

_**-Aver,Seth dime que fue de lo que te enteraste-pregunto Jacob-y que tiene que ver con Bella?-**_

_**-Bueno,empesare desde el principio-dijo Seth-estaba en la playa y como vi que empazaba a llover decidi marcharme…pero en ese instante vi llegar una camioneta anaranjada,y como vi que se trataba de Bella decidi ir a saludarla!-**_

_**-¿Y entonces?-dijo Jacob sin comprender nada.**_

_**-Pues que ella se bajo sin cerrar la puerta, y camino directamente hasta la orilla del agua…cuando de repente se puso a gritar diciendo:por que me hiciste esto,por que si yo te amaba…al principio no comprendi nada,pero cuando menciono a Edward de inmediato capte lo que sucedia-**_

_**El Black sentía que la furia le recorría ante todo lo que escuchaba.**_

_**-¡Y cuando regreso a subirse a su auto,oi perfectamente cuando dijo:que era la ultima vez que derramaba una sola lagrima por el,que para ella estaba muerto y enterrado¡-**_

_**-No entiendo,¡¿por que Bella diría eso?!-dijo Jacob pasándose la mano por el cabello.**_

_**-Pero eso no es lo importante Jake-dijo Seth. **_

_**-¿Ah,no?-**_

_**-Lo verdaderamente importante, es lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse-**_

_**-¿Y que fue lo ultimo que dijo?-**_

_**-¡Dijo que Edward algún dia se las pagaría muy caro,y también por burlarse de ella y que después de esto el sabria lo que es amar a dios en tierra de indios!-**_

_**Fin del Flash Black.**_

-Maldita sangijuela-dijo Jacob enfurecido-sabia que tu harias muy infeliz a Bella.

El muchacho conducía tan rápido como podía, esperando encontrar al amor de su vida en casa.

Viendo que ya estaba cerca de la casa.

El Black dejo aparcada su moto, corrio hasta la puerta vio que esta estaba entre abierta.

-¡BELLA!- la llamo Jacob.

No resivio respuesta alguna,opto por subir a arriba hasta el cuarto.

Descubriendo que la puerta estaba completamente abierta,entro y noto que dentro de este faltaban cosas, incluso había algunas prendas tiradas como si hubierancido lanzadas.

Cuando un papel tirado al lado de la cama llamo su atención.

Al momento de tomarlo leyó lo que contenía.

A lo pocos minutos,sentía como le cuerpo el temblaba.

-Maldito,mil veces maldito…¡PERO JURO QUE TE MATARE!-espeto Jacob con furia.

Soltando el papel salió corriendo de la habitación.

Rápidamente subió a su moto arrancando de inmediato sabiendo perfectamente a donde fue la mujer que tanto amaba.

En el aeropuerto.

Bella se encontraba en recepción pidiendo su voleto de viaje.

-Buenas tardes señorita,¿en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunto la recepcionista amablemente.

-Buenas tardes,deseo salir de viaje lo mas pronto posible-dijo Bella.

-¡Me permite una identificación,por favor!-

-¡Aquí la tiene!-

La recepcionista hacia el registro en la computadora.

-Mire señorita,Isabella Marie Swan-dijo la trabajadora revisando en la computadora-por desgracia solo queda un vuelo disponible, en la sala 16 si lo quiere de vera tomarlo ahora por que esta por despegar!-

-¿Hacia donde?-pregunto Bella impaciente.

-El vuelo dura 1 dia esta destinado para Europa Central,justo en la ciudad de Budapest la capital de hungria-

-Lo tomo!-

-Bien,¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera?-

-¡Solo 1 semana!-

-Como guste-dijo la recepcionista tecleando en la computadora.

Bella se removía el cabello impaciente.

-Aquí tiene señorita Swan,que disfrute de su vuelo-dijo la trabajadora entregándole su boleto.

-Gracias-dijo Bella secamente sin mirarla.

Tomando su equipaje,la muchacha se encamino hacia la puerta de su vuelo.

Justo escucho que llamaban por ultima vez a los pasajeros con destino a Budapest,decido apurarse sino perdería el avión.

-¡Espere!-grito Bella llegando a la puerta.

-¡Señorita tiene que subir de inmediato, el avión ya va a despegar!-dijo la encargada de los boletos.

-Si lose,aquí tiene el boleto-dijo Bella entregándoselo entrando.

Justo la puerta ya estabaciendo cerrada.

Jacob llegaba en ese preciso momento al aeropuerto.

Acelerando su moto,entro con esta por la entrada bajándose de esta sin importa dejarla tirada.

-OIGA,NO PUEDE DEJAR SU MOTO AQUÍ!-grito un policía.

Ingnorando al policía Jacob corrió hasta la recepción.

-Disculpe señorita…me podría decir en que vuelo se encuentra Bella Swan?-dijo Jacob con el aliento agitado.

-Lo siento joven,pero la señorita Swan ya abordo el avión y justo en este momento esta despegado!-

El Quileute sintió como el corazón se le partia.

-¡¿Podría decirme para donde se dirige?!-

-La señorita Swan,va rumbo a Budapest-

-¿Y para cuando regresa?-

-Su estancia en Europa Central será 1 semana-

-Muchas gracias señorita-dijo Jacob alejándose.

En el avión.

Bella miraba por la ventana derramando lagrimas.

-Jake…te prometo que pensare muy bien las cosas…-se dijo Bella en su pensamientos-y tal vez pueda darte una oportunidad, una que devi darte desde el principio…pero para eso tengo que alejarme por unos días!-

Jacob llorando de dolor desde el ventanal veía como el avión se alejaba.

-Bella…mi amor-dijo Jacob con dolor-¿por que te fuiste sin despedirte de mi?-

En el cielo a lo lejos solo se podía ver una pequeña silueta del avión.

-Pero yo estare esperándote,con los brazos abiertos el dia que regreses-dijo Jake limpiándose las lagrimas-…y hare todo lo posible por ganarme tu amor ahora que se la verdad y juro que esto no pienso perdonárselo a Cullen,ni pienso a hacerme aun lado,no después de esto y mas cuando estoy imprimado de ti!-

El muchacho se alejo del ventanal a paso firme y decidido.

Ambos sin saber se hicieron promesas, que en un futuro cercano cumplirán,2 corazones que se sentían lo mismo por el otro estaban destinados a estar juntos pero no sabían que el propio destino tenia otros planes uno que haría que sus vidas tomaran un rumbo diferente donde podrán alcanzar su felicidad.

* * *

><p>Dejen sus Reviews! :)<p> 


	5. El comienzo de Mi Inframundo

**Capitulo 4. El comienzo de Mi Inframundo**

Ya habiendo pasado 1 dia.

Bella se encontraba durmiendo en un hotel de Budapest,el avión aterriso de madrugada,saliendo de inmediato buscando donde hospedarse y descansar.

La joven poco a poco abria los ojos,buscando el reloj, dándose cuenta que ya era de tarde,decidió levantarse y salir para conocer la ciudad.

Sacando de su maleta un mezclilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas,se vistió y poniéndose unos converse rojos,salió de la habitación.

Bella saliendo por el porton del hotel,sentía como los rayos del sol le picaban en su piel,pero a la vez le hacían sentir "viva" y a la vez por alguna razón el ambiente caloroso de la ciudad le agradaba,le hacia sentir como si estuviera en su hogar como si ahí fuera su verdadero hogar.

La muchacha sin saber a donde ir exactamente, decidió caminar por la calle tal vez en el camino encontraría algo que le llamara la atención,tal vez una tienda de recuerdos y había algo que le intrigaba cuando estuvo durmiendo tuvo un sueño de lo mas extraño ya de por si su vida era extraña,pero esta vez sintió que era tan real recordaba muy bien lo que soñé se veía corriendo por el bosque de Forks en 4 patas pero en esta ocasión en vez de patas eran garras,y se encontraba bebiendo de la sangre de las personas y lo mas raro era que la sola idea de beber sangre no le desagradaba,ignorando eso continuo recorriendo las calles.

Veía a la gente caminar por las calles,perdidos en sus pensamientos a sus anchas hasta que algo llamo por completo su atención.

-Esos un echo,quieren que estemos atentos a cualquier cosa extraña-dijo un policía hablando con su compañero.

Bella parando su caminata presto oídos a la conversación.

-¡Yo digo que es una perdida de tiempo!-dijo el otro policía-…desde la Purga no creo que vuelvan a aparecer-

-¡¿La Purga?!-dijo Bella extrañada.

-Yo opino igual que tu,pero aun asi-dijo el policía prendiendo un cigarro- tenemos ordenes de estar atentos a cualquier cosa-

Bella sintiéndose curiosa por la combersacion se acerco a los oficiales.

-Disculpe la interrupción señor policía-dijo Bella mostrándose apenada.

-Hola,hermosura!-dijo el policía coquetamente-¿en que podemos ayudarte?-

-Disculpe,si piensa que soy entrometida-dijo Bella sonrojada-pero escuche lo que decían y me mostre muy interesada cuando mencionaron algo llamado la Purga-

-¿Ya veo,no eres de por aquí cierto?-

-¡No,señor no lo soy!-

-Bueno lindura,la Purga es algo que sucedió hace 12 años…en esos tiempos hubo una limpiesa total!-

-¡¿Limpieza?!-dijo Bella sin entender.

-Mas bien,fue un extreminio-declaro serio el otro policía apagando su cigarro.

-¡No comprendo,exterminar que cosa!-

-El exterminio de vampiros y hombres lobo,preciosa-dijo el otro oficial.

Bella se mostro sorprendida.

-Pero eso fue hace 12 años,pero cuidado lindura aun pueden estar por ahí aunque nosotros lo dudamos-

Bella intentaba asimilar tal noticia.

-Y sabes en estos momentos estamos buscando a 3 objetivos,que escaparon de la corporación Antigen-

-¿Asi y quienes son?-

-No sabemos,lo único que sabemos es que se llaman Sujeto 0,1 y 2 llevamos 3 meses buscandolos!-

-Bueno gracias por la información-dijo Bella con una sonrisa fingida-pero ya tengo que irme señores policías-

-Hacido todo un gusto,hermosa-dijo el policía guiñándole el ojo.

Bella se alejo lo mas rápido posible,aun no podía creerlo del todo, la humanidad ya se entero de la existencia de vampiros y hombres lobos pero algo le extrañaba si ya se descubrieron estas 2 especies por que la noticia no hacido publicada por todo el mundo,y en caso de que asi hubieracido en Forks nadie estaría tan tranquilo con semejante descubrimiento,tal vez hubiera pasado lo mismo que aquí en Budapest,habría una Purga pero obiamente todos incluso hasta Charlie era ajeno a esto asi que era imposible que lo supiera,estaba segura que algo raro había en todo eso tal vez la corporación Antigen que le mencionaron decidió mantener oculta la información al mundo entero para no alarmarlos,pero aun asi no lograba entenderlo, restándole importancia a eso decido seguir con su paseo.

Encontrando una tienda de recuerdos,decidió entrar viendo los accesorios que había,sorprendiéndose de ver que vendían figuras de vampiros y hombres lobo incluso colmillos de vampiro hasta había fotos de ambas especies, asombrándose de la imagen de un hombre lobo era completamente diferente a los que ella conocía,este tenia forma humana, la piel y el pelo negro inclusive los ojos.

Bella mostrando interés tomo algunas fotos y figuras y uno que otro accesorio se acerco a la caja de ventas donde se encontraba una señora.

-Buenas tardes,hija-dijo la vendedora sonriendo-¿encontraste todo lo que buscabas?-

Bella miraba en la caja de cristal algo mas que llamara su atención,descubriendo unas balas de plata y otras de un tipo de luz azul y un libro que decía: Lycans y Vampiros.

-Deme 2 de esas balas una de plata y la otra de la luz brillante-dijo Bella-…y el libro de lycans y vampiros por favor-

-¡Claro,hija!-

Acabando de a hacer sus compras,viendo que ya estaba por anochecer Bella decidió regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Ya en su habitación se sento en la cama sujetando en las manos las 2 balas, la muchacha las miraba fijamente, ambas le atraían demasiado y no sabia el por que,dirigió su vista al libro, tomandolo dejo las balas en la mecita de noche decidida a ver lo que este contenía.

Bella conforme iva leyendo cada vez su interés aumentaba,y presentia que algo pasaría y muy pronto,no estaba segura de que seria, pero de lo que también estaba segura era que investigaría o mejor dicho averiguara si aun había vampiros y lycans por ahí ocultos en alguna parte de Budapest.

Le vantandose de la cama camino hasta la ventana.

Bella miraba como los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían,mostrando una absoluta oscuridad, muy pronto aparecería la luna.

-¡Es un echo,estoy decidida a investigar…-dijo Bella con firmeza-y comprobar si aun están por ahí,escondidos en alguna parte no creo que después de la Purga hayan desaparecido asi nada mas!-

Ya se veía la la luna salir en lo alto del cielo.

-Estoy completamente segura…y mas con el tipo de vida que llevo, como no estarlo-dijo Bella-por eso no descansare hasta encontrarlos-

Firme y decidida,Bella se fue a dormir.

Lo que la joven no sabia era que al aver tomado esa decisión,cambio el rumbo de su destino y que muy pronto este terminaria por alcanzarla hasta dejarla marcada para toda la vida sin dar marcha a atrás.

* * *

><p>Dejen sus Reviews :)<p>

Y agradesco por sus comentarios a ceres vilandra y a LilyanaSnape me dan animos para seguir a adelante!


	6. ¡Marcada!

**Lamento la demora aqui les tengo la continuacion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5. ¡Marcada!<strong>

Martes 6:30 pm de la tarde.

Han pasado 4 dias.

Bella en ese tiempo se dedico a buscar y buscar pero no había encontrado nada,salía a altas horas de la noche para poder confirmar si ocurria algún tipo de "accidente",pero nada en esos días no paso absolutamente nada aunque en esos días estuvo resiviendo varias llamadas de Charlie, lo mas probable era que llamaba para preguntarle el por que se marcho asi nada mas sin dar razón alguna, justo como a aquella vez que se fue para impedir que Edward cometiera la locura de mostrarse ante el mundo como era en realidad,maldita sea la hora en que hizo a aquello devio dejar que lo hiciera,asi que por ese motivo decidió no contestar ninguna llamada,pero también resivia los mensajes de Irina y ya sabia que tipo de mensajes eran lo mas seguro es que le estuviera mandando fotos de "el" con Tanya,la verdad no estaba para perder el tiempo en estupideces como esas,lo que ese par haga o deje de a hacer ya le valia gorro,además en ese poco tiempo en Budapest ya no sentía nada por Edward nisiquiera le importaba su engaño ya no sentía dolor sino una completa indiferencia,pero tampoco iva a permitir que se burlara de ella no señor un dia de estos se las pagaría,asi que por esa razón cada mensaje que Irina le mandaba bajaba toda la información a una memoria USB,asi podría pedir el divorcio cuando regresara y lo mas probable era que se lo otorgaran mas rápido con estas pruebas de la infidelidad de "su" maridito eso era seguro, ya que el nisiquiera sea molestada en dar la cara ni llamarla pues le dejaba las cosas mas fáciles y también descubrió en esos días cuan enamorada estaba de Jacob aunque en el fondo ya lo estaba pero no lo quería a aceptar, por estar enbrutecida con eso de casarse con Edward y ser inmortal asi que era un echo cuando vuelva a Forks directamente iria a buscarlo y esta dispuesta a estar a su lado.

Dejando eso de lado,Bella volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba a haciendo.

Hace 2 dias fue a la corporación Antigen y mostrándose como toda una turista curiosa trato de poder colarse,asi talvez podría encontrar algo que le sirviera para su investigación,pero no tenia tanta suerte el guardia le impidio el paso dejándole bien claro que era propiedad privada y que solo el personal autoriasado podía entrar a las instalaciones,pero no se dio porvencida, mostrándose de lo mas coqueta con el solo logro sacarle poca información.

-Bueno,ahora se quienes son el Sujeto 0,1 y 2…-dijo Bella dando vueltas por el cuarto-pero no entiendo para que necesitan capturarlos de nuevo,en que les veneficia eso a parte de poder encontrar una cura con su ADN para impedir que suceda otra infección…una cura si claro, ami no me engañan con eso esta mas que claro hay algo mas detrás de todo esto-

La joven daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de por encontrarle lógica a todo eso.

-¡Pero, si Michael Corvin junto con la mujer vestida de negro y la niña son sus objetivos!…-declaro Bella chasqueando los dedos-tal vez asi podre encontrar donde se esconden los lycans y vampiros,claro si los busco a ellos…¿pero donde?-

En ese entonces Bella dirigió si vista al libro de Lycans y Vampiros que se encontraba en la cama.

-¡Pero que tonta soy!-dijo Bella dándose un sape en la cabeza-como no se me ocurrió,si los vampiros no puden salir durante el dia y lo lycans tampoco y menos de noche,pero en algún momento tienen que salir para alimentarse…asi que devi buscar en algún edificio abandonado de la ciudad-

La muchacha se sento de golpe en la cama.

-Pero claro, ahí era donde devi aver buscado desde el inicio-exclamo Bella con mucha emoción-ese es el lugar perfecto para que puedan mantenerse ocultos,asi que debo prepararme-

Bella levantándose de la cama tomo una mochila,guardando en ella una linterna un cuchillo de plata y varias municiones de plata y ultravioleta junto con unas Berettas que había conseguido.

No era una experta en usar armas,pero tampoco era tan tonta como para ir a meterse a la boca del lobo litaralmente y desarmada.

Acercándose a su maleta, saco de esta un pantalón negro y una blusa negra que tenia el logo de una estralla blanca .

Quitándose el mezquilla que llevaba puesto y la camiseta azul,se coloco las prendas que escogió, poniendose sus converse rojos ya que se encontraba descalza y en las manos se puso unos guantes negros de cuero,recongiendose también el cabello en una coleta alta.

Ya arreglada.

Bella se dirigió hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados esperando que la noche callera cuanto antes,pero desde hace tiempo se a sentido rara seguía teniendo el mismo sueño de hace 4 se explicaba el por que pero había decidió tomar eso como una advertencia aunque también se sentía con mucha emoción no por en contrar lycans y vampiros, sino por ese gran descubrimiento respeto a Michael Corvin, le parecía de lo mas increíble que existiera un ser como el,siendo un híbrido mitad vampiro mitad lycan,simplemente era fantástico no daba crédito a que pudiera existir alguien como el,pero ahora ya no era el ú sabia que la mujer de negro que estaba con el era una vampiro y también su compañera y que la niña a la que llamaban Sujeto 2 era hija de ambos,lo que eso demostraba era que si podía a aver mezcla de especies,pero si en estos momentos si estuviera en Forks deseguro los Cullen y los de la reserva la tomarian por loca si les decía que entre ellos era posible tal cosa.

9:00 pm

La noche llego y con ella la luna llena, se encontraba en lo alto mas brillante que nunca.

Bella tomando su mochila se dispuso a salir,pero antes de poder a abrir la puerta su celular empezó a sonar,obto por dejar que siguiera sonando pero luego lo pensó y tal vez aunque sea debería contestar esa llamada, ya dejo pasar mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida.

Tomando su teléfono de la mecita de noche,lo abrió oprimiendo el botón de contestar sabiendo que se trataba de Charlie.

-¡Hola…papa!-dijo Bella algo nerviosa.

-Por dios,Bella hasta que te dignas en tomarle la llamada-dijo Charlie del otro lado indignado-¿me puedes explicar, por que otra vez te fuiste de la casa sin decirme nada?-

-¡Papa…necesitaba a hacerlo!-dijo Bella sobándose la frente.

-Y con toda la razón-dijo Charlie sarcástico.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Bella sin comprender lo que decía.

-Antes dime una cosa…-declaro Charlie-¿es verdad todo lo que Edward escribió en esa nota?-

La joven sintió que el corazón se le quería salir.

-¡No se de que me hablas,papa!-

-Bella,yo no naci ayer…asi que te exigo que me digas la verdad ¡¿es cierto o no?!-

-¿Como la encontraste?-

-Jacob la encontró tirada aun lado de tu cama-

-¡¿El estuvo en la casa?!-

-Si,por que al parecer fue a buscarte por que Seth le conto cuando estabas en la Push…por que te oyo gritar ciertas cosas sobre Edward!-

-No puede ser-

-¡Si,si puede ser Bella,entonces es verdad!-

-Si,papa…si es verdad todo lo que dice en la nota-

-¡Ese maldito,juro que cuando lo tenga en frente le meteré un plomazo en la cabeza!-

-Papa,mira no vale la pena…-dijo Bella ya cansada de la discusión-y perdóname que te cuelgue pero ahora tengo algo mas importante que hacer en este momento,que estarlo perdiendo hablando sobre la nota de "mi esposo"…asi que adiós papa!-

-Bella,espe…-

Bella corto la llama antes de que Charlie pudiera decir algo mas,apagando el celular no quería estar escuchando como volvia a sonar ni estaba de humor como para discutir con su padre respeto a "su matrimonio".

La muchacha de nueva cuenta se dirigió a la puerta,saliendo rápidamente, la cerro, caminando velozmente hacia las escaleras bajando estas con priza.

Ya encontrándose afuera del hotel se dispuso a caminar con toda calma,no quería llamar la atención.

Afuera solo se encontraban algunas personas,en esos días había algunas patrullas rondando sabiendo a la perfeccion que patrullaban la zona.

Bella camino unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que vio una calle que se econtraba completamente desolada esa la encontró perfecta y puede que ahí mismo encontrara algún edificio que estuviese abandonado.

Sus pasos hacían eco al pisar los charcos de agua,que había en esa oscura calle.

Bella pensaba que esto que estaba a haciendo era de locos,y puede que ella estuviera loca pero no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad y la adrenalina, al parecer estaba adquiriendo una adicción a eso,pero tampoco se echaría para a atrás ya había tomado una decisión y asi lo haría cueste lo que cueste.

-Si, Jake me viera haciendo esto no lo creería-dijo Bella.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos.

La joven caminaba de un lado a otro en la misma calle, y aun no encontraba alguno que se viera desabitado.

Hasta que escucho como unos votos se caian con fuerza.

Bella volteo buscando que fue lo que proboco dicho ruido,pero por mas que movia los ojos no encontraba nada,de pronto un tanto apartado en un callejón,vio como una sombra algo grande se movia con rapidez.

La muchacha cruzo la banqueta aproximándose a la otra justamente cerca del callejón,acercandoes con sumo cuidado a los botes de basura que hoyo caer con mucha fuerza.

Bella se cubrió con la mano su boca.

Tendido en el suelo,se encontraba un hombre un tanto mayor detrás de los botes en un charco de sangre,Bella con algo de temor se acerco al cuerpo agachándose,descubriendo la enorme herida que este tenia en el cuello era como si lo hubieran mordido.

De pronto escucho en devil gruñido.

Al otro extremo del callejón,Bella diviso un lycan pero en estado de desnutrición viendo como este salía huyendo del lugar.

Bella rápidamente se puso de pie persiguiendo a la criatura.

El lycan al ver que era seguido entro aun ducto de basura.

Bella corrió mas deprisa entrando por donde se fue el lycan,sentía como iva bajando por el ducto con rapidez hasta caer de golpe en un charco de agua.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Bella levantándose.

El lugar era oscuro y lugubre.

La muchacha saco la linterna que llevaba en su mochila encendiéndola,gracias a la luz vio que había un largo pasillo,empezando a caminar por este escuchando como gotas de agua hacían eco al caer.

Bella pudo notar la poca luz que entraba en ese lugar,había muchos charcos de agua algunos lockers,incluso había plásticos colgando de alguna parte o simplemente tirados por ahí o sobre algunas de esas cajas grandes.

Al dar vuelta por otro pasillo vio a unos cuantos metros,algunos tubos grandes,también noto como un parpadeo de luz se vio.

Bella se encamino hacia esos tubos, mientras sacaba de su mochila sus Berettas al guardar su linterna.

Agachándose y colocando la mochila en el suelo,Bella buscaba los cargadores que contenían las balas de nitrato de plata.

Ya habiendo encontrándolos se los coloco,poniéndose en pie volviendo a echar su mochila al hombro.

Bella sujetando con firmeza sus armas y dando un largo respiro, rezando a dios por que la protegiera.

Tadavia no había dado el primer paso cuendo escucho gruñidos detrás de ella,volteando hacia a atrás descubrió a 3 lycans mirándola con como una gota de sudar bajaba por su cabeza en un devil tic de su mano derecha,Bella echo a correr tan rápido como le permitia sus piernas atravesando los grandes tubos,sabiendo que los lycans estaban en su persecusion,mientras corria se tropesava varias veces temiendo llegar a caerse.

Rugiendo uno de los lycans se aproximaba a ella rápidamente, dando un gran salto.

Bella ágilmente dio un salto girándose al instante con sus Berettas en alto,disparando 5 veces al instante en el momento que el lycan se lanzo al ataque dispuesto a matarla.

El lycan cayo muerto con solo 3 hoyos en el pecho.

Bella había caído bruscamente en un charco de agua intentando levantarse muy dispacio,al poco tiempo de haberse levantado aun en el suelo vio como el cuerpo del lycan volvia a su forma humana.

-¡Eso soprendente!-dijo Bella incrédula.

De pronto los otros 2 lycans estaban frente a ella a una distancia prudente,sin pensarlo 2 veces la muchacha volvió a alzar sus Berettas dispuesta a disparar,pero pudo notar que los lycans no pretendían moverse de ahí como si tuvieran miedo de algo.

Ambos lycans se miraron dando media vuelta, marchandose dejando a su presa a atrás sin siquiera voltear.

Bella no comprendió el extraño comportamiento de las bestias,apoyándose en su rodilla fue poniéndose en pie lentamente.

-¡Por lo menos ya comprobé que lo lycans no se extinguieron…-dijo Bella mirando el cuerpo tendido en el suelo-como todos creían!-

En eso Bella se mostro intrigada por el silencio que se formo en ese lugar,lo único que se podía escuchar eran gotas de agua cayendo una por una pero muy despacio demasiado diría ella.

De pronto si saber como se sintió observada.

Bella levantando sus armas en ambas direcciones,girando su cabeza a todas partes buscando sin saber que cosa exactamente.

En eso un gruñido de escucho a sus espaldas.

La joven se giro apuntando al frente sus Berettas.

A lo lejos se encontraba una puerta abierta, pero por dentro se encontraba a oscuras.

Bella miraba fijamente ese sitio espero a que pasara algo.

En ese entonces de la sombras salió unas garras,sujedando ambos extremos de la puerta dejando ver su rostro.

La joven se mostro sorprendida ante lo que veía.

La criatura que salía de ahí tenia el cabello corto y la piel azul ya que mostraba el torso,no ni lycan ni vampiro pero aun asi tenia un aspecto feroz,llevaba unos mezclillas puestos y zapatos negros lo que a Bella mas le sorprendió era los intensos ojos de la bestia eran increíbles.

Bella y la criatura se miraron.

Ninguno de los 2 hacia movimiento alguno,pero sin esperárselo la criatura se lanzo al ataque.

Bella rápidamente comenzó a disparar sin hacertarle ningún tiro a la bestia,mas esta con una hagilidad impresionante esquivaba todos los disparos fallidos de la muchacha.

Bella al darse cuenta de eso y ver que se acabo las municiones,tiro sus armas sacando el cuchillo de plata de la mochila dispuesta a cambio la bestia al ver lo que ella hacia no mostro temor y al estar ya cerca de ella trato de golpearla con su garra,Bella viendo a tiempo ese movimiento se agacho apuñalando al instante a la bestia en el estomago viendo como la sangre se escurría por el cuchillo.

Pero al levantar la mirada,la muchacha descubrió que la criatura la veía y sin esperárselo esta la tomo del cabello con brusquedad,haciéndole pararse recibiendo una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer con violencia a unos cuantos metros.

El enorme ser saco el cuchillo de su estomago mirando como la herida se curaba y aprovechando la desorientación que le causo a la joven se fue a acercando hacia donde ella se encontraba tirada.

Bella desde el suelo se volteo viendo como la criatura se iva a hacercando,sin poder levantarse retrocedía arrastrándose sin quitar la vista ese ser.

En cuanto este ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Bella,la tomo del cuello descubriendo como un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

Ambos al tener sus rostro demasiado cerca se veian fijamente.

Bella al tenerlo cerca pudo ver con mas exactitud los ojos de esa criatura,eran un tipo de negro esclerotica con iris azul.

La enorme bestia noto la forma en que lo miraba y sin perder tiempo dando un fuerte rugido mordía el cuella la joven.

Bella dio un fuerte grito sintiendo como su sangre iva cayendo por su ropa, pataleando golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura.

De un momento a otro,Bella se sintió caer bruscamente al suelo.

Al frente suyo la bestia tenia la respiración hagitada mientras la veía,era como si algo le hubiera impedido terminar por desangrarla mostrándose sorprendido empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Bella,desde el suelo tenia la vista algo borrosa,pero un asi podía ver a ese increíble ser.

De pronto este detuvo su caminata,volviendo su vista otra vez en ella.

Otra vez ambos se miraban fijamente,pero algo paso, algo que Bella no supo explicar era como si al volver a ver esos ojos hubiera sentido una especie de conexión.

En cambio la criatura con su garra se limpiaba la poca sangre que tenia en su cara,ya no reflejada esa expresión de fiereza ahora mostraba una mucho mas calmada y hasta con algo de cariño,agachándose se acerco a la joven acarisiando su mejilla con su garra dando una calida sonrisa, atravez de sus ojos reflejaba mucho amor.

Bella no entendía lo que pasaba.

Pero antes de caer desmayada.

Dejo grabada en su cabeza esos magnificos ojos.

* * *

><p>Dejen sus Reviews :)<p> 


	7. Cambio y Regreso a Casa

**Ya estoy de regreso,disculpen mi demora!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6. Cambio y Regreso a Casa<strong>

Oscuridad era lo único que podía ver y no oia nada en particular,acaso estaba muerta,acaso su vida termino en ese momento.

Sin saber como empezó a escuchar una voz de un hombre gruesa y varonil.

_-"Cuando hayas despertado…ve directo a casa,yo te seguire y siempre estare contigo en todas partes…Bella!"-_

Bella despertó sobresaltada.

Miraba a todas partes dándose cuenta que ya era de tarde y que se encontraba en la habitación donde se hospedaba,notando que aun estaba vestida con la ropa de anoche,rápidamente se levanto corriendo hasta el baño parándose justo frente al espejo que estaba pegado a la pared,se descubrió el lado derecho de su cuello viendo que lo tenia manchado de sangre se toco con su mano asegurándose que no tenia ninguna herida estando completamente segura que anoche fue…marcada.

Entonces eso también era una prueba de que no estaba muerta estaba completamente viva,que anoche esa extraña criatura decidió no matarla y dejar que siguiera viviendo.

-No,no,no…esto no puede ser verdad…-dijo Bella colocando sus manos en la cabeza caminando por el baño-entonces eso significa que yo ahora soy una mujer lobo, una lycan!-

Bella paro en seco ante esa aclaración.

Con desesperación abrió las llaves del lavabo echándose agua en la cara.

-Aver,calmate y respira tal vez-se dijo Bella-esto sea un sueño,si eso debe ser un sueño!-

Pero había algo de lo que la muchacha,no se se había percatado y eso era hasta que se miro en el espejo minuciosamente.

-¡Pero que demonios me paso!-exclamo Bella estupefacta.

Se tocaba el rostro con sus manos tratando de saber si era verdad o no, combenciendose que era real y no una mentira,esta Bella que tenia en frente no era la de siempre esta era una Bella completamente diferente era mucho mas atractiva,tenia la piel rosada ya no era blanca como antes, sus labios eran mas carnosos y rosados y su pelo marron tenia mucho mas brillo.

-¡Esto no puede ser cierto!-dijo Bella retrocediendo-…entonces también es posible si en…-

Saliendo del baño pero dejando la puerta abierta para poder seguir viéndose en el espejo,Bella fue despojándose de sus prendas hasta estar completamente desnuda dejándose puestos sus ándose mas sorprendida,al ver que su cuerpo era algo musculoso sin exagerar,sus pechos eran mas grandes y redondos,el abdomen lo tenia un poco marcado, hasta tenia sus nalgas algo grandes y redondas incluso sus piernas estaban marcadas pero perfectas.

Definitivamente su cuerpo estaba mas proporcionado y con excelente figura.

-Por dios,pero que fue lo que me paso-dijo Bella sentándose en la cama.

Bella no comprendía nada,por que su cuerpo adquirió ese gran cambio acaso se devia a que fuera mordida, tal vez el virus causo en ella algun tipo de mutacion y darle esa apariencia.

-Pero,si esa teoría es cierta…entonces, ¿como es que pude escuchar esa voz de hombre aun estando dormida?-

Bella capto en ese instante,recordando a la perfeccion las palabras que esa voz le dijo:

_-"Cuando hayas despertado…ve directo a casa,yo te seguire y siempre estare contigo en todas partes…Bella!"-_

No se explicaba el como era que esa persona quien quiera que sea supiera su nombre,y que lo mas probable era que esa misma persona la haya traido de regreso al hotel,pero como sabia donde se hospedaba,todo eso tenia a Bella muy intranquila y le asustaba mas el echo de que alguien la estuviera vigilando asi que haciendo caso a su presentimiento,colocándose sus ropa interior se lanzándose hacia el enorme ropero tomo lo primero que vio,un vestido negro de tirantes con flores ( . ), no solia usar vestidos pero ahora sentía la necesidad de usar uno, colocándoselo ya que tenia puestos sus converse y soltándose el cabello,empezó a tomar todas sus cosas arrojándolas dentro de su maleta.

La joven sabia que solo le quedaban 3 dias para que terminara la semana y regresar a Forks,pero no le importaba volver antes de tiempo.

De pronto cuando tomo el libro de Lycans y Vampiros que se encontraba sobre el mini sillón atravez de sus ojos chocolates tubo una especie de alucinación o sueño:

"_**Se encontraba un barco en el muelle,con varios hombres que se preparaban para sarpar en cambio,un hombre joven de cabello rubio corto caminaba de un lado a otro en el muelle esperando algo o a alguien a unos cuantos metros de el se encontraban un muchacho como de 18 años de cabello negro largo atado a una cola de caballo baja en su espalda cargaba una ballesta, junto a su lado se encontraba una niña de unos 15 años de cabello rubio y largo ambos se abrazaban como si pudieran protegerse de esa forma,en sus caras se reflejaba el miedo que sentían mientras miraban al mayor.**_

_**-Papa…¿donde esta mama?-pregunto el muchacho separándose de su hermana.**_

_**-Descuiden…ella pronto estará aquí,no tengan miedo!-dijo el hombre sonriéndoles.**_

_**Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de nada,en el muelle a lo lejos se encontraban unas personas uniformadas escondidas vigilandolos.**_

Bella quedo en shock sin poder creer lo que veía.

_**-¿Y David,en donde esta?-pregunto la niña.**_

_**-El no vendrá con nosotros…-dijo el hombre mirando en diferentes direcciones-decidio quedarse!-**_

_**Manteniéndose ocultos, los hombres uniformados se acercaban con cautela hacia ellos dispuestos a disparar.**_

_**En eso llego corriendo una mujer de pelo negro corto vestida de negro al muello,parando en seco al descubrir a los uniformados.**_

_**-¡MICHAEL!-grito la mujer empezando a correr.**_

_**Los uniformados al verla abriendo fue al instante.**_

_**La mujer corria deprisa esquivando los disparos hacia donde se encontraba Michael,en cambio este destrozaba su ropa trasformandose en una criatura de piel azul dando un feroz rugido.**_

_**Sus hijos al ver lo que sucedia, salieron huyendo de ahí al lado contrario de su padre igual que las personas encargadas del barco.**_

_**La mujer corria todo lo que podía intentando llegar hasta Michael mas sin esperarcelo,uno de los uniformados disparo una enorme bala en dirección a la bestia dándole en el pecho derecho.**_

_**-¡NO!-grito la mujer.**_

_**Lo suficientemente alejados ambos menores se giraron al oir a su madre gritar,viendo como su padre caia al agua, seguido por su madre que se lanzo al agua tras el.**_

_**-¡NOOO…MAMA,PAPA,NOOO!-grito el muchacho llorando."**_

Bella derramo lagrimas ante eso ultimo que vio.

Sin detenerse a pensar que habíacido eso, limpiándose las lagrimas se apresuro en guardar todas sus pertenencias.

Terminando de guardar todo,salió de la habitación cerrando con llave.

En el aeropuerto.

Bella caminaba por entra la mucha gente que había,en el camino antes de llegar noto como los hombres la miraba con deseo y lujuria, lanzadole silbidos y algunas chicas la veian con envidia hasta al punto de gritarle insultos en otras circunstancias le habría incomodado, nisiquiera le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero por alguna razón le empezó a gustar toda esa atención le hacia sentir hermosa,vivía y mujer eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos se sentía la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y no mentia cuando se decía que eso le provocaba satisfacción,lo que mas le soprendio fue que en la calle un perro estuvo ladrándole en el camino que tubo que patearlo para a hacerlo callar que lo mando a estrellar contra una pared dejándolo inconsiente al instante.

Poco a poco descubria todos los cambios que su cuerpo adquirió era sorprendente la fuerza que tenia ahora ya no caminaba con torpeza incluso su oído,vista y olfato estaban mas mejorados podía oler todo tipo de olor a quilómetros hasta escuchaba lo que las personas decían alrededor suyo era increíble,pero también algo le tenia incomoda y era el echo de que se sentía observada todo el tiempo y por mas que volteaba no veía que nadie la estuviera siguiendo.

Bella caminando con su equipaje ya se acercaba al sitio de recepción para pedir su boleto,pero paro en seco cuando sintió que alguien le miraba la espalda.

Girándose veía a todas partes.

En el aeropuerto se encontraba mucha gente caminando de un lado a otro.

Bella por mas que miraba no daba con la persona que la estuviera mirando,pero justo en ese momento al frente suyo un tanto alejado se encontraba un hombre joven muy atractivo que no le quitaba la vista,tenia el pelo negro corto y ojos de un azul oscuro vestia una blusa de manga corta azul,un mezclilla oscuro y una botas Caterpillar cafes sobre su espalda cargaba una ballesta.

La muchacha se quedo sin aliento ante tal imagen,en su vida solo conocía a 2 personas atractivas pero ese hombre era distinto lo podía persivir,el la miraba fijamente pero en sus ojos no había ni una pisca de maldad podía ver atravez de estos bondad y cariño.

Cuando sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con esos bellos ojos azules.

Bella sintió en ese instante una especie de conexión era como si todo lo demás no existiera en ese momento,las personas pasaban por enfrente suyo con lentitud pero sin romper esa extraña conexión que sentía con ese hombre que tampoco dejaba de verla ni un solo minuto.

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso estando ahí parada pero ese guapo joven de un momento a otro le dio una devil sonrisa.

Bella se dispuso en ir hacia donde se encontraba,pero cuando se dispuso a dar el primer paso un grupo de personas se interpuso en su camino, provocando que perdiera de vista a ese misterioso hombre,abriéndose paso entre la multitud Bella llego hasta donde hace unos minutos estaba parado ese joven dándose cuenta de que ya había desaparecido,buscándolo con la miraba veía entre toda la gente que había.

Dándose porvencida,Bella volvió hacia donde dejo su equipaje retomando su camino hacia recepción.

-¡Buenas tardes,señorita!-saludo amablemente la recepcionista.

-Buenas…quiero un boleto para Washington,ciudad Forks-dijo Bella.

-Permítame su identificación-

-Aquí la tiene!-

Bella ya teniendo su boleto se encamino a la puerta de su vuelo.

Ya estando arriba en el avión la muchacha se dispuso a dormir a esperar que llegara el dia siguiente,en cuanto cerro los ojos tuvo otra alucinación:

"_**Siendo de noche en el bosque cerca de una cascada se encontraba esa misma niña de cabellos rubios sentada en una roca abrazando sus piernas meciéndose hacia a adelante y a atrás.**_

_**En eso de entre los arbustos apareció ese muchacho de cabello largo.**_

_**-¡Sonja!-llamo el muchacho a su hermana. **_

_**La niña levanto su caro de sus piernas, sus mejillas estaban totalmente empapadas de lagrimas.**_

_**-Lucian!-dijo Sonja con la voz cortada. **_

_**El muchacho la abrazo consolándose mutuamente.**_

_**-Hay,hermano…y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Sonja llorando-…¿que haremos sin mama y papa?-**_

_**-¡No lo se hermanita!-dijo Lucian acarisiandole el pelo-por lo pronto debemos escondernos,ahora estamos solos y sin David a nuestro lado, como tu hermano mayor mi deber es cuidar de ti…y protegerter a toda costa!-**_

_**-Pero Lucian, ¿Cómo vamos a alimentarnos?-dijo Sonja mirándolo-ahora que los humanos saben de nuestra existencia será difícil para nosotros y mas con la Purga,nos será mucho mas dificil!-**_

_**-Lo se,Sonja pero sin nuestros padres,ahora dependemos de nosotros mismos-dijo Lucian serio-y nos las apañaremos solos recuerda que mama para eso nos entreno…y estoy seguro que ellos donde quiera que estén nos protegerán-**_

_**Sonja limpiándose las lagrimas asintió.**_

_**-Bueno hermanita!.dijo Lucian poiendose en pie alejándose de ella mirando la luna llena-eso hora de irnos no podemos permanecer por mas tiempo en este lugar,debemos movernos y encontrar un lugar donde ocultarnos-**_

_**-¡De acuerdo hermano!-dijo Sonja.**_

_**Lucian se giro ofreciéndole su mano.**_

_**Sonja levantándose se la tomo.**_

_**Lucian sonriéndole le beso la frente.**_

_**-En marcha,Sonja-dijo Lucian.**_

_**-¡Si!-**_

_**Ambos hermanos tomados de las manos se internaron en el bosque dejando a atrás la cascada.**_

Bella se despertó parpadeando ya era la segunda vez que veía este tipo de cosas,sin explicarse el por que.

Restándole importancia volvió a cerrar los ojos,en cuanto llegara a casa tendría muchas cosas a las que enfrentarse y resolver era ilógico que en vez de estar aterrada por eso estaba anciosa por que ese momento llegara,este cambio le hacia sentir muchas cosas pero ahora se encontraba llena de valor sin ninguna pisca de temor.

El avión ya había despegado.

Bella no sabia que al momento de abordar ya puso en marcha su línea de vida,y que ahí mismo dentro del avión sin que ella se diera cuenta la acompañaba su destino.

Y en el momento que ponga un pie en su hogar,dara inicio a su nueva vida,una que la cambiaria para siempre y le mostraría muchas cosas que ella no se imaginaba.

* * *

><p>Dejen sus Reviews :)<p> 


	8. Sorpresa

**Capitulo 7. Sorpresa**

La Push.

10:00 am.

Jacob despertó al ver que ya ella de mañana, levantándose de su cama colocándose unos shorts que se encontraban a la orilla de esta,poniéndose sus tenis y sin camisa salió de su cuarto.

Descubriendo que Billy preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días papa!-dijo Jacob.

-Buenos días hijo…como amaneciste!?-dijo Billy.

-mmm…-fue la simple respuesta de Jacob sentandonse en la mesa.

-¿¡Ya sabes que Bella regresa dentro de 3 dias!?-dijo Billy volteando a verlo.

Jake se estremeció.

-Si…ya lo se papa!-

-Y ya haz pensado que le diras,cuando llegue ese momento?-le pregunto Billy poniendo los palos.

El muchacho impaciente se paso la mano por el cabello.

-No,papa aun no le he pensado-

-Pues deberías jacob…hijo sabes que tarde o temprano deberán a hablar-dijo Billy serio-…y mas con lo que a pasado-

Jake se paro de la mesa bruscamente provocando que Billy diera un brinco.

-CREES QUE NO LO SE!-grito Jacob con furia-A CASO CREES QUE ME GUSTA SABER QUE ESE MALDITO CHUPASANGRE HAYA JUGADO ASI CON LA MUJER QUE AMO,EH!-

-JACOB!no me hables asi,soy tu padre respetame-

-Lo que mas me molesta es que, si yo desde un principio hubiera sabido que las cosas sucederian de esta forma jamás hubiera permitido que Bella se casara!...-

Jacob caminaba de una lado a otro descargando su ira.

Billy lo miraba en silencio.

-Si yo le hubiera dicho, ese mismo dia que la vi vestida de novia que me había imprimado de ella,tal vez las cosas hubierancido distintas-

-¡Hijo,se que esto es difícil para ti…pero!-

-¡PERO NADA!-

Jake a paso firme se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola con fuerza,saliendo de la casa con toda esa ira que sentía.

Billy le siguió sin poder detenerlo.

-Jacob,espera-

El muchacho haciendo caso omiso de su padre,se alejo corriendo adentrándose en el bosque,ocultándose tras un arbusto se quito su short,amarrándoselo en el tobillo entrando en fase rápidamente.

Corria tan rápido por el bosque aver si de esa forma le disminuía toda esa rabia que tenia dentro de su ser.

Jacob ya están lo suficientemente adentrado en el bosque paro en seco,aun sintiendo la adrenalina por su cuerpo decidió caminar.

-Tsk,esto apesta-dijo Jacob gruñendo-nunca devi rendirme,devi seguir peleando por Bella-

Entre los arboles se notaba los rayos del sol,indicando que sa se encontraba en lo alto del cielo.

Jacob caminaba por el bosque perdido en sus pensamientos.

De pronto de entre los arbustos salió un lobo gris claro acompañado del de color arena.

-Por fin te encontramos jake!-dijo-Seth.

-¿Hasta cuando seguiras con esto Jacob?-dijo Leah con hastio.

-Tan temprano y ya estas comenzando a molestar,Leah-le gruño Jacob alejándose de los Clearwater.

-Y que haras cuando Bella regrese?-pregunto Seth siguiéndolo-¿piensas decirle que te imprimaste de ella?-

Jacob volteo a verlo.

-Estoy pensando como decircelo…aunque creo que no seria el momento!-

-Cuanto tiempo mas la seguiras como un cachorro tras un hueso,eh-exclamo Leah gruñendo-deberias olvidarte de ella de una buena vez,al diablo que estes imprimado de ella…-

Jacob dando un gruñido se gira hasta ella, hacercandocele muy amenazante.

-¡Mejor cierra la boca,ya que no tienes nada mejor que decir…solo basura!-

El lobo rojizo le dio la espalda a la loba gris.

Leah sin miedo alguno continuo atacándole.

-Como si ella sintiera lo mismo por ti-

-¡Leah,ya cállate!-dijo Seth.

-No me callo…sabes una cosa Jacob deberías aceptarlo de una buena vez…-

Jacob caminaba sin siquiera escucharla.

-Ella siempre seguirá siendo la asquerosa chica vampir…-

-Leah!-dijo Seth a modo de advertencia.

La loba gris no lo escucho siguiendo atacando.

En cambio jake seguía camiando ignorándola.

-Aunque el que la haya dejado otra vez, significa que se dio cuenta de que no vale la pena…-

El lobo rojizo detuvo su caminata.

-De que ella solo es un estorbo al igual como en nuestras vidas,jamás deviste haverla relacionado con nosotros no es mas que una perra loca entrometida!-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el baso.

El lobo rojizo se lanzo sobre el gris,ambos rodaron por el suelo dándose feroces ladridos.

El lobo color arena se aparto viendo como ambos peleaban de una forma muy brusca,Jacob tenia a Leah sujeta del pescueso sarandeandola y mordiéndola con fuerza,Leah daba chillos moviéndose con decesperacion tratando de quitarse a jake de encima suyo.

Siguiendo luchando,ambos lobos se ladraban con fuerza.

Seth a una distancia prudente continuaba viendo a pelea sin saber que hacer al respeto.

En eso apareció la manada.

-JACOB,LEAH DETENGANSE AHORA!-exclamo Sam interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Que esto te sirva de lección antes de volver a hablar asi de Bella oiste,imbecil!-gruño Jake mirando con odio al lobo gris.

-Y A CASO CREES QUE ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE DIJE…-rugio Leah con furia-ENTONCES ERES MAS IDIOTA DE LO QUE CREI!...-

-Suficiente, Leah-gruño Sam mirándola.

-Y sabes una cosa, ojala que esa estupida nunca vuelva-dijo con burla Leah-…es mas espero que se pudra donde quiera que este!-

-LEAH!-exclamo Seth.

-Vete al infierno,amargada estúpida-gruño Jacob antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

-La verdad duelo,no!-siguio Leah burlándose.

-Ya,Leah-dijo Embry.

Seth miraba con tristesa por donde se fue su amigo,girándose hacia su hermana mirándola con enojo.

-¡Que!-dijo Leah de forma altanera.

-Nada,nada!-dijo Seth secamente saliendo corriendo de ahí.

La manada vio como el miembro mas joven se alejaba.

Los Quileute no se imaginaban la sorpresa que la vida les tenia preparada,y que les hara vivir todo tipo de situaciones y una experiencia que jamás creerían.

2:37 de la tarde.

El dia paso rápido el avión ya había aterrisado

Bella podía sentir la felicidad recorer todo su cuerpo.

-Ahora necesito conseguir un taxi,para ir a casa!-dijo Bella suspirando.

Tomando su equipaje se encamino a la entrada.

Justo en eso vio un taxi parado ahí,sin pensarlo 2 veces apresuro el paso para poder cogerlo.

-Buenas tardes,señorita-dijo el conductor mirándola atravez del espejo.

-Buenas tardes…-dijo Bella cerrando la puerta-por favor lléveme a Forks!-

-Claro,señorita!-dijo el conductor poniendo en marcha su taxi.

Bella sonrio con gracia era consiente de que el taxista se la comia con la mirada,igual como hace unos minutos todos los hombres adentro del aeropuerto lo hacían.

-¡Rayos,como pude olvidarlo-se dijo Bella en sus pensamientos mordiéndose el labio-…tengo que pensar que le dire a todos,cuando me pregunten sobre mi nueva apariencia!-

La muchacha tenia que pensar muy bien todo lo que dira con exactitud sin equivocarse,de lo contrario no le creerían tampoco revelaria lo que a vivido en los últimos días,mucho menos lo que ahora es tal vez todavía no por el momento ya encontraría la oportunidad para decircelos.

-¡Ahora mi prioridad es llegar a casa y si tengo suerte,puede que Charlie no este!...-dijo Bella-asi tendre tiempo para ir a ver a Jake-

El taxi iva por la carretera con toda tranquilidad y Bella perdida en sus fantacias no se daba cuenta de que era seguida.

Cuando el carro ya esta lo bastante alejado y se perdia entre la verde de los arboles,justo a la mitad del camino se haya en pie ese mismo joven cargando en su espalda una ballesta que Bella había visto en Budapest,eso muchacho de mirada azulina miraba el camino por donde hace unos momentos el taxi donde se encontraba Bella dentro había pasado.

El rostro del joven se mostraba sereno,pero a la vez muy misterioso como si tuviera o estuviera planeando algo.

Dando un profundo respido.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos,justo precisamente por el mismo camino por donde se fue el taxi.

Lo que si es seguro,era que algo muy grande pasaría en Forks y que la paz y tranquilidad que había pronto llegaría a su fin.

Bella habiandole pagado al taxista,bajo del carro cerrando la puerta.

El conductor dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí.

La joven tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara,por fin estaba en casa y como lo suponía la patrulla de Charlie no estaba.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola que por la fuerza termino por romperla al instante.

-Diablos-dijo Bella comodanla.

Tomando su maleta corrió escaleras arriba.

Entrando a su cuarto lanzo el equipaje a la cama.

Bella demasiado contenta fue hasta su ropero,lanzando por doquiera la ropa que sacaba.

Habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba se hacerco hasta su cama dejo la ropa que escogió,Bella se quito su vestido y los converce,colocándose en su lugar una camisa de manga corta rosa amarrándosela hasta el pecho dejando al aire el ombligo y desabrochándose los 2 primeros botones mostrando sus pechos, rápidamente se puso unos jeans negros ajustados que la llegaban arriba de la rodilla,por ultimo se puso unas botas Caterpillar cafes.

Bella se acerco al espejo grande que tenia,soltándose el cabello se lo peino todo al lado izquierdo de su rostro colocándose una rosa roja arriba de la oreja derecha mirándose vio lo sexy que estaba.

Satisfecha de su imagen velozmente salió de su habitación, y sorpresivamente de un salto bajo las escaleras.

La muchacha voltea a mirar estas notando que nisiquiera tropeso al aver saltado,inclusive tampoco había notado que se movia con mucha sensualidad y que contoneaba sus caderas y ya no se tropezaba al caminar, entonces eso quería decir que ya no era aquella chica torpe de antes.

Bella cada vez mas descubria muchas cosas.

-Vaya!esto de ser licantropa esta empezando a gustarme,jejeje!-dijo sonriendo Bella mordiéndose la orilla del labio.

Bella se acerco a la puerta sujetándola con ambas manos moviéndola un poco para poder salir,acomodándole de nuevo para se viera como que estaba cerrada.

-Ya vere que le digo a Charlie de esto!-

En eso la joven vio su vieja Chevy,la verdad ahora que la veía no tenia ganas de andar otra vez en carro,ahora justo en estos momentos tenia unas inmensas ganas de correr.

Bella se mostro sorprendida,cuando había tenido ella ganas de correr de caminar era otra cosa pero nunca de correr.

Mostrando otra sonrisa,recordó que ahora ya no era humana y que de ahora en adelante su cuerpo le pedirá muchas cosas.

Sientiendose con mucha energía se alejo de su casa poniéndose en medio de la calle.

Pero en eso Bella se acordo que no podía controlar del todo sus nuevas habilidades,si las personas se dan cuenta de su forma rara de ser por eso, asi que para no levantar sospechas en vez de tomar la carretera para ir a la reserva iria por el bosque.

La muchacha apurándose camino hasta los arbustos adentrándose en ellos descubriendo como algunas ardillas y pajaros salian huyendo de su precensia.

-¡Por lo visto tendre un serio problema con los animales!-

Bella camino unos cuantos metros por el bosque girándose viendo que ya estaba lo bastante lejos de su casa como para que alguien pudiera verla.

Llena de alegría, Bella echo a correr esquivando algunas rocas y los troncos de arboles caidos,sentía como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y el viento golpeando su rostro.

En eso vio un árbol que estaba encima de otro.

Corriendo hacia el.

Bella a una velocidad increíble paso sobre el grueso tronco,saltanto al llegar hasta el final aterrizando sobre sus rodillas poniéndose en pie,Bella miro al cielo alzando sus brazos al sentir una devil corriente de aire cualquiera que la viera en esos momentos pensaría que se tratara de alguna corredora o luchadora estrella.

De pronto Bella tuvo una idea bajando los brazos miro hacia los arboles y riendo con gracia,de un solo salto llego hasta uno sujetándose con fuerza y asi saltando de un árbol a otro retomo su camino hasta la reserva.

Ya aver recorrido mucho saltando de árbol en árbol y de rama en rama de estos,Bella se paro en una rama muy delgada sujetándose de otra con una sola mano.

Pudo ver a lo lejos la pequeña casa roja de los Black.

Entusiasmada,Bella salto a otra rama que estaba mas abajo de donde ella se encontraba,sujetándose se impulso soltándose al instante de la rama aterrisando en pie al suelo empezando a correr en dirección a la casa.

La muchacha ya estando en frente de la puerta se sintió algo nerviosa,no se imaginaba la reacción que Jacob tendría al verla,bueno fuera lo que fuera se armo de valor y golpeo 3 veces la puerta.

Billy fue el que abrió la puerta.

-Hola,Billy ¿esta Jake?—dijo Bella sonriéndole.

En cambio el de la silla de ruedas esta en shock ante lo que tenia en frente suyo.

-B-Bella,pe…pero como?-Billy apenas y podía hablar de la impresión.

Bella dándose cuenta de eso no hizo mas que sonreírle.

-¡No esta en casa,entonces!-

Billy negó con la cabeza.

-En ese caso debe de estar en casa de Sam y Emily…disculpa las molestias Billy y fue un plazcer volver a verte,adios!-

Bella dio media vuelta,alejándose de la casa corriendo de nuevo al bosque.

-¡Bella,hija Espera!-la llamo Billy demasiado tarde.

La joven sin escucharlo corrió mas rápido internándose en el bosque tenia que llegar rápido a casa de Sam.

En lo mas profundo del bosque.

En una colina el lobo rojizo se encontraba acostado sobre una roca,acompañado del de color arena.

-Lamento lo de esta mañana Jake!-dijo Seth dando un devil gemido.

-Descuida,Seth no tiene importancia-dijo Jacob.

-Claro que lo tiene,yo no devi dejar que Leah se pasara de la raya-

Jacob volteo a verlo.

-No es culpa tuya!, que tu hermana sea una perra amargada!-

-¡Si, lo se!-dijo Gruñendo Seth con fastidio.

El lobo rojizo volvió la vista al frente viendo todo ese campo verde de arboles golpeados por los rayos del sol.

-Jake!-

-¡Si,que pasa Seth!-

-Sabes, me muero por volver a ver a Bella-

Jacob se estremeció.

-Yo también,Seth-

-Digo en estos últimos días que hemos pratullado…es solo que,bueno…-

El lobo rojizo se giro para mirar extrañado a su pequeño compañero y hermano.

-Lo que quiero decir es que extraño a hablar con ella…mira tal vez si fue bueno que se haya ido por una semana,asi todos hemos podido descansar sicológicamente…-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Jacon sin comprender.

Seth se levanto hacercandose a el.

-Me refiero a que tu te vez mas calmado osea tranquilo para ser exacto en paz…-

-Explicate,chico-

-Lo que intento decir,es que tal vez esto para ti como para Bella esto fue lo mejor…a la mejor esto les sirvió para ambos pensar las cosas digo con todo lo que a pasado!-

-¡¿Eso crees,Seth?!-

-Claro,Jake…-dijo Seth feliz moviendo su cola-sabes si te soy sincero,yo siempre supe que Bella era la chica indicada para ti!-

-Yo desde el momento que la conocía lo supe!-

-Te digo una cosa yo el dia de la boda,encontré todo eso muy absurdo…-

-De verdad?-

-Si,digo era lógico que Bella estaba de lo mas feliz…pero no puedo decir lo mismo por Edward!-

Jacob gruño ante eso.

-Lo que mas me sorprendió, fue que te imprimaras justamente cuando la viste vestida de novia-

-Por que lo dices?!-

-Por que cuando te transformaste por primera vez,ahí mismo te hubieras imprimado!-

El lobo rojizo cayo en la cuenta de que el de color arena tenia toda la razón.

-¡Tal vez, aun no era el momento para que eso pasara!-

-Puede ser,Jake-dijo Seth sentandose sobre sus patas traseras.

En eso se escucho un aullido a lo lejos.

-Es Sam!-dijo Seth parándose.

-Anda ve,en un rato te alcanzo-dijo Jacon sin mirarlo.

-De acuerdo!-

Seth salió corriendo adentrándose en los arbustos.

Jacob se puso en pie.

-Ojala dios me de fuerza para poder decirte muchas cosas,que guardo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón,Bella!-

El lobo rojizo se giro poniéndose en marcha en alcanzar a su amigo perdiéndose entre los arboles.

Bella llevaba algunos minutos corriendo.

Deteniéndose al ver que ya había llegado a su destino,notando al instante que Rabbit el auto de Jacob se encontraba estacionado ahí,felizmente a paso veloz se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

La muchacha decidió darle una sorpresa a Emily asi que sin llamar a la puerta entro,y en efecto Emily se encontraba en casa ya que olia una exquisito aroma a panecillos horneados,Bella se encamino directamente a la cocina.

Y ahí estaba la Quileute cocinando lo mas seguro era que los chicos pronto regresarían y estarían muy hambrientos.

-Veo que haz preparado todo un banquete para esos cachorros ambrientos!-

Emily dio un pequeño brinco del susto,se giro y se sorprendió al ver ahí a Bella recargada en la entrada de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas.

-Que paso Emily no piensas saludarme?-dijo Bella riendo.

En cambio la de la sicatriz que podía articular palabra alguna ante la imagen que tenia enfrente suyo definitivamente esa era otra Bella completamente diferente.

-Be-Bella?!-

-¡Si, soy yo Emily!-

-Pe-Pero…co-como?-

Bella no tuvo tiempo de responderle por que en esos momentos habían llegado los chicos.

-Emily,amor ya llegue-grito Sam.

-Estoy en la cocina!-

Bella inmediatamente fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa para que al momento de que ellos entraran la vieran.

Justo en ese preciso instante Sam fue el primero en entrar a la cocina.

-Hola…-fue lo único que Sam pudo decir cuando vio a Bella.

La muchacha la sonria ante la expresión que el enorme hombre puso.

En eso detrás de el aparecieron Paul,Quil,Jared y Embry que venían riendo de seguro de algo que venían hablando pero sus risas se cortaron al ver a la joven.

-Bella!...-dijo Quil con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hola,chicos me alegro mucho de volver a verlos,jejeje!-declaro Bella riendo.

De pronto cierta figura pequeña paso de entre los mas grandes lanzándose hacia la muchacha.

-Yo también te extrañe,Seth-dijo Bella también abrazando al pequeño Clearwater.

-¡Bella!-

Al escuchar esa voz que Bella tanto aroñaba, sintió como la piel se le ponía chinita.

-Jake…-dijo Bella soltando a Seth levantándose de la silla.

La manada se hice aun lado permitiendo que Jacob y Bella estuvieran frente a frente,el Black estaba estupefacto no daba crédito ante lo que veía esa era SU Bella,pero totalmente cambiada.

En cambio la muchacha en su cara reflejaba todo el amor que sentía hacia ese hombre,a aquel que siempre le demostró cuanto la amaba sinceramente.

Sin perder tiempo ni pensarlo 2 veces,Jacob se aproximo hasta ella envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Bella como toda una chica enamorada y llena de dicha se sonrojo, abrazandolo también pero del cuello.

Todos en la cocina estaban en silencio observando la escena.

-No sabes cuan anciaba que regresaras,Bella!-dijo Jacob abrazandolas mas.

-¡Igual yo Jake…sabes hay algo que quiero decirte!-le susurro Bella al oído.

-Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-Grrrr…-

En eso escucharon que alguien gruñía.

Separándose en poco del uno del otro vieron a Leah parada en la entrada fulminándolos con la mirada en especial a Bella.

-Asi que regresaste?!-dijo Leah sarcástica.

-¡Hola,Leah también me da gusto verte!-saludo Bella de lo mas contenta.

En cambio Leah inspeccionaba el aspecto de Bella de arriba abajo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Por lo visto volviste muy cambiada,no?-dijo Quil.

-Jejeje,se me nota!-

-Bromeas…-dijo Embry de lo mas impresionado-si estas de lo mas hermosa!-

Bella volteo a verlo sonriéndole.

Jacob ya la havia soltado mirándola bien de pies a cabeza.

-¿Acaso estuviste haciendo gimnasia,en estos dias?-pregunto Jacob.

En eso la muchacha se dio cuenta de que devia estar preparada para el interrogatorio.

-Emmm,si estuve ahciendo mucho ejercicio!-

Bella dio una vuelta dejando que los chicos la vieran mucho mejor.

-¡¿Y que me dicen de mi nueva apariencia?!-

-Pues te vez preciosa!-dijo Seth sonriéndole.

-Estas de lo mas divina-dijo Jared.

-Si toda una mujer…-dijo Paul mordiendo un panecillo.

Bella con cada cumplico que escuchaba se sentía con mas dicha.

-Y dinos chica donde estuviste?-pregunto Sam sentándose en la mesa.

-No les contaste Jacob-dijo Bella volteando a ver al Black.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad,Jake siempre mantuvo eso en secreto…-dijo Seth-por mas que intentamos leer su mente no pudimos por que siempre pensaba en cosas que ni al caso,y eso solo lo hacia cada vez que irrumpíamos en su mente!-

Bella se mostro de lo mas sorprendida en eso.

-Pero anda Bella toma un panecillo deseguro estas hambrienta!-dijo Emily amablemente.

-Gracias Emily pero no tengo hambre ahora!-

-Jump,ya decía yo-dijo Leah gruñendo.

-Que cosa?!-pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-Leah,ahora no por favor!-dijo Sam advirtiéndole.

Mas la Clearwater no le hizo caso.

-Como ahora que eres una mujer "casada"…-dijo Leah con sorna-estas acostumbrada a comer cosas finas,no…-

-Leah, mejor cierra la boca!-dijo Jacob matándola con la mirada.

-Es mas viendote asi en vez de parecer una esposa decente…-Bella apretaba los puños con fuerza con cada palabra que escuchaba-mas bien pareces una cualquiera o mejor dicho una callejera…-

-Eso crees,Leah?-Pregunto Bella ironica.

-Si,es mas estoy segura que en donde hayas estado metida,te haz de haber revolcado con cualquier idiota que se te atravesaba como la zorra que eres!-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Con las manos temblándole,Bella se acerco muy lentamente hasta donde estaba Leah teniendo sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca.

-Asi!,pues que esto te sirva para que aprendas a respetar india estúpida!-declaro Bella cacheteandola con fuerza.

La Clearwater cayo al suelo del fuerte golpe.

Todos en la cocina quedaron estupefactos ante lo que acabava de pasar.

Leah en el suelo se paso la mano por la boca descubirendo que le salía sangre,levanto la cabeza viendo Bella con sorpresa no podía creer que esa, le haya puesta la mano encima y mas que el golpe si le dolio.

Bella en ese instante no podía ver con claridad,tenia una expresión de ferocidad en el rostro.

-Bella,estas bien no te lastimaste?-pregunto Jacob preocupado tomandole la mano con la que golpeo a Leah.

-Si Jake,estoy bien solo necesito regresar a mi casa,ya después hablaremos!-

La joven se alejo del Black rápidamente dándose prisa en llegar a la puerta principal.

Bella en cuando salió no se explicaba como pero justo ahora sentía toda una rabia recorrer su cuerpo, caminaba de un lado a otro con la respiración demasiado agitada trantando de poder calmarse y sin tener éxito con la mente y la vista nublada por el coraje pateo lo primero que tenia en frente que era nada mas y nada menos que la parte trasera de Rabbit el coche de Jacob dejándole una emor abolladura por la fuerza que le aplico ese golpe.

-Mierda!-dijo Bella.

Al ver lo que hizo obto por salir corriendo de allí,antes que los muchachos salieran para ver que fue ese fuerte ruido.

Y en efecto justo cuando la joven saliera huyendo los Quileute ya salian de la casa,el primero en salir fue Jacob que al ver el gran golpe que tenia su carro sintió como la respiración se le cortaba pero por la impresión volteo a ver por donde se veía la silueta de la mujer que tanto ama alejarse.

-PERO NI CREAS QUE ESTO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI ESTUPIDA…-gritaba Leah euforica-TE JURO QUE YA ME LAS PAGARAS MUY CARO INFELIZ!-

-¡BASTA LEAH!-exclamo Sam.

-Siento lo de tu auto Jake!-dijo Seth.

-No,descuida Seth lo de mi auto no me preocupa ya lo arreglare…lo que pregunto es como fue que Bella haya podido a hacerle ese daño a mi coche sin salir lastimada y también al aver golpeado a la tonta de tu hermana!-

El pequeño Clearwater no había caído en ese detalle es mas nisiquiera lo noto pero lo que si noto fue que la forma en la que Bella se comportaba le estaba gustando pero ya tendría tiempo para poder preguntarle a que se debe ese cambio.

Bella corria a toda prisa por el bosque y realmente le hizo bien, por que de esa forma toda esa ira que había sentido desapareció por completo, ahora devia llegar a tiempo a casa deseguro Charlie ya regreso.

Al momento de aver llegado paro en seco sorprendia,comprobando que la patrulla ahí se encontraba,pero lo que la dejo en shock fue ver a parte del carro de su padre,y que aparte de que el estuviera ahí afuera hablando con un hombre de pelo corto y canoso vestido de negro, que allí también estubiera un Ferrari verde ,simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian en verdad ese lujoso auto estaba ahí justo en frente de su casa.

Sin detenerse a preguntarse como,corrio hasta estar frente a frente a ese hermocisimo auto y darse cuenta de que no era un sueño.

-Bella,hija!-la llamo Charlie al verla.

-Papa, ¿y este auto que esta a haciendo aquí?-

Bella miro a su padre esperando una respuesta.

En cambio Charlie casi se le salian los ojos al ver cuan cambiada estaba su hija.

-Bueno…ese coche es tuyo Bella!-

-Como dices?-pregunto Bella sin poder creérselo.

-Asi es señorita Cullen,ese auto es suyo!-dijo el hombre de cabello blanco y traje negro.

-¿Y usted quien es?-dijo Bella acercándose hasta donde ambos mayores estaban.

-Soy el licenciado Manuel y estaba esperándola!-

-Y que es lo que quiere?-

-Bella este hombre es un abogado y vino para entregarte algo-dijo Charlie.

La muchacha lo miro sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

En efecto señortia Cullen…-

-Swan, por favor digame solamente Bella Swan-

-Esta bien, como usted guste…-dijo Manuel sonriéndole-mire este coche ahora le pertenece es un regalo de mi cliente…

-¡¿Y quien es su cliente?!-pregunto Bella.

-Lo siento…tengo estrictas instrucciones de no decirle nada…-

-Y eso por que mire yo soy el jefe de la policía!-dijo Charlie.

-Lo lamento mucho señor Swan,pero mi cliente aun no quiere que sapen quien es y yo solo estoy cumpliendo ordenes…-

Padre e hija no entendían por que tanto misterio.

-Pero volviendo a lo que vine…este coche es de su propiedad asi que le entrego las llaves,junto con este maletín y este sobre amarillo que solo únicamente usted puede y debe leer-dijo el abogado entregándole las cosas.

-¡Pero,como pretende que yo acepte estos "regalos" sin saber quien fue la persona que me los dio!-dijo Bella aun sin comprender nada.

Manuel le dedico una mirada comprensiva.

-Lo único que le dire señorita Swan es que mi cliente planea vivir aquí en Forks…y que el esta dispuesto en darle lo que sea a usted, con tal de a hacerle feliz y que tenga solo lo mejor y que la estará protegiendo en todo momento, ah y que pronto se presentara ante usted pero a su debido tiempo creame!-

La joven miraba al abogado muy extrañada por sus palabras.

-¡Bueno con su permiso me retiro mi trabajo aqui esta echo!-dijo Manuel dando media vuelta.

-Espero señor…-lo llamo Bella.

El licenciado se giro a verla.

-Ya que usted es abogado me gustaría solicitar su servicio…-

-Con gusto jovencita, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?...-

-¡Quiero divorciarme lo mas pronto posible!, y tengo pruebas de que mi "esposo" me es infiel…-

Charlie que estaba a su lado se sorprendió en grande al escuchar esas palabras salir de su hija.

-Bueno si usted tiene esas pruebas,aquí le dejo mi tarjeta para que se cominique conmigo dentro de 2 dias y asi podamos hablar mas afondo del asunto!-dijo Manuel entregándole la tarjeta.

-Muchas gracias,señor!-

-Bueno, si me disculpan me retiro-

-Gusta que lo lleve al pueblo en la patrulla es un camino largo-dijo Charlie.

-No se moleste señor Swan,estoy acostumbrado a caminar!-dijo Manuel levantando la mano.

Bella vio al hombre handando por la carretera alejándose de ellos,la joven entro a la casa seguida por Charlie,sentándose en el sofá Bella puso ahí el maletín dejando el sobre y las llaves en la mesa.

-Me puedes explicar en donde estuviste Bella…-pregunto Charlie preocupado-y por que te fuiste otra vez de la casa sin decirme a donde…-

-Papa,ahora no es el momento…no vez que estoy muy desconcertada-

-Pues imaginate como estoy yo,me quieres explicar quien es la persona que te mando estos regalos?!...-

Bella se daba cuenta de que las cosas se le salian de control asi que opto por decir una mentira.

-Son obsequios de un amigo…que hice en hungria-

-¿Asi?-dijo Charlie sin creerle.

-Si,papa estuve en Budapest todo este tiempo ya sabes necesitaba pensar por todo lo que paso…-

-Si…ya note que pensaste muy bien las cosas,pero si todo esto es de un amigo como dices,dime como se llama y por que hace unos minutos aseguraste que no tenias idea de quien te daba estos presentes!-

-Pues te quedaras con las ganas papa…por que no te dire su nombre al menos no tadavia, hasta que sea el mismo el que te lo diga frente a frente!-dijo Bella burlándose.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco ante el atrevimiento de su hija.

-¡Ahora,veamos que hay dentro del maletín quieres!-declaro Bella tomando el maletín.

Justo al abrirlo a ambos se les agito el corazón.

Dentro había una gran cantidad de billetes verdes.

-Dios mio…eh eh es mucho dinero!-dijo Charlie con la voz entrecortada y las manos sudorosas.

Bella creía que estaba soñando dirigió su vista al sobre que dejo en la mesa tomandolo,leyendo el mensaje que este tenia escrito por fuera:

"_Solo con la sangre mas hermosa se hace,y solo con la sangre mas hermosa se deshace"_

_Para: Bella Swan_

_De: L. C._

Bella no entendió el significado de esa frase escrita en el sobre,pero si se pensó que el auto y todo ese dinero la habían sorprendió y el sobre que aun no leia la carta que contenía dentro, pues si todo eso era una grata sorpresa que no se esperaba pero que tampoco iva a rechazar.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la tardanza pero ya estoy de regreso y aqui les tengo la continuacion!<strong>


	9. Misterio y Nueva Vida

**Capitulo y Nueva Vida**

"_Solo con la sangre mas hermosa se hace,y solo con la sangre mas hermosa se deshace"_

Bella leia una y otra vez esa frase escrita en el sobre sin desifrar el significado de esas palabras,a su lado Charlie tomaba algunos billetes sudoroso,riendo como un idiota sus ojos de tanto que miraba el dinero parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldrían.

-Ay,Bella…e-e-es ta-tantísimo…di-dinerooo…-dijo Charlie apenas articulando palabra alguna.

La muchacha se giro a verlo comprendiendo el estado en el que estaba.

-Bueno,papa ahora que nuestras vidas han tomado otro rumbo-dijo Bella sonriendo con malicia-y como ahora tenemos este dinero,podemos tener todo lo que deseamos!-

Charlie la mirado directo a los ojos asintiendo,jamás había estado mas de acuerdo con su hija en toda su vida aunque en el fondo sintiera que todo eso era muy extraño.

-Tienes razón,Bella mucha razón y como ese amigo tuyo hacido muy generoso con nosotros tomare unos cuantos billetes y en este instante ire a Seattle…-

-Esta bien! Papa…espero que te diviertas en tus compras yo también lo hare ire mas tarde a Port Angeles-

-Bien…ah y Bella después tenemos que hablar tu nuevo cambio,no creas que no me di cuenta, hija soy tu padre,ah y te aviso que Sue va a vivir aquí con nosotros…-

Ante esa noticia a Bella se le helo la sangre, no es que le desagrada Sue,no ella era una encantadora mujer y que decir de Seth ya que ambos acompañaron a Charlie cuando volvia a recaer,pero no podía decir lo mismo de Leah y mucho menos después del atracado que tuvo con ella.

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti papa,tu mereces rehacer tu vida…-dijo Bella contenta-y me parece muy bien que se precisamene con Sue y si piensas casarte con ella me alegrara tener a Seth como hermano,jejejeje!-

Charlie se sonrojo por sus palabras.

Bella solto una carcajada ante la cara que puso Charlie.

-¡Bueno ya es suficiente…-dijo Charlie tomando el dinero que necesitaba-me voy con este dinero puedo comprar las decoraciones para navidad y muchas cosas mas ya que nuestra familia va a crecer y cuando regrese necesito que me expliques como fue que la puerta se rompio!-

-Ok,papa!-dijo Bella dándose cuenta que no había notado que la puerta ya esta otra vez pegada a la pared.

-Bueno,adiós hija te veo en la noche-

-¡Adiós!-

En cuanto Charlie salió por la puerta,Bella rápidamente cerro el maletín,tomando el sobre y las llaves de su nuevo auto corrió escaleras a arriba.

Ya habiendo entrado a su habitación cerrando al mismo tiempo de golpe la puerta,coloco el maletín sobre su equipaje,y sentándose en su cama se dispuso a abrir el sobre amarillo,no había tiempo que perder devia saber cual era su contenido.

Bella deciso el nudo del sobre sacando inmediatamente los papeles.

La muchacha se mostro extrañada,cuando leyó los primeros papeles eran documentos de adopción,no se explicaba por que esa persona quien quiera que sea lo mando esos documentos y lo mas raro era que quería adoptarla, lo mas probable es que quiera darle su leer mas esos papeles los dejo aun lado de su cama,sacando lo que era mas seguro la carta,Bella desdoblo el papel disponiéndose a leerla:

_Isabella Marie Swan,se que ese es tu nombre y se cuanto odias ese nombre y prefieres que solo te llamen,Bella…_

_Si en estos momentos estas leyendo esto es que te encuentras sola en casa,eso esta mucho mejor para ti y en estos momentos te preguntaras el por que te regale un auto y todo ese dinero,y la respuesta es que estoy muy interesado en ti mas de lo que crees,y se quien eres y lo que ahora eres._

_Y la interesate vida que llevas no te dire el como se esto y sabes a lo que me refiero,pero no tienes nada que temer Belly,a pesar de estar casada con un vampiro que únicamente jugo contigo y ser amiga de uno lobos y estar enamorada de uno muestra que tu no eres la única con secretos._

_Pero volviendo a lo nuestro…se absolutamete todo sobre ti, el como lo se ese es otro secreto mio que ya te dire a su debido tiempo,los docuemtos de adopción que deseguro leiste y lo mas seguro es que nisiquiera lo hiciste pero no tiene importancia lo que deberas importa es que tu ahora eres parte de mi,y debo felicitarte tuviste las hagallas suficientes como para ir a enfrentarte sola contra esos lycans y a la criatura con la que te topaste,y yo se la razón por la que no te mato en ese instante cuando tuvo su oportunidad,eso es algo que aun no te contere todo a su tiempo,te lo aseguro…_

_En fin como tu ahora eres parte de mi vida,estoy interesado en convertirte en mi hermana,quiero que tu formes parte de mi familia y te preguntaras el por que si nisiquiera me conoces,bueno eso te lo explicare el dia que nos veamos frente a frente…y te aseguro que eso será muy pronto, te explicare y contare muchas cosas que jamás creerías que existían a pesar de que tu vida ya se torno extraña._

_Ahora que tu vida a cambiado ten mucho cuidado pronto habrá luna llena y debes alimentarte de sangre,por ahora disfruta de la comida humana que mas pronto de lo que te imaginas no podras probarla y atacaras a todo lo que se ponga en tu camino,al ser una lycan joven tu cuerpo te exigirá mucho,debes alejarte de las personas cuando te hayas transformado,este pueblo es pequeño y el bosque esta de tu parte,podras ocultarte con mucha facilidad._

_No te puedo decir nada mas,será mucho mejor el dia que nos encontremos por segunda vez…y lo que puedo a hacer por ti y como yo quiero que tengas una vida mejor y solo lo mejor,y todos los lujos que te mereces de ahora en adelante te enviare mas dinero…solo si necesitas mas dejame una rosa roja en medio de la carretera o en alguna parte yo sabre que es tuya y si ya no la encuentras donde la dejaste sabras que yo la tome..esta carta mantenla bien oculta solo tu puedes saber su contenido lo demás también mantenlo en secreto._

_Y recuerda bien esto:_

"_Solo con la sangre mas hermosa se hace,y solo con la sangre mas hermosa se deshace"_

_L.C._

_Posdata:espero te haya encantado el ferrari que te regale,y espero que Charlie disfrute mucho de mi dinero. _

Bella quedo mas inquieta con esa carta,por que tanto misterio y como es que sabia todo eso el que este casada con un vampiro y los lobos,y mas como sabe el nombre de su padre esto cada vez se le hacia muy extraño.

En eso su estomago empezó a gruñir.

Tomando esos papeles los volvió a guardar dentro del sobre,ocultando este debajo del colchon.

Tomando las llaves de su nuevo auto y unos cuanto billetes del maletín,Bella enseguida salió de su habitación,otra vez de un salto esquivo las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina sacando del congelador un trozo de carne,metiéndola al micro esperando a que se descongelara y estuviera bien esperaba que su comida estuviera lista tomo un vaso llenándolo de agua,justo cuando pretendía beber el agua capto lo que estaba a haciendo,cuando en su vida le gustaba la carne es mas a ella siempre le gusto los vegetales pero Bella en eso recordó que ya no era mas aquella humana torpe sin chiste alguno, ahora su vida cambio por completo y devia acostumbrarse a ese cambio de ahora en adelante y mas con lo que ahora sabia.

La alarma del micro le aviso que ya estaba lista su carne,tomando un poco de agua dejando el vaso en la mesa,la joven saco su comida agarrándola con su mano sin molestarse en tomar un ándose,Bella sujeto la carne con ambas manos mientras le daba en gran mordisco,arrancondo un pedazo masticaba con decesperacion,realmente se quedo sorprendida, tenia un apetito voraz que jamás imagino, ahora entendía a Jacob ser lobo tiene sus ventajas,solo que ahora la diferencia era que ella no era una loba como el tarde o temprano tendrá que alimentarse de sangre humana o de animal,aunque al caso seria lo mismo como lo decía en aquella carta atacara todo lo que este a su paso sin importar que.

-Entonces…tendre que ser muy cautelosa,si beberé de sangre humana-dijo Bella terminando de devorar su carne-…por lo menos tendre cuidado en no dejar guellas,ya que si Jake y la manada se entera eso rompería la tregua…-

Bella caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina.

-Aunque ellos no saben lo que ahora soy y no se si el pacto también me incluya,bueno es obio que estoy casada y soy legalmente una Cullen, pero eso muy pronto dejara de ser y ya no tendre nada que ver con esa familia…-

En eso la muchacha se paro.

-Entonces si ninguno de ellos sabe lo que ahora soy…eso significa que el pacto no tiene nada que ver conmigo,y estoy segura que Alice no sabe nada con eso que ella no pudo verme cuando estuve con Jake en aquella vez con lo de Victoria y siendo ahora yo una lycan no podrá verme…es fantástico,asi podre pasar desapercibida!-

La joven radiava de felicidad ante su conclusión.

De pronto recordó que tenia que ir a Port Angeles.

-¡Cielos,tengo mucho que comprar en tan poco tiempo…antes de que anochesca!-

Apresurándose salió de su hogar,aproximándose a su Ferrari Verde encendiéndolo de inmedianto.

-¡Veamos, lo que este bebe puede a hacer!-dijo Bella con picardia.

El auto arranco rechinando las llantas dejando marcas en el suelo.

En cuanto el lujoso auto se alejo,de entre los arboles,salía sonriente ese joven misterios de mirada azulina cargando consigo su ballesta.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver…Bella y cuando eso pase todo cambiara,te ofreceré una vida que jamás imaginaste y formaras parte del mundo en el que vivo…tu me mostraste un camino que no crei que existiera,por eso te estare eternamente agradecido…ahora veo todo con claridad,este es el inicio de una nueva era y no pienso renunciar a ella!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradesco a <strong>__**LilyanaSnape**__** por todos sus Reviews y por continuar leyendo mi Fic!**_


	10. Transformacion

**Capitulo 9. Rebelde + Atracciόn = Transformaciόn **

2 días después.

En ese corto tiempo las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente para Charlie y Bella,ahora que Sue y Seth se fueron a vivir con ellos, a excepción de Leah que prefirió quedarse en la reserva para gusto de Bella que no dudo en mostrar su alegría ante eso,después de lo que paso con la Clearwater prefería no verle la cara por su casa para asi evitar conflitos.

En cambio con Seth era otro caso, con el tenia mejor trato como si de verdad fuera su hermano, ocupaba la habitación que se encontraba un poco alejada de la de Bella y su vieja Chevy se la dio como regalo de bienvenida,el pequeño Quileute la pinto de negro con llamas rojas hasta le puso unas calaveras en ambas puertas alegando que era para que tuviera un toque mas cool.

Y Sue demostraba lo cariñosa y maternal que era,ambas tenían una buena relación de Madre e Hija.

Pero ahora las cosas tomaron un gran cambio la casa estaba mejor arreglada,Charlie había cambiado todos los muebles por unos mas elegantes, compro un sillón de cuero esquinero blanco y un televisor de plasma LCD marca vizio incluso un elegante comedor en fin compro cosas finas dignas de una familia con dinero.

Aunque al principio no supieron que decirle a Sue, cuando les pregunto de donde sacaron tanto dinero al final Charlie invento que se saco la lotería.

Pero eso no era el caso que realmente importaba.

En Port Angeles se encontraba Bella llevaba puesto un vestido negro con corset, y unos zapatos de tacon alto con el nuevo peinado que a adquirió de llevar todo su cabello al lado izquierdo de su rostro y la rosa roja sobre la oreja derecha iva caminando cargando barias bolsas de todas las compras que hizo,había comprado mucha ropa en todo ese tiempo y siempre iva con una gran sonrisa y no era para mas, si cada vez que salía todos los hombres la miraban con deseo elevando mas el hego de la muchacha con cada piropo que le lanzaban.

Bella ya ponía todas sus compras en su Ferrari verde, cuando gracias a su agudo oído escucho pasos acercándose a ella.

Girándose vio a su amigo de escuela Mike Newton.

-¡Hola Bella!,como haz estado?-saludo Mike sonriendo.

-Muy bien Mike…hace tiempo que no te veía-dijo Bella de manera coqueta.

El rubio noto que estaba tratando de seducirlo.

-Si verdad a pasado mucho tiempo,desde que te casaste!…-dijo Mike mostrando su cara mas seductora jamás imagino que Bella por fin se mostrara interesada en el.

-Si es cierto y dime como vaz con Jessica?-

-Pues bien…dijo Mike sin interés.

-Mmm,eso es bueno…-

Bella empezó a cortar la distancia entre ellos.

-Dime una cosa…-

-Claro con gusto!-

El rubio comenzaba a emocionarle el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

-¿Ahora te paresco, mas bonita que antes?-dijo Bella seductora.

-Uffff!,pero claro que si esa mas como te vez ahora…eres toda una mujer!-

-Mmh!,es bueno saber eso-

La muchacha rompió la poca distancia que los separaba,e inmediatamente mordió la oreja izquierda de Newton.

-Ah...Be…B-Bella…ah-

Mike soltaba deviles gemidos mientras, Bella ahora mordía su cuello dominado por el deseo y la exitasion la envolvió en sus brazos.

Bella al darse cuenta, dejo de morder su cuello separándose de el al instante sonriendo burlonamente.

En cambio Mike tenia la respiración agitada al ver que Bella se alejo de el.

Ambos no se daban cuenta de que justo en frente de ellos alguien había presenciado todo.

-Vaya,Bella esto si que me tomo por sorpresa…-dijo sonriendo Mike respirando muy despacio.

-MIKE!-

El rubio sentía que se lo llevaba el demonio al escuchar esa voz,girándose muy despacio vio con terror que hay estaba parada Jessica con el ceño levemente frunció de sus ojos parecía que salian chispas.

-Jess,qu…que…que estas a h-haciendo a-aquí-dijo Mike con la voz entrecortada.

Sin responder a la pregunta,Jessica se fue a hacercando hasta el lanzándole una sonora bofetada.

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!…-exclamo Jessica con ira.

-Espera deja que te explique!-

-EXPLICARME QUE…QUE TE ESTABAS BESUQUEANDO CON ESTA!-

Jessica echaba fuego por los ojos.

En cambio Mike quería que la tierra se abriera en esos momentos,y se lo tragara.

-¡Y TU MALDITA,ERES UNA MUJER CASADA…DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA DE ANDARTE METIENDO CON OTROS HOMBRES Y MAS SI YA TIENEN NOVIA,ESTUPIDA!-grito Jessica volteando a ver a Bella.

Bella no se imnuto ante la mirada matadora, que le dirigió Jessica toda ese teatrito para ella era de lo mas aburrido.

-CONTESTAME, MALDITA PERRA!-

-Creo que mejor me voy…de repente me siento muy aburrida!-dijo Bella llendo de vuelta a su auto.

-Oh,no!...tu no vaz a ningún lado-

Rápidamente Jessica la tomo bruscamente del brazo.

-Por que?…porque Bella tu sabias perfectamente que yo estaba con Mike!...-

La de ojos chocolate veía a su amiga con fastidio.

-Mira Jessica,por que no dejas de engañarte…abre los ojos de una vez,tu desde un principio sabias que Mike estaba loco por mi…-

La rubia se congelo ante esas palabras.

Mike también se sorprendió que Bella respondiera de esa forma tan altanera.

Por otro lado Jessica lloraba amargamente,mirando con mucha furia a Bella.

-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA A ASI!,MALDITA YA ME LAS PAGARAS Y MUY CARO!-grito la rubia saliendo corriendo de ahí.

-JESS,ESPERA DEJAME EXPLICARTE!-grito Mike yendo tras ella.

Bella vio como esos 2 se alejaban,soltando una devil risita subió a su lujuso auto,arrancando de inmediato.

Mientras la muchacha iva conduciendo,recordó que el abogado Manuel le dijo que le llamara dentro de 2 dias y ya habiendo pasado esos días,busco la tarje que el licenciado le dio.

Ya teniendo la pequeña tarjeta en sus manos,Bella vio el numero que contenía:

**_Lic. Manuel Fitzgerald_**

**_Tel: 83-44-76-00_**

Sin perder mas el tiempo,la joven saco su celular marcando el teléfono.

Bella escuchaba el teléfono sonar,paciente esperaba que aquel extraño hombre contestara.

_-Hola!-_

-Hola,señor Manuel se acuerda de mi,soy Bella Swan!-

_-Oh!,señorita Swan,que gusto escucharla en que puedo a ayudarle?!-_

-Lo llamaba por lo del asunto de mi divorcio-

_-Eso quiere decir que ya tiene esas pruebas?-_

-Claro que las tengo,abogado…y mas que eso…asi que vaya preparando la documentación donde diga claramente que yo no quiero absolutamente nada ni un solo peso,esa es mi única condición…entendido-

_-¡Bueno, le parece si nos vemos en el restaurante del pueblo!-_

-Esta bien…ahí nos veremos!-

_-De acuerdo,señorita Swan…adiós!- _

Cortando la llamada,Bella condujo mas rápido encaminándose al lugar donde veria a su abodago.

En el restaurante .

Bella y Manuel se encontraban ambos sentandos en una de las mesas,el mayor había traido consigo su laptop para revisar todo lo que la muchacha le fuera mostrar.

-Veo que a usted señorita Swan,la a estado yendo muy bien!-dijo Manuel viendo la vestimenta de Bella.

-Y no es para menos…si su cliente hacido de lo mas generoso!-dijo Bella sonriendo sinceramente.

-Bueno,usted me dijo que tienes las prubas del adulterio de su marido-

-Asi es,señor Manuel…y están en esta memoria!-

La joven le entrego el USB al de cabello canoso.

-¡Ya veo!-

Manuel conecto la memoria a su computadora,resivando todo lo que tenia dentro.

Bella miraba todos los gestos del mayor,intuyendo todo lo que pasaba por su mente,sabia que todo estaba a su favor.

El abogado con el semblante serio cerro su laptop,suspirando muy profundo.

-Bien señorita Swan…ya con las pruebas que usted me a mostrado,me gustaría saber como consiguió las fotos y el video?-

-Todo eso se lo devo a Irina Denali…-

-¿Y ella quien es?-

-Es la hermana de Tanya Denali,con quien mi "esposo" me a estado engañando!-

-Oh,ya veo!-

-Ella…desde el dia que mi marido me abandono,me a estado mandando todo eso…según para lastimarme!-

-Bueno con todo esto que me a mostrado y lo que me a contado…no se le negara el divorcio…-

La muchacha se sentía llena de felicidad, por fin seria libre y estaría con Jacob.

-Y ya que el señor Cullen, no piensa a parecer por lo visto y como usted ya me dijo que no quiere nada de el pues eso…le pone todo mas fácil-

-¡¿De veras?!,señor Manuel-

-Si, señorita Swan solo firme estos papeles y sera completamente libre sin nada que la hate al señor Cullen-

Manuel de su portafolio saco unos documentos,entregándoselos a Bella y una pluma para que pueda firmar.

-En estos papeles estipula claramente que usted no quiere nada del señor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, absolutamente nada…-

Bella sin pensarlo 2 veces firmo de una vez.

-Aunque pienso, señorita Swan que tal vez debería exigirle a su marido una buena cantidad!-

-¡Señor Manuel!,después de todas las molestias que su cliente se toma en darme toda la plata posible,usted cree que yo quiero algo de ese infeliz que únicamente me traiciono…-

-Bueno…pues en estos casos siempre las esposas engañadas le sacan mucho jugo a sus ex-maridos-

-Pues no señor,yo no quiero nada que me me tenga a hatada a el,yo quiero ser libre para iniciar una nueva vida!-declaro Bella decidida terminando de firmar.

-¡Bueno señorita Isabella Marie Swan,esta usted oficialmente divorcia!-

Manuel alzando la mano hacia Bella que rápidamente se la estrecho.

-Bueno fue un gusto trabajar para usted jovencita!-

-Igualmente señor Fitzgerald…seguro que no se necesita la firma de el también?-

-No descuide,con las pruebas que me mostro basta y sobre con la firma de usted!-

-Eso me alivia…entonces fue un gusto conocerlo señor,si me disculpa me retiro!-

-¡Hasta pronto, Bella!-

-Adiós!-

La joven salió del local caminando hasta su auto.

Radiante de felicidad,Bella arranco a máxima velocidad tenia que llegar rápido a casa y contarle a Charlie la gran noticia.

En eso Manuel iva saliendo,su exprecion era alegre y calmada.

-Es increíble,como esa niña haya provocado un gran cambio!-

-Y que lo digas!-dijo otra vez detrás del mayor.

-Ya deberías a haberte revelado ante ella…además esta noche es luna llena y sucederá el cambio!-

-Eso ya lo se,Manuel pero todavía no es tipo para que ella sepa quien soy…-

-Pero si ya dejaste que te viera?!-

-Si pero no sabe que yo soy precisamente quien le da todo ese dinero-

-Sabes…a veces no te entiendo,que pretendes con todo esto?-

-¡Nuestro futuro!-

Manuel se giro a ver a esa persona con una ceja levantada.

-Me gustaría saber que piensan tus padres de todo esto!-

-Ellos no lo saben…todavía-

-Espero no tener problemas con tu madre por esto…¡Lucian!-

Fue lo único que el abogado dijo antes de marcharse.

En cambio a aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos azul, permaneció parado en la entrada del restaurante cruzado de brazos.(aquí,no lleva cargando su Ballesta)

-Descuida…Manuel que no los tendras!-

Bella ya estando en su casa corria de un lado a otro, por fin era libre completamente libre era un sueño echo realidad podía sentir que hasta volaba por toda la felicidad que recorría su cuerpo.

-Se puede saber a que se debe tanta felicidad?-pregunto Sue que salía de la cocina.

Al verla,Bella inmediatamente se lanza a abrazarla dando brincos.

Sue no sabia que sucedia pero correspondió el abrazo.

-Por fin,Sue…por fin soy libre…-

-¿A que te refieres Bella?-

-Por fin me divorcie de Edward,ya no hay nada que me hate a el!-

La señora se mostro sorprendida ante la noticia.

-Y sabes que significa eso Sue…que por fin podre estar junto a Jake,eso era lo que mas deseaba en estos días ser libre para poder estar con el-

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti hija-

La joven se separo de la mayor.

-En donde están,Seth y Charlie?-

-Tu padre esta en la comisaria,me dijo que te dijera que regresara a hasta mañana…ya sabes con esto de los cadáveres que se encontraron…-

-Mmm,ya veo!-

-Y Seth fue a la reserva,Sam los tiene muy ocupados están muy preocupados y tratan de a averiguar que es lo ataco a esas personas…-

-¡Si a mi también se me hace muy extraño!-

-Mi hijo,me comento que el rastro que hayaron los tiene muy confundidos!-

-Asi?...y eso por que?-

-Por que, ese olor tiene dos mezclas diferentes…de vampiro y la otra de lobo-

-Entiendo…bueno pues estare en mi habitación!-

-Ya casi es de noche y Seth tampoco vendrá a dormir…asi que solo seremos tu y yo,Bella!-

-Ok,me avisas cuando ya esta lista la cena!-

La joven subió las escaleras muy despacio

Ya en su cuarto.

Bella acostada en su cama,se ponía a pensar en todo lo que a pasado en esos 2 dias,no era normal su comportamiento,estaba perfectamente consiente de lo que a hacia lo que no lograba enteder era el por poco conoció a 4 chicos: Jason,Oliver,John y Peter vaya que eran tremendamente atractivos,pero entonces por que si amaba con locura a Jacob y no lo dudaba,pero entocnes por que termino besándose apasionadamente con esos chicos y también noto que siente una fuerte atracción por el genero masculino,un deseo que no puede controlar,cosa que jamás en su vida le había interesado hasta ahora como lo de hace rato que paso con Mike jamás se había mostrado atraída por el,nunca pero no se arrepentía de a haberlo besado eso era lo que mas le divertía todo lo que provoca en ellos,de esa forma descubrio como podía jugar y manejar las emociones de los hombres a su beneficio.

Otro de los casos es que en ese poco tiempo se le a hacia raro que empezaran a aparecer personas muertas y no solo eso,sino la forma en como fueron encontrados,los cadáveres se encontraban en un estado desagradable,complatemente despedazados sabia perfectamente que los Cullen no tenían nada que ver, ellos no tienen tan excesiva maldad para a hacer algo asi y considerando que se fueron de Forks antes de que regresara y que se alimentaban únicamente de animales pero entonces no se explicaba que o quien era el que provocaba esas muertes,incluso han desaparecido otras personas no hay cuerpos según le comento Charlie solo desaparecieron no haya una explicación coherente ningún vampiro podría ser el causante de todo eso ni mucho menos la manada de Jake.

La muchacha estaba perdida en sus pensamientos,cuando escucho la voz de Sue.

-¡Bella,hija ya esta lista la cena!-

-Ya bajo,Sue!-

Escucho las pasos de la mayor alejándose,mientras se levantava dando por terminado su dilema de esas extrañas muertes,al final de cuentas no era su problema.

Bella salió de su habitación,dispuesta a bajar a cenar ya que últimamente tenia un gran apetito.

La joven no se imaginaba lo que le esperaría, ni mucho menos que ahora todas esas muertes se volverían parte de ella.

12:00 pm.

La luna llena se encontraba en lo alto del cielo sin ninguna nube que pudiera taparla,su brillante luz resplandecía con fuerza iluminando el bosque de Forks.

Bella se encontraba dormiendo plácidamente o eso era lo que aparentaba,la muchacha con el ceño fruncido se movia de un lado a otro en su cama emitiendo muecas, su cuerpo sudaba amares desde hace rato sentía esa incomodidad.

A afuera luna seguía brillando con fuerza parecía que estuviera a la espera de algo.

De pronto,Bella despertó abruptamente sintiendo un fuerto dolor.

La joven trato de levantarse de la cama pero por el dolor las pierna le fallaron,cayendo de golpe en el suelo,Bella podía sentir que le respiración se le aceleraba y como su corazón latia con rapidez,alzandose la blusa de dormir vio como los huesos su pecho de arriba para abajo cambiaba,el dolor que sentía era horrible desde sus entrañas podía sentir como sus órganos se dividían unos de otros como si se rasgaran.

Bella jamás había experimentado tal dolor en el piso se retorcía acallando sus gritos,no quería despertar a Sue sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por fin se estaba ojos chocolate se oscurecienron hasta volverse completamente negros de su cuerpo empezaba a salirle pelo negro en los dedos de sus manos y pies le crecían las uñas mas las de sus manos, mientras sus orejas se alargaban haciéndose puntiagudas colocándose sobre su cabella y sin poder evitarlo Bella dejo salir un devil sollozo dejando ver los colmillos de su boca.

El cuerpo de la muchacha tuvo tal cambio que termino por a hacer trisas su ropa de dormir que llevaba puesta,a aquel cuerpo de mujer desapareció por completo mostrado ahora uno mas enorme y con garras.

En aquella habitación la humana se había ido, dándole en su lugar la bienvenida a un gran lobo.

La bestia se paro en sus 2 patas mostrando su poderosa fugira,en su cabeza sobre su oreja derecha se encontraba la rosa roja como adorno en su parte delantera sobresalían sus no tan grandes pechos indicando que era hembra.

La lycan olia y observaba todo a su alrededor,descubriendo que la única ventaba que había se encontraba a abierta,rápidamente a una velocidad increibla salto de ella,a aterrizando ágilmente en la tierra levantando su enorme cabeza vio que todo era oscuro dando un feroz gruñido la loba se interno en el bosque.

A pesar de la noche la lycan veía con mucha claridad, corria por el bosque dando gruñidos en busca de alimento adentrándose cada vez mas en la oscuridad.

Por todo el bosque se escucho un sonoroso aullido.

Esa misma noche había llegado la muerte econtrandose rondando por los bosques de Forks y que muy pronto pisaria el pueblo,esa misma noche caerían vidas inocentes que se atravesaran en su camio y que no podrian escapar.

Y a aquella que les daría muerte en esa oscura noche y fría,seria nada mas y nada menos que: _**Bella Swan**_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Agradezco a:<em>**

**_ .33 , aline , zurinaye y Guest por sus Reviews_**


	11. Lucian Corvin

**Capitulo 10. Lucian Corvin**

"_**Era una noche nevada y en un castillo en ruinas,se enfrascaba una pelea brutal.**_

_**De entre la oscuridad un niño aproximadamente de 8 años se mantenia escondido cargando en sus brazos un bulto, a su lado se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello corto con unos brillantes ojos azules.**_

_**-David,¿por que no nos vamos de aquí?-**_

_**-no tengas miedo!…Lucian mientras yo este aquí,a ti y a Sonja no les pasara nada…te lo prometo!-dijo David sonriéndole con calidez.**_

_**El pequeño niño no estaba muy seguro de eso.**_

_**De pronto se escucharon disparos.**_

_**Lucian veía como desde a arriba del castillo en helicóptero le disparaba a un enorme lobo de pelaja blanco.**_

_**El pobre niño sintiendo terror por lo que sucedió, sujetaba con fuerza a su pequeña hermanita, buscando con la mirada a sus padres.**_

_**En eso apareció otro ser convertido con esa estraña piel azul, que halando ude n cable que colgaba del helicóptero, tomandolo con mucha fuerza lo jalo hasta derribar el helicóptero causando tal destrucción al estrellarse.**_

_**Justo después del caos salió esa mujer de atuendo negro,luchando con ese extraña criatura,ambos ser asertaban golpes al mismo tiempo tratando de demostrar,quien era mucho mas fuerte.**_

_**Por otro lado saliendo de su escondite,Michael transformado enfrentándose al gran lobo.**_

_**Mentiendose aun oculto.**_

_**David protegía a los pequeños procurando que nada les pasara, a la espera de si para poder protegerlos tendría que intervenir en la batalla lo haría con tal de mantenerlos a asalvo.**_

_**La mujer de cabello negro aun seguía luchando con ese otro ser,ninguno de los 2 parecia darse por vencido,de pronto tomo el brazo derecho de la criatura acercando su mano a las alas del helicóptero que aun se mantenían girando con rapidez,provocando que la mano de la bestia se hiciera trizas.**_

_**Michael tenia serios problemas con su oponente, pero vio una oportunidad y tomando del ocico al lobo se la arranco.**_

_**-¡WILLIAAAMM!-"**_

Bella despertó de golpe, otra vez tuvo otro de esos extraños sueños, frotándose los ojos con sus manos la muchahca noto que no se encontraba en su habitación, levantándose un poco, descubrió que se encontraba en el bosque y no solo eso si no que estaba completamente desnuda y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre.

Al ver que tenia sangre al principio se asusto cuando de repente los recuerdos de anoche le llegaron de golpe, era verdad anoche se transformo en lobo o mejor dicho en una lycan y si no se equivocaba esa sangre no pertenecía a ella.

En eso se escucho un trueno.

Bella miro al cielo viendo que estaba un poco nueblado, mientras se ponía en pie empezó a caer una devil llovisna.

Sin detenerse a pensar como fue que termino alli acostada en el bosque,la joven salió corriendo tenia que regresar de inmediato a casa, solo esperaba que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su ausencia.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero era una suerte que estando en el bosque nadie podía darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, lo difícil seria pasar desapersivida en cuanto ya estuviera en frente de su hogar y a esas horas de la mañana, solo esperaba no toparse con nadie.

Ya divisando a lo lejos su casa.

Bella se escondió tras unos arbustos, espero algunos minutos asegurándose que ni una persona o vehiculo pasara por ahí.

Al ver que la calle se encontraba completamente desolada, Bella salió de su escondite corriendo hacia su ventada lo mas rápido posible, y gracias a su increíble habilidad escalo por el árbol, vio que la ventana de su cuarta estaba abierta como la habia dejado y de un rápido movimiento entro sin percatarse de la prescencia que estaba alli.

La lycan se incorporo al ya estar en su morada, levanto la mirada sintiendo que el alma se le queria escapar al ver ahí parado justo en frente a Seth que la veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

-B-bella…pero…que!-el Quileute apenas podía articular palabra alguna.

-Hola! Seth-dijo Bella tranquilamente.

-¿Pero que te paso?, ¿Por qué estas cubierta de sangre?-

-Seth, te prometo explicarte todo…solo deja que me limpie y te lo dire todo!-

-Esta bien, por que yo también necesito comunicarte algo serio-

-Esta bien, Seth-

Bella le dio la espalda al pequeño Clearwater, encaminándose al baño.

Seth se volteo sonrojándose al ver el bien formado cuerpo de su ahora hermana.

Ya habiéndose bañado y quitar la sangre de todo su cuerpo,Bella y Seth se encontraban ahora sentados en la cama de la mayor.

-Seth…en el tiempo que estuve fuera…fui atacada por una extraña criatura…-

-¿Una extraña criatura?...y donde es que estuviste? para que te pasara eso?-

-Bueno, después de lo que paso con tu ya sabes quien…viaje a Budapest…-

-Estuviste en hungria, Bella?-dijo Seth sorprendido.

-Si…y el tiempo que estuve ahí, descubri muchas cosas interesantes!

-¿Como que?-

-Que hay otros vampiros y lobos en el mundo…pero son completamente diferentes…-

-En serio!-

-Si, Seth me entere de algo llamado la Purga que sucedió hace 12 años…fue una limpieza total o mejor dicho una exterminación de vampiros y lycans-

-Un momento eso quiere decir que el mundo ya sabe de nuestra existencia-inquirio Seth preocupado.

-No Seth, al parecer solo en Budapest lo saben y se encargaron de ocultar la información al mundo…el punto es que ellos creen que ya no hay vampiros y lycans…-

-Pero entonces, no entiendo!-

-Lo que no saben es que se han estado ocultado en las sombras, desde la Purga y por lo que se una corporación llamada Antigen están buscando a unas personas que llaman sujeto 0,1 y 2…-

-Y sabes quienes son?-

-No,intente encontrarlos el problema es que yo no sabia exactamente donde buscar y entre a un ducto de basura que no supe con sertesa a donde me llevo, solo se que era un lugar oscuro y abandonado y alli mismo fui atacada-

Bella…eso quiere decir que…-

-Asi es Seth…yo ahora soy una lycan, no tenia planeado decírselo a nadie-

-Bella…acaso tu tienes algo que ver con los asesinos de anoche?-

La de ojos chocolate se congelo.

-Por que dices eso?,Seth-

-Por que no estabas en tu cuarto, entras por la ventana desnuda y no solo eso…llegas completamente cubierta de sangre, asi que dime que debería pensar al respecto de eso?!-

-Me sorprende que preguntes esto tan calmado Sethy-

-Bellaaa-

-Esta bien,esta bien…si Seth al parecer si-

El Quileute se alejo abruptemente.

-Sabes que es contra el trato asesinar humanos,Bella-

-Eso lo se muy bien, Seth-

-Entonces no tendre otra alternativa que decírselo a Sam-

-Por favor Seth, pídeme lo que quieres pero por favor no se lo digas y mucho menos a Jake-

-Sabes ahora se a que se debe tu cambio de actitud y este nuevo comportamiento-

-Seth! Estoy hablando en serio, nadie debe saber lo que soy-

-Esta bien, Bella por tratarse de ti lo hare-

-Gracias, Sethy eres un angle-

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Y otra cosa mas Bella…ahora se que ese ahora que olfateaba era el tuyo!-

-Asi? Y si ya lo sabias por que no dijiste nada?-

-No queria sacar ninguna conclusión hasta estar seguro, pero ahora que tu misma me lo confirmaste ya no tengo ninguna duda-

-¿Y la manada también lo sospecha?-

-No!, ellos creen que se trata de ese intruso que tienen 2 aromas diferentes!-

-Asi tu mama ya me habia comentado algo al respeto de eso-

-Bueno volviendo al caso, que haremos ahora Bella se me llego a transformar los demás se enteran de tu secreto y de lo que haz echo!-

-Solo hay una solución Seth-

-¿Y cual es?-

-Tendras que dejar la manada-

El indio quedo petrificado ante eso.

-Pero…-

-Es la única manera de que nadie puede leer tus pensamientos, Seth nisiquiera Leah podrá a hacerlo!-

Seth lo medito un momento, tomando una decisión.

-Esta bien, Bella con tal de protegerte yo apartir de este momento dejo la manada de Sam…para convertirme en un lobo solitario-

-Pues ni tan solo Seth, por que yo estare contigo soy una loba recuerdas, asi que prácticamente tu y yo seriamos una manada apartir de hoy!-

-¡Que buena onda!-

Ambos hermanastros estaban de lo mas felices que no notaron que alguien se habia cola irrumpido en el cuarto de la muchacha.

-Me alegra ver que tengan una buena relación de hermanos!-

Bella y Seth se sobresaltaron al oir otra vez que no conocían, ambos se giraron a la ventana viendo que alli se encontraba un joven de pelo negro y corto de unos ojos azules.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mismo hombre del aeropuerto que frunció un poco el ceño.

-Oye tu se puede saber por que me haz estado siguiendo?-demando Bella con firmeza dando 2 pasos a adelante.

Seth no entendía nada de lo que sucedia, pero habia algo raro que podía persivir de ese extraño tipo.

Lucian sonrio al ver como Bella lo enfrentaba sin miedo alguno.

-Tranquila, Bella que no les hare daño!-

Bella se puso en alerta cuando dijo su nombre.

-¿Y tu como sabes quien soy?-

-Por que no habría saber de ti, si yo mismo fui el que te transformo-

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Seth sorprendido.

-Si pequeño Seth, yo fui quien combirtio a Bella y antes de que me pregunto como se tu nombre, es por la sangre de Bella al momento de morderla atra vez de su sangre, pude saber todo sobre ella de cómo era su vida y todo sobre los Cullen y la manada y los Vulturis…-

Bella y Seth no sabían ni que decir era muy sorpresivo todo eso para ellos.

-Y de un vampiro llamado James que se obsesiono contigo Bella y su amante Victoria quien quizo cobrar venganza con tu muerte…-

La lycan no sabia ni que pensar.

-Aun quieren que prosiga o ya se convencieron,mmm?-

-No hace falta!-se apresuro a asegurar Bella-entonces si tu me mordiste eso quiere decir que tu eras ese rara criatura la que me ataco…-

-¡Asi es!-

-Y si tu puedes ver todos mis recuerdos…eso significa que yo…-

-Que tu, que?-

-No, nada…una tontería-

-Ah todo esto, ¿tu quien eres?-pregunto Seth.

-Me llamo Lucian Corvin y déjenme decirles que yo no soy ni lycan ni vampiro…-

-A no, entonces que eres?-inquirio Bella sin entender muy bien.

-Soy un hibrido el primero en nacer, mitad vampiro mitad licántropo pero mas fuerte que ambos y tengo 2 hermanas Sonja y Eve Corvin-

-Pero si todo eso es cierto…-dijo la muchacha dándose cuante de algo-entonces tus padres deben ser-

-Si, Bella mi madre es una vampiro llamada Selene y mi padre es Michael Corvin el primer hibrido en existir…-

-No puede ser!...pero si eres su hijo como es que Antigen no sabe de tu existencia?-

-Por que cuando los humanos nos descubrieron mi hermana Sonja y yo huimos, lamentablemente mis padres no corrieron con esa suerte, los habías dado por muertos a ambos durante 12 años-

-Entonces el es aquel chico con la niña rubia en mis sueños-penso Bella.

-Pero bueno creo que ya nos salimos mucho del tema, Bella estoy aquí para decirte que yo soy el que te da todo ese dinero…-dijo Lucian poniéndose ahora serio.

-Eh?...no nos habia dicho Charlie que se gano la lotería-pregunto Seth mirando a Bella.

-Pero con que fin le darias tu a una completa desconocida todo ese dinero?-musito Bella sin escuchar al Clearwater.

-Ya no eres una desconocida Belly, tu ahora eres mi nueva hermana e decidido adoptarte, por esa razón también te mande los papeles de adopción pienso darte mi apellido…-

-Pero…-

-Sin embargo la razón por la que yo estoy aquí es por lo que paso anoche…Bella anoche asesinaste a mucha gente, tu padre y la policia en estos momentos están investigando y por esa razón a decidió entrar en acción-

-¿Y que podrías hacer tu?-

-Mucho mi pequeña, mucho y te lo aseguro por que yo también en el tiempo que llevo en Forks e bebido de la sangre de sus habitantes-

-Ah!-

-En momento, eso significa que el rastro que hemos estado siguiendo es el tuyo-aseguro Seth mas que en Shock.

-Me sorprende cuan rápido te das cuenta de las cosas Seth, pero estas en lo cierto…tu manada me a estado siguiendo sin saber que yo les llevo la delantera me se esconder muy bien y soy mucho mas inteligente que todos ustedes los Quileutes, por lo tanto no podrán dar conmigo con mucha facilidad con decirte que en estos momentos esa jauría de perros grandes esta en el bosque buscándome sin siquiera imaginarse que yo estoy aquí pero te prometo que pronto dejare que me conozcan!-

-Seth ya no pertenece a la manada-aclaro Bella.

-En ese caso me ponen las cosas mas fáciles-dijo Lucian sonriendo de medio lado.

Bella no sabia a que se refería con eso Lucian, vio con asombro que el de ojos azules dejo un portafolios en su cama abriéndolo al instante.

-Este dinero lo usaran para mis beneficios-

-Y que pretendes que hagamos con el?-inquirio Seth ahora si preocupado.

-No temas Seth, no es lo que te imaginas…este dineron lo usaran para abrir un antro…-

-Un antro?!-dijo Bella extrañada.

-Si! Bella como lo escuchas quiero que aquí mismo en Forks haya un antro, no en Port Angeles aquí mismo, entienden?-

-Eso en que nos beneficiaria a nosotros-pregunto de nuevo Seth sin comprender.

-Todo tiene un propósito Seth…ese antro será la mascara perfecta para nosotros denle el nombre que quieran no me importa lo que en verdad me interesa es que gracias a esto tu y yo Bella podremos alimentarnos con toda libertad sin levantar sospechas de nadie y tu Seth nos ayudaras…-

-YOOO!, pero…pero…pero-

-Sin peros, ya estas metido en esto-

-Pues eso si-

-En resumen Bella…-dijo Lucian otravez poniendo su atención en la de ojos chocolate-quiero que tu en ese antro combiertas a todas las personas posibles que vayan, no hablado de todos a los que entren sino que uses tus encantos o como tu quieras llamarles y los transformes, te doy mi permiso para que mates a unos cuantos, los que tu quieras pero que seas precavida y cuidadosa al desacerte de los cuerpos solo eso te pido nada mas…podra hacerlo?-

-Si, Lucian!-contestaron ambos con firmeza.

-Muy bien, nos volveremos a ver-dijo Lucian yendo hacia la ventana.

-Espera Lucian-lo llamo Bella antes de que se fuera-como sabremos buscarte si te necesitamos?-

-Bella yo vivo en el bosque, en donde prefiero no decirlos aun pero lo hare pronto…y cada vez que me necesites solo dejame una rosa roja en medio del camino o donde tu gustes…-

La joven lo miro subirse a la ventana, dispuesto a marcharce.

-Y recuerda esto hermanita…_"Solo con la sangre mas hermosa se hace,y solo con la sangre mas hermosa se deshace"_-

Lucian salto de la ventada desaparecion de su vista.

Bella y Seth rápidamente corrieron a asomarse a la ventana, viendo que no habia nadie que la calle estaba completamente decierta.

-Crees que hicimos lo correcto,Bella?-dijo Seth.

-La verdad Seth algo me dice que este es el camino que debemos seguir-fue la simple respuesta de la lycan-y siendo sincera algo en el me inspira confianza-

-Bueno, y ahora donde encontraremos un lugar para abrir ese antro que pide?!-

-Que antes no habia uno que estaba un poco alejado del pueblo?-

-Si, el antiguo dueño fue arrestado por vender bebidas ilegales y mala administración y por no pagar impuestos…si mal lo recuerdo hace un año salió bajo fianza, al salir libre puo el anuncio de venta de su antro aun precio de 50 mil dolares!-

-Muy bien, busca su teléfono y le dices que ya tiene un comprador-

-Bien-

El Quileute dejo sola a Bella en su habitación.

-Lucian que es lo que planeas con todo esto-se decía en sus pensamientos la joven-una parte de mi me dice que eres un ser extraño difícil de saber lo que piensa pero otra me dice que puedo confiar plenamente en ti…y la mas rara de todas siento que tu presencia traerá grandes cambios a Forks-

Isabella no se llegaba a imaginar cuan cierto era todo lo que pensaba, como tan poco los problemas y dificultades a las que se enfrentaría, pero mas que nada a la sorpresa que el destino ya se encargo de poner en marcha hacia ella, es algo que ya estaba predicho desde antes y que nada ni nadie podrá deshacer.


	12. Te Recuerdo, Te Extraño

**Capitulo 11. Te Recuerdo, Te Extraño**

Alaska.

10:25 am.

La mañana amaneció nevada.

Edward abria los ojos con pesadez, se giro en la cama mirando al techo dándose cuenta que ya era de dia,volteo a la izquierda viendo el bello rostro de Tanya que aun se encontraba durmiendo.

El Cullen de un rápido movimiento se quito las sabanas dejando ver su desnudez y el de la Delani, lecandandose se encamino a la ventana mirando como caia la nieva, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos.

Tan entretenido estaba que un devil gemido lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Volteándose un poco miro hacia la cama, Tanya sin despertar todavía movia su escultural y bien formado cuerpo cambiando de posición dejando ver sus redondas y blancas nalgas.

Edward sin prestarle atención a ese exquisito cuerpo que cada dia poseía como fiera en celo, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

En su estancia en la casa de las Denali, le habia echo ponerse a pensar las cosas o mejor dicho a cuestionarse si hizo lo correcto en cambiar su vida de casado por una simple calentura. Los días pasanban y lo que mas le inquietaba era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Bella que lo mas probable era que lo odiara en esos momentos.

-¿Será que Kate tenia razón?-se dijo a si mismo Edward-…de que me arrepentiría por aver dejado a mi esposa y mas por la forma en la que lo hice…y que pagaría muy caro las consecuencias!-

En efecto desde que llego, Kate Denali no perdió tiempo en echarle en cara y reprocharle que lo que hizo no tenia nombre, que era un maldito desgraciado y que se merecía el peor de los castigos por la forma tan cruel en la que abandono a Bella.

-¿Será que todavía no es demacido tarde…para arreglar las cosas?-pensaba Edward-…aun hay oportunidad de que pueda recuperar aquello que no supe valorar y que hasta ahorita me doy cuenta de cuanta falta me haces tu Mi Bella-

-¿En que tanto pienas mi amor?-inquirio Tanya abrazandolo.

Cullen se sorprendió pero que supo disimular muy bien.

-En nada!...solo tonterías-

-Por que no regresas a la cama-dijo Tanya insinuante frotando sus pechos en la espalda de Edward-alli estaremos mas calientes-

-En un segundo voy…Tanya-dijo de forma seca Edward.

-Te estare esperando-dijo Tanya dándole un apasionado beso-no sabes cuan feliz me haces el que por fin te tenga a mi lado y para toda la eternidad y que por fin sere tu esposa!-

-Eh!...si claro Tanya…yo también estoy impaciente de seas la señora de Cullen-

-KYYAAAA!, amor me haces tan feliz-exclamo la Denali eufórica-eh esperado este momento toda mi vida y me llena de dicha de que dejaras a "Isa-**Bella**" por mi eso me dejo en claro que a la que amas realmente es ami…-

-Si, claro!-

-Bueno, entonces no te tardes en regresar a la cama-dijo Tanya descarada contoneando la cintura mostrando sin pudor sus pompas.

-Por fin lo logre!, te eh gana Bella Swan…-pensaba la rubia con rabia-tu me quitaste el amor de Edward ahora soy yo la que consiguió quitártelo por lo tonta y estúpida que eres, nunca fuiste lo suficientemente mujer como yo para retenerlo...y me asegurare de que jamás lo vuelvas a tener por que si eso fuera a pasar no dudare sacarte del camino como devi de haverlo echo desde el principio…Edward es mio,mio y solo mio y a la zorra que intente arrebatármelo me encargare de destruirla!-

Tanya sonrio macabramente regresando a acostarse en espera de su amor.

A pesar de su habilidad de leer la mente, Edward por lo distraído que estaba no se dio cuenta de los horribles pensamientos de la Denali.

Admitia que después de todo ese beso le gusto, devia aceptar que Tanya era una verdadera hembra que sabia prenderle muy bien, eso sin contar que era un diosa para el sexo y que cada vez que la veía despertaba en el una pasión brutal que no podía controlar. por esa misma razón no pudo evitar a hacerla suya en el dia de su boda y en plena fiesta, ella se le insinuo sin pudor alguno que de golpe termino por ecxitarse, que prácticamente tuvo que salir huyendo de la fiesta y dejar sola a Bella entro de nuevo a la casa dirigiéndose a su cuarto para poder a estar a solas con su problemita y en ese instante llamaron a la puerta que al momento de abrirla fue como si dios o el mismo diablo les gustaba a hacerlo sufrir, alli estaba la Denali sonriéndole que al parecer lo habia seguido, acepto que en eso momento fue la oportunidad perfecta, su instinto lo domo por completo que no perdió tiempo alguno y la tomo del brazo metiéndola rápidamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta bruscamente,tomo a la rubia por detrás de ambos brazos estampándola contra la pared con fuerza el deseo de poseerla lo tenia cegado, alzándole el vestido y desabrochándose el pantalón, asi de golpe la penetro por detrás recordaba perfectamente las palabras cargadas de deseo de Tanya _" Oh!...Si…Edward hazme tuya…ah…ah…ah…tomame soy toda tuya amor…ah…ah…hazme tu hembra!" _. y asi fue la hizo suya sin parar,la penetro una y otra vez con brutalidad mas la Denali gemia y gemia provocando que la poseyera cada vez mas y mas como si fuera una fiera en celo.

Para ese entonces las horas habían pasado que se habia echo de noche y sabia perfectamente que en la fiesta ya devian de aver notado su ausencia, mas no le importo el y Tanya ahora completamene desnudos continuaron con lo suyo, ella cabalgando sobre el soltando gemidos sin parar y de vez en vez se daban una apasionado beso cargado de puro deseo mientras el le apretaba con fuerza los pechos, tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para a hacer de todo en todas las formas posibles mas el seguía insatisfecho pero de ella, aun seguía sintiendo recorrer por todo su cuerpo ese deseo de seguir penetrándola sin descansar de hacerla suya sin parar en ningún momento.

Fue en ese entonces que su razonamiento lo hizo regresar a la realidad pero para terminar por estrellarse, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y el dia en el que se acabava de casar, sin delicadeza alguna de un empujo aparto a Tanya de encima suya para recoger sus ropas y vestirse rápidamente.

Sabia que lo que habia pasado entre ellos fue un error, pero el problema era que no se arrepentía de nada y aceptaba que aun tenia ganas de seguir asiendo suya a Tanya, pero ya se habia retrazado mucho en aver dejado sola a su ahora esposa.

Antes de marcharse de su cuarto Tanya sin vergüenza de aun estar desnuda, con pasos sensuales y felinos se acerco rodeando su cuello con sus brazos sudorosos, lo beso con todo ese fuego de pasión y deseo que ardia en su interior, la habia sujetado con fuerza de la cintura pegándola mas y mas a el fundiéndose ambos en ese sensual beso que demostraba cuanto se deseaban.

Al terminar de besarla se le quedaron grabadas las ultimas palabras de la Denali _"Feliz viaje de bodas mi amor…no tienes idea de cuanto te voy a extrañar!…y mas con las maravillosas horas que me hiciste pasar junto a ti!", _fue lo ultimo que escucho decir de ella antes de irse y regresar a la fiesta pero al leer los pensamientos de Tanya también se le grabaron en la mente todas las imágenes que tenia la rubia de ellos asiendo el amor, una risa burlona se apodero de sus labios mientras caminaba definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada y era mas que lógico que también la extrañaría con ancias.

Cuando puso un pie en la fiesta la mayoría de los invitados se le quedaron viendo al verlo llegar, mas los ignoro a todos Bella al verlo corrió a su lado abrazandolo y depositándole un beso que gustosamente correspondió ella le habia preguntado en donde estaba por que se habia preocupado, se invento que salió a dar un paseo por el bosque para despejarse un poco Bella le sonrio habiéndose tragado la mentira ignorando su adulterio e infidelidad que cometió el dia de su boda con nada mas y nada menos que Tanya Denali.

Edward golpeo la ventana al recordar todo eso pero aun asi no se arrepentía pero no dejaba de pensar en Bella la extrañaba.

-Edward, corazón anda ven a la cama conmigo!-llamo Tanya.

Cullen se aparto de la ventana encaminándose de nuevo a la cama donde la rubia le esperaba en una pose de lo mas provocativa.

-Ya lo decidi…esta será la ultima vez que tomare a Tanya-pensabe Edward decidido besándola-hoy hablare con mi familia, para que mañana mismo regresemos a Forks con mi esposa…hare todo lo posible para que Bella me perdone y hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcione de verdad-

Esa mañana Edward hizo suya a Tanya salvajemente por ultima vez sin parar ni una sola vez.

Lo que Cullen no se imagina era la no tan grata sorpresa que se llevaría, cuando pusiera un pie en Forks no solo encontraría que ya no tiene esposa sino lo cambiada que esta y que se comvertiria en su verdugo.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Mientras en Forks.

Las cosas no ivan tan bien mucha gente habia comenzado a desaparecer misteriosamente, como tamiben aparecían unas muertas con una enorme herida en el cuello y la falta de sangre.

Ese mismo dia se habia inaugurado la entrada a un nuevo antro nombrado "El Caldero Negro" , ese fue el momento en el que empezaron esas muertes, la policía no podía explicar el porque de esas extrañas heridas en el cuello de las victimas, pero el informe medico indicaba que se trataba de una especie de animal tal vez un perro o un lobo.

Los habitantes de Forks temian salir de noche por miedo a ser atacados, pero eso no detenia a los jóvenes que salian a divertirse al Caldero Negro donde algunos encontraban la muerte o simplemente no se volvia a saber nada de ellos al dia siguiente.


	13. Angustia de Padres

**Ahora les toca a la familia de Lucian aparecer en la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12. Angustia de Padres<strong>

Budapest

08:15 pm

La noche habia caído acompañada de una densa lluvia, justo en las afueras de la ciudad en las profundidades del bosque alli oculto de los humanos entre unos matorrales estaba la entrada de unas catacumbas abandonas que tenían sientos de años, pero en esos momentos desde hace 12 años se habían vuelto una guarida de vampiros y licántropos.

Por dentro estaba oscuro y húmedo alumbrado por algunas antorchas.

Pero en ese instante a esas horas de la noche todos dormían mientras que una madre caminaba de un lado a otra siendo invadida mas por la preocupación.

-Ya se a tardado mucho Michael en regresar-dijo Selene seria-espero que haya tenido suerte en encontrar a este niño-

La vampiresa a pesar de su avitual seriedad por dentro la carcomía la angustia de no saber el paradero de su hijo, que llevaba 2 semanas desaparecido sin dar señales de vida.

-Selene!-llamo cierto vampiro rubio.

-David-

-¿Aun no hay noticias de Lucian?-

-No…Michael no ha vuelto aun-

-Descuida ya veras que tarde o temprano aparecerá, Lucian-

Selene lo miraba seriamente, no es que no le agradecia su intento de reconfortarle solo que no estaba de humor para eso, estaba demasiado preocupada como molesta.

Al ver como la traficante de muerte le veía, David se sintió muy intimidado que bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Ya no se que hacer con este niño-dijo Selene con frustración-estoy harta de su rebeldía!-

David la observo en silencio comprendiéndola perfectamente.

-Le he dicho hasta el cansancio que no quiero que salga solo y mucho menos sin decirnos a donde, la ciudad ya no es segura…-

-Selene…-inquirio David al inseguro-mira estoy de acuerdo contigo que Lucian no devio irse asi nomas sin siquiera avisarnos…pero date cuenta que sabe cuidarse solo, tenle algo de confianza-

La pelinegra se giro furiosa.

-Ese es el problema, como espera que yo le tenga confianza si esta es la segunda vez que se marcha como lo hizo cuando tenia 15 años…-espeto Selene enojada.

David frunció el ceño al recordar ese incidente.

-Con este comportamiento solo me demuestra que no puede cuidarse a si mismo!-

-Selene, sabes que el detesta que lo trates como si fue un crio todavía-

-Pues si quiere que ya no lo trate de ese modo que me lo demuestre actuando maduramente y no de este forma tan infantil e irresponsable-

El rubio dio un suspiro sabia que tratándose de Lucian, las discusiones con la madre no tenían final alguno y siempre ivan para largo.

-Y tu David aparte de ser la "nana" de mis hijos eres como un hermano o como un segundo padre para ellos…-

-¡Lo se!-

-Tu viste a Sonja y a Lucian nacer, prácticamente los sostuviste en pañales…y a Eve le haz enzeñado y mostrado como es el mundo cosa que le fue negado en estos 12 años de encierro a los que estuvo condenada gracias a esa maldita corporación Antigen…-

-Si, Selene-

-Michael y yo te consideramos parte de la familia por esa razón te puse a cargo del cuidado de mis hijos pero me he dado cuenta de que no haz podida controlar el comportamiento de Lucian-

-Un momento…-objeto David indignado-yo jamás te he defraudado ni a ti ni a Michael…-

-Pues no estoy satisfecha con los resultados-

-Por dios Selene, de vez entender que es imposible controlar a tu muchacho siempre hace lo que quiere desde que era niño…yo he tratado y hablado con el para que entienda que no puede ir por alli en la vida haciendo la que la plasca y mientras sigua con ustedes acatara sus reglas especialmente las tuyas, pero tu y yo sabemos que jamás no hace caso y sin contar que Sonja y Eve siempre lo cubren cada vez que se da sus escapadas-

-¡Pues eso se acabo ahora!-declaro Selene con decisión-ya me tiene hasta aquí!, esta es la ultima vez que le paso que se vaya de esta manera y cuando lo encontremos ahora si va a escucharme quiera o no-

-Pienso, Selene que eres demasiado dura con Lucian-

-Demaciado dura, dices? es que acaso esperas que le eche porras por angustiarnos de esta forma a mi a y Michael?!-

-Por su puesto que no, solo digo que el quiere que entendamos que ya es un hombre echo y derecho y que dejemos de tratarlo como un niño-

-Pues hasta que no se porte como tal y asiente cabeza de una buena vez lo seguire tratando asi!-

David negó con la cabeza.

-Debería entender ya, que el es nuestro heredero y que un dia será el líder del aquelarre-

-Con todo respeto Selene…Lucian desde hace 12 años que hacido el líder de este circulo, el y Sonja mucho antes de volver a reencontrarse con ustedes, creo que tu hijo a demostrado ser un digno líder-

-Pero eso no quita que fue un inconciente al otorgarles el "don" de Alexander Corvinus a los vampiros y lycans de este circulo que el mismo y Sonja formaron…tadavia no puedo cree que estos mocosos hicieran semejante cosa por eso mismo fue que Michael y yo tomamos el mando-

-Mira no lo justifico, pero hay que ponernos a pensar que ellos estuvieron solos todos estos años y al darlos a ustedes por muertos, Lucian y Sonja buscaron su propia forma de sobrevivir y lo lograron…-hablaba David en tono lastimero-y yo en parte me siento culpable por no aver estado alli cuando los humanos los atraparo en el muelle, ambos apenas eran unos niños todavía expuestos al peligro y enfrentándose solos al mundo pero decidi quedarme con mi padre…eso es por lo que jamás podre perdonarme si tan solo me hubiera ido con ustedes y de aver sucedido esa tragedia me habría echo cargo solo de la crianza de tus hijos, me hubiera echo responsable de hacerlos unos seres de bien…-

Selene se mantuvo callada escuchándolo permitiéndole desahogarse.

-Pero también me culpo por no haberlos buscado…cuando me entere de que Michael y tu fueron capturados, crei que toda tu familia estaba muerta hasta que pasaron los años y me entere de unas extrañas muertes que estaban sucediendo que decidi averiguar quien las provocaba!-

-Si…fue ese mismo dia que tu y yo nos volvimos a ver-musito Selene recordando.

-Asi es fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Lucian y Sonja no estaban muertos, que aun seguían con vida y para cuando los encontramos o mejor dicho cuando ellos nos encontraron habían dejado de ser esos mismos infantes a los que criamos para verlos combertidos en unos adultos echos y derechos…-

La pelinegra se mantuvo seria y callada absteniéndose de opinar respecto a eso.

-A mi perspectiva Lucian a demostrado ser mas que capaz de llevar su propia vida y la de sus hermanas-

Arrugando el entrecejo, Selene se giro a mirarlo molesta.

-Lo único de lo que me doy cuenta es que tu lo consientes demasiado…-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-demando David seguro.

-Si como…eso ni tu mismo te lo crees, aceptalo David siempre le haz dado todo lo que quiere y le permites a hacer lo que quiera, también estas niñas que son sus complices y no hace mas que encubrirlo cada vez que le prohíbo algo que no me gusta que haga-

-Bueno, eso no lo negare pero es lógico Selene…Sonja y Eve adoran mucho a su hermano mayor como negarse a hacer algo por el-

La traficante de muerte no hizo mas que negar con la cabeza.

-Tsk…por mas que Michael y yo hablamos con el no sirve de nada, dios por que tiene que ser tan testarudo y obstinado y tan, tan…-

-Tan parecido a ti?!-inquirio otra voz.

Selene y David se voltaron para ver a Michael que quien sabe cuanto tiempo tiene de estar alli parado y que por lo visto escucho su conversación.

-¿Que?-declaro Selene con indignación.

-Que Lucian se parece a ti, Selene-dijo Michael calmado como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo.

-Tsk, no es verdad-musito Selene frunciendo el ceño cruzando los brazos.

Michael no hizo mas que sonrier al ver su negativa tan infantil.

-Vamos, Selene tu sabes que es verdad, reconoce que nuestro hijo es una copia exacta de ti!-

-Que insinuas Michael? que soy terca y obstinada?-pregunto Selene mirándolo molesta.

-No me mires asi…y si tu jamás escuchas a nadie nisiquiera a mi siempre haces las cosas a tu manera, jajajaja-

-¡Michael!-

David se cubrió la boca para que la vampira mayor no viera que se estaba burlando, al ver como el hibrido la llamaba claramente la "clon" de Lucian.

-Pero asi te acepte y el que nuestro muchacho se parezca a ti, es una clara muestra de que es hijo nuestro…el podrá ser todo lo que quieres necio, rebelde, obstinado que jamás escucha razones pero que al final de cuentas se parece a ti-

-Maldición! Michael ya cállate-exclamo Selene avergonzada.

El de ojos azules continuo sonriendo.

-¿Lo encontraste?-se apresuro David a preguntar.

Michael quito su sonrisa poniéndose serio ahor.

-No…busque por todos lados y este niño no aparece es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-

-Maldita sea-declaro Selene en verdad molesta-…pero que le pasa a este mocoso por que no hace esto, Michael?!-

-Tranquila no hay que desesperarnos-dijo Michael abrazandola-veras que Lucian pronto aparecerá-

-Escuchen con la desaparición de su hijo todos aquí están intranquilos-

-No veo el por que de van estarlo David?-inquirio Michael extrañado.

-Michael, tu muchacho fue quien formo este aquelarre, para ellos el es su líder y sin su precensia nada es lo mismo no importa que ustedes estén al mando-

-Pues tendrán que aceptarlo quieran o no-dijo con firmeza Selene-por lo pronto Michael tu yo saldremos una vez mas a buscarlo…-

-De acuerdo-

-David, te quedas al frente mientras estamos fuera-

-Bien-

Ambos padres se encaminaro a la entrada principal de las catacumbas, para salir en busca de su primogenito una vez mas.

Al verse solo, David dejo salir toda su preocupación.

-Donde estaras Lucian!…jamás entenderé tu forma de actuar y pemsar, espero que donde quiera que te encuentres estes con bien y a salvo-

Lo que los Corvin no se imginaban era la sorpresa que se llevarina cuando sepan que aquien buscan con tanta angustia no se encontraba en Budapest, sino en otra parte del mundo encargándose de forma su futuro uno en el que no tengan que huir y seguir escondiéndose para vivir libremente.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco todos los Reviews de:<strong>

AlejandraLora

Johana

beth

nayaragrey - (todavia sigo esperando que me pases tu correo electronico)

**agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y estoy deacuerdo con ustedes, Edward resivira su merecido eso se los prometo y de una vez les digo que aparecera un hijo de Edward mas adelante!:)**


	14. Lucian El Nuevo Rival, Oh No!

**Capitulo 13. Lucian El Nuevo Rival, Oh No?!**

09:34 am.

El dia amaneció nublado en Forks.

La alarma se activo despertando a Bella, que rapidamente la apago frotandose los ojos.

Apartando las sabanas la muchacha se levanto, llevaba puesto un babydoll negro.

Mirando por la ventana muy sonriente , Bella vio queempezaba un nuevo dia.

Apresurandose en llegara su ropero la de ojos chocolate se quito el babydoll quedandocompletamente desnuda,decesperadamente empezo a buscar algo que la hiciera ver muy sexy como la hermosa y sensual hembra que ella era.

En contrando por fin lo que buscaba, Bella se dedicoa vestirse.

Salio de su casa parandose en el porton.

Su atuendo concistia en una cazadora negra con una blusa blanca de tirantes, un short de mezclilla muy corto en sus torneadas piernas llevaba puestas unas medias rotas con tirantes y por ultimo unas botas negras largas de tacon grueso tenia su rostro bellamente maquillado y los labios pintados de un rojo pasion y su cabello peinado hacia un lado con la misma rosa roja arriba de la oreja derecha.

-Sue...voy a salir, regresare mas al rato-dijo Bella desde la puerta.

-Ok! Bella procura no llegar tan tarde…-

-Esta bien-

-Recuerda que mas tarde comeremos con Billy y Jacob en el restaurante del pueblo-

-Despreocupate, Sue tratandose de Jake jamas llegaria tarde ni mucho menos faltaría-dijo Bella riendo.

-Lo que tu digas hija-

-Bueno nos vemos a la tarde-

* * *

><p>Toxic - Britney Spears<p>

* * *

><p>La adolescente cerro la puerta muy sonriente, de un solo salto esquivo los escalones de la entrada evitandose la molestia de bajarlos, contoneando la cintura al estilo catwoman se dirigio a su amado bebe verde.<p>

Bella subio a su lujoso automovil tenia planeado ir a Port Angeles se le apetecia mucho salir.

La muchacha iva conduciendo con rapidez las rafagas de aire meneaban con violencia su cabello, pero ni eso borraba la radiante sonrisa que adornaba en la cara de Bella.

Y como no iva a estar radiando de felicidad si habia besado a Jacob black, el hombre que amaba con locura, por sobre todas las cosas.

De pronto unos camiones de mudanza aparecieron frente a Bella pasandola de lado.

A la joven no le extraño para nada ver mas de esos camiones de mundansa, ya que la noche anterior Lucian les informo que pretendía quedarse a vivir en Forks por tiempo difinitivo y al parecer compro una mansión muy grande que se encontraba alejada del pueblo muy internada en el bosque casi cerca de las montañas.

Cuando hubo llegado a la ciudad, Bella se dedico a pasear y mirar las tiendas siendo conciente de que todos la miraban especialmente los hombres, que tenían dibujada en el rostro una expresion boba y la boca abierta,cosa que le saco una risa de gracia, definitivamente le encantaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones en los hombres.

-Uy, mamacita con un refresco y esa torta atravieso el desierto!-dijo alguien.

Bella gracias su oido agudo lo escucho perfectamente, mostrando su mejor sonrisa coqueta se giro al que le lanzo ese piropo.

-Cuando gustes cariño...puedo entregarte la torta en el momento que tu desees-

-Por que no ahora mismo mi reina, busquemos un motel para estar mas a solas-

Bella rio con burla.

-No creo que tu novia piense lo mismo-

Y en efecto el chaval venia con su novia que en esos momentos no se veía muy feliz.

-¡idiota!-espeto la chica dandole una cachetada.

-¡OYE!, a cuenta de que vino eso?!-

-Y todavia lo preguntas eres un cinico-

Bella se volteo retirandose riendo con burla, alejandose de la pareja que en ese instante discutian en medio de la calle.

-vaya, ay que ver lo que tu persona provoca en las personas para que armen semejante espectaculo-inquirio una voz gruesa.

la de ojos chocolate paro en seco al saber de quien se trataba, girando un poco la cabeza Isabella mostro una sensual sonrisa.

-Hola!, Jason-

El chico era de buen porte cabello rojizo su estatura era mas o menos de la de Bella, tenia el pelo corto hasta la oreja, con perforaciones en ambas orejas y una en el lado izquierdo del labio inferior sus ojos eran de un verde jade,su cuerpo era un poco musculoso llevaba puesta una camisa de cuadros azules y blancos y un mezclilla oscuro desgastado con unos converse negros.

En efecto el muchacho era muy guapo.

-Como estas cariño, y ¿por que tan solita?...Bella-

-pues me encuentro muy bien cielo y pos aqui nomas dando la vuelta-

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?-pregunto Jason de forma galante.

-Claro por que no-dijo Bella sonriendole.

Ambos se fueron caminando juntos, sin saber que eran observados.

-Oye Bella, aque se debe toda esa felicidad que desprende tu cuerpo digo si se puede saber-

-¿Como sabes que estoy feliz?-

-Por que puedo holerlo muy bien, tu aroma es muy fuerte corazón-

-Mmm, ya veo...-

Era verdad hace unas noches,Bella en sus salidas al Caldero Negro aprovecho la oportunidad y combirtio a sus "nuevos amigos" Oliver,John,Peter y Jason en lycans quienes ahora formaban parte de su manada.

-Bueno mi querido Jason, la razón es que hoy es la comida con mi amado Jake con su padre Billy-

-Mmm, asi que comeras con "tu" aspirante a novio-musito de forma sarcástica Jason.

-Oh, vamos cariño no me digas que estas celoso-

-Y como no voy a estarlo si me estan quitando a mi amada y sexy alfa-

Bella detuvo se caminate parandose frente a Jason.

-Oye eso no cambia nada entre nosotros...-la joven rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos-tu sigues siendo para mi el hombre mas sexy que he conocido-

-Jump! eso mismo le dices a los demás-

Bella lo callo con un beso apasionado que el pelirrojo no dudo en corresponder sujetando la cintura de la lycan con posesividad.

Mientras se perdian en ese beso, no se percataron que fueron fotografiados.

-Asi te queria agarrar maldita zorra-susurro con odio Jessica.

-Y como no quieres que lo haga-declaro Bella separandose del muchacho-si es verdad ustedes son realmente exquisitos.

-Si, claro-sonrio Jason sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno ¿que te parece si continuamos caminando?-

-Me temo que no será posible cariño…me voy a reunir con los muchachos…-

-Asi?! y que es lo que harán-

-Ya sabes, con esto del Caldero Negro necesitamos estar en forma y muy presentables-

-Jajajaja, de acuerdo si tu lo dices-

-Entonces nos vemos esta noche y ya me marcho que voy tarde a la hora acordada-

-Adiós, Jason-dijo Bella viéndolo marcharse.

E joven se alejo corriendo hacia el bosque, perdiéndose entre los matorrales.

Bella reviso su reloj eran las 11:25 am la comida era a las 12 tenia tiempo suficiente para regresar a casa y darse un retoque.

-Muy bien Isabella, por fin llego el momento que tanto esperabas, tienes que aprovechar cada minuto si quieres iniciar algo con Jacob…entonces chica a empezar se a dicho-

A paso rápido la muchacha se dispuso a regresar a su auto, sin saber que su ex-amiga Jessica presencio cada movimiento suyo con Jason.

Jessica marcaba un numero en su celular.

-Lauren…lo hice consegui lo que queria…-

De verdad, Jess lo hiciste ¿no me estas engañando?-dijo –lauren con asombro del otro lado.

-No…ya tengo la prueba que necesitaba…le adverti a Isa-be-lla que me las pagaría muy caro…-declaro la rubia con veneno.

-Estoy contigo amiga!-inquirio Lauren apoyándola-…ya es tiempo que alguien baje de su nube a esa estúpida-

-Si y mi venganza será terrible, es lo juro-

-Tu dime cuando y a que hora damos el golpe, Jess-

Tenemos que ser pacientes…Lauren tu y yo sabremos cuando es el perfecto momento para poner en evidencia a esa puta de Swan-

-Bien, Jessica esperare ese momento con ancias-dijo Lauren cortando la llamada.

Jessica colgó su teléfono viendo a lo lejos a Bella irse.

Me las vaz a pagar Bella, te juro que te arrepentiras por aver besado a mi novio…y si yo no soy feliz por tu culpa te arrastrare conmigo, maldita golfa-

La rubia se dio la vuelta alejándose.

La Push.

Jacob y Billy conducían por la carretera tenían que llegar antes de la hora acordada con los Swan, por un lado Jake estaba ilusionado en comer con Bella, pero también por otra parte estaba muy pensativo algo le preocupaba y no era para menos si ayer por la noche el y la manada salieron a patrullar, ya que ahora mas que nunca devian estar mas alertas con esas extrañas muertes y desapariciones que han estado ocurriendo en Forks en las ultimas noches, y justo ayer por la noche esperaban toparse con algun chupasangre que fuera el causante de esas muertes pero para Jacob Black fue muy sorpresivo saber que no se trataba de una de esas sanguijuelas sino de una criatura que jamás habia visto.

Y podía recordarlo muy bien.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Escuchen bien, nos dividiremos será mas fácil el patrullar…-dijo Sam serio-y si alguien se encuentra lo que esta ocasionando las muertes de esas personas, no duden en llamarnos-**_

_**-**__**"**__**Cada miembro de la manada se disperso en diferentes direcciones, y yo en mi forma lobuna corria rápido por el bosque**__**"**__**…-**_

_**-**__**"**__**Mientras corria capte un olor…era sangre, sangre humana**__**"**__**…-**_

_**-**__**"**__**Aumente mas la velocidad sin perder el rastro de sangre…hasta que**__**"**__**…-**_

_**El lobo rojizo salto un arbusto petrificándose de inmediato ante la escena que presencia sus ojos.**_

_**-**__**"**__**Me habia quedado en shock…al frente mio estaba una chica siendo mordida por una enorme criatura que jamás en mi vida habia visto**__**"**__**-**_

_**La bestia solto el cuerpo de la joven que cayo de bruces sin vida al suelo, con una profunda herida en el cuello que dejaba fluir su sangre.**_

_**-**__**"**__**No supe como reaccionar en ese momento al ver la increíble figura de ese ser extraño, estaba parado en 2 patas como hombre, solo que pudo notar que su rostro era fiero y salvaje como un lobo…me gruñía y mostraba sus afilados colmillos**__**"**__**…-**_

_**El lobo rojizo respondió con otro gruñido.**_

_**-**__**"**__**No retrocedi, me mostre valiente y desafiante mi deber era proteger a los humanos y eso es lo que hare**__**"**__**…-**_

_**-**__**"**__**Cuando prentendia atacar, esa bestia salió corriendo en 4 patas en dirección contraria a la mia…no dude en perseguirle antes solte un aullido alertando a la manada**__**"**__**…-**_

_**La fiera se interno en el bosque huyendo de Jacob lo mas rápido que podía.**_

_**-**__**"**__**Yo le perseguí no permitiría que escapara y siguiera asesinando gente inocente y justo vi que esa criatura se detuvo, que aproveche eso para atacarle**__**"**__**…-**_

_**El lobo rojizo salto dispuesto a atacar.**_

_**-**__**"**__**Pero con lo que no conte fue que esa bestia o lobo o lo que fuese…me apresara del cuello con una de sus garras**__**"**__**…-**_

_**-**__**"**__**Yo por mas que luche para que me soltara mis intentos fueron inútiles**__**"**__**…-**_

_**La fiera se iva a hacercando lentamente a Jake.**_

_**-**__**"**__**Cerre mis ojos cuando crei que me mordería…pero paso algo que me dejo fuera de orbita…e-ese ser me lamio en la punta de mi hocico y después de eso me solto**__**"**__**-**_

_**El **__**Quileute se levanto con dificultad mirando extrañado al lobo, y ahora que lo veía bien de cerca noto que en la oreja derecha tenia una rosa roja como adorno.**_

_**-"Observe desconcertado a la bestia que me miraba, no se con un especie de sentimiento que albergaba en esos oscuros ojos suyos"…-**_

_**El lobo se dio la vuelta marchandose dejando a atrás el lobo rojizo, perdiéndose en la negrura del bosque.**_

_**-"No supe como dijerir lo que acababa de suceder hace unos minutos! "-**_

_**Sam y la manada ivan llegando hasta donde Jacob se encontraba.**_

_**-Jake…-llamo Embry-¿estas bien? Hermano-**_

_**-Si Embry estoy…bien-**_

_**-¿Que paso Jacob?-me pregunto Sam.**_

_**-Lo único que te dire es que encontré lo que esta ocasionando esas muertes…y es un lobo-**_

_**-Un lobo!-inquirio Quil extrañado.**_

_**-Si era un lobo pero no como nosotros este era diferente…se levanto en 2 patas como un hombre-dijo Jacob completamente serio para que viera que hablaba en serio.**_

_**-Seguro que te fumas algo antes de venir, por que es obio que estas delirando- **_

_**-"Me gire taladrando con la mirada a Leah, no se para que vino sino para decir pura basura"…-**_

_**-No! Le-ah…ni mucho menos lo alusine-**_

_**-Pues no te creo nada-**_

_**-Me vale-**_

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

Ya habia llegado al restaurante y los Black se econtraban sentados en una mesa familiar que apartaron para esperar la llegada de los Swan.

-Jacob!-llamo Billy al ver lo silencioso que estaba su hijo.

-Eh…si ¿me hablabas papa?-

-¿Estas bien?, hijo-

-Eh, si papa por que lo preguntas?-

-Bueno por que no te vez muy alegre como en otras ocasiones…-

-En serio-

-Claro, considerando que hoy estaras al lado de Bella y siempre que se trata de ella no dejas de sonreir ni un momente…-

-mmm-

-Pero hoy…hoy te veo muy callado y pensativo algo te preocupa, ¿acaso se trata de ese lobo?-

-Si, papa…esa criatura me tiene muy intranquilo-

En eso llegaron Bella y su familia.

-Perdonen la demora pero Charlie se le dificulto dejar el trabajo-dijo Sue.

-Descuiden, nosotros apenas llegamos-dijo Billy sonriendo.

Los recién llegados tomaron Charlie y Sue se sentaron al lado de Billy, mientras que Bella termino sentada justo en medio de Jake y Seth.

-Te vez muy linda-le susurro Jacob a Bella.

-Gracias-se sonrojo Bella.

Seth no hizo mas que sonreir divertido, definitivamente esos 2 se veian muy bien juntos, solo que se lamentaba que su hermana Leah no quisiera formar parte de familia, y mas que tomara muy mal cuando le dijo que dejaría la manada para irse al lado Bella, cosa que solo hizo aumentar mas el odio de Leah.

-Y bien ¿que van ustedes a pedir para comer?-pregunto Charlie leyendo el menú.

-Pues aun no lo hemos decidido todavía-inquirio Billy sin decidirse.

-Bella,cariño-llamo Sue emocionada-ya te diste cuenta hija…-

-De que?-pregunto Bella extrañada.

-Pues ese muchacho tan guapo y con delantal no a dejado de mirarte-

Todos en la mesa se mostraron interesados por lo que la Clearwater dijo, que no dudaron en girar.

El nerviosismo se apodero de Bella y Seth al ver de quien se trataba.

Lucian estaba tomando la orden de otra mesa, pero mirando en dirección a la mesa de ellos sonriendo de lado.

Jacob frunció el ceño al ver que Sue tenia razón, ese tipo era tremendamente atractivo y los estaba viendo a ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Bella que no despegaba la vista de ese sujeto y los celos se apoderaron de el.

-Jump, no es la gran cosa-musito Jake sarcástico-y no le veo lo guapo por ningún lado-

-¿Celoso?-dijo Seth de lo mas divertido.

-Claro que no-

-Si claro, Jacob-declaro Billy burlándose.

-Bueno ya que va…-

En eso Lucian se acerco interrumpiendo a Jacob.

-Buenas tardes, que van a pedir-dijo Lucian preparando su libretita de orden.

La Swan y el pequeño Clearwater ahora si que se pusieron mas nerviosos, no sabían que era lo que pretendía Lucian al trabajar alli.

Pero el ambiente se puso muy tenso por parte de Jake que no estaba para nada contento al ver a ese tipo y mas que no dejaba de ver a Bella.

-Yo quiero un café sin azúcar y unos hot cakes-se apresuro a pedir Charlie.

-Ire al baño-inquirio Sue un poco incomoda-…Bella, hija gustas acompañarme?-

-Claro! Sue-

Ambas mujeres se alejaron de la mesa encaminándose a los sanitarios.

Cuando ya estuvieron lo completamente alejadas, Jacob avento de lado el menú mirando con furia a Lucian.

-Mira idiota será mejor que dejes de tirarle los trastos a **MI** novia, ¿entendiste?-

Las personas que habia en el restaurante se voltearon sorprendidos ante la exclamación del Quileute.

Charlie y Billy se quedaron sin habla.

Seth era el único que queria que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, y presentia que nada bueno saldría de ese enfrentamiento.

-Jump…tu novia pues yo no veo tu nombre grabado en ella-dijo Lucian con burla.

-¡¿Que dijiste idiota?!-espeto Jake levantándose.

-Que una chica como ella es demaciada mujer para alguien como tu-

Lucian burlándose empujo a Jacob provocando que volviera a sentarse.

-Oh, no!-se lamento Seth en sus pensamientos.

Y antes de lo esperado Jake rápidamente se puso de pie acertándole un puñetazo a ese que para el era un estúpido cretino.

Bella y Sue habían salido corriendo del baño al escuchar tanto ajetreo fuera.

La de ojos chocolate se llevo la sorpresa de ver mesas, sillas esparsidas y tiradas y platos en el suelo completamente destrozados.

Al llegar a la que era su mesa vieron con asombro a Charlie sujetando a Jake de un brazo mientras que Seth lo sujetaba del otro, pero que se les hacia muy difícil ya que el Black tenia demaciada fuerza.

Jacob se retorcía tratando se soltarse del agarre de ambos, su playera estaba totalmente rota.

En cambio Lucian tenia la suya un poco rasgada y limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que le caia por la orilla de su labio, observando con gracia al Quileute que no hacia mas que matarlo con la mirada.

-Jacob, tranquilízate hijo-dijo Billy tratando de calmar a su hijo.

-MALDTIO IDIOTA!-espeto Jacob con furia.

-Muchacho ya calmate estas armando una escena-objeto Charlie sujetándolo con mas fuerza.

Pero Jake no pensaba lo mismo, ese tipejo ozo llamerle poca cosa e insinuar que Bella era demasiado buena para el.

-Que esta pasando aquí-dijo el gerente del restauran llegando.

-Nada señor-dijo Lucian tranquilo.

-Descuide nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Charlie apenado sin soltar ni un minuto a Jacob-y perdone los destrozos-

El y Seth arrastraron a Jake hasta la entrada y al pasar por el lado de Lucian, le dedido una sonrisa de victo acto que subió mas la cólera del Quileute que si no fuera por que lo tenían sujeto le saltaría encima otra y Sue los siguiera detrás de ellos, Bella fue la única que no se movio de su lugar mirando a Lucian negando con la cabeza.

El de ojos azules se encogió de hombros despreocupado sin darle importancia alguna.

-Bella!-llamo Charlie desde la entrada.

La muchacha se apresuro a irse tenia que calmar al amor de su vida.

Lucian la vio partir riendo con sinceridad, la pelea con Black si que le hizo el dia, después de todo el resultado fue muy divertido para el.

Ahora le tocaba limpiar todo el desorden que hicieron los 2, cosa que hizo gustosamente y calmadamente.

-Definitivamente, será muy entretenido convivir contigo Jacob Black…por que Bella ya es mi hermana-declaro Lucian divertido.


	15. El Caldero Negro - Parte 1

**Capitulo 14. El Caldero Negro - Parte 1**

-No puedo creer lo que habia sucedido hace un instante-se dijo Bella en sus pensamientos-...digo si hace un rato salimos para comer en familia y paso esto!-

Charlie bajo de las escaleras con una de sus camisas.

Habian decidido ir a su casa para que Jake se tranquilizara.

Sue reviso para ver que no tubiera nada fracturado siendo el menor de los Black un lobo bebían aparentar que Jacob estaba algo lastimado, y en parte era verdad tenia un poco de sangre en el rostro y en su blusa y uno que otro rasguño no era nada grave pero de todas maneras era mejor guardar las apariencias asi Charlie no sospecharia nada.

-no me toques que me arde-dijo Jacob molesto.

-Jake, es por tu bien!-dijo Sue intentando echarle alcohol-no hay nada peor que un rasguño en el rostro, permiteme curarte-

-Ya basta Sue ¡por favor!-espeto Jacob-...maldicion, miren nada mas como me quedo la cara por culpa del idiota ese...-

Se revisaba con un espejo tocandose las heridas que obiamente ya se habian curado.

-Hijo no seas necio, deja que Sue te cure-dijo Billy.

-Aquí tienes una de mis camisas Jacob-inquirio Charlie ofreciéndosela.

-Gracias, Charlie-

-Sigo si entender muy bien que fue lo que paso alli en el restaurante?!-

-Es mas que obio amigo-objeto Billy-mi hijo estaba celoso-

-Eso puedo entenderlo…pero por que armar tal escándalo si solo se trataba de un simple desconocido…-

Jacob frunció el ceño mirando a los mayores.

-Ahora que lo dice, es verdad yo jamás habia visto a ese muchacho-declaro Sue pensativa como extrañada.

Bella y Seth preferían guardar silencio y no mencionar nada al respecto.

Digo, tampoco era para tanto…-declaro Charlie despreocupado.

Jake se enfureció mas por eso.

-¿Que quieres decir?,Charlie-pregunto el Quileute de mal modo-...que ese idiota tiene razon en lo que dijo-

-Jacob, calmate-musito Billy.

-Claro que no muchacho-rapiamente aclaro el jefe de la policia-solo digo que no lo deviste tomar tan apecho...unicamente pudiste a verlo ignorado y ya, para que buscarte problemas-

-La verdad Charlie tiene razon-inquirio Sue de acuerdo-hijo creo que no deviste reaccionar de esa manera-

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el baso.

Jacob bruscamente se levanto.

-Saben que...VAYANSE A LA MIERDA!-exclamo Jacob enfurecido.

A paso veloz el muchacho se dirigio a la puerta de entrada, saliendo azotando la puerta.

-JACOB! VUELVE AQUI ENSEGUIDA!-grito Billy saliendo afuera seguido de la Clearwater y Charlie.

Pero Jake no lo escucho corrio mas deprisa adentrandose en el bosque.

-Dios, que le ocurre a este muchacho-se lamentaba Billy.

-Amigo, no te preocupes demaciado-le reconfronto Charlie-recuerda que esta en esta etapa rebelde de la adolescencia-

-Voy a preparar café, ustedesgustan?-pregunto Sue.

-Si, muchas gracias Sue-dijo Charlie sonriendole.

Mientras que arriba Bella y Seth aprovecharon que los mayores no les prestaban atención se escabulleron por la ventana del cuarto de la chica, ambos dieron un imptesionante salto y ya estando fuera corrieron en la misma dirección en la que se fue el Black.

Escondido entre unos matorrales, Lucian observo todo lo sucedido mostro una devil y calida sonrisa, salio de su escondite llevando en su espalda su ballesta mirando un poco mas la casa su nueva hermana menor, se dio la vuelta caminando en dirección contraria del camino.

-Que comienze el juego-dijo Lucian sacando un celular marcando un número-...Luka...prepara todo para esta noche se me apetece mucho una fiesta-

Sin esperar respuesta corto la llamada.

-Realmente, esta noche es noche de diversión-

El de ojos azules rio con gracia siguiendo caminando.

Bella y Seth corrian a prisa por el bosque gracias al super olfato de ambos pudieron seguir facilmente el rastro de Jake.

A unos cuantos metros sentado en una roca Jacob tenia apoyada su boca en sus manos con el ceño fruncido, estaba muy molesto y era comprensible suficiente habia tenido con aguantar que el imbécil de Cullen estuviera con Bella, ahora venia un completo desconocido a mostrarse interesado también y para colmo su familia no parecía darle mucha importancia y que lo tomaran como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-JAKE!-

El indio levanto la mirada viendo que Seth y Bella se acercaban corriendo hacia donde se encontraba.

-Que bueno que te encontramos-dijo Seth.

Jacob solo bufo.

-Jake…no estes molesto-musito Bella viéndolo con ternura mas bien comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-Y como no voy a estar enojado-espeto Jacob parándose-si este estúpido no dejaba de mirarte parecía que en cualquier momento te saltaría encima…-

Bella rio negando con la cabeza.

-Aparte eso no es lo único que me molesta…-dijo Jacob fulminando a Seth.

-Jake, ¿no vaz a empezar otra vez con eso, verdad?- dijo Seth con fastidio.

Hace días que el Clearwater dejo la manada y Jacob no a podido perdonarlo, habia acatado las ordenes de Lucian en salirse del grupo, pero cuando les dijo a los chicos sobre su ida no reaccionaron muy bien que digamos sobre todo Leah que no dudo niun minuto el exigirle la razon por la que se iva y al momento de mencionar el nombre de Bella su hermana le salto encima empezando a golpearlo, Sam habia tenido dificultades pero logro alejarla de Seth en cambio Jake lo miraba molesto saber que la chica de la que el estaba enamorado era la razon por la que se iva de la manada no le hizo mucha gracia y desde ese entonces el Black no le dirigia la palabra.

Seth no podia creer que su amistad con Jacod su amigo y hermano haya llegado a este punto, el no tenia culpa de nada de lo que Jake y Leah le acusaban solo por que ambos se hicieron ideas erroneas sobre el y Bella.

Pero el pequeño Quileute no se arrepentia de nada y apesar de las protestas de los muchachos de que el mas joven de la manada no se fuera, no lo hicieron decistir la decision estaba tomada y no habia vuelta atras.

Despues de irse de la manada de Sam la propuesta que Lucian le ofrecio era muy tentadora que no pudo decir que no, que desde ese mismo momento se volvio parte de la manada del hibrido y la verdad se la pasaba a todo dar, no le faltaba nada tenia dinero, un coche se volvio popular en la escuela salia todas las noches a divertirse al Caldero Negro que era de su propiedad al igual que Bella en resumen tenia los lujos que cualquiera desearia e envidiaria.

Jacob seguia mirandolo molesto.

-Oh, vamos Jake...hermano ¿hasta cuando seguiremos asi?-musito Seth ya cansado de esa situación.

-Hasta que admitas que estas interesado en Bella-

Seth se revolvio el cabello decesperado realmente con Jacob no se podia razonar era mas terco que una mula en sentido figurado.

-Jake...hasta cuando vaz a entender que Seth y yo no tenemos na...-declaro Bella sin terminar de hablar.

-Y TU CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA!...-rugio Jacob con rabia.

-No le hables asi-espeto Seth indignado.

Jacob se enfurecio mas que no pudo controlarse que termino por transformarse.

Bella y Seth no se inmutaron al ver a Jake irguiendose ante ellos gruñendo con ferocidad.

-Ni creas Jake que vas a intimidarnos-inquirio Seth sin miedo alguno-al menos a nosotros no-

El lobo rojizo se dio la vuelta disponiendose a irse.

-Jacob...-llamo Isabella.

Se giro un poco para verla.

-Metete en esa cabeza dura tuya que tienes...entre Seth y yo no hay ni existira nada, entiendolo ya de una maldita vez-

El lobo fruncio el ceño viendo a Seth.

-Hermano te estamos diciendo la verdad...creenos!-dijo Seth en tono lastimero.

-No lo se chico necesito tiempo...para perdonarte-gruño Jacob.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?...hare lo que me pidas...-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Si, con tal de que todo esto termine y vuelva a hcer como era antes nuestra amistad-

-Incluso alejarte de Bella?!-

Jacob creia que estando en su forma lupina Bella no se enteraria de lo que le decia al Clearwater, pero la Swan entendia perfectamente dtodo lo que decia y para la muchacha era molesto cuan egoísta podia llegar hacer Jake.

Seth se mantubo callado y Jake interpreto ese silencio esa respuesta era mas que suficiente para saber que no lo haria.

Retomando su camino el lobo rojizo se alejo salto sobre unos arbustos.

Seth quizo seguirlo para arreglar las cosas, pero Bella lo sujeto del brazo negando con ka cabeza.

-Dejalo, Seth de nada sirve hablar con el en estos momentos, no mientras siga con esa actitud!-dijo Bella.

-Pero Bella tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, las cosas no pueden terminar asi-

-Pero no podemos Sethy, sabes perfectamente que cuando a Jake se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder en la tierra que lo haga cambiar de idea-

-Pues en eso tienes razon-dijo Seth rendido.

-Vamos, no te desanimes por esto, hay que estar felices ademas esta noche es de fiesta-

Una radiante sonrisa adorno la cara del Quileute, habia olvidado que ahora hirian al antro.

-Rayos lo olvide por completo-

Bella le sonrio.

-Entonces vamonos debemos estar listos-

-Si-

Ambos se alejaron corriendo dispuestos a regresar a la casa.

Era un echo esta misma noche seria inolvidable.


	16. El Caldero Negro - Parte 2

**Capitulo 15. El Caldero Negro - Parte 2**

Por fin la nochen cayo con una luna menguante iluminando en lo alto del oscuro cielo.

Bella conducia prisa su ferrari verde junto con Seth a su lado.

En la radio escuchaban _**Long Way From Home (radio edit) **_los 2 ivan riendo a carcajadas muy felices, el viento agitaba el cabello de la muchacha mientras reia.

El motor del auto rugia con fuerza, Bella le daba a la maxima potencia esta muy impaciente por llegar al Caldero Negro, no tuvieron problemas para darse a la fuga con esto de las muertes y desapariciones de algunos pueblerinos tenía a Charlie muy intranquilo, que dio la orden de no salir en las noches y mantenerse encerrados, puso a todas las patrullas a vigilar eso era lo que le pero eso era lo que mas le divertia a la joven, que a veces su padre podía ser muy ingenuo, no importa cuanta vigilancia pusiera en los alrededores, nada impedira que todos los hijos de todos en Forks salieran a divertirse y eso era la parte mejor.

Mientras seguian por la carretera ya pronto empezaron escuchar a lo lejos musica.

Bella y Seth divisaron muchos autos estacionados, rapidamente se estacionaron mas adelante de los demas emitiendo un fuerte chirrido al frenar, llamando la atención de todos que hacian fila para entrar.

Ambos bajaron del carro mostrando elegancia y belleza.

La muchacha traia puesto un vestido azul marino rabon tremendamente escotado, con unas botas largas de cuero negro y tacon alto y delgado.

El chico usaba una playera gris clara sin mangas pegada al cuerpo y unos pantalos de mezclilla desgastados y rotos de las rodillas con unos converses negros.

Se encaminaron directo a la entrada pasando de largo a todos en fila, el antro tenia un enorme letrero de iluminación con la imagen de un gran caldero saliendole humo.

Y en la puerta de entrada al club habia 2 enormes antorchas que alumbraban muy bien a 2 mastodontes de aspecto rudo gemelos para ser exactos que hacian de guardia, ambos llevaban lentes negros tenian la cabeza rapada pero con algo de cabello rubio y uno tenia un tatuaje en la frente de un ojo, obiamente musculosos usaban una playera negra de manga corta que marcaban muy bien sus adbominales con un pantalon igual negros y botas militares y en la oreja traian un microfono.

-Patrick...Aiden-llamo Bella sonriendoles.

Los gemelos hicieron una reverencia ante Isabella y el Quileute.

El asombro se apodero de todos en la fila.

-Mi lady, señor Clearwater...que gusto verlos de nuevo-musito Aiden de forma respetuosa. (N/A: el es el que tiene el tatuaje en la frente)

-Si, como sea-dijo Seth-queremos entrar-

-Claro mis señores pasen,pasen-se apresuro Patrick sediendoles el paso permitiendoles la entrada.

Bella y Seth entraron como unos reyes.

Las protestas y exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar de las personas en la fila al ver que los dejaban entrar como si nada y ellos que ya llevaban rato esperando.

-SILENCIO! MONTON DE IMBECILES YA LLEGARA SU TURNO!-rugio Aiden con molestia.

La musica resonaba con fuerza adentro Bella y Seth caminaban por un pasillo adornado con espellos enormes.

Cuando huvieron terminado de pasar por los espejos la musica se oia mas fuerte, al frente suyo habia mucha gente bailando _**From Here To Eternity**_ movían sus cuerpos al compaz de la canción algunos medio desnudos y sudorosos el lugar estaba oscuro iluminado por las luces del discografo la pista de baile estaba completamente llena y de ahí salia unas nubes de humo que muy apenas dejaba ver esos sudorosos cuerpos danzando con sensualidad.

Habia muchas mesas elegantes de estilo gotico, unos sillones de cuero con lamparas de cadena muy grandes y la pista de baile era de iluminacion, lo que atraia mucho la atención eran las estatuas que adornaban el lugar algunas eran de lobos pero la mayoria eran de angeles algunos portaban espadas luchando con un demonio pero la que era mas impresionante era la del Arcangel Gabriel que se veía majestuosa en la pista de baile y detras de esta se encontraban unos cuartos privados.

El antro por dentro era increiblemente grande, Bella no podía estar mas orgullosa del magnifico sitio que creo para divertirse y su hego subio mas cuando Lucian la felicito por la buena decoración.

Seguida por Seth la muchacha se dirigio a la barra caminando con sensualidad mostrando su belleza que atrapaba a todos.

Seth en cambio se estaba divirtiendo mucho le encantaba mucho ir al Caldero Negro.

Mientras esquivaban a la gente para ir por un trago, en unas mesas que estaban pegadas a la pared con sillones y cortillas gruesas rojas, estaba sentado Lucian con una botella de licor y fumando un cigarrillo, desde hace rato vio a los menores llegar sus ojos azules los escrudiñaban sacandole media sonrisa.

En eso una mano acaricio se mejilla desviando su atención de Isabella y Seth.

Una chica que estaba sentada a su lado de cabello castaño oscuro y largo medio desnuda con una mini falda blanca y zapatos tambien blancos, frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo descaradamente y su cara con la suya manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Lucian podia oler perfectamente que la chica esta ecxitada le daba lo mismo que ella lo manoseara pero tampoco le desagradaba.

De pronto la joven lo beso con pasion y deseo.

El hibrido no correspondio el beso y no hizo nada para apartarla, no hizo movimiento alguno permitiendolo a la mujer descargarce.

-Cariño...estoy...acalorada...-gimio la joven ecxitada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Lucian sin interes.

la chica continuo frotando su cuerpo de arriba y abajo sin pudor alguno.

Lucian le dio una ultima bocada a su cigarro apagandolo en un cenizero, tomando su botella agarro a la chica del brazo yendo a uno de los privados, no le emocionaba mucho el tener sexo con una humana, pero ella se le estaba ofreciendo y no estaría mal decestrezarce.

En la barra atendia un joven muy guapo de pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros y de ojos marrones sin camisa mostrando su firme torso.

-Hola, Luka-saludo Seth.

-Hola muchachos ¿como han estado?-respondio el saludo Luka algo serio.

-Estamos espectacularmente bien-inquirio Bella.

-Mmm-

-Oye, ¿como esta Timmy? hace días que no lo veo-pregunto Seth.

-Mi novio esta bien...ya sabes a este niño la escuela lo tiene atareado-

Este joven era Luka Cipriano era homosexual y mantenía una relación con un estudiante llamado Tim Connor.

-Luka-llamo una mujer de forma seria.

El aspecto de esa señora era intimidador pero eso no quitaba que tenia buen cuerpo sus ojos eran marrones tenia el cabello rizado de un castaño claro largo y rocogido, con un parche de pirata en el ojo izquierdo y usaba un atuendo militar.

-Señora-dijo Luka respetuoasamente.

-Ya te he dicho que no platiques en horas de trabajo-reprendio la mujer molesta.

-Oh! vamos Martha si solo somos nosotros-replico seth.

-Pero eso señorito Clearwater no es motivo para descuidar sus responsabilidades en el trabajo…-

-Señora Connor, no exagere-inquirio Bella-el echo de que Seth y yo seamos sus lideres no quiere decir que no nos apetesca charlar con todos ustedes por algo somos los dueños de todo esto-

-Mi lady yo estoy en agradecimiento con usted y con el amo Lucian…por darme a mi y a mi hijo Timmy la oportunidad de tener una vida mejor…la de la inmortalidad y por mostrarnos un mundo mucho mejor…-

-Si lo se, Martha-

-Y en agradecimiento les serviremos eternamente-

A Bella y Seth les impresionaba cuanta lealtad para con ellos tenia esa mujer, que hace 3 noches combirtio la Swan a ella y su hijo en lycans en ese entonces ambos no llevaban una vida muy buena que digamos y los rescato de la miseria en la que se encontraban.

-Bueno, Luka vuelve a tu trabajo-dijo Martha seria alejándose.

-Vaya la suegrita que te cargas amigo-dijo Seth con gracia.

-Si como sea…que van a pedir-

-Sírvenos un tequila doble-dijo Bella sonriéndole.

Luka fue por unos basos trayendo consigo una botella, sirviéndoles sus bebidas a sus patrones.

-Definitivamente la suerte nos a caído esta noche…no lo creen asi muchachos?-

Bella se mordió el labio con picardia sabiendo bien de quien se trataba, girándose con sensualidad encaro a sus chicos.

-Que gran placer el verlos aquí mismo…Jason, Oliver,Peter y tu John-dijo Bella coquetamente.

-El gusto es nuestro querida alfa-inquirio Jason feliz.

La muchacha devoraba con la mirada a esos 4 atractivos hombres, tenia que aceptar que eligio bien a sus machos y eran solo y únicamente de ella.

Sin poder resistirlo la de ojos chocolate se lanzo sobre Jason capturando sus labios en un fogozo beso cargado de pasión, cosa que el chico degusto sin desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Pero en ese mismo instante eran fotografías por Jessica que estaba sentada a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-La suerte esta de mi lado-musito Jessica con satisfacción-quien diría que te atraparía otra vez con las manos en la masa, puta arrastrada!-

La rubia no dejaba de tomar varias fotos de bella que no dejaba de besar a Jason.

-Con estas pruebas es mas que suficiente para vengarme…voy a destruirte Perra-Swan lamentaras el haverte metido conmigo y vendrás derrodillas a pedirme perdón-

Jessica miraba con odio a Bella a pesar de que sonreía con victoria se levanto marchandose de ese lugar, llena de dicha esperaba la llegada del dia siguiente para desenmascar y poner en evidencia a esa traidora.


	17. Celos, Dolor y Descubierta - Parte 1

**Disculpen la tardanza pero ya traigo aqui la continuacion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16. Celos, Dolor y Descubierta – Parte 1 <strong>

El siguiente dia habia llegado y otra vez el cielo estaba medio nublado con pocos rayos de sol.

Un cuerpo ya hacia tendido en la tierra cubierto de sangre.

Bella despertaba poco a poco levantándose muy despacio observaba todo a su alrededor, ya que estaba algo desorientada hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque y desnuda en eso vio que a su lado estaba otro cuerpo era una chica con la ropa rasgada y la garganta completamente destrozada y un hoyo enorme en el estomago, no se inmuto ante el cuerpo, Isabella sabia perfecto quien le hizo eso a esa infeliz poniéndose en pie se dispuso a enterrar el cuerpo antes de marcharse.

-Bella…-

La muchacha se giro alterada calmándose al instante al ver de quien se trataba.

Lucian se encontraba apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados a unos cuantos metros de la Swan.

-Veo que anoche tuviste un gran festin-

-Buenos días Lucian!-

-Buenasss-dijo Lucian tangente.

-Podrías echarme una mano con esto-dijo Bella agachandose empezando a escavar la tierra.

-Claro por que no-contesto Lucian como si lo que le pido la chica fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Paso un rato y terminaron de hacer el poso para enterrar el cuerpo.

Lucian sujeto el cuerpo de la joven muerta de una pierna alandola como si se tratara de un trapo viejo y con una fuerza impresionante la lanzo directo al poso sin delicadeza alguna,Bella no perdió tiempo y con las manos comenzó a echarle la tierra encima al cuerpo tenían que cubrirlo rápido para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

El hibrido hizo lo mismo que ella.

Ahora caminando por el bosque Lucian iva al lado de Bella, ambos se mantenían en silencio sin decir nada respeto a lo de hace rato no le encontraban sentido ponerse a hablar de ello lo echo, echo esta y ya no habia vuelta a atrás esto forma parte del mundo en el que vivian asi que para ellos la vida de una humana insignificante no les importaba mucho que digamos tampoco es que fueran insensibles solo que era mejor olvidarlo y seguir adelante, la vida continuaba y no se desanimarían por algo como esto, tenían cosas mas importantes en que pensar en especial Lucian.

Para la joven el caminar desnuda con un hombre a su lado no le incomodaba y al pelinegro menos, para el Bella ya era su hermana aunque todavía no firmaba los papeles de adopción pero era como si ya lo fuera y la respetaba vestida o no.

-Y que haz estado haciendo por alli?-pregunto Bella de repente.

-Nada en particular-respondio Lucian sin interés alguno-…solo he estado vagando por ahí en el bosque-

-Conociendo tu nuevo hogar, no?!-

-Por su puesto tengo que ver donde estoy parado y conocer bien el terreno…-

-Mmm!-

-Belly, recuerda que estoy en territorio desconocido-

-Pero el estar en el bosque por quien sabe donde…no crees que deberías tener mucho cuidado en tus paseos la manada de Sam podria toparse contigo sorpresivamente-

El de ojos azules la miro de reojo.

-Jump…puedo escabullirme con facilidad, mi estancia en este pueblo me a ayudado a adaptarme rápido por lo tanto conozco cada camino como la palma de mi mano, se perfectamente a donde ir cada vez que salgo a caminar-

A Bella le sorprendia mucho la frescura con la que hablaba el hibrido.

En eso la de ojos chocolate se dio cuenta de algo que hasta hace unos días no habia notado, dándose un sape mentalmente por no haberse dando cuenta antes.

-Lucian…hay algo que quisiera preguntarte…-

-Tu diras!-

-Es una tontería, pero me preguntaba si tu…este…bueno-

-Bella! solo di lo que quieres preguntarme, no te compliques la vida-

-Bueno , me preguntaba por que no estas con tu familia?-

Lucian para en seco.

-A cuenta de que vino esta pregunta?…Bella tu nunca me habías preguntado por mi familia…-

-Lo se…es solo que me parece algo raro que tu familia no viniera contigo-

-Será por que ellos no saben donde me encuentro-

-Ellos no lo saben?-pregunto Bella con asombro.

-Ni la mas remota idea y es mejor asi-dijo Lucian retomando su caminata.

-Por que lo dices-

-Por que mi relación con mi madre no es muy buena que digamos, jamás esta de acuerdo con lo que hago y nunca esta conforme con nada…-

-Y eso te molesta,no?!-

-Claro! y mas que me trate como si todavía fuera un crio, siempre hay que hacer su voluntad…mierda, por 12 años he aprendido a valerme por mi mismo y se cuidarme solo perfectamente no se hasta cuando se dara cuenta que ya soy un adulto que puede hacerse cargo de sus propias responsabilidades-

-¡Lucian! creeme que te entiendo muy bien, pero no podemos cambiar las cosas nuestros padres jamás nos entenderán-

-Si pero con mi mamá es distinto al ser una vampira muy vieja, demasiado diría yo, su carácter es muy hagrio y es difícil tratar con ella-

-Y tu papá?-

-Con mi padre es otra cosa, me gusta que me deje arreglar mis problemas solo, me da mi espacio pero me choca que también siga tratándome como un niño y apoya a mamá en todo lo que le paresca que este mal…rayos como si no fuera suficiente con aguantar sus sarcasmos sobre cuando el era niño y salía a escondidas y no regresaba al dia siguiente y la paliza que mi abuelo le metia por eso-

-Mmm, ya veo-

En eso vieron que ya habían llegado a la casa de la Swan.

-Bueno, aquí nos despedimos Belly, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Esta bien nos vemos después, Lucian-

El hibrido dio media vuelta caminando de regreso a internarse en el bosque desapareciendo de la vista de la chica.

-Eres un ser muy extraño…Lucian a veces no puedo entenderte-

Bella se dirigió a su hogar necesitaba un baño y pronto.

La Push.

A pesar de que era muy temprano Jacob en su forma lupina estaba molesto, no estaba furioso el y la manada se pasaron toda la noche buscando a la extraña criatura con la que se habia topado ya que esa misma noche volvió a atacar, otra joven habia desaparecido después de aver ido al Caldero Negro.

Pero habia otra cosa que lo hacia hervir la sangre.

La razón es que alguien de numero desconocido le envio unas fotos de Bella, besando o mejor dicho devorando la boca de un tipo de cabello pelirrojo.

Corria a con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque, la ira y el dolor era lo que le daba mucha fuerza se sentía traicionado y engañado.

Recordaba como fue que le llegaron esas malditas fotos.

_**Flash Back:**_

_**-Jake, hijo hoy iras a buscar a Bella?-pregunto Billy bebiendo café. **_

_**-No lo se, papa-respondio Jacob cortante.**_

_**-Jacob! no seguiras con eso de que entre Seth y Bella ay algo verdad?!-**_

_**El muchacho lo miro de reojo.**_

_**-Oh, hijo tu sabes que eso no es verdad…- **_

_**-Y como puedes estar tan seguro de que a Seth no le interesa, Bella?!-**_

_**-Por dios, Jacob…el hijo de Sue apenas es un niño todavía seria lo mas normal que le interesaran las chicas mayores que el…- **_

_**Jacob frunció el ceño.**_

_**-Pero eso de interesarse por Bella, el jamás te traicionaría, hijo-insistio Billy tratando de combencerlo.**_

_**-No lo se papa, me cuesta trabajo creerlo-**_

_**-Pero…- **_

_**-No solo es eso, también esta el comportamiento extraño en Bella-**_

_**-¿Que tiene de raro?, sigue siendo la misma chida de la que estas completamente enamorado-**_

_**-Si, pero ese es justo el problema…esta Bella no es ni la sombra de la que estoy enamorado, esta Bella es distinta es otra-**_

_**-Bueno, es cierto que a adquirido un cambio de imagen eso es todo pero aun asi…- **_

_**-No, papa-no lo dejo terminar Jake-la Bella que yo conoci era timida, reservada y un poco torpe-**_

_**-¿Y?-**_

_**-Que esta nueva Bella es atrevida, salvaje y coqueta y eso lo he notado hace días!-**_

_**-Yo también lo note, pero sigo sin encontrarle el problema a eso-**_

_**-¡Es que tu no entiendes!, no entiendes nada-espeto Jake golpeando la mesa-no me importa el cambio que ella se haga la seguire amando igualmente-**_

_**-Oye! calmate- **_

_**-Sabes no queria decírtelo, pero el dia que ella regreso y nos vimos en la casa de Sam y Emily, tuvo una discusión de Leah…-**_

_**-¿Que hay con eso?- **_

_**-Que cuando se marcho enfurecida, golpeo mi auto y le dejo una enorme abolladura-**_

_**-De verdad!-dijo Billy con asombro.**_

_**-Y no solo eso sino que también golpeo a Leah, y nisiquiera se lastimo la mano pero Leah si- **_

_**-Hijo, lo que me cuentas es serio-**_

_**-Si, lo se pero lo deje pasar, no quise darle mucha importancia- **_

_**En eso vibro el celular del **__**Quileute, vio que tenia un mensaje, no reconoció el numero asi que decidió revisar que contenía dicho mensaje.**_

_**El alma se le salió del cuerpo al ver que se trataba de unas fotos, pero no de cualquier fotos.**_

_**Eran de Bella besándose con otro hombre.**_

_**Abento con rabia el teléfono, y sin decirle nada a su padre que se sobresalto ante su reacción tan violenta.**_

_**Salió corriendo de la casa adentrándose en el bosque.**_

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

-No, no ,no ya no lo soporto mas-espeto Jacob llorando de dolor y rabia-ya no aguanto esto mas!-

Aumento mas la velocidad, queria escapar de esa cruel realidad.

No lo aceptaba que la mujer de su vida lo traicionara y engañara de esa forma.

El lobo rojizo siguió corriendo por el bosque, queria alejarse de todo y de todos.

La que no se imaginaba Jacob, era que justo en esos momentos un avión aterrizaba, trayendo consigo el inicio de mas problemas que aun faltaban por venir.


	18. Regreso

**Este capy es corto, pero esta dicaro solo a Edward por el momento, nada mas! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17. Regreso<strong>

En el aeropuerto de Port Angeles.

La familia Cullen tomaba su equipaje, para tomar un taxi que los llevara a su hogar.

Pero Edward se sentía aliviado de estar al fin en Forks, después de que tomara esa decisión de regresar, se fue de la casa de las Denali sin decirle nada a Tanya.

Se alejo de su familia caminando en otra dirección.

-Edward, hijo-llamo Esme al verlo irse.

-No me ire con ustedes, mama-dijo Edward cortante-ustedes adelántense tengo algo que hacer-

Esme no dijo nada, solo asintió dejando que se fuera.

El Cullen se aseguro que nadie lo viera, y salió corriendo muy rápido del aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>Estoy Perdido - Luis Fonsi<p>

* * *

>El vampiro corria rápido por el bosque, queria despejar su mente y para eso necesitaba estar solo. Se detuvo en una colina, sentándose de inmediato sobre una roca. Apoyo su barbilla en las manos. Pasaron las horas y se mantuvo alli sentado pensado. Debía planear bien como se hacercaria a su esposa. Tenia que pensar el como pedirle perdón. Perdirle que le diera otra oportunidad, que fue un estúpido por haverla abandonado otra vez. -Bella…mi Bella e vuelto por ti-dijo Edward al viento-…y hare todo lo posible para que me perdones…- -Reparare el error tan grande que cometi al dejarte…- Se levanto de la roca, caminando un poco observando los pocos rayos de sol que habia. -Me he dado cuenta de que tu siempre hacido la luz en mi vida…Bella tu me das todo con respirar…- Miraba el vampiro al horizonte. -Siempre haz estado ahí para mi…también me di cuenta de que estoy perdido sin ti, pero no me dare porvencido luchare hasta el final por ti…y hare todo lo posible para que nuestro matrimonio sea perfecto y darte lo mejor que te mereces…mi Bella- Para Edward estaba muy lejos de imaginarse, que el aver vuelto a Forks seria algo que lamentaría y le costaría muy caro, no tenia idea del infierno que iva a vivir, cuando estuviera frente a frente ante su "ESPOSA" <div> 


	19. Nuevo Hogar

**Capitulo 18. Nuevo Hogar**

Mas alejado del pueblo, alli en lo mas dentro del bosque.

En lo mas cerca de las montañas.

Una enorma mansión era arreglada, tiene un cierto estilo gotico.

Afuero habia varios camiones estacionados y mucho hombres bajando objetos de estos.

-Disculpe patrón, ¿en donde quiere que pongamos el sofá?-pregunto uno de los trabajadores.

-Pónganlo en la sala principal-dijo Lucian serio parado arriba de un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

-Entendido, patrón-

-Pero tengan mucho cuidado al ponerlo-

-Despreocupeso, que lo tendremos-

En eso se escucho un fuerte golpe.

-Por dios, tengan mucho cuidado con esas pinturas y jarrones-señalo el hibrido a otros trabajadores-no son cualquier cosa y valen una fortuna, mas de lo que ustedes ganan-

-Lo sentimos, señor-

-Patrón! quiere que pongamos de una vez las camas, en sus respectivos cuartos?-pregunto el que al parecer era el encargado de todo el cargamente.

-Si, quiero que todo lo acomoden de una vez, no quiero gastar mas tiempo en esto-

-Es lógico que tardemos mucho, patrón es una casa demasiado grande y ocupa adornar todo el espacio que tiene-

-Por eso mismo quiero que acaben lo mas rápido posible-

-Asi lo haremos patrón-dijo el hombre retirándose.

Lucian salto del árbol observando todas las cosas que bajaban de los camiones, para después voltearse y caminar al bosque perdiéndose a la vista de los trabajadores.

Camino unos cuantos metros de la mansión.

Se detuvo a observar el cielo aranjado que habia, ya pronto oscurecería solo cuestión de unos minutos.

-Ya falta poco…en cuanto acaben de instalar todo-dijo Lucian mirando al cielo-…solo unos detalles mas y hare que mi familia vengan para aca…-

El sol poco a poco se iva ocultando.

-Por fin después de tanto tiempo de espera y espera-decia el hibrido muy seguro de sus palabras-al fin formaremos un nuevo hogar uno donde no tendremos que escondernos…nunca mas volveremos a ocultarnos en la oscuridad y de la humanidad…por fin podremos ser libres-

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Budapest.

08:30 am.

En las catacumbas.

David caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

Y era comprensible si desde hace días que la preocupación se apodero de Selene y Michael al no encontrar por ningún lado a su hijo, que salian no solo de noche sino también de dia exponiéndose a que los humanos los capturen en especial Antigen.

-Mierda…Lucian donde rayos estas…-espeto David gruñendo.

El rubio también estaba al borde de un colapso, el se encargaba de la protección de todos en el aquelarre pero le ponía los pelos de punta al ver que pasaban los días, y la pareja no regresaba en solo unas ocasiones regresaban para alimentarse y descansar un poco, para después volver a salir y continuar con la busquedad de su irresponsable hijo.

-Esto ya no puede seguir asi-dijo el vampiro frustrado-ahora si este muchacho ya se paso de la raya…-

-David…-llamo una voz femenina a espaldas del rubio.

-Hola, Sonja-dijo David sin voltear a ver a la recien llegada.

-¿No han vuelto, papa y mama aun?-

-No! Sonja-

-Deseguro que deben estar muy molestos, en especial mama-

-Y no es para menos-señalo el vampiro con molestia dándole la espalda-…Sonja, esta vez tu hermano fue demasiado lejos, como se le ocurre preocuparnos de esta forma-

-Yo también estoy sorprendida David…es la primera vez que Lucian hace algo como esto!-

-No tiene perdón, el que angustie a tus padres de esta manera-

-Si, lose…pero mi madre ya debería entender que mi hermano es un hombre que sabe cuidarse solo ya no es un niño, David-

-Crees acaso que no lose…pero aquí lo importante no es lo que yo piense…-

-David-

-Con esto que hizo ya he llegado a creer que tu madre tenga razón!-

-Razón, en que?-

-Que tal vez Lucian no esta realmente preparado para ser líder, ni mucho menos que este en posición de cuidar de si mismo-

-No te permito…-espeto Sonja indignada.

-Mucho cuidado como me contestas-señalo David volteando a verla-yo únicamente digo lo que veo, tu hermano esta desaparecido, no a dado señales de vida o donde se encuentra y haciendo quien sabe que-

-Esta bien, David!-dijo Sonja algo cansada de esa discusión.

-Y no quiero ni pensar lo que tus padres harán cuando den con el…en especial tu madre que esta echa una furia-

-Como sea…ire con Eve, ella es la mas afectada con todo esto-

-Y tu no?...no te preocupa el no saber donde esta tu hermano y si esta bien?!-

-Yo no he dicho eso…pero tengo toda mi confianza en el…y se que donde quiera que el este, se encuentra bien y a salvo-

El rubio ya no objeto nada al respecto.

-Con permiso, David-

La muchacha se retiro dejando solo al vampiro, que por lo visto se quedo pensando en las palabras de la chica.

-Lucian…que será lo que tu tienes…-dijo David a la nada-para que tu hermana tenga tanta fe y confianza en ti…ni yo mismo lo se a pesar de haverlos criado a ambos-


	20. Celos, Dolor y Descubierta - Parte 2

**Aqui tiene ya la continuacion, espero la disfruten y karla me sorpende tu emocion por querer saber ya lo que pasara y eso me anima me demuestras que de verdad te gusta mi fic, hasta para decirme que eres una mujer casa y con hijos cosa que no era necesaria, que yo supiera pero bueno ya traje la conty y deseo que la disfrutes mucho ah y este no me dijiste cual era tu correo?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19. Celos, Dolor y Descubierta – Parte 2<strong>

09:00 pm.

En el Caldero Negro.

La canción que esa noche se escuchaba era _**Forsaken - David Draiman**_.

Y como era costumbre, el sitio estaba lleno de gente y la música estaba a todo volumen.

En la pista no faltabo ni un cuerpo sudoroso a medio a vestir.

-Entonces prácticamente, se tuvieron que dar a la fuga, no?!-dijo Luka sirviendo unos tragos.

-Si…Charlie esta paranoico-declaro Bella con una botella de cerveza a la mano.

-Siendo el sheriff del pueblo, no veo por que no deva estarlo-dejo el Luka volteando a verla alzando una ceja-digo si el supiera que su adorada hija es la responsable de todas esas muertes-

-Ssshh, no lo digas tan alto-le demando Seth que guardara silencio.

-Ay, por favor si la música esta muy fuerte-señalo Luka con sarcasmo-como podrá siquiera alguien escucharnos?!-

-Si pero recuerda que no todos aquí son humanos-dijo Seth señalando a algunos que bailaban en la pista mordiendo con discresion el cuello de su acompañante mientras unos hilillos de sangre se dejaban ver.

-Y no olviden a los de ella en los sillones que se están divirtiendo a lo grande-señalo Bella con burla.

Luka y el menor se giro viendo que efectivamente en aquellas mesas, se llevaba acabo un gran festin, un tipo tenia sobre la mesa a una chica sin blusa ni brasier puesto, la muchacha soltaba gemidos de placer mientras que el hombre mordía uno de sus pechos que ya estaba completamente ensangrentado.

Y en otra de las mesas 2 tipas medio desnudas estaban sobre un chico tocando su cuerpo con descaro, una mordía su cuello haciéndolo gemir y la otra la vena de su mano izquierda.

-Jump, es verdad!-dijo Luka sin importancia-…en serio cree, Lucian que es buena idea convertir a todos los que sea?...-

-Asi lo decidió el-dijo Bella tangente.

-Pero, ¿no se te hace que ya haz marcado a muchos?...-señalo Luka no muy convencido-te lo digo por que incluso varios están haciendo lo mismo que tu!-

-Y que con eso?-

-Como que "y que con eso", mujer-dijo el joven con asombro acercándose a la chica-es que acaso quieren inundar a Forks de una plaga?!, eh?-

-Oye no exageres, si-dijo Seth.

Luka sebio tentado a abofetear al menor, pero se contuvo.

-No entiendo para que te preocupas-declaro Bella seria-si tu igual eres un lycan y nisiquiera te quejas, no desde que el te convirtió-

-Pero alli la cosa es distinta, Isabella-replico Luka indignado-…Lucian lo hizo por que vio en mi algo…-

-Aparte de que eres Gay?-inquirio Bella extrañada.

-Eso es lo de menos…pero no nos salgamos del tema, el punto es que Lucian me hizo su mano derecha aquí en el Caldero y debo de informarle de todo lo que suceda!-

Bella ya no quiso decir nada mas e ignoro al chico.

En eso la canción termino y comenzó a sonar la canción _**Excess – Tricky**_.

La de ojos chocolate estaba tan entretenida con su bebida, que se sorprendió al sentir unas manos tomarla de la cintura con suavidad.

-Hola, mi linda alfa-susurro Jason con sensualidad al oído de la joven.

-Hola…Jason-

-Bella…-llamo Seth en un tono de pánico-…Bella…-

-Oh, Sethy que no vez que estoy ocupada-gemio Bella sintiendo los besos que Jason le daba en el cuello.

-BELLA!-llamo mas fuerte el Clearwater ahora si captando la atención de la Swan.

-Mierda, ¿que es lo que pasa?-pregunto malhumorada.

Pero lo que la muchacha no se esperaba era tener al frente de ella a Jacob y la manada.

Leah que se encontraba hasta atrás reia con burla negando con la cabeza.

-Tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos-inquirio Jake con dolor tenia las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas-pero no queria aceptar que fuera verdad-

La veía con dolor y después miraba a Jason con rabia y odio a pesar de que el chico no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Lo que paso después fue que Aiden y Patrick, tenían fuertemente agarrados de los brazos al Quileute llevándolo hasta afuera del antro.

-MALNACIDO! TE VOY A MATAR!, TE LO JURO-gritaba Jake retorciéndose del agarre de ambos gorilas.

La manada se apresuraban a seguirlos y algunas personas que no querían perderse de nada.

Bella y Seth corrieron deprisa a la entrada.

Con algo de trabajo los gemelos lograron llevar a afuera al indio.

Las personas que hacían cola para entrar al Caldero Negro se sorprendieron por el alboroto.

-SUELTENME! QUITENME SUS MUGROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA-espeto Jacob con rabia.

Sam junto con Paul se acercaron tomando el lugar de los guaruras en sujetar a Jacob.

-SUELTAME!, SAM QUE VOY A MATAR A ESE IDIOTA! SUELTENME LES DIGO!-

-Ya calmate Jake-inquirio Sam agarrándolo con mas fuerza.

Jason salió del antro su aspecto era deplorable tenia la camisa completamente rota, el labio roto y un que otro golpe en la mejilla.

-¿COMO ME PIDES ESO? SI ESE SE ATREVIO A METERSE CON LO QUE MAS QUERIA!-

-Ya tranquilízate-espeto Paul.

Bella se abrió paso entre la gente llegando al lado de Jacob.

-Como pudiste Bella?...-

-Jake no es lo que tu piensas-hablo Bella en tono lastimero.

-Que no es lo que parece-reprocho Jake llorando soltándose de Sam y Paul-…si esta mas que claro-

-No Jake, te juro que no es asi-dijo Bella empezando a llorar también.

-PERO SI YO TE VI!-le grito con rabia-vi claramente como dejabas que te besara-

-Jacob, yo-

-Por que? Bella tu sabias yo te amaba…tu lo sabias y aun asi…-

-Jacob, hermano las cosas no son lo que parecen-inquirio Seth acercándose.

-AHORA TU ESTAS DE SU LADO!-

-Oye no me grites-

-Claro como no lo pude ver, si tu la encubrias todo el tiempo verdad?!-

-Jacob-

-Fui un estúpido! otra vez jugaste conmigo, Bella-

-No Jake, te juro que no es asi-dijo Bella llorando tomandolo de las manos.

-Ah, no-se solto bruscamente.

-Yo…yo…yo, Jacob-

-Ay, por favor Jacob nose para que gastas saliva con esta zorra-musito Leah con veneno.

-TU CALLATE!-espeto Bella.

-NO LO VOY HACER!, siempre supe que tu eras una paria, una niña estúpida y boba-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso.

Bella le enserto una bofetada con fuerza.

La Clearwater no se contuvo y se lanzo sobre ella sujetándole el cabello.

Ambas comenzaron a alarze de los pelos gritándose, lanzándose golpes e insultándose deseándole lo peor a la otra.

Patrick sujeto a Bella.

Mientras Quil agarraba Leah que no dejaba de gritar y patalear.

-YA BASTA! SE ACABO EL SAFARRANCHO-grito Aiden molesto-ahora mismo ustedes se largan de aquí y no vuelvan mas-

-Despreocúpate, yo ya me iva-inquirio Jacob mirando a Bella-…y no tengo pensabo volver otra vez a este lugar-

Se dio la media vuelta, corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Jake!-lo llamo Bella en vano.

Sam y la manada fue tras el sin girarse a ver a la Swan que derramaba lagrimas de sufrimiento y dolor.

-Mi Lady, esta usted bien?-pregunto Patrick.

-Eh…asi, si Patrick-dijo muy bajo la chica-vuelvan al trabajo tu y Aiden-

-Como usted, diga-dijo dejándola sola.

-Bella…-musito Seth preocupado por el estado de su ahora hermana.

-Jajajajaja-rio alguien a espaldas de ellos.

La lycan se volteo molesta por saber quien ozo reírse de ella, para su sorpresa se trataba de Jessica y Lauren con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bravo, Be-lla…-solto Lauren su nombre con asco-en verdad bravo, fue mejor de lo que esperaba-

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto la Swan sin comprender.

-Pues aquí nada mas, esperando ver el momento de tu caída-inquirio Jessica con burla.

-Un momento, osea que todo esto fue por su culpa-aseguro Seth sorprendido.

-Pero por supuesto-confezo Jessica riendo hipócritamente-te dije Isabella que me las pagarías todas…-

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres con eso!-señalo Bella con furia.

-A no?!-inquirio Lauren viéndola con superioridad-…ya se te olvido que te besaste con Mike sabiendo que es el novio de Jess, maldita perra-

-Y quien diría que tu misma me pondrías las cosas fáciles-dijo la ex-amiga de Bella sacando su teléfono-vez esto, yo te descubri besándote con ese chico pelirrojo-

-Si que eres una completa estúpida-escupio Bella con rabia.

-No aquí la única estúpida eres tu, Bella-musito Lauren encarándola altaneramente-…pero tu jueguito se termino aquí, como también tu posición de gloria-

-A que te refieres?!-

-Jah! no te hagas la mustia, que yo conozco perfectamente a las de tu clase…-

-Disculpa-inquirio Seth sin poder creérselo.

-Estoy harta de ti Bella, te creías la gran cosa por que te habías casado con Edward, pero a final de cuentas se dio cuenta que no vales nada y te dejo otras…-

Bella apretó con fuerza los puños.

-Se fue por que vio como en verdad eres, una niña tonta mimada que siempre hace todo a las escondidillas para que todos en Forks crean que es una santa y no sepamos quien es realmente…-

-Jah, y tu si sabes quien soy?-

-Claro que si, tu eres una vulgar zorra que lo único que quiere es quedarse con todos los hombres-

Jessica reia atrás de Lauren.

-Jajaja, en verdad eres mas imbecil de lo que crei-

De pronto Isabella golpeo a Lauren en el estomago con demaciada fuerza, el golpe provoco que Lauren escupiera lo que habia comido y derrepente la Swan le dio un puñetazo debajo de la barbilla haciéndola que cayera de brusos contra el suelo.

Luego la muchacha fue hasta Jessica que retrocedía del miedo, sin contenerse Bella la agarro del pelo alandolo con fuerza estampándola contra el cristal de uno de los carros, rompiéndolo al instante cosa que hizo que la rubia perdiera el conocimiento por el golpe.

-Esto es para que a la próxima se metan con alguien que este a su nivel, par de pendejas estúpidas-inquirio Bella con odio-y si se vuelven a meter conmigo lo lamentaran, idiotas-

-Bella, tenemos que alcanzar a los chicos-musito Seth preocupado.

-Bella, Martha me acaba de decir que Sam se dio cuenta de que algo sucede, vio como mordían el cuella de una chica y bebían su sangre-

-¡Rayos!-

-Creo que ya no podemos ocultar mas la verdad, Bella-

-Tienes razón, Seth le dire la verdad a Jake-dijo Bella decidida a todo-no dejare que el hombre al que amo piense cosas que no son-

-¿Y que pasara cuando Lucian se entere?-

-Lo mas probable es que se topo con los chicos en el bosque-

-Estas segura de eso-

-Conociendo a Lucian, no debe de estar lejos el mas que nadie le encanta venir al Caldero-

-Bien-

Los 2 corrieron internándose en el bosque dejando atrás a unas adoloridas humanas.

Mientras corrian se despojaban de sus ropas rápidamente, arrojándolas donde sea en los arbustos y matorrales.

Los ojos achocolatados de la muchacha se tiñeron de un negro profundo y los colmillos aparecían en su boca.

La transformación ocurrió rápido.

Y ahora un lobo de color arena y una lycan de pelo negro azulado con una rosa roja sobre la oreja derecha, ivan corriendo con rapidez por el bosque.

Una devil neblina cubrió el bosque y a lo lejos se escucho un tenebroso aullido.


	21. Descubiertos

**XD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20. Descubiertos<strong>

La manada corria deprisa por el bosque, buscando a su terco y testarudo compañero.

En eso alli al frente sentado estaba el lobo rojizo con las orejas gachas.

-Jake, estas bien?-pregunto Embry.

El Black se giro un poco a verlo, aunque por su pelaje no se notaban las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Vamos, hermano debes aceptarlo-inquirio Quil.

Embry con su hocico le tiro de una oreja.

-Oye!, y eso por que?-

-Todavia lo preguntas, si seras idiota-

Jake les dio las espalda ignorándolos.

-Tsk, simplemente no quieres aceptar que esa zorra otra vez te uso-musito Leah burlándose.

-Leah-inquirio Sam con advertencia.

-Ya acéptenlo de una puta vez, ella jamás devio entrar en nuestras vidas-señalo la loba gris con odio-…asi Jacob estaría mejor y no estar lamentándose todos los días por esas perra!-

-YA CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!-rugio Jake con enfado.

-Deberías aceptar tu realidad, Jacod aunque no lo quieras-dijo Leah con altanería-tal vez asi dejaras de ser el perrito faldero de esa golfa-

Colmándole la paciencia el lobo rojizo se levanto gruñendo acercándose amenazante a la loba.

-Ya, es suficiente-musito Sam interponiéndose entre ellos-se tranquilizan los 2, ahora-

Lo que la manada no sabia era que estaban siendo observados.

De pronto Jacob escucho el crujido de un rama al romperse, girándose muy alerta veía a todas dirección.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo que el lobo rojizo.

Jake olfato el aire descubriendo una presencia, mas bien una rara combinación de olores.

Gruñendo con ferocidad, el Black se acerco un tanto aun árbol grueso.

Al verse descubierto, Lucian salió de su escondite, caminando muy tranquilo y fresco sin verse afectado siquiera de verse atrapado por la manada.

Jacob gruño con mas fuerza al ver que se trataba del mismo tipo del restaurante.

-Guau!, tranquilo lobito-musito Lucian con gracia levantando las manos en son de paz.

Pero Jake no retrocedió y siguió mirando al pelinegro con odio.

-Vamos, Jacob no me mires asi…-

La manada se acercaron al lado del Black, gruñando amenazadoramente.

-Y lo mismo va para ustedes…Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry y tu Leah-

Los lobos se impactaron al darse cuenta de que ese extraño sujeto sabia los nombres de todos.

Soltaron otros gruñidos ahora con desconfianza.

-Veo que hablar con ustedes no funcionara, verdad?!-declaro Lucian quitándose su blusa.

Jake dio un paso al frente gruñendole.

-En ese caso, será divertido jugar con ustedes-

Derrepente los ojos azules del hibrido cambiaron al típico negro esclerotica con iris azul, y el color de su piel cambio a azul y de sus manos salieron una largas garras filosas.

La manada se aterraron un poco el ver tan extraña criatura.

Lucian los miro a todos retadoramente, deteniéndose en el lobo gris.

Leah retrocedió un poco mas asustada por como ese ser la veía, pero a la vez lo hacia por que algo cambio dentro de ella en cuanto lo miro directo a los ojos.

Mostrando sus filosas fauces, el hibrido solto un feroz rugido saliendo corriendo de ahí.

-Esta escapando-dijo Jacob comenzando a perseguirle.

Los chicos inmediatamente lo siguieron.

La Clearwater fue la única que se quedo a atrás sin moverse de su lugar.

-No…no puede ser cierto-dijo Leah en shock-tiene que ser una broma-

Mientras Lucian corria con rapidez y saltando sobre los arboles, la manada le seguía muy de cerca en espacial el lobo rojizo.

Parándose en una gran roca, el hibrido se voltea a verlos sonriendo de una forma algo aterradora ya que mostraba sus filosos colmillos.

Jake no lo tomo muy bien creyendo que se estaba burlando de ellos, que termino por saltar en dirección de Lucian, cosa que no funciono ya que el pelinegro también salto esquivándolo.

Se estampo en la tierra girando con violencia por las hojas, Jacob apenas y pudo levantarse sumamente molesto.

Aun sobre la roca y a pesar de estar transformado, Lucian solto una risa que solo demasiado tétrica pero en tono de burla.

Mientras en otra parte del denso bosque.

Bella y Seth corrian lo mas rápido que podían, llevan un buen rato siguiendo el rastro de la manada.

Hasta que el lobo color arena reconoció a lo lejos al lobo gris que se encontraba alli parado sin mover un solo musculo.

-Leah-llamo Seth hasta su hermana.

-Eh…-dijo Leah saliendo de sus pensamientos-Seth, que haces aquí-

-Estamos siguiendo a los chicos-

-¿Estamos?-

-Si-

Detrás de Seth llego otra rara criatura ante los ojos de la Quileute, que dio un paso atrás atemorizada.

-No te asustes Leah, es Bella-señalo Seth colocándose a su lado tranquilizándola.

La loba mira estupefacta a la bestia que se erguía imponente ante ella, en eso noto algo la rosa roja que estaba en la oreja derecha, era exactamente igual a la misma que traia…

-No puede ser-dijo Leah aun en shock.

-Podríamos apurarnos-musito Bella gruñendo ignorándola-eh captado el olor de Lucian, están persiguiéndolo-

-¿Por donde se fueron?, Leah-pregunto Seth.

-Van en ese dirección-apunto la Clearwater moviendo la cabeza.

-Entonces vamos por alla-

La lycan salió corriendo.

Los hermanos no tardaron en seguirle.

Bella corria lo mas rápido posible tenia que encontrar rápido a la manada, y si no se equivocaba lo mas seguro es que ya debieron de aver atrapado a Lucian.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

El hibrido emitió un fuerte rugido.

Paul no se inmuto y se lanzo al ataque.

Lucian salto a un lado esquivándolo agarrando al lobo por detrás del pescuezo, y sin compasión alguno con todas sus fuerzas lo abento contra un árbol.

Paul gimio de dolor.

Jared fue el siguiente en atacar, rugiend con ferocidad.

El Corvin se agacho y apoyándose con sus garras, levanto la pierna derecha golpeando al lobo con el pie justo debajo del hocico.

Jared solto un devil chillido por el golpe.

Luego Embry no pudo nisiquiera atacar, por que la bestia lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara.

En ese instante Sam junto con Jacob rodearon al hibrido.

Lucian se preparo para hacer un movimiento, muy antento al lobo negro y al rojizo.

Ambos lobos cada vez se acercaban cada vez mas al hibrido.

Gruñéndoles con ferocidad, Lucian los reto a que le atacaran.

Jacob no se contuvo y fue el primero en saltar.

Luego Sam hizo lo mismo.

El hibrido salto esquivándolos.

Cosa que provoco que los enormes cuerpos de los lobos chocaran entre ellos, que cayeron rodando al suelo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Sam y Jake quedaron un poco desorientados a causa de ello.

Lucian desde arriba de un árbol se carcajeaba al ver como los perros se estamparon uno contra el otro que no pudo aguantar la risa.

Jacob se levanto sacudiendo su pelaje, gruñendo observo al hibrido con furia.

De pronto para sorpresa de todos.

Otra extraña criatura aparecia detrás de unos matorrales.

El lobo rojizo lo reconoció por la rosa roja en la oreja.

En eso llegaron los Clearwater.

-Lucian…-llamo Bella al hibrido.

La manada en especial Jake se impactaron al reconocer la voz.

-Be-Bella?!-inquirio Jacob sin poder creerlo.

La lycan se giro a verlo.

-Si…Jake, soy yo-

-Esto es imposble-musito Embry muy apenas.

Lucian al ver que ya se descubrió todo, bajo del árbol aterrizando con elegancia volviendo a su forma humana.

-Bueno…ya no tiene caso ocultar mas las cosas-inquirio Lucian sereno.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Bella y Leah salieron detrás de unos arbustos acomodándose la ropa.

Los chicos únicamente tran puesto unos pantalones.

-Podrían ya decirme que diablos significa todo esto-demando Jacob molesto y confundido-como es que Bella puede transformarse en esa forma tan rara de lobo?!-

-Oye cachorro-musito Lucian serio-por el momento este no es el lugar ni el momento para dar explicaciones…-

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, la sorpresa los tenia completamente atrapados, no lograbar captar que Bella era un lobo pero muy diferente a ellos.

-Por lo tanto, estoy dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas…-

-Estamos-señalo Bella interrumpiéndolo.

-Asi que les pido que mañana en casa de Emily hablemos-

-Como es que sabes…-inquirio Sam para nada contento de que ese tipo supiera donde estaba la casa de su novia.

-No te alteres, Sam…mi estancia en este pueblo hacido suficiente para saberme de memoria que lugar que hay aquí-

-¿Donde te estas ocultando?-pregunto Pael de manera amenazante.

-Por supuesto que no te lo dire-dijo Lucian para nada intimidado-…pero como ya lo dije no es el momento de hacer preguntas ya tendremos tiempo para eso mañana-

El pelinegro se giro corriendo por arriba de una roca dando un saltando, se perdiéndose de vista de los chicos.

Leah sin saber por que sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo irse.

-Bella-susurro Jake acercándose a ella.

-Ahora no, Jacob-musito la chica dándole la espalda-mañana hablaremos-

-B-Bella…-

-Vámonos Seth-dijo la de ojos chocolate empezando a correr.

El joven Quileute se despidió con la mano, apresurándose en seguirla.

En ese momento para el Black todo se le habia juntado, ya no sabia que sentir o pensar y se sentía extraño por eso, primero estaba dolido por la traición de la chica que amaba con locura y luego esto, saber que también te a estado ocultando que se transformaba en una criatura salvaje y eso tal "Lucian" era igual mas o menos pero bastante diferente, pero lo que era mas peor si estaba en lo correcto, es que Bella tiene algo que ver con esas muertes y desapariciones de esas personas.

Mientras que los chicos se perdiando en sus conjeturas y pensamientos, no notaron la presencia de alguien que habia oído y observado todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Quien sera la presencia que escucho todo?!<strong>


	22. ¡¿Que haces Aquí!

**Aquie estoy de regreso con la continuacion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21. ¡¿Que haces Aquí?!<strong>

Después de lo ocurrido ayer por la noche.

La mañana se presento medio nublada.

Mas adentro del bosque.

Habia una pequeña cabaña era de aspecto simple y acogedor.

Adentro estaba cubierto de tierra y hojas secas, al igual que los objetos y los pocos muebles que se encontraban alli.

Parecía que nadie vivía alli desde hace mucho.

La cama tenia encima tierra y hojas pero eso no impedía para que Lucian se encontrara durmiendo ahí muy plácidamente y sin preocupación alguna.

El hibrido dormía medio desnudo usando solo un pantalón mezclilla, su respiración era suave y lenta mostrando que efectivamente dormitaba con tranquilidad.

Cuando el muchacho empezó abrir los ojos.

Lucian pudo ver por una de las ventanillas que ya era de mañana.

Incorporándose se sento en la cama se estiro para despertarse por completo, observo el reloj que estaba en el pequeño cajón notando que ya eran las 10:30 am, levantándose fue hasta un ropero vintage viejo, saco una playera negra poniendosela rápidamente.

Se puso sus botas caterpillar y tomando su ballesta se dispuso a salir.

Pero se detuvo al instante.

Regreso hasta su cama toman una radiograbadora de los 80s que se encontraba al lado.

Ya teniendo lo que necesitaba salió de la casa cerrando la puerta, bajo los escalones que habia, girándose un poco observo la pequeña cabaña la que se volvió su hogar, sonriendo de lado Lucian comenzó a caminar alejándose.

El hibrido caminaba a prisa por el bosque, le era muy relajante estar alli pero su prioridad era encontrar algo de comer.

En eso mas adelante vio un grupo de policías.

Lucian se acerco con cautela escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, asomandose un poco pudo ver a Charlie el padre de Bella y otros compañeros con perros registrando el lugar.

Sabia perfectamente cual era ese sitio, era justo donde el y la Swan enterraron a esa joven.

Charlie ayudado por otro de sus compañeros escarvaban la tierra justo donde los perros olfatearon algo.

Hasta que Charlie golpeo con la pala algo grueso y duro.

Agachándose con la mano fue quitando la tierra, asombrándose al ver la cara de una muchacha ya descompuesta por los gusanos.

Sacando un pañuelo Charlie se cubrió la boca.

-Es una de las desaparecidas-musito Charlie asqueado por el olor a putrefacción.

Lucian que observaba todo desde su escondite rio por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, se alejo despreocupado empezando a correr saltando sobre un tronco caído.

Mientras corria se detuvo de golpe.

Alli al frente se encontraba un ciervo comiendo sin preocupación.

Sonriendo con burla al encontrar por fin una presa.

El pelinegro dejo la grabadora.

Quitándose su ballesta de la espalda le coloco una de las flechas del carcaj que portaba de su arma.

Con sumo cuidado, silencio y hagilidad el hibrido rodeaba al pequeño animal acercándose a cada paso observándolo atravez de la mira telescópica.

El ciervo escucho un crujido de rama.

Levantando su cabeza demasiado tarde para ver si habia algun depredador.

Una flecha le atravezo la garganta, tuvandolo de inmediato.

Lucian al ver que su tiro dio éxito, fue hasta su presa que se encontraba sufriendo por la herida.

Dejando en el piso su ballesta el hibrido se agacho tomando el animal del hocico y de un solo movimiento le rompió el cuello dándole muerte.

Solo habia pasado media hora y Lucian degustaba con tranquilidad la carne de su presa, su boca como también la cara la tenia manchada de sangre.

El cuerpo del ciervo se econtraba ya desfigura y medio devorado.

Sintiéndose ya lleno el joven se incorporo tomando su arma, sacando la flecha del animal se alejo del cadáver dejándose alli a algun puma u oso que pasace por alli.

Limpiándose los restos de sangre, agarrando la grabadora encendiéndola para escuchar alguna canción.

En eso encontra una que le gusto.

**Just a steel town girl on a Saturday night,  
>lookin' for the fight of her life<br>In the real-time world no one sees her at all,  
>they all say she's crazy<strong>

el de ojos azules siguió caminando disfrutando de la música.

**Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart,  
>changing woman into life<br>She has danced into the danger zone,  
>when a dancer becomes a dance<strong>

Lucian caminaba con calma sin ninguna prisa por llegar a la casa de Sam y Emily, tenia claro que tendría que contar muchas cosas.

**It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes the fire  
>On a wire between will and what will be<strong>

She's a maniac, maniac on the floor  
>And she's dancing like she's never danced before<br>She's a maniac, maniac on the floor  
>And she's dancing like she's never danced before<p>

Justo entonces decidió salir del bosque llegando a un camino desolado.

El Corvin sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar por ahí con la grabadora sobre el hombro.

Mientras iva caminando no se dio cuenta de que era seguido por alguien.

**On the ice-build iron sanity is a place most never see  
>It's a hard warm place of mystery, touch it, but can't hold it<br>You work all your life for that moment in time,  
>it could come or pass you by<br>It's a push of the world, but there's always a chance  
>If the hunger stays the night<strong>

Hasta que noto su presencia.

-Veo que si tienes muchas agallas para atreverte a pretender a tomarme por sorpresa…Jacob-inquirio Lucian deteniéndose.

En efecto el Black estaba justo atrás de el sin camisa.

**There's a cold connective heat, struggling, stretching for defeat  
>Never stopping with her head against the wind<strong>

-Tu sabes que no me provocas miedo alguno-dijo vacilante Jake-a pesar de lo que tu eres-

Lucian dejo en el suelo la grabadora sin voltearse.

-Y que es lo que tienes planeado, eh?!-

-Que me digas quien carajos eres? y que relación tienes con Bella?-

**She's a maniac, maniac, I sure know  
>And she's dancing like she's never danced before<br>**

-Que?!, no me digas que estas celoso-

-¡¿Respondeme?!-dijo Jake frunciendo el ceño perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pobre Jacob, tiene miedo de que Belly se fije en un verdadero macho como lo soy yo-señalo con burla Lucian ahora si volteándose a verlo.

**She's a maniac, maniac, I sure know  
>And she's dancing like she's never danced before<strong>

(Solo)

sin contenerse el Quileute se transformo.

El hibrido rápidamente tomo su ballesta al ver como el lobo rojizo corria hasta el.

Sin dudarlo un segundo disparo.

Y la flecha dio en la pata izquierda de Jake, que cayo al suelo bruscamente.

**It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes the fire  
>On a wire between will and what will be<br>**  
>Colocandose la bellasta atrás de su espalda otra vez, Lucian tomo la grabadora dándole la espalda al lobo.<p>

-Adiós perro, nos vemos en la casa de tu amiga Emily…-

Desde el suelo Jacob lo miraba con furia.

-Ya que tienes algo que me pertenece-dijo Lucian con gracia mirando su flecha clavada en el lobo.

-Ay, nos vemos-

**She's a maniac, maniac, I sure know  
>And she's dancing like she's never danced before<br>(repeats out)  
><strong>  
>Lucian se alejo corriendo por la carretera, dejando atrás aun herido lobo rojizo que le costaba trabajo pararse.<p>

-Maldito…-musito con rabia Jake sin escuchar mas esa música.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Mientras que en la reserva.

En casa de Emily.

Bella y la manada llevaban un buen rato esperando que Jacob hiciera acto de presencia, al igual que el hibrido.

Pero la Swan sentía una sensación como si algo acabara de ocurrir.

En eso Lucian entro corriendo a la casa.

-Perdonen el retraso…-señalo dejando en el piso la grabadora y su ballesta-pero es que en el camino me tope con un perro-ironizo con doble sentido-con un perro muy grande y rojizo-

Los chicos de inmediato captaron la indirecta.

-Despreocúpate Belly, tu amado Jacob Black esta bien-dijo Lucian al ver la preocupación en la chica-solo le hice un "pequeño" rasguño sin importancia-

Tomo una silla sentándose de inmediato.

Justo en ese mismo instante Jake, venia llegando se podía ver como cojeaba un poco de la pierna izquierda, y en la mano traia sujeta una flecha.

Bella le dirigió una mirada significativa al Corvin, quien solo halzo los hombros despreocupado.

-Que te paso?, Jake-pregunto Embry.

En eso el Black volteo a ver al hibrido con furia.

-Me tropese en el camino con una criatura asquerosa, pero como ni te lo imaginas, Embry-

Lucian solo rio ante eso negando con la cabeza.

-Vaya, lobito veo que me tienes algo que es mio-ironizo Lucian mirando al Quileute con burla.

Sin contenerse Jacob con toda sus fuerzas le avento la flecha.

El ojiazul fácilmente la atrapo, sin dejar de sonreir.

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos-inquirio Sam-podria decirnos…eh…usted señor…-

-Lucian…-declaro el joven girándose a verlo.

Leah que estaba sentada al frente llevaba mucho de estar observando al hibrido desde el momento que llego, y al ver que se giraba a ver a Sam ya que este se encontraba a su lado desvio rapidamente la mirada con las mejillas rojas para que no se diera cuenta de que le observaba.

-Mi nombre es Lucian Corvin-

-Bien Lucian-dijo Sam serio-podria decirnos quien es exactamente usted?!…-

-Es una historia demasiado larga Sam Uley-

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para oírla, asi sabremos cuales son sus motivos-

-Estoy deacuerdo en eso-declaro alguian entrando a la casa.

Bella y Jacob se tensaron al ver de quien se trataba.

-QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?, EDWARD-espeto Bella con ira levantándose.

El Cullen se econtraba alli parado cubriendo la entrada.

La sorpresa se apodera del rostro del vampiro al ver a su esposa totalmente cambiada.

-Vaya…ahora si que el juego se pone cada vez mas interesante-pensaba Lucian son una radiate sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Leah se quedo embobada mirando como ese apuesto chico sonria, golpeándose mentalmente sin poder creer en lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La cancion se llama Maniac de Michael Sembello, les invito a leer mi Fic en Sala Cullen alli podran escuchar la cancion!<strong>_


	23. Confrontaciόn

**Ya traje tan pronto la sig. actualizasion espero y les guste por que vaya que me esmere mucho en escribir!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22. Confrontaciόn <strong>

En la mansión Cullen.

La manada se encontraba en la sala al igual que los Cullen.

Llevaban alrededor de 3 horas viendo una escena que no se esperaban para nada, mas para los vampiros que se encontraban en shock.

Lucian venia saliendo de la cocina tranquilamente comiendo una manzana.

En eso varios objetos salian volando estrellándose contra las paredes, haciéndose añicos al instante.

Bella golpeaba una y otra vez a su ex-marido.

Lo tomaba del cabello sacudiéndolo con violencia, hasta darle en la cara con la rodilla, luego lo sujetaba con fuerza del cuello hasta oprimirlo lanzándolo a la pared.

Pero la lycan disfrutaba mas el darle puñetazo tras puñetazo.

Edward tenia la ropa rota por cada golpe, que Bella le daba, incluso ya tenia su cara algo manchada de sangre, pero no hacia nada para defenderse, no podía o mejor dicho no tenia el valor ni el derecho de hacerlo.

Cada golpe que resivia se lo tenia muy merecido por lo que hizo.

En eso la Swan lo abofeto con todas sus fuerzas, que al hacerlo hizo que el cuerpo del vampiro se estampara contra uno de los cuadros adornados en la sala, y caer encima de una mesilla destruyéndola de inmediato cayendo al suelo con brusquedad y violencia.

Bella aspiraba aire con fuerza estaba cansada por tanto movimiento que hizo, pero era mas toda la furia que recorría todo su cuerpo en esos momentos, que tenia los ojos negros, los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca y las uñas largas.

-Por que mejor que te quedaste…haya en Alaska con Tanya-gruño Bella con rabia.

Desde el suelo Edward se incorporaba lentamente, la observaba con sorpresa, dolor y arrepentimiento.

Era evidente que para los Cullen fue una gran sorpresa el ver cuan cambiada estaba Bella, pero lo que les llamaba mas la atención fue esa fuerza que la chica poseía y ese apestoso olor que desprendía su cuerpo era exactamente igual al de Jacob y la manada.

-Bella…mi Bella-hablaba Edward tratando de tocarla.

En eso recibió otra brutal bofetada.

-NO ME DIGAS ASI! YO NO SOY TU BELLA-espeto la muchacha con ira-NO SOY NADA TUYO!-

-CLARO QUE SI, ERES MI ESPOSA-grito también Edward.

-Ja…jajajajaja-solto Bella una devil y burlona risilla.

Cosa que extraño a los vampiros.

Menos para la manada que se mantenían callados, mientras que Jake y Lucian sonreían con gracia solo que el Black lo hacia sin ocultar su satisfacción y burla.

-Tu esposa dices-ironizo Bella-para que te enteres querido Edward Cullen, tu y yo ya no estamos casados…-

-Q-Que…dices-musito Edward estupefacto.

-Tal como lo oyes, asqueroso chupasangre…-señalo la lycan con crueldad y frialdad.

Para el Cullen fue un golpe muy fuerte como para su familia el escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la Swan.

-Eso no es posible, no te creo nada Bella-

-Pues me importa una mierda si me crees o no…el punto es que estamos divorciados grabatelo en la cabeza-

-No te creo-la reto acercándose un poco.

-Oye sanguijuela mejor calmate-dijo Jacob amenazante.

-Tu no te metas maldito chucho-

-Ah, Jake no le hablas asi-lo volvió abofetear Bella-y si no quieres creer lo que digo haya tu-

-No lo acepto-exlcamo Edward-por la simple razón de que yo no e firmado nada, a mi en ningún momento me llegaron los papeles de la anulación de nuestro matrimonio-

-No hacia falta de tu firma-inquirio Lucian con calma metiéndose en la discusión.

El vampiro se giro a verlo fulminándolo con sus dorados ojos.

-¡¿Y tu quien diablos eres?!-

-Soy…-

-Eso no te incumbe-declaro Isabella sin dejar hablar al hibrido-pero lo que dijo es verdad, no se necesitaba tu firma para divorciarme de ti-

-De que hablas, Bella-inquirio Carlisle confundido.

-La cosa es muy fácil-volvia a hablar Lucian despreocupado-…Belly le mostro al abogado que yo le mande, cierta evidencia de su adorado hijito señor Cullen-

-Edward, hijo de que habla este joven?-pregunto Esme sin entender nada.

Pero el pelicastaño estaba muy ocupado leyendo la mente de ese extraño, la sorpresa se reflejo en su rostro.

-Edward-llamo Carlisle al ver que no respondia.

-No tengo la mas remota idea-nego excusándose rápidamente.

-Mentiroso-señalo Bella respirando con enfado-crees que no medi cuenta de que leiste la mente de Lucian-

-¿Lucian?-

-Si me llamo Lucian Corvin-señalo mordiendo su manzana.

-En vista de que no piensas decirle nada a tu familia-volvio a tomar la palabra Bella-yo se los dire con todo gusto…-

-Mi Bella, por favor-

-Saben…-se dirigió al mayores-el abogado Manuel Fitzgerald, que trabaja para Lucian me ayudo con los tramites, y gracias a las fotos y el video que Irina me envio no fue difícil que me concediera el divorcio…-

Edward se mordía el labio con frustración.

-Dime Edward, ¿te la pasaste bien con tu puta?…-

Giro la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Dime gosaste mucho el follartela una y otra vez…-

-Basta…por favor Bella…ya basta-musito en tono lastimero.

-Pero por que he de parar, si tu decidiste las cosas fueran de esta forma-

-Claro a los pocos minutos de haberse casado, no-señalo Jacob indignado-ah y como olvidar esa estúpida nota que le dejaste-

-Acaso, tu la leiste?!-

-Claro y también Charlie…pero no te preocupes chupasangre omito ciertas partes para que no sospechara nada-

-Tsk…y se supone que devo estarte agradecido por eso?!-

-Guardate tus agradecimientos, que no lo hice por ti, desgraciado-

-Volviendo al tema-señalo Bella harta de todo eso-…si Irina todo este tiempo se dedico a enviarmo fotos tuyas con su hermana, según ella para hacerme daño-

-Y que gana Irina, al hacer eso?-señalo Edward confundido.

-Que acaso no te lo dijeron-

Edward volteo a ver su familia exigiéndoles con la mirada de que es lo que hablaba "su esposa" pero ninguno tubo el valor de decirle nada, obtando por leer sus mentes se dio cuenta de todo.

-Asi que para ella fue la mejor forma de vengarse, por que el chucho este mato a Laurent, cierto-

-Exacto, pero te dire que al principio me dolia pero conforme pasaron los días dejo de importarme-

-Estas mintiendo, tu eres mi esposa-señalo con necedad-…tu sigues amándome, siempre me haz amado ami-

-CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!-exploto Jake contra el sin contenerse mas.

-NO, TU CIERRALA! QUE TU NO TIENES VELA EN ESTE ENTIERRO-

-ME METO, POR QUE BELLA ES LA MUJER QUE AMO!-

-Jajaja, pero ella no te ama a ti-señalo con cinismo burlándose en su cara.

Jacob apretó los puños.

Lucian se puso serio viendo que las cosas se empezaban a salir de control.

-Aceptalo, Jacob…Bella jamás te amara por que yo siempre he sido el amor de su vida…-

El pecho del Quileute subia y bajaba con fuerza.

-Y por que ella es mi esposa-

-YO YA NO SOY MAS TU ESPOSA! TU ME ABANDONESTE Y ENGAÑASTE!-lo sujeto de la camisa Bella.

-POR ESO REGRESE!, PARA SALVAR NUESTRO MATRIMONIO-

De pronto Jake lo empujo con fuerza, ocasionando que el Cullen se volvia a impactar contra la pared.

-Es que no entiendes que ya no hay matrimonio que salvar-le dijo con desprecio.

-Eso no lo decides, tu chucho apestoso-

El Black se iva a lanzar sobre el, siendo detenido por Sam que lo sujeto a tiempo para evitar una tragedia en esa casa.

-Ni crean que pasare por alto que "el" violo el tratado-señalo Sam serio-al entrar a nuestro territorio-

-Sam…debes entender-trato Carlisle de convencerlo.

-AQUÍ NO AY NADA QUE ENTENDER!-espeto Jacob perdiendo la paciencia-el rompió la tregua y he iremos a la guerra-

-Aquí no habrá ninguna guerra-declaro Lucian con firmeza.

Todos en la sala lo miraron sorprendidos.

Sin acabarse su fruta la arrojo por ahí, caminando al centro de todos.

-No habrá ninguna guerra-

-Y tu quien rayos te haz creido para decir eso?!-señalo Paul molesto.

-Por soy un alfa-señalo fulminándolo-al igual que Jacob-

-Aquí el alfa soy yo-claro Sam con indignación.

-Ay, por favor Uley, sabes perfectamente que eso no es asi…-

La furia se apodero del Quileute.

-Aquí el único y verdadero alfa de estas tierras el Black, ese derecho lo tiene de nacimiento…-

El ambiente se torno tenso en la sala.

-Y me parece una gran ofensa que no aceptara el puesto que le corresponde-inquirio observando con reproche a Jake.

-Tu, no sabes nada-susurro Jacob.

-Claro que lo se por que probe la sangre de Bella, y al hacer eso se todo sobre los aquí presentes-

-Pero todavía aun no nos haz dicho quien realmente eres?!-señalo Sam molesto por la humillación que resivio.

-Eso es verdad, pero al ver que las cosas han cambiado…señor Cullen-se dirigió al vampiro mayor-me permitiría usar su teléfono para hacer una llamada-

-Eh…claro muchacho-

-¿Que estas haciendo Lucian?-pregunto Bella sin comprender lo que el hibrido asi.

-Llego la hora de enfrentar a nuestro destino, hermanita-

-Que es lo que dices? no te entiendo Lucian-

-Ya lo entenderas-dijo tomando el teléfono marcando rápidamente un numero.

-Estas hermosa, Bella-inquirio Edward fuera de lugar.

La chica hizo una mueca dándole la espalda camino hasta Jake, y en frente de todos lo beso.

El Quileute la tomo de la cintura, disfrutando de ese beso.

Edward tubo que contenerse disimulando el dolor que sentía al ver como su mujer se besaba con ese apestoso chucho.

Lucian esperaba pacientemente que la persona del numero que marco contestara, estaba consiente de que tenia que prepararse para la tormenta que se le venia encima.

En ese mismo instante dejo de soñar al otro lado de la línea.

-David…soy yo Lucian-

-LUCIAN! DONDE DIABLOS HAZ ESTADO!-exclamo David eufórico del otro lado.

Todos en la sala podían escuchar la preocupación como reproche en la voz del hombre con el que el ojiazul hablaba.

-DONDE ESTAS?! TUS PADRES ESTAN MUY PREOCUPADOS POR TI!...-

El hibrido se frotaba los ojos con cansancio y fastidio.

-COMO PUEDES SER ASI DE INCONCIENTE? LUCIAN TUS PADRES ESTAN BASTANTE ANGUSTIADOS BUSCANDOTE, DIA TRAS DIA, POR QUE NOS HACES ESTO…-

Lucian no decía nada al respecto, le estaba dejando al vampiro desahogarse todo lo que quisiera.

-David…-

-ACASO ESA FUE LA FORMA EN LA QUE TE EDUQUE?!, CREES QUE PUEDES LARGARTE ASI CADA VEZ QUE TE DE TU GANA?!-

-Por favor, David…-

-POR FAVOR NADA! ESTOY MUY MOLESTO! LUCIAN, TE HAZ ATREVIDO A TENER EL DESCARO DE PREOCUPARNOS DE ESTA MANERA-

-David…-

-PERO SABES QUE YO TENGO LA CULPA! SIEMPRE TE SOLAPADO EN TODO, Y TUS HERMANAS TAMBIEN! PERO ESTA VEZ YA FUISTE DEMACIADO LEJOS!-

-DAVID! ya me leiste la cartilla, ahora escuchare…-

-A MI NO ME LEVANTAS LA VOZ, MUCHACHO!-

-Cállate, y escuchame con atención, en este momento le dices a mis hermanas y los chicos que junten lo necesario-

-Y eso como para que?, Lucian que haz estado haciendo?!-

-Ahorrate de pedirme explicaciones…ya habrá tiempo para eso, por el momento tu y los chicos esta misma noche viajan a Washington…-

Bella se sorprendió en grande a darse cuenta de lo que el hibrido estaba haciendo, planea traer a su familia aquí.

-Ah, Washington?, estas loco-musito David al otro lado de la línea estupefacto.

-No lo estoy y hablo en serio, en unos momentos ire al aeropuerto para reservar los boletos a nombre de Carlisle Cullen…vendrán aquí aun pequeño pueblo de nombre Forks llegaran dentro de un dia, entendiste?!-

-Ay, Lucian…me estas dando la peor jaqueca de mi vida-

-Me haz entendido, David-

-Si…ya te escuche perfectamente-

-Muy bien, ah y te recuerdo que mis padres no deben saber nada de esto!-

-Me estas queriendo decir…que coja a tus hermanas y amigos e irnos sin decirles nada a Selene y tu padre?! eso es lo que estas tratando de decirme?-

-Veo que me haz entendido a la perfeccion-señalo Lucian serio.

-Definitivamente haz perdido toda razón al hacer esto que me pides, quieres que los angustie mas de lo que ya están por tu causa-

-Eso ahora es lo de menos, y no se te olvide cubrirle los ojos a Eve, no quiero que ninguno de los 2 se enteren de a donde van!-

-Mira…hare lo que me pides, pero se que después de esto me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida-

-Eso aun no lo puedes saber-

-Pero una cosa si te advierto, ya arreglare cuentas contigo cuando te tenga enfrente-

-Lo que tu digas, David!...y antes de que se me olvide cuando lleguen un taxi los estará esperando para llevarlos a la mansión Cullen se alojaran ahí-

-De acuerdo-

Se conrto la llamada.

-Te haz vuelto loco?-inquirio Edward hacercandose al pelinegro amenazante-quien te haz creido para querer meter extraños a mi casa-

-Esta no es tu casa…es de Carlisle y no creo que el tengo ningún conveniente el darle techo a mi gente-

-En lo absoluto-le respodio Carlisle muy seguro recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su hijo.

-Muy bien, en ese caso me voy tengo que ir hacer las reservaciones-

-Lucian…-inquirio Bella tomandolo del brazo-estas seguro de esto?, realmente piensas traer a tu familia aquí?-

-Lo estoy, Belly ya es hora de que los conozcas, tu ya eres parte de mi familia solo falta que firmes los papeles de adopción y podras llevar mi apellido-

La joven lycan lo solto con asombro de aver olvidado ese detalle.

-Bien, ahora me marcho ya mañana nos veremos de nuevo las caras, cuando los mios estén aquí les dire todo sobre mi y cuales son mis planes-

El Corvin se alejo yendo a la puerta principal.

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

-Bella…-llamo Edward.

-¿Ahora que quieres?-señalo con fastidio.

-Necesitamos hablar!-

-Ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, y métetelo bien en la cabeza tu y yo estamos divorciados-

-No pienso aceptar eso-

-Eres un reverendo tonto, que creías que yo te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos pues te equivocaste, ahora que soy una mujer libre, nada me impedirá casarme con Jacob-

El asombro se apodero de los rostros de todos, pero Jake estaba en shock creyo aver oído mal, Bella su Bella acaba de decir que se quiere casar con el.

Cullen sujeto la mano de la chica por la muñeca con fuerza, sin controlar la ira como los celos que sentía.

-Pues ni creas que te libraras de mi-le advirtió con la mandibula apretada-compruebame que efectivamente ya no estamos casados-le reto con altanería.

-Suéltame!-Bella se solto de su amarre-si quieres pruebas pues las tendras, mañana mismo le pediré a Manuel que se presente aquí-

-No importa lo que hagas, jamás consentiré que tu y yo estemos separados, no te dare el divorcio-

-Es que no lo entiendes, ya estamos divorciados-

-NO LO ACEPTARE!-

Sin hacerle caso alguno, Bella fue hasta donde estaba Rosalie.

La vampira tenia su habitual ceño fruncido, sin inmutarse para nada al ver que la Swan se le acercaba, únicamente arrugo la nariz al oler ese desagradable olor que provenía de la chica.

Deteniendose a un par pasos de distancia sorpresivamene sin esperárselo Bella le dio un puñetazo justo en la cara haciendo que la rubia saliera girando encima del sillón.

-Ni creas que se me olvido la forma en la que me humillaste, en aquella ocasión estúpida-recalco cada palabra con desprecio.

Sintiendo como la rabia se apodero de ella Rosalie se levanto con rapides, siendo detenida por Emett impidiéndole cometer una locura, del labio de la rubia caia un hilillo de sangre, sus ojos llameaban de furia demostrando todo el odia que le tenia a la Swan que la miraba indiferente.

Dándoles la espalda la lycan se dispuso a marcharse de esa casa, seguida por la manada.

-Ah…una cosa mas Edward, por que no te regresas a Alaska, Tanya debe estarse preguntando donde estas hay que reconocer que esa zorra tiene buen atractivo y que todo este tiempo hasavido complacerte muy bien, no es asi?!-

-Tu comentario esta de mas…pero te advierto que no te dejare en paz, mucho menos para que estes al lado de ese maldito chucho-

-Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, haz lo que te de tu regalada gana-lo enfrento con la barbilla alzada.

-Tu y yo aun podemos reconstruir nuestro matrimonio-

-No sigas perdiendo tu tiempo que este infeliz, Bella-declaro Jacob soltando un risa burlona.

-Tienes razón, Jake-le sonrio con sinceridad-no puede creer que me haya querido casar con alguien tan patético-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo bonita-

-No te pienso dar el divorcio-señalo con terquedad Edward.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza cansada de cuan terco era el vampiro que no entendía razón alguna.

-Vámonos, Bella-dijo Jacob tomandola de la mano.

-Bien…ahora, Edward-girandose a verlo por ultima vez-puedo decirte que no fue un gusto conocerte-

-¡TU, NO ME VAZ A DEJAR!-exclamo perdiendo la compostura-TU ERES MI ESPOSA! ¡ME OISTE ERES MI ESPOSA Y EN CUANTO A TI!-miro a Jake con toda la furia posible-NI CREAS QUE TE LA DEJARA TAN FACILMENTE, NO PUEDE ENTERPONERTE ENTRE NUESTRA FELICIDAD Y APROVECHARTE DE NUESTROS PROBLEMAS MATRIMONIALES!-

El Quileute le dirigió una mirada de burla y de victoria.

-Tu eres mia Bella…eres…mi esposa-susurro con dolor y decesperacion.

La lycan lo miro con lastima.

-Mi Bella…no…puedes…dejarme-

La puerta se cerro tras la de ojos chocolates.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Mientras en Alaska.

En la casa de las Denali.

Una rubia rugia destrozaba todo a su paso.

Irina y Kate se mantenía alejas temiendo ser blanco de la ira de su hermana.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, EDWARD!-espeto fuera de si-COMO TE HAZ ATREVIDO A DEJARME! A MI A TANYA DENALI!, TU FUTURA ESPOSA…-

Arrojaba con rabia y despecho los objetos.

-TE FUISTE A REUNIR CON ESA MALDITA PERRA DE SWAN! PERO NO TE LIBRARAS DE MI, NADIE JUEGA CON TANYA DENALI! NADIE, TU TE CASARAS CONMIGO CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE ASI TENGA QUE QUITAR DE EN MEDIO A ESA GOLFA!-

Las otras rubias la miraban horrorizadas sin atreverse a detenerla.

-Tu eres mio Edward…eres…mio…mio…mio-tenia la respiración entre cortada-…y vamos a estar juntos por siempre…por que nos vamos a casar y seremos muy felices mi amor…-dijo con la voz ronca.

Kate no podía creer cuan obsesionada estaba su hermana por Edward, que no la reconocia para nada, la desconocía por completo.

-Eres mio…mio…mio…MIO!-grito Tanya desquiciada-y juro que quitare del camino a la desgraciada de Bella Swan, asi tu y yo nos casaremos y seremos felices por toda la eternidad-dijo con vehemencia sonriendo macabramente-…si, si, si…si esa puta arribista no existiera todo seria diferente asi yo seria la señora Cullen…si…eso es-

Al ver la actitud desquiciente de su hermana, Kate se dio cuenta que Tanya perdió toda razón, decidió abandonar la casa no queria formar parte de esa locura que planeaba hacer su hermana, sabia que Irina pensaba igual que Tanya pero por distintas razones asi que no le seguiría.

La rubia salió de esa casa que durante años fue su hogar, sin voltear ni una vez atrás, continuando caminando alejándose mas y mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya! las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga, Edward si que es un cinico ahora si no quiere dejar a Bella, que fregon salio!<strong>

**que emocion, por fin aparecera la familia de Lucian!**

**ahora si que Tanya se volvio completamente loca!**

**Kate hara algo al respecto para detener a su hermana?**

**hasta el proximo capitulo**

**bye bye bye**


	24. La Imprimacion de Leah

**Este Capitulo unicamente esta dedicado a Leah, y de como sera de ahora en adelante su vida**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23. La Imprimacion de Leah<strong>

El siguiente dia habia llegado siendo martes.

En la reserva.

Leah se levantaba de la cama con pereza.

Tenia que cambiarse y prepararse el desayuno, ya que ella vivía sola después de que su madre y Seth se fuera a vivir con los Swan.

Bajando a la cocina encendio la estufa disponiéndose a hacerse unos huevos con tocino.

Mientras comia en silencio, la Clearwater en esos 2 dias admitió que se sentía confundida, respecto a ese chico, Lucian y gracias a eso durante el patrullaje resivio varias reprimendas por parte de Sam por estar distraída todo el tiempo.

Ahora que lo pensaba ya no sentía molestia cada vez que veía a Sam con Emily, es mas eso hasta ahora le era indiferente, cosa que no habia notada hasta el dia de hoy.

Leah salió de su casa.

Corria hacia el bosque transformándose de inmediato.

El lobo gris corria lo mas rápido que podía, se sentía demasiado confundida para su gusto, y eso le desesperaba.

Y con respecto a Bella ya no albergaba odio alguno hacia la ella.

Después de lo que paso en el Caldero Negro, ese desprecio y rabia para con la Swan, se habían esfumado asi de golpe sin haverse dando cuenta.

Lo único que ahora sentía por la ex-chica vampiro, que ahora resultaba que era una chica loba como ella pero diferente, era una incomodidad tan grande mezclado con culpabilidad, aceptando que el trato que existía entre ambas era únicamente culpa suya, después de todo desde el dia que la conoció se dedico a tratarla con desprecio.

-¡Que demonios, me esta pasando!-exclamo la loba sin dejar de correr.

Queria huir de todo eso, necesitaba alejarse lo mas que pudiera de esa realidad.

Queria escapar de todos esos sentimientos que ahora albergaba en todo su ser, que le aterraban demasiado y que no sabia como afrontar.

El lobo gris dejo de correr, caminando lentamente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Caminaba por el bosque sin rumbo fijo.

Hasta que en eso escucho el ruido de una cascada.

Decidió ir alli para pensar con claridad y en paz.

Leah con forme mas se acercaba, el ruido del cascada al caer se oia mas fuerte.

Vio como unos rayos de sol sobresalían por entre los arboles.

Cuando salio de los arbustos, la loba vio la hermosa cascada que habia la neblina que habia dejaba ver un pequeño arcoíris justo donde cai el agua.

Leah se sento a la orilla del pequeño lago que habia ahí.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien la vio hacercarse al lugar.

De pronto la Clearwater noto que algo cubrió la luz del sol, que le daban en la cara.

Levantado la miraba se sorprendió demasiado al ver, que haya justo arriba del risco que se econtraba el lado de la cascada, se encontraba Lucian sentado sobre una roca.

Desde arriba el hibrido le dedico una media sonrisa.

El lobo gris se paro abruptamente.

Su corazón latia a mil al ver como el de ojos azules le sonreía, y gracias a su pelaje no se le notaba el poderoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Te vez hermosa en tu forma lobuna…Leah-inquirio Lucian sinceramente.

Un escalofrio recorrió la espina dorsal de la Quileute.

En eso se escucho un aullido.

Leah se giro un poco al darse cuenta de que era Sam.

Ignorando el llamado.

Volvió su atención el pelinegro descubriendo con asombro que ya no estaba, alli en el risco sentado en la roca.

Se habia ido.

El lobo gris bajo la mirada estupefacta.

No tenia caso negarlo, tardo o temprano los chicos se darán cuenta.

-Tengo que aceptarlo…-susurro Leah-no cabe dudas, me he imprimado…-

Se volvió a escuchar otro aullido llamándola.

Retrocediendo.

La loba se adentro en los matorrales.

-Después de que lo desee tanto…al fin a sucedido…me he imprimado…mi compañero…es…Lucian Corvin-

* * *

><p><strong>Yanely agradezco mucho tu review, pero siento decirte que bella ni edward van a regresar son Team JacobxBella, en el resumen de mi fic aclare que la de historia es de la pareja JacobxBella, ah, y lo otro no te aseguro nada si bella llega oh no a perdonarlo y te aseguro que Edward cometera muchos mas errores...<strong>

**ah tambien si quieres preguntarme algo mas mandame un mensaje privado asi yo podria responderte cada vez que me dejes algun review!  
><strong>


	25. Dark Angels – Parte 1

**Ya traje la continuacion, disfrutenla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24. Dark Angels – Parte 1<strong>

Era medio dia.

Y el clima estaba caluroso, a pesar de estar a casi finales de octubre.

Bella conducía rápido por el camino.

Estaba anciosa como nerviosa al mismo tiempo, no durmió en toda la noche, esperando que el martes llegara ya.

Sue se sorprendió y le pareció extraño que no tuviera nada de hambre, ya que se paso todo el dia encerrada en su habitación con la tualla puesta enfrentándose a una batalla de toda la ropa que se compro y que tenia regada en su cama, dio vueltas toda la mañana decidiendo que atuendo seria mas apropiado usar para presentarse ante la familia de Lucian, agradecia que Charlie desayuno rápido para irse al trabajo ya que lo tenia muy ocupado lo de las desapariciones y ahora con esto de que encontraran aquella chica de la que se alimento precisamente.

Tomando ya una decisión se decidió por una blusa sin hombros de manga larga, gris clara con un corazón negro y grande con unos jeans rotos y unas zapatillas negras de tacon alto.

Pero justo ahora la muchacha con Seth a su lado ivan en su ferrari conduciendo deprisa a la casa de los Cullen, no le hacia gracia alguna que el Corvin decidiera que su familia precisamente se alojara en la casa de su ex-marido, pero no dejaría que eso le aguara la felicidad que sentía por conocer ya a las hermanas del hibrido.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Mientras que Jacob y la manada desde hace un rato habían llegado a la mansión Cullen.

Los chicos querían mostrar seguros, pero la verdad era que por dentro se morían de los nervios, y no sabían el por que, tal vez se debía que conocerían a seres muy distintos a ellos y puede que hasta mas fuertes que ellos.

Por otro lado para Jake no era fácil el estar alli en esa casa, donde vivía precisamente al ser que mas odia en el mundo, y también estaba la precensia de Lucian a pesar de que ya le aclararon que entre el y Bella no habia nada, aun asi no lo toleraba para nada lo encontraba demasiado perfecto para su gusto, no lo odiaba como a Cullen, solo que el tenerlo cerca lo tomaba como un reto personal.

Leah intentaba tranquilizarse, no queria que los muchachos se dieran cuenta de su imprimación, asi que hacia todo lo posible en comportarse como siempre, y ocultar su hanciedad por querer ver a Lucian, de solo imaginárselo su corazón latia de prisa.

En cambio Sam no estaba para nada feliz, no le gustaba nada el tener a unos completos extraños en sus tierras, y muchos menos que el tal Lucian le haya restregado en la cara que Jacob es el verdadero líder de la tribu.

Justo en ese momento Esme salía para resivirlos.

-Por favor, muchachos pasen por favor!-dijo la señora con suavidad.

La manada asi lo hizo uno a uno fue entrando agradeciéndole.

Jacob le sonrio con sinceridad, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de que su hijo fuera un completo idiota.

Antes de que el Black pudiera entrar.

Bella y Seth habían llegado.

Dejando ahí aparcado su auto, Bella bajo rápido al igual que el Clearwater, ambos corriendo hasta los escalones subiendo rápidamente.

Al ver cuan bellamente arreglada estaba la chica, Jake agrando su sonrisa era un echo que lo volvia loco.

-Hola, Bella-sonrio Esme.

-Hola, Esme…hola Jacob-dijo dándole un beso.

-Este dia te vez, mucho mas hermosa-alago Jacob seductoramente.

Bella le dirigió una mirada significativa, sonriéndole con picardia.

-Ay, Jake para ti siempre sere hermosa!-

-Es la pura verdad, y nada tiene que ver con que este imprimado de ti-

La chica al igual que la vampira se quedaron en shock ante esa declaración.

Seth se sorprendió que al final su amigo-hermano, le haya confesado eso a Bella.

-Jake…tu-inquirio Bella sin salir de su asombro.

-Mejor entremos, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso-le dio un beso en la frente-ademas…Lucian…ya esta adentro desde hace mucho-

Los 4 entraron a la casa.

Encaminándose hasta la sala.

Donde los Cullen y los chicos esperaban con paciencia y que efectivamente Lucian se encontraba alli sentado en uno de los sillones.

Nadie en la sala parecía muy feliz que digamos a excepción de Carlisle estaba calmado y Alice sonriendo como Lucian.

Para todos les parecía muy extraño el ver al pelinegro con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-Lucian…están aquí…verdad-se adelanto a preguntar Bella nerviosa.

El hibrido solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Disculpe, señora Cullen-inquirio Seth-puedo ir a su cocina a tomar algo de jugo, es que salimos tan a la carrera que nisiquiera tuve tiempo de terminar bien mi desayuno-

-Claro, hijo…no es ninguna molestia-

-Muchas gracias-

El pequeño Clearwater fue hasta la cocina, hacercandose a la nevera, tomo un bote de jugo de naranja que estaba alli, para Seth le seguía pareciendo raro que los vampiros tuvieran comida oh alguna fruta, ya que ninguno de ellos los consumían para nada.

Ya habiendo tomado lo que buscaba.

El Quileute se volteo para ir por un baso.

Pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver que alguien le impedía el paso.

-Oh,…hola Seth, ¿cierto?-dijo un chico de pelo rubio.

Seth se quedo alli parado sin decir nada.

El tipo que tenia en frente tenia el pelo rubio y se encontraba medio desnudo con solo unos bóxers puestos.

-¡¿TU, QUIEN ERES?!-exclamo Seth oprimiendo con fuerza el bote de jugo.

El liquido salio volando que cayo directo en el rostro del rubio.

-No cabe duda…tu, eres Seth Clearwater-señalo el joven con el jugo escurriendo por su cara.

-Bueno…este…perdón por haberte bañado con el jugo…y…-dijo Seth muy apenado-…¡dios! ¡que vergüenza, esta situación es muy incomoda!-se decía en sus pensamientos.

-Roy, querido…-inquirio una chica pelirroja apareciendo a atrás del chico-…¿quien es el?-paso un brazo por el hombro del rubio, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro izquierdo-…es bonito y muy adorable-

La chica era demasiado atractiva y en ese instante solo traia puesta una ropa interior morada muy provocativa.

Seth se sonrojo de sobre manera, desviando la mirada del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Es el pequeño Seth Clearwater del que nos hablo Lucian…lo recuerdas Liz-informo limpiándose el jugo.

En esos momentos el Quileute queria que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, dándose cuenta de que se trata de los familiares de Lucian, y también se dio cuenta de que acaba de hacer el mayor ridículo ante ellos, esa no era precisamente la impresión que queria darles de el.

-Oh…veo que por fin despertaron-inquirio Lucian entrando a la cocina-…y díganme los tortolitos se divirtieron?, eh!-

-Vamos, Lucian es muy temprano-dijo Roy con seriedad-no molestes…además después del largo viaje que hicimos hasta aquí, no teníamos sueño y queríamos diversión…-

-Asi que hicimos nuestra propia fiesta…jejeje-señalo Liz pícaramente-para entrar en calor y divertirnos un poco-

-Como sea…-dijo sin interés saliendo de la cocina-vistanse de inmediato, los espero en la sala y de paso se lo dicen a los chicos…ah…y no asusten de esa manera a Seth, quieren-

-¡No es lindo que siempre se porte como el Macho Alfa!-declaro Liz sonriente.

-Si tu lo dices-la mirado Seth con rareza.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la sala.

La manada se impacientaba por que la gente de Lucian, hiciera ya acto de presencia.

En cambio los Cullen no se veian apurados, ya que en la noche les dieron la bienvenida y tuvieron el placer de conocerlos bien.

Bella que estaba el lado de Jacob, para molestia de Edward, se moria de los nervios que no dejaba de brincotear que los tacones de sus zapatos hacían un pequeño ruido al golpetear.

Lucian la observaba riendo con gracia al verla tan nerviosa.

-Ten calma, Bella ya pronto los conoceras-

-No puedo calmarme, Lucian…que tal si no les agrado!?-

-Pero de que hablas-señalo parándose-…si eres todo un encanto…-le sonriendo tocándole los hombros-…te aseguro que inmediatamente se encariñaran contigo, en especial mi hermanita Eve-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros…es un echo que van a adorarte-

-Eso, es muy cierto-inquirio alguien mas.

Bella y Jacob se giranron retrocediendo unos pasos.

Alli parados estaban 4 chicos sonriéndoles.

La primera era un chica mas o menos bajita, tenia el cabello largo rubio claro y los ojos marrones, usaba una blusa azul claro de manga larga con un pantalo negro y converse azules.

El segundo era un apuesto chico con el pelo corto hasta la oreja de un rubio oscuro, y los ojos azules, su ropa consistía en una playera blanca sin mangas con una cazadora de cuero con capucha, con un mezclilla oscuro y unos converse negros.

La tercera era una muchacha demasiado atractiva de cabello rojo y largo hasta la espalda con 2 mechones blancos al frente, sus ojos eran verdes, su atuendo era de un estilo gotico, usaba un largo saco negro de manga larga, con un sexy corset rojo negro con 3 moños negros que apretaba perfecto busto, usaba una minifalda negra y sus bellas las cubria con unas medias también negras con ligeros y unas botas goticas negras de tacon grueso, por ultimo en la mano derecha llevaba un brazalete con anillo y rosa roja.

Y el ultimo era hombre bien parecido su cabello era corto de un rubio ceniza, sus ojos eran de un azul claro, usaba una camiseta blanca que traia el dibujo de una carita feliz, y una sudadera azul con capucha con un pantalo jean desgastado y unas botas Caterpillar.

-Tengo el placer…de presentarles a mi propia manada-informo Lucian sin ocultar su orgullo-…la rubia es mi hermana Sonja Corvin…-

-Es un gusto conocerlos-señalo Sonja educadamente.

-Y la pelirroja de atuendo atrevido y descarado, es Liz Summer…-

-¡No te metías con mi ropa!...es todo un gran placer para mi, el conocerles-hablo en un claro asento español-…y vaya que eis todo un placersss!-señalo mirando con lujuria esos muchachos tan mosos que habia en la sala.

-¡Oye!, que no se te olvide que tu estas conmigo-mascullo Roy molesto.

-Oh…no te preocupes, cariño-lo abrazo frotando sus pechos en el brazo de su amante-…ni teneis que ponerte celoso, vos siempre sereis Mi Sexy Macho!-le dio un apasionado beso.

Todos en la sala.

Se sentían un poco avergonzados por presenciar una escena asi.

-Bueno ya párenle los 2, ¡que no están solos!-inquirio Lucian serio.

-Jejeje-solto una risilla Liz.

-Como pudieron darse cuenta, el es Roy Cooper y es el novio de la pervertida de Liz…-

-¡Oye!-

-No te quejes amiga-señalo Sonja burlándose-que es muy cierto-

-Jump!-

-Por ultimo es el Ryan Sinclair…-señalo el rubio menor-y es mi cuñado-

En eso Sonja se acerco al chico, tomandolo del brazo sonriendo.

Ryan le beso la cabeza con amor.

-y…Sonja ¿donde esta Eve?-pregunto Luican al no ver su otra hermana.

-David, le esta ayudando a arreglarse-dijo Sonja-…¡ya sabes que a ella le gusta estar bonita y bien presentable!-

-Asi! eso es verdad-

-Lucian-llamo Bella anciosa de que la presentara.

-Oh, cierto…bien muchachos les presento a Isabella Marie swan…-

Bella se coloco al lado del hibrido con las mejillas rojas de la pena.

-Prefiero que solo me digan, Bella…si no les molesta-

La manada de Lucian la observaban impresionados de arriba a bajo, caso que puso incomoda a la Swan.

-Sonja, hermana…-

La rubia se giro a verlo.

-Te presento a tu nueva hermana menor-

La sorpresa para la Corvin fue mayúscula.

Al igual que para los otros 3 que no se esperaban semejante noticia.

-¡¿Que fue lo que acabas de decir?!-exclamo David entrando a la sala quedando estupefacto al instante.

Todos dirigieron su atención al rubio que acababa de llegar.

-Uy!...hora si se va armar la grande-declaro Roy en un susurro.

-Y que lo digas, carnal-dijo Ryan muy de acuerdo.

-Tsk…como de costumbre…David se pondrá histérico y exagerarais las cosas…-señalo Liz con fastidio y hastio.

-Yo mejor no digo nada-inquirio Sonja cruzando los brazos.

-Amiga, mi no entiender como vos y Lucian, soportais a este tio exagerado-

-Liz te recuerdo que David, prácticamente nos crio!-

-Entiendo que el es como su "nana"-le hace gestos con las manos-…pero…por eso vosotros teneis que aguanter todos los días su histeria?!-

-Bueno, Liz ¡yo hace mucho tiempo que me acostumbre!-

-Les voy a pedir, que no hablen de mi como si no no estuviera…-musito David indignado.

Ambas chicas sudaron frio al ver como el mayor las taladraba con la mirada.

-Y tu!...-apunto a Lucian con el dedo-como es eso de que esta jovencita es tu hermana?!-

El hibrido se revolvió el cabello con cansancio, le dolia la cabeza de solo pensar en la muy pronta discusión que tendría con vampiro, y no se necesitaba ser un genio como para saber que de esta no se escaparía.

* * *

><p><strong>No olviden pasarce por mi perfil, para que vean ahi las fotos de la manada de Lucian!<br>**

**nos vemos hasta el proximo capy! :)**


	26. Dark Angels – Parte 2

**Lo siento yanely pero yo desde un principio aclare que mi fic era TEAM Jacob/Bella...no me gusta Edward/Bella antes si pero ya no y todo por culpa de Edward, pero me di cuenta de que me gustaba mas Jacob con Bella, de todas maneras gracias por tu reviews y sobre actualizar mas seguido no puedo prometerte nada por me tomo mi tiempo para escribir, ah y no olvides ver las fotos en mi perfil!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25.<strong> **Dark Angels – Parte 2**

Ni la manada ni los Cullen sabían como retomar la palabra, ya que Lucian estaba demasiado entretenido platicando con su cuñado.

Roy se paseaba por toda la sala observando curiosamente los objetos y cuadros, que se encontraban alli, todo ante sus ojos era demasiado elegante y si no se equivocaba bastante costo.

-így ő mondta nekünk...azt mondtad, hogy találtam egy nagyon szórakoztató a városban!-hablo Ryan en un perfecto hungaro.

-ez tény! Találtam nagyon érdekes dolgokat!-señalo Lucian sonriendo.

-Sigo esperando una explicacion,Lucian-espeto David para nada contento-explicame eso de tu "nueva hermana"-puso las manos en jarra.

El hibrido lo miro serio.

Mientras Sonja y Liz con unas radiantes sonrisas dibujadas en la cara, inspeccionaban mejor a Bella, las 2 parecian un par de colegialas brincoteando de aquí para ya llenas de emoción, no disimulaban su aprobación por las finas ropas de la ojos chocolate.

-Vaya, amiga vos notais bien, que tu nueva hermana ¡estais muy hermosa, y muy bonita!-declaro Liz sonriendo de lado, alzando una ceja y con la mano en el mentón.

-Eso es un echo, Liz…mi hermano ¡siempre a tenido buen gusto!-dijo Sonja sonriendo sinceramente.

La joven lycan se sentía demasiado apena por las palabras de ambas chicas.

-Dime una cosa?, Bella…-pregunto Liz con suspicacia.

Cosa que al parecer capto la atención de la muchacha.

-Vos y Lucian…¿son muy unidos?...-

Bella parpadeo sin comprender bien.

-Como fue que el y vos?! ¿se conocieron con exactitud?...-

La de ojos chocolate se incomodaba ante las preguntas de la pelirroja.

-Eh…yo…este- no supo que decir.

-Vamos Liz, no la atosigues de esa manera-señalo Sonja-no vez que la estas asustando, ella es mi hermana-

-Perdonarme amiga, pero vos no deberéis confiarte tanto…es una completa extraña, por muy bonita que vos sea-

-Liz…-

Bella bajo la cabeza ante las palabras por la pelirroja, sabia que tenia mucha razón en eso.

Lucian se dio cuenta de su reacción interviniendo de inmediato.

-¡Por dios! Liz, ahorrate tus preguntas-inquirio indignado.

-Lo siento mucho, Lucian, pero entenderme…el echo de que vos nos hayas dicho que ella ahora es hermana vuestra ¡no cambia el echo de que no sabemos quien es realmente!-

-Nosotros también, podríamos decir lo mismo de ustedes-informo Edward molesto.

-Eso es muy cierto-señalo serio Lucian volteando a verlo- y por eso les dire todo sobre nosotros-

-¡¿Pero te haz vuelto completamente loco?!, ¡muchacho!-exclamo David sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-SI, Y 2 VECES QUE TE PARECE!-levanto la voz.

-AMI, NO ME HABLES ASI!-

-Pues entonces deja de meterte en mis asuntos…y de tratarme ¡como si fuera un niño!-

El vampiro decidió callarse, tragándose su coraje.

-Bien…como ya no habran interrupciones-informo mirando disimuladamente a David-voy a contarles la historia de mi familia…Bella-dijo mirándola-si vaz a formar parte de mi vida, tienes que saber la carga que pesa sobre mi familia y todo el rastro de oscuridad que hemos llevado y dejado-

Por la forma en la que dijo, la Swan supo quese trataba de algo serio y que no estaba jugando.

-Por el idioma que ustedes hablan, devo deducir que provienen de hungria!-comento Carlisle muy seguro.

-Asi es, señor Carlisle veminos precisamente de Budapest-

-Tengo entendido que las cosas por haya…no están del todo bien que digamos!-

-En efecto…-confirmo setandose en el sillón-las cosas en mi tierra natal, en estos momentos no están en mejores términos…no después de lo que paso hace 12 años…-

-12 años?...-inquirio Alice sin entender-que fue lo que sucedió hace 12 años?!-

Lucian la miro extrañado.

-Me sorprende que tu, no lo sepas con tu habilidad de ver el futuro crei que ya lo sabias!-

Los Cullen supieron disimular bien su sorpresa por que el ojiazul supiera eso.

-Tu…como-

-Por que probe la sangre de Bella…verán es una habilidad única entre los de mi especie, cuando pruebas la sangre de alguien puedes ver todos sus recuerdos…y en muy raras ocasiones cada vez que se prueba la carne también pasas tus recuerdos!-

El saber eso Bella se dio cuenta que esas alucinaciones que habia tenido eran recuerdos, recuerdos pasados de Lucian.

-Que increíble, don-señalo Seth.

-No es un don, Seth solo es una habilidad entre vampiros y licantropos-

-Ese no es nuestro caso-inquirio Edward con hastio-nuestra mordida para los lobos es veneno que los puede matar al instante, y si mordemos a un humano la transformación es lenta y dolorosa-

-Muchas gracias por…tu tan "amable" información-ironizo Lucian.

Edward lo miro con ira.

-Pero es muy diferente entre ustedes y la gente de la Push…ustedes son vampiros vegetarianos que se alimentan de animales, en cambio la tribu de los Quileute son metamorfos pero no son hombres lobo reales por lo tanto ninguno tiene la habilidad de poder ver atravez de la sangre…-

El silencio se apodero de la situación.

-Pero nos estamos desviando del tema que nos corresponde…-

-Lucian…no te atrevas-advirito David amenazante.

-Cállate, David-musito Sonja.

-Es que no te das cuenta de que esta cometiendo un grave error-

-Cierra la maldita boca-dijo entre dientes Lucian harto de la actitud del vampiro.

-Sabes que…haz lo que quieras, yo no voy a pagar los platos rotos-

-Si,si,si...lo que tu digas!-

-Digo…ay, cuando quieras comenzar a hablar-señalo Edward en tono amargo-por que soy el mas interesado en todo esto, y lo digo también por que quiero saber, como es que mi "mujer" termino combirtiendose igual que esos apestosos chuchos?!-

La manada lo miraron serios por el insulto.

-Vuelvo a insistir…gracias por tu "considerable" información-señalo Lucian muy paciente pero serio.

El Cullen bufo restándole importancia.

-Bueno…empezare por el principio…-

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio esperando escuchar la historia.

Por el contrario David era el que menos estaba de acuerdo con lo que el joven hibrido pensaba hacer.

Como alguno lo pudieron ver, soy un ser completamente diferente…un hibrido para que me entiendan, mitad vampiro mitad licántropo…-

-Eso es imposible-declaro Carlisle sorprendido-jamas en mis años de vida escuche algo semejante…-

-Pero es verdad, señor Cullen-

-Tiene que ser mentira-inquirio Emmett.

-No lo es, mi madre se llama Selene…es una vampiro demasiado vieja con 632 años de edad…-

-Eso quiere decir, que es de la época medieval-señalo Carlisle pensativo.

-Y mi padre es Michael Corvin el primer hibrido en existir, anteriormente fue humano y trabajaba como cirujano…la leyenda de los orígenes de mis padres es demasiado larga, asi que obtare en contar lo mas importante…-

-Verán mi madre es una traficante de muerte, ella fue combertida por un vampiro de nombre Viktor quien era el líder del circulo de los vampiros, en tiempos pasados fue un general húngaro…a este tipo cuando se acercaba su hora de morir, Marcus Corvinus el primer vampiro en existir, le otorgo la inmortalidad a cambio de que dirigiera su ejercito de vampiros en la lucha contra los primeros hombres lobo, engendrados por su hermano gemelo William esta raza era infecciosa incapaz de volvear a tener forma humana…-

-Vaya…esto si que es fascinante-interrumpio Edward con burla-pero esto que nos cuentas es solo una leyenda no tiene nada que ver con nosotros-

-Edward, cállate y no interrumpas-gruño Bella molesta.

-Prosigo…este tal Viktor traiciono a mi madre haciéndole creer que los licántropos mataron a su familia cuando el fue quien lo hizo, en el trascurso de los siglos, ella se dedico a exterminar a todo lycan para vengar a su familia en ese tiempo conoció a mi padre y de esa relación naci yo, el primer hibrido en nacer…-

-Pero no entiendo si tu padre Michael es un hibrido pero nació siendo humano, entonces como es posible…-inquirio Carlisle sin lograr entender bien.

-Señor Carlisle, mi padre es el desendiente humano de Alexander Corvinus el padre fundador de ambas especies, un jefe militar húngaro que llego a principios del siglo V, el fue el único sobreviviente de una plaga que devasto a su aldea, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo pudo cambiar la enfermedad combirtiendose en el primer inmortal real y años después procreo al menos 2 hijos que heredaron esta misma cualidad…-

-Marcus y William Corvinus, no es asi-Afirmo Bella pensativa.

-Exacto...los hijos del Clan Corvinus uno que fue mordido por un murciélago y el otro por un lobo, en el camino solitario de la inmortalidad como humano…jah…a mi parecer esta leyenda es una completa ridiculez…-

-Yo crei que el Clan Corvinus, se extinguió hace tantos años-dijo Carlisle extrañado.

-No exactamente…cuando yo tenia unos 8 años y mi hermana Sonja apenas era un bebe ambos estábamos al cuidado de David, recuerdo perfectamente cuando estuvimos ante la presencia de Alexander Corvinus…-

-Un momento…es estaba con vida durante todos estos siglos?!-afirmo el vampiro mayor con asombro-pero como es eso posible?!-

-Se mantuvo oculto tras las sombras, corrigiendo los errores de sus hijos, y de la guerra entre ambas especies pero manteniéndose a distancia…recuerdo muy bien un castillo en ruinas donde mis padres combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo contra Marcus y William…-

En eso Bella recordó esa visión de un pequeño niño cargando en brazos a un bebe, y esa terrible batalla que se llevo acabo en ese castillo, sorprendiéndose mas al ver que era otro recuerdo del hibrido.

-Como sea…en esos siglos de Viktor, la plata y el oro era mas importante para el, nació Lucian el primer lycan en existir…no como William que los suyos eran una especie peligrosa he infecciosa incapaz de volver a tener forma humana…Lucian se enamoro de una vampira llamada Sonja quien era precisamente la hija de Viktor, y este desgraciado le temia tanto a la mezcla de especies que la condeno a muerte por haberse mezclado con un lycan y esperar un hijo, eso provoco la guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo…y un vampiro llamado Kraven era el segundo comandante del clan de los vampiros, pero los traiciono haciendo un trato con Lucian…-

-Espera, espera, espera…¿dijiste que se llamaba Lucian?-pregunto Jacob.

-Asi es! pero no te confundas…mi padre decidió que llevaramos el nombre de el, y de la hija de Viktor en honor a ellos y la forma tan trágica en la que terminaron…sigo, este vampiro Kraven al conocer a mi madre se obsesiono con ella, acosándola sin cesar al igual de querer obtener el poder de dirigir a los vampiros, que aliándose con Lucian planearon acabar con los miembros del consejo y matar a Marcus…Kraven no era mas que una cucaracha rastrera y traicionera, igual que Viktor, pero Kraven al ver que sus planes no resultaron que como el cobarde que era mato a Lucian por la espalda con un nitrato de plata…Lucian durante siglos se dedico a buscar un tipo de sangre muy extraño para salvar a su especie que se extinguía poco a poco, a esta sangre le llamamos la Cepa Corvinus que atraves de los siglos se oculto en mi padre Michael Corvin!-

-Entonces esa casta los hace especiales a ustedes…no es asi?!-pregunto Bella entendiendo muchas cosas.

-Si…la sangre de Corvinus permite a los vampiros como a los lycans hacerse inmunes a caminar durante el dia y a la plata…hasta lo que sucedió hace 12 años…yo tenia 18 y Sonja 15, los humanos descubrieron la existencia de ambas especies y se inicio la purga, la exterminación de vampiros y licántropos…-

Sonja cerro los ojos al recordar ese dia, ese trágico dia en el que su familia se desmorono.

Ryan la abrazo por los hombros confortándola, sabia cuan doloroso era para ella el acordarse de ese incidente.

-Al ver que los humanos sabían de nuestra existencia, mis padres planearon escapar en un barco…mi hermana y yo estando con papa esperábamos a que regresara mama, pero con lo que no contábamos fue que nos habían descubierto…atacaron a mi padre justo en el momento que ella apareció, en medio del ataque nosotros logramos escapar pero nuestros padres no…nos refugiamos en el bosque lamentando su muerte, ya que estábamos solos y sin David a nuestro lado decidimos sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, en ese tiempo me hice a la idea de formar mi propio aquelarre y tuve éxito…-

-Conocimos a Ryan, Liz y Roy he inmediatamente se huniero a nosotros haciéndonos grandes amigos…-aclaro Sonja sonriendo abrazando a su novio-y algo mas!-

-Les hotorgamos la Cepa Corvinus…he hice lo mismo con los lycans y vampiros que aceptaron unírsenos formando un circulo perfecto y poderoso…cconforme pasaron los años nos enteramos de que la corporación de nombre Antigen habia escapado uno de sus proyectos algo con lo que experimentaban, para Sonja y para mi nos llamo mucho la atención de eso y decidimos ponernos a investigar enterándonos que aquienes buscaban eran a quienes llamaban…-

-Sujeto 1, 2 y 0-informo rápido Bella.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

-Les recuerdo que estuve en Budapest…y me entere de ciertas cosas por mi propia cuenta-

-Vaya!, que no me equivoque contigo, Belly-señalo Lucian con media sonrisa-eres tremenda como hermosa-

La muchacha se sonrojo por el halago.

-Como lo dijo Bella, asi era pero no sabíamos que precisamente se trataba de nuestros padres aquienes creíamos muertos durante 12 años y resulta que todo ese tiempo eran prisioneros en esa corporación y que experimentaban con ellos para encontrar una cura contra los vampiros y lycans…cuando los encontramos y también a David, fue una situación bastante incomoda, no es fácil de asimilar que a quienes creíamos muertos no lo estaban, y que ya nosotros eran unos adultos…lo que fue mas doloroso de saber era que teníamos una hermana menor de entre 12 años, para mi madre no fue fácil de asimiliar que estaba embarazada de nuevo y que no pudo disfrutar de su embarazo como lo fue con nosotros…-

-Devio ser muy doloroso para ustedes enterarse, de esa verdad?!-señalo Bella con nostalgia.

-No se imaginan cuanto…pero juro vengarme por todo lo que esa maldita compañía nos hizo-mascullo Lucian con rabia-…como también de ese maldito científico Jacob Lane, por su culpa me familia se destruyo al separar a nuestros padres de nosotros siendo tan jóvenes y expuestos ante los peligros de la vida, también juro que pagaran el aver tenido encerrada a Eve y usarla para sus malditos experimentos…y ahora tenemos que mantenernos ocultos entre las sombras!-

-Por que asi debe de ser, Lucian el mundo no es un lugar seguro para nosotros-inquirio David de forma cortante cruzando los brazos.

-PUES YA ESTOY HARTO! ESTOY HARTO DE TENER QUE ESCONDERME Y ENFURECERME EN LA OSCURIDAD!-

-Tranquilo, compadre!-dijo Roy-no te exaltes-

-Como sea…por eso cuando iva de paseo que era algo rutinario para mi, me tope con Bella, admito que me sorprendió que una humana se aventurara al peligro y enfrentarse a unos lycans enfermos, y también me sorprendió que ella cargara con armas y un cuchillo de plata…-

-Entonces asi fue como tu y mi bonita se conocieron?!-Jacob paso a paso ya comprendía todo.

-Si…cuando probe su carne vi con claridad el mundo en el que ella vivía…y me di cuenta de que ese era el tipo de vida que yo queria llevar, queria construir un nuevo mundo para mi y mi familia donde no tuviéramos que seguir escondiéndonos , tener una vida tranquila y en paz!-

-Momento…¡¿tu fuieste el que combirtio a mi esposa en lo que es?!-mascullo Edward con vehemencia.

-Por supuesto, y ella ya no es mas "tu esposa" Belly es ahora mi hermana, solo tiene que firmar los papeles y podrá llevar al fin mi apellido-

-Que hiciste?!-David sentía que se la iva el aire creyendo aver oído mal.

-Lo que escuchaste, pienso adoptar a Bella-

-Estas hablado en serio?, Lucian!-pregunto Sonja sin ocultar su sorpresa ante eso.

-Claro, Sonja pero no solo basta con que firme los papeles…para que sea hermana nuestra en su totalidad deberá inyectar nuestra sangre y beber de ella al mismo tiempo-

-Eh…eso serio como algun tipo de ritual?-inquirio la Swan confundida.

-Seria un ritual de sangre nada mas-

-Bueno…si esa es tu decisión la apruebo-declaro Sonja sonriendo.

-EN SERIO?!-exclamo David tomado por sorpresa.

Liz y Roy abrieron en grande los ojos, no podían creer cuan fácilmente su amiga rubia aceptaba las cosas asi como si nada.

-Sonja, mi amor! lo dices de verdad?-con asombro Ryan se acerco a ella.

-Pues claro, a mi me encanta la idea de tener otra hermana-

-Vaya, amiga a veces vos me sorprendeis-dijo Liz.

-Entonces, lo único que faltaría seria en darle a esta chica-dijo Roy sin mucho interés-un collar y ponerle el tatuaje-

-Y eso como para que seria?-pregunto Jake extrañado.

-Oh, lo olvide por completo-inquirio Lucian muy sonriente, cosa que sacaba de onda a todos viendo cuan rapido cambia de animo el hibrido-veran para ser parte de mi manada se lleva un…-El Corvin no pudo terminar de hablar.

En ese preciso momento 2 cuerpos grandes se lanzaron sobre el.

-Mama Rita…Papa Ita!-exclamo Lucian riendo.

Dos perros pastores belga uno negro y el otro blanco lamian la cara del Corvin moviendo sus colas de un lado a otro muy felices.

-Ya chicos, dejen de llenarme de baba-Lucian se levanto alejando a los perros de el.

-¿Y estos perros?-pregunto Seth curiosamente mirando a ambos animales.

-Les presento a mis mascotas, la blanca es hembra se llama Mama Rita-señalo acariciando Lucian la cabeza al perro-…y el negro es Papa Ita!-sonrio sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía por sus perros.

-HERMANOS!-exclamo una suave voz femenina.

En la sala todos voltearon a ver a una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules, que estaba alli parada con un pastor alemán a su lado.

Seth se quedo pretificado sintiendo como el aire se le iva de los pulmones, esa niña era demasiado bonita, la mas bonita que habia visto en su vida.

-Hola Eve…-saludo a su hermanita Lucian con una gran sonrisa-y hola a ti también B.B.-

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya quien diria que Seth se mostraria interesando por Eve, jejeje, acaso sera que Lucian permitira que alguien cortege a su pequeña hermanita?!<strong>

**uy! de veras Edward me esta cayendo bien gordo, que no entiende que Bella ya no es su esposa, de veras es bien necio!**

**ah Lucian se le ve bien decidido a adoptar a Bella!**

**Hasta el proximo Capitulo!  
><strong>

**no olviden comentar sobre mis personajes!**


	27. Dark Angels – Parte 3

**Agradezco a lyzleermipasion, Gues y rolu por sus reviews...**

**y rolu en cuanto tu pregunta si Seth se imprimara de Eve, y en cuanto a lo otro aun no me decido si los vulturis se enteraran de lo que pasa obiamente Jacob y los chicos si lo descubriran, y si es un echo que la compañia Antigen si se enteraran donde esta aquienes tanto buscan gracias a cierta vampira que les ayudara, nombre que no pienso revelar por el momento... **

**ah y si tengo un grupo del Fic, esta en mi perfil para que le chequen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26. Dark Angels – Parte 3<strong>

Eve no pudo contenerse y salio corriendo directamente hacia Lucian, la menor traia puesto una blusa blanca de manga larga que tenia en el centro un corazón rosa, junto con un chaleco de mezclilla corto sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos cortos de un rosa claro con medias negras con estrellas y unos converse también rosas, por ultimo en su largo cabello sobre la cabeza llevaba un moño blanco.

Al verla aproximarse gustosamente el pelinegro la resivio con los brazos abiertos.

Para ojos de todos fue una escena un tanto comica por asi decirlo, al ver como la pequeña niña se abalanzo sobre Lucian, callendo los 2 al suelo riendo como si fueran unos chiflados.

-HERMANO! QUE ALEGRIA VOLVER A VERTE!-exclamo Eve muy feliz.

-Jajaja, yo también estoy contento de verte pulga-

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas asi!-bufo cruzando los brazos.

-Si, claro lo que tu digas-

La Corvin menor inflo los cachetes fingiendo molestia.

Seth la miro con ternura apareciendo en sus mejillas un devil sonrojo, definitivamente era la cosa mas linda y tierna que hubiera visto en su vida, ya de por si se sentía un poco extraño al verla.

-Ahora que toda la familia esta completa-señalo Lucian-que les parece si nos damos una vuelta por el bosque y les muestro todo lo que hay en este pueblo, serviría para darles una mejor bienvenida no les parece, chicos?!-

-Estas loco?!...-exclamo David incrédulo-de ninguna manera nos vamos a exponernos y arriesgarnos de esa forma-

-Ahora que vos lo diceis, si seria muy interesante versss, que tiene de bueno este pueblucho-inquirio Liz con altanería.

-La verdad, yo si me muero de la curiosidad-dijo Sonja emocionada.

-Pues a donde vaya mi chica voy yo!-informo Ryan.

-Yo opino igual-declaro Roy-asi cuido y vigilo a mi hembra de las garras de cualquier imbécil y tal vez puede que encuentre mucha diversión por aquí-

Únicamente Lucian y los muchachos hasta el propio Edward que le leyó la mente, sabían a que clase de diversión se refería.

-Siii, iremos de paseo!-exclamo Eve dando brincos.

David no daba crédito alguno.

Esos insolentes mocosos tenían el descaro de atreverse a ignorarlo, y le parecía el colmo que Eve se emocionara de esa manera solo por ir a dar la vuelta en un país extraño que nisiquiera conocían.

-Bella, tu que eres de este barrio nos mostrarías todo?-pregunto Sonja dirigiéndose a ella.

La de ojos chocolate no supo ni que decir.

Mientras que ellos estaban de lo mas entretenidos conversando y haciendo planes, se olvidaron por completo de los Cullen y los Quileute que los observaban.

Al ver que no tenia caso el replicar, David se fue a sentar con pesadez en uno de esos lujosos sillones.

Lucian al ver la acción del rubio se le acerco.

-Vamos! David…por que no trates de relajarte?!-

El vampiro lo miro sumamente molesto.

-Sabes…si Selene estuviera aquí, te haría pedazos!-

-Pero da la casualidad de que ella no esta aquí-concluyo ya harto de la actitud del mayor.

-Si!…que fácil lo dices…-

-David!-

-Ay, desde esa posición de Macho Alfa que te cargas, todo se te hace muy fácil…pero y yo que?!-

-Por dios, yo ya no soy un niño!-

-Si, eso ya lo se…lo se perfectamente bien, pero Lucian tan siquiera piensas que yo siempre soy el que tiene que pagar los platos rotos…-

-Tsk, este tio ya va a empezar otra vez, con vuestra histeria-señalo Liz con fastidio.

Ryan y Roy asintieron apoyándola.

-Oh, acaso tengo que recordarte que yo soy tu nana, desde el dia que llegaste a este mundo!-

-David, ya que no soy un bebé, no necesito de ninguna "nana" o "niñera"…-

El vampiro entre abrió la boca, uniendo las manos asombrado ante la altanería y prepotencia del hibrido.

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo a ti y a mis padres?!-

-Aver, dime una cosa?...que es lo que realmente tienes pleaneado hacer aquí?, Lucian-

-Obio…mi plan es quedarme a vivir aquí en Forks permanentemente!-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-

-Pero claro que hablo muy en serio, David-

El rubio no hizo mas que negar con la cabeza, pasándose la mano por la cara, al comprobar que efectivamente el Corvin estaba muy decidido.

-Y como ya no hay mas que decir-señalo Lucian dirigiéndose a su grupo-vamonos yendo muchachos que aquí las cosas ya se cocieron un poco-declaro en un claro doble sentido con sarcasmo.

En ese preciso momento Ryan y Roy se comenzaban a desvestir hasta quitarse la ultima prenda.

Para asombro de todos ambos rubios se transformaron mostrando a 2 enormes lobos de piel oscura de expresión fiera y amenazante.

Sonja también se transformo en una criatura muy parecida a la de su hermano, solo que ella no se quito la ropa.

-Eve, hermanita tu te quedas aquí-dijo Lucian quitándose la camisa.

-QUE!...pero si yo también quiero ir a pasear al bosque!-replico Eve no muy de acuerdo.

-Pues será en otra ocasión…por el momento te quedas con David, voy a tratar cosas de grandes con los chicos-

-Jump, y me imagino que deben hacerlo a solas…sin que una niña este presente, verdad?!-

-Lo siento! Eve, ya será para la próxima-

-Tsk, como sea-bufo sentándose en un sofá.

Al aver sanjado el asunto de su pequeña hermana.

Lucian se transformo.

Después de que Bella lo hizo, para la Swan no dejaba de sorprenderle esos increíbles ojos negro esclerotica con iris azul, que Sonja también poseía en esos momentos y que no dudaba que la Corvin menor también tuviera si estuviera transformda en hibrida.

Jacob miraba estupefacto a el lobo con la rosa en la oreja, se dio un golpe mental al no darse cuenta antes de que se trataba de su Bella, pero recordando de aquella lamedera de hocico que le habia dado esa noche en el bosque, Jake no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar ese incidente pero a la vez lo llenaba de dicha saber que fue precisamente su bonita que lo besara sin saber que de ella se trataba.

Edward hizo un gran esfuerzo por no ir y abalanzarse sobre Black, al ver lo que ese chucho apestoso estaba recordando y le hervía la sangre saber que su "Esposa" le haya sido infiel precisamente con el.

-Bien, muchachos andando-dijo Lucian en un gruñido

En eso el hibrido tomando su radiograbadora corrió hasta la ventanal abriéndolo saltando el barandal.

Los 2 lycans y la hibrida rubia hicieron lo mismo.

Y los 3 pastores decidieron seguir a sus dueños.

Liz fue la única que se quedo parada sobre el barandal volteando viendo que Bella no los estaba siguiendo.

Los ojos de la pelirroja eran ahora azules mostrando unos pequeños colmillos.

Mientras Bella estaba frente a Jacob, ambos se observaban de una manera tan intensa, era lógico que con una sola mirada decía lo mucho que se amaban.

-Bella…-llamo Liz a lycan-darosss prisa!-

Apresurándose la joven lycan con su hocico rozo la mejilla del Black, era su forma de despedirse y dicer que se verían mas tarde.

Jake solo le sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza.

Bella corrió rápido hasta la pelirroja.

Al verla venir, Liz salto de una manera muy elegante.

En cambio Bella lo hizo de forma hagil y rápida pero muy brusca.

Las 2 corrieron deprisa adentrándose a los matorrales debían darle alcanze a los demas.

Al verse solos la tensión aumento en la sala mas para los metamorfos y los vampiros que para David y Eve que no tenían nada que ver.

-No me gusta la presencia de estos extraños-inquirio Rosalie con su habitual seriedad.

-Y acaso tu, muchacha crees que me hace muy feliz sentir la tuya?, eh?!-señalo David muy mosqueado por el comentario de la rubia.

Rose lo fulmino, cosa que para nada intimido al vampiro.

-Eh…este…hola soy Seth…Seth Clearwater-tartamudeo el pequeño Quileute sonrojado.

Eve lo miro de pies a cabeza, sonriéndole al ver lo hermoso que el chico era.

-Soy Eve Corvin-se levanto muy feliz extendiéndole la mano.

Seth se la estrecho con algo de torpesa y demaciado nervioso.

Al momento de que tocarse los 2 sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina.

La manada inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, el mas joven de los suyos se habia imprimado de esa niña, cosa que les tomo de sorpresa y mas para Jacob y Leah.

Los Cullen también parecieron averlo notado pero supieron ser discretos y ocultar su sorpresa cosa de la que no debían por que sorprenderse.

El único que parecía enterarse de nada era David, que por lo visto su mente estaba perdida en otro asunto y muy delicado.

-Puedo ver que en verdad, tienes cosas de las que preocuparte-comento Edward al meterse en la mente del rubio.

-Ustedes no tienen idea alguna…-se rasco la cabeza con frustración.

-Tal vez debería calmarse un poco y descansar-dijo Carlisle.

-En este instante me preocupo mas por la furia que Selene tendrá…cuando se de cuenta de que no estamos en el aquelarre y mas que haya sacado del país a sus hijas-

Y como si la vida estuviese en su contra.

El timbre de un teléfono se escucho en la sala.

David cerro los ojos al darse cuenta de que era precisamente el celular que la traficante de muerte le habia dado en caso de que no lo encontrara.

Sacando el aparato de su pantalón, David vio que en efecto era Selene que le estaba llamando.

Al ver la reacción del vampiro, de inmediato supieron que nada bueno saldría de esa llamada.

David se mordía las uñas, queria que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, llenándose de valor no dejo pasar mas tiempo y decidió enfrentarse a lo que estuviera por venir.

-Hola…Selene-se le hizo difícil articular el nombre de la vampira.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Mientras que en el bosque.

Lucian corria a prisa realizando grandes saltos y acrobacias.

Detrás suyo se acercaban Ryan junto con su buen camarada Roy, vaya que ambos lycans estaban en buena forma, corrian muy rápido apenas y se podía ver sus garras sobre la tierra al correr.

En cambio Sonja y su amiga la vampira española saltaban en los arboles, muy distinta a los muchachos ellas lo hacían con estilo y elegancia.

Bella iva justo atrás chicos era cierto que no era la mas rápida, pero no lo hacia nada mal y era buena para escabullirse.

El grupo siguió corriendo por el bosque hasta adentrarse mas y llegar los mas lejos que pudieran llegar.

Lucian que iva al frente, queria llegar a un punto en especifico, necesitaba platicar de muchas cosas con los muchachos y mas con Bella.

Paso un buen rato y el atardecer se hacia presente en el horizonte.

La manada del hibrido llego aun pequeño acantilado en alguna de las tantas montañas que habia en los alrededores, ya sin estar transformado Lucian se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco, acostados estaban los 3 pastores a su lado

A unos centímetros la radiograbadora del Corvin, sonaba la canción _**The Undertaker' (Renholder Mix)**_.

A una prudente distancia estaban los chicos, Liz se encontraba recargada en el hombre de su hombre lobo.

Y Sonja que al igual que su hermano estaba otra vez en su forma humana, a su lado se encontraba Ryan observando todos los arboles de ese bosque, todo se podían ver con maravilla desde donde se encontraban.

Bella como los lycans varones, seguía aun transformada pero se cara reflejaba algo de sorpresa como extrañeza.

En el transcurso que paso el tiempo.

Lucian les informo de todos sus planes, la mansión que compro para que ellos como el resto del aquelarre vivieran alli, y que en estos momentos ya fue terminada de amueblarla y decorarla para que dispusieran en irse a instalar cuando lo decidan.

También le platico a Bella el tipo de conexión que Eve tiene con sus padres, como esas ondas cerebrales que les permiten ver atravez de los ojos uno del otro, igual le explico las normas para poder ser parte del circulo, como de su familia y su manada.

-Entonces…tengo que ponerme en el hombro derecho el tatuaje de una rosa roja?!-señalo Bella en un gruñido telepáticamente-…y usar el collar de un colmillo con la cabeza de un lobo?!-

-Si…Belly-dijo Lucian.

-¿Y como es que nunca te e visto usar ningún collar o tatuaje?-

-Porque nunca antes me habías visto medio desnudo…y talvez por que mantuve guardado mi collar y pensaba volver a ponérmelo cuando tu ya fueras parte de mi familia…-concluyo sacando de su bolsillo un collar con la cabeza de un lobo.

La lycan observo curiosa el colgante y si en efecto el ojiazul tenia el tatuaje en el hombro derecho.

-Y que me dices aceptas?!-

-Si…si Lucian acepto y en cuanto pueda firmare los papeles de adopción, Charlie lo entenderá!-

-En ese caso…-

Lucian se acerco a ella, sacando una jeringa se la inyecto en el brazo tomando algo de su propia sangre.

-Al inyectarte mi sangre y el don de mi antepasado Alexander Corvinus…Bella, seras una lycan diferente igual a nosotros…seras completamente inmune a la plata y mas poderosa!-

Bella lo miro de forma muy intensa, sabiendo bien lo que decía y lo aceptaba.

El ver la decisión de la Swan, procedió en inyectarle su sangre.

Un poco nerviosa la lycan joven podían sentir que la sangre de Lucian le hacia algo diferente.

El pelinegro al ver que la jeringa ya estaba completamente vacia, se mordió la muñeca hacerdola justo en frente de Bella.

-Ahora, debes beberla y el pacto quedara completo…desde este mismo instante, seras mi hermana de sangre-

Abriendo sus fauces.

Bella mordió la carne del Corvin, probando aprisa la sangre de el.

Al probarla vio muchas cosas, imágenes para ser exacto eran viejos recuerdos del hibrido alrededor de su vida.

-Listo…el ritual a concluido y me enorgullece entregarte tu propio collar, que es el símbolo de los que se unen a mi-dijo asiéndole una seña a Sonja para que le entregara el colgante-ahora ya eres parte de mi eres la nueva miembro de mi manada los **"Dark Angels"**…únicamente faltaría hacerte el tatuaje pero ya tendremos tiempo para ponértelo-

Bella tomo el collar entre su garra, sus oscuros ojos de lycan observaron curiosa el pequeño objeto.

En ese mismo instante observo que los demas se colocaban en sus cuellos el mismo collar.

-Este es…el inicio de…mi nueva vida-se decía la lycan en sus pensamientos-quien diría que mi vida cambiaria de esta manera…y quien podria jurar que dejaría de ser Bella Swan…para ser Bella Corvin!-

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Jacob y los chicos se encontraban afuera de la mansión Cullen.

-Yo no le tengo nada de confianza a ese tal Lucian!-dijo Sam desconfiado y molesto.

Ya tenían un buen rato estar discutiendo.

-Por que tenemos que creer en sus palabras?-pregunto Paul apoyando a Sam-quien nos asegura que no planean algo?!-

El Black negaba con cansancio era inútil razonar con ellos, y la verdad entendía el punto de Sam, también no le tenia la suficiente confianza a ese idiota pero Bella estaba con el y si ella confiaba en el, entonces la apoyaba totalmente.

-Si resulta ser asi entonces nos encargaremos del asunto!-inquirio Jake.

-Pues no yo estoy de acuerdo contigo-replico Sam-no quiero a ese forastero aquí en mis tierras y mucho menos a su gente…quiero que se larguen cuanto antes-

-Pues eso no podrá ser, Uley-señalo Lucian.

La manada se giro viendo al pelinegro acercarse a ellos con Ryan y Roy a su lado aun en forma de lycans.

Sam alzo la barbilla desafiante.

-Asi que te molesta nuestras presencia, no es asi?-dijo Lucian con sarcasmo.

-Para ser honesto…no-

El hibrido levanto una ceja sorprendido ante cuan valiente era el Quileute para desafiarlo, tal vez no era precisamente valentía sino estupides.

Ryan gruño amenazante al ver como ese tipo retaba a su amigo-cuñado.

Rápidamente Paul y Jared se colocaron al lado de Sam.

Paul no tardo en responder ante la provocación del lycan.

La atmosfera se torno muy pesada.

Al ver como ese imbécil retaba a su amigo, Roy se puso frente a Paul desafiante mostrando su poderosa figura.

El Quileute rio de lado burlándose al ver que esa tonta bestia pretendía intimidarlo.

-Ya tranquilos, no provocaremos una pelea sin sentido-dijo Jacob interponiéndose.

-Pues eso dicelo a los tuyos…Jake-señalo Lucian despreocupado-por que fueron ellos los que provocaron a mis muchachos-

Jacob lo miro serio.

-Jo…me moria por vers una pelea-dijo Liz haciendo un mohín.

-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?-pregunto Sonja con las manos a la cintura-…Ryan-

El lycan se puso nervioso.

Bella miraba extrañada sin entender lo que sucedia.

-Nada, nada Sonja-informo Lucian tranquilamente.

La rubia lo miro inquisidoramente, sin creerle nada.

-Ay! hombres, hombres-declaro Sonja negando soltando un suspiro-no los puede una dejar un momento solos por que hay mismo se meten en problemas…-

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos extrañados por las palabras de la chica.

Lucian solo levanto las manos haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ustedes no conocen el sentido de la palabra diplomacia…-

Bella se asombro mucho ante el carácter de Sonja.

-Eh, inmediatamente se ponen a buscarle camorra a los vecinos!-

-Ay! hermana no exageres, quieres!-inquirio Lucian.

La muchacha lo fulmino cosa que no surtía efecto en su hermano.

-C-creo…que será mejor si entramos-dijo Jake incomodo.

-Nosotros, nos vamos-musito Sam sin disimular su asco-no tenemos mas que hacer aquí-

-Por mi, no hay incombeniente-señalo el hibrido alzando los hombros.

-Tsk…-bufo Sam molesto-como sea, yo no aguanto mas estar aquí…Paul, Jared caminen-

Los 2 le siguieron no sin antes retar con la mirada a Ryan y Roy, quienes no pasaron por alto eso.

Para Roy eso fue un claro reto personal y juraba que ya arreglaría cuentas con ese tal Paul.

-Quil, Embry…Leah apresurence-dijo Sam.

Pero los 2 chicos se mantuvieron en donde estaban.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí, Sam-informo Embry.

El alfa se molesto mas.

-Hagan lo que quieran-

Los 3 se alejaron del grupo encaminándose a línea del tratado.

-Bueno…ahora que se marcharon ya podemos entrar-inquirio Lucian muy relajado caminando a la entrada de la casa.

Los otros le siguieron.

Al entrar se escucho la fuerte canción _**Jungle**_ de _**Jamie N Commons & X Ambassadors**_.

La música estaba a todo volumen que los objetos retumbaban ante las fuertes ondas de sonido.

Los Cullen estaban aun en la sala pero tenían una exprecion de seriedad e incomodidad en dibujadas en sus caras.

Seth estaba sentado en el elegante sillón, el chico se mordía las uñas estaba claro que estaba bastante nervioso cosa que les extraño ecepto para los Quileute.

En eso los Dark Angels vieron con algo de sorpresa y extrañeza a David caminando de un lado a otro, el vampiro cubria sus oídos con las manos y tenia una expresión de fastidio y desesperación era una clara señal de que se volveria loco.

-Y Eve?-pregunto Lucian al no ver a su hermanita.

-Esta en mi cuarto-informo Alice-se veía aburrió de estar aquí que le permiti escuchar algo de música-

-Dios mio, dios mio…que horror…no puede ser-se lamentaba David mirando a la ventana.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar reir al verlo sufrir.

Bella tomo su ropa que estaba acomodada en el sofá, y se fue a una de las habitaciones, en cambio Ryan y Roy no se molestaron en ir algun cuerto alli mismo regresaron a su forma humana ocasionando un sonrojo en las 3 vampiras que voltearon la mirada evitando ver los esculturales cuerpos de esos apuestos rubios.

Sonja y Liz ya estaban acostumbradas el ver a sus chicos desnudos, pero aun asi sonrieron con prepotencia satisfechas de ser quienes tenían a semejantes sementales por novios.

-Aquí tiene el teléfono-señalo Alice entregándoselo a Sonja-ya marque mi numero solo oprime llamar y listo-

Sonja tomo el aparato marcando como la duende le señalo.

-Si?-se escucho la suave voz de Eve al otro lado.

-Eve, cariño mira bajale el volumen por favor a tu musica-dijo Sonja con tranquilidad-tienes enloquecido a David-

-Esta bien-

-Gracias, corazón-cortando la llamada.

En ese instante se dejo de oir la canción.

-Oh, por fin vaya que alivio…-señalo David volteándose lleno de gozo.

Lucian y Sonja lo vieron con burla.

-Llevo cerca de 3 horas oyendo esa horrible música-

-Y por que no le dijiste hace 3 horas que le bajara el volumen?-pregunto Sonja riendo.

-bueno, por que me doy cuenta de que se esta divirtiendo mucho en este lugar…y no quiero arruinarle su alegría por eso no mas-

-Ah…ah entonces que se la arruina yo, verdad-declaro Sonja riendo cruzando los brazos.

-Pues si…yo prefiero que tu y Lucian sean los malos del cuento-

-Oh, vas a ver, eh-dijo Lucian aparentando estar ofendido.

Justo entonces aparecia Bella ya con su ropa puesta.

-Bueno, David ahora si puedes decirnos por que tienes esa cara de seriedad absoluta?-pregunto Lucian aunque sentía que era muy tonta ya que veía que el rubio no estaba precisamente feliz que digamos.

El vampiro solto un pesado suspiro que decidió tomar asiento para poder decir lo que tenia que decir.

-Acabo de hablar con su madre!-

La sangre se les helo a los Corvin al escuchar que su progenitora habia llamado.

-No tuve alternativa y le dije donde estamos…-

El hibrido mayor solo se le quedo mirando, sentía en su garganta un fuerte nudo que no le permitia artucular palabra alguna.

-Resulta que regresaron justo hace 15 minutos al aquelarre…esta sumamente furiosa-comentaba cansado e indignado-y no le pareció responsable de mi parte sacar a Sonja y Eve y me reclamo el avernos largado fuera del país…

Sobraba decir que el ambiente se volvió algo sombrio.

-Lucian…ya sabe que estas aquí…y me reprocho que devi informárselo de inmediato…en vez de cometer la imprudencia de exponer a tus hermanas al peligro de ser descubiertos y mas al arriesgar de esa forma a Eve…-

Nadie podía decir nada querían que el rubio terminara de hablar.

-Sabes, Lo que mas me molesto fue…que me dijera que cada vez mas se estaba dando cuenta de cuan poderosa era mi incompetencia para cuidar de ustedes tres…que tal vez devio dejar a alguien mas capacitado el cuidado y seguridad de sus hijos!-

-En serio…mama te dijo eso?-pregunto Sonja apenas audible pero sumamente sorprendida.

-Si…y tal vez tenga razón…me hizo falta el tener mano dura para saber hacerlos obedientes-

-Oh, David no digas eso…-señalo Sonja sin estar de acuerdo-tu nos haz educado de una forma ecxelente…haz tolerado todas nuestras locuras-

-En especial las mias-inquirio Lucian riendo recordando todos los dolores de cabeza que le daba al rubio desde que era niño.

David no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de todos los años para el seguían siendo sus niños mimados a los que alguna vez les cambiaba los pañales, y para que negarlo el cariño y el amor incondicional que les otorgaba le impedía el no dejar de consentirlos en todo.

Pero olvido todo eso al recordar en la realidad en la que estaban.

-Otra cosa mas…le comente que estamos en un pueblo de nombre Forks…y me ordeno no movernos de aquí hasta que vengan…-

-¿Y cual fue el veredicto?-

-Me advirtió claramente…que ni se te ocurriera moverte de donde estas…y que si intentabas cometar la estupides de tan siquiera escapar…no dudara en hacerte pedazos…ah y tomo la decisión de traer a todo el circulo para aca, no piensa dejarlos tirados y de ser asi los seguirían para encontrarte a ti…-

-Tan mal las cosas están en el aquelarre?!-

-Desde que desapareciste…si…están demasiado intranquilos sin tu presencia-

-Era lógico, yo soy su alfa!-

-Si yo fuera tu!…no estaría tan contento…les tomara alrededor de 2 dias obtener pasaportes falsos para traerlos hasta Washintongh a todos-

-En serio Selene tiene planeado hacer eso?-pregunto Roy.

-Si hacemos el calculo, son 30 lycantropos y 20 vampiros-concluyo Ryan sorprendido por tal noticia-en total son 50 cabezas…en serio cree poder traer a todos al mismo tiempo?!-

-Según eso parece-señalo David como lo mas obio.

-Eh, tio eso no levantarais sospechas?-inquirio Liz no muy combencida.

-Esperemos que no-

De pronto Eve hizo acto de presencia entrando a la sala como un torbellino.

Al verla llegar Seth automáticamente se levanto casi de un salto.

-Que te pasa Seth?...-pregunto Bella al ver la reacción del chico.

-Eh…eh…no nada…no me pasa nada Bella, jejeje-contesto tartamudeando.

Eso llamo la atención de Lucian, desde cuando el pequeño Clearwater se comportaba asi.

-Se puede saber que te pasa?-pregunto el hibrido al verlo tan nervioso.

Jacob y Leah se alarmaron un poco, no creían que al Corvin le gustaría saber que Seth se imprimo en su pequeña hermana.

Los azulejos ojos de Lucian observaban minuciosamente al menor, notando de inmediato que el muchacho no dejaba de ver precisamente a Eve, cosa que al parecer le extraño mucho.

-De que hablan?!-inquirio David confundido.

-Joven Lucian…-llamo Carlisle al pelinegro-usted a oído sobre la imprimación?-

El hibrido levanto una ceja extrañado por tal pregunta.

-¿Que es la imprimación?-pregunto Eve sin entender.

-Yo se los dire-inquirio Jacob-…verán la imprimación es cuando un licantropo se imprima de una persona del genero femenino se refiere a que siente una conexcion con ella desde el primer momento en que la ve, desde ese momento la persona en cuestion es su alma gemela y la razon de vivir-

Lucian empezó a tener un tic en la ceja izquierda, sabia exactamente que era eso, el aver probar la sangre de Bella le facilito saber muchas cosas.

-Entonces…nos están queriendo decir…que-señalo Ryan asimilando esa conclusión.

-Estais diciéndonos que vos y Eve son novios-concluyo Liz con una radiante sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso Lucian apretó con fuerza los puños.

-De que están hablado?! quiene es novio de Eve?-objeto David sin entender nada.

-Vaya, Sonja de vez estar contenta-declaro Roy burlándose apoyándose en el hombro de la rubia que parecía estar en shock-…no solo tienes una hermana nueva, sino que ahora también tienes un cuñado, jajajaja-

Un aura negra salía del cuerpo del hibrido mayor al escuchar las palabras dichas por su amigo.

Los Cullen se mantuvieron callados todo el tiempo sabiendo como terminarían las cosas, y no se equivocaban notaron como el pelinegro tenia el cuerpo rigido con temblores de la furia que sentía, eso los ponía un tanto intraquilos como nerviosos.

Bella también lo noto pero era mas su sorpresa al saber que Jake estaba imprimada de ella, no comforme con eso ahora resulta que Seth también lo esta y precisamente de su ahora adoptiva hermana menor.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara.

Lucian a pasos rapidos fue hasta Seth, que se asusto al ver la expresión tan amenazante que el hibrido tenia, sin delicadeza alguna sujeto al Quileute por detrás de la playera llevándolo hasta la puerta de entrada.

Al ver lo que pasaba rápidamente todos fueron detrás de ellos.

De un empujon Lucian saco a Seth.

-Te imprimaste en mi hermanita?!-espeto Lucian muy enojado.

Leah y Jake lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-No fue culpa mia-confronto al hibrido sin acobardarse.

-Tiene 12 años es solo una niña, maldita sea!-

-Eso ya lo se…pero no tuve elección-

-Vamos, Lucian no tienes que ponerte asi-inquirio Roy sin darle mucha importancia.

Lucian apretaba con fuerza la mandibula que sus ojos cambiaron otra vez a ese negro esclerotica con iris azul, viendo al menor de los Clearwater con rabia, era tanta su indignación como los celos que sentía de tan solo pensar que alguien hozara tocar a su pequeña hermanita.

-Apenas la haz visto una vez!-rugio enfurecido bajando los escalones acercandose-solo una vez Seth, y tu crees que ya tienes un estúpido lobo-derecho sobre ella-

Sin apartar la mirada Seth no retrocedió.

-ES MIA! ENTENDISTE!-lo golpeo haciendo caer.

Tanto Jacob como Leah no supieron reaccionar a tiempo.

Edward se burlaba por lo que pasaba, resibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Bella que lo hizo callarse.

En cambio Embry y Quil quisieron intervenir siendo detenidos por Roy y Ryan, que observanban divertidos la escena, sabían perfectamente que su amigo estaba celoso.

Seth rápidamente se puso en pie mirando a Lucian, que volvió hacercarse hasta el.

Leah se coloco al lado de su hermano.

-No te acerques a ella, Seth-sentencio lo mas amenazante posible.

-Sabes que no se puede evitar-concluyo Jacob.

Cosa que aumento mas el enoja del ojiazul que golpeo con mas fuerza al pequeño Quileute mandándolo contra un árbol.

-Basta, Lucian calmate-inquirio Bella tomandolo del brazo.

El Corvin respiraba con fuerza sin dejar de ver con ira a Seth que poco a poco se ponía de pie otra vez sin despegarle la mirada ni un minuto.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, Jake me confeso que esta imprimado de mi!-

El hibrido la miro con estupefacción.

Pero para Edwrd enterarse de eso fue como se le callera una piedra gigante en la cabeza.

Lucian miro a Jacob con frustración no solo les basto fijarse en su inocente hermanita, sino que ahora Black se atrevió a poner sus ojos en su Belly.

A regañadientes el ojiazul les dio la espalda caminando a paso rápido al bosque.

Los presentes lo vieron alejarse.

-Por favor…alguien que me explique que fue lo que acaba de suceder, aquí?!-pregunto David ahora mas confundido que antes.

-Ya te contaremos-señalo Roy corriendo en dirección a su amigo.

Liz, Sonja y Ryan hicieron lo mismo.

Eve se acerco hasta Seth sumamente preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? Seth-

-Si, Eve descuida no me paso nada-no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Al ver que el chico no estaba lastimado, le sonrio con calidez corriendo a los matorrales apresurándose en darle alcance a sus hermanos a su lado ivan los 3 pastores acompañándola.

Soltando un devil suspiro, Seth la vio alejarse perdiéndose de su vista.

-Bueno, señores me retiro-dijo David-por hoy hancido bastantes emociones para un dia-

-Pierda cuidado señor David-señalo Carlisle muy amable-seran bienvenidos cada vez que vengan a mi casa-

-En eso caso…Bella-llamo a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-Espero tener una larga charla contigo, ahora que ya eres una Corvin de vez saber muchas cosas-

-Esta bien…lo entiendo!-

-Muy bien, ahora si con permiso-

El vampiro salio corriendo rápidamente siguiendo el rastro del grupo.

Por alguna razón Bella presentia que muchas cosas pasarían de ahora en adelante con la llegada de esa familia, pero al mismo tiempo tenia un mal presentimiento.

La joven no se imaginaba cuan cierto era su presentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gusta el capy!<br>**

**hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Bye, bye**


	28. Seth y su Imprimacion

**Bien "rolu" ya estoy de regres y gracias por tu review ahora te aclaro lo siguiente, la verdad nadie se dara cuenta de que muchas personas viajaran el mismo dia a Forks, y lo segundo recuerda k victoria esta muerta, asi que es imposible que sea ella quien los delate ademas ella en mi fic no tiene nada que ver...y leah a decidido no decirle a nadie por el momento que esta imprimada precisamente de lucian y ni el mismo lo sospecha recuerda que tiene cosas mas importantes en que pensar aunque esto tambien es importante...ah y te aviso que puede que en el siguiente capy leah le confiese a lucian que el es su alma gemela! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27. Seth y su Imprimacion <strong>

El miércoles había llegado y el dia amaneció nublado.

Eran las 09:45 am de la mañana.

Seth se encontraba en la sala mirando un programa de televisión, ya tenia allí sentado desde la madrugada, el sueño se le espanto y como no pudo volverse a dormir se vistió y bajo a la cocina sirviéndose un baso jugo e ir a ver algo de televisión para distraerse.

Pero eso de nada le sirvió por que no podía dejar de pensar en la menor de los Corvin.

En eso el chico escucho unos pasos bajando las escaleras, girándose un poco vio que se trataba de Bella con esa bata de dormir tan atrevida y transparente que desde hace unos días usaba.

Sonrojándose levemente el muchacho apartando la mira muy avergonzado.

-Oh, Seth ya estas levantado!-dijo Bella sorprendida de verlo despierto tan temprano.

-Si…me levante de madrugada ya no podía dormir-

-Eso es muy raro vinendo de ti-

-Si, lo se...-

-Bueno tomare un poco de agua, luego ire al bosque a cazar tal vez tenga suerte y encuentre algún ciervo-

El Clearwater se le quedo viendo, ya sabia que la chica al ser una lycan no podía comer la comida humana, necesitaba beber sangre para sobrevivir eso le incomodaba pero lo toleraba las cosas ya no eran igual que antes.

-Charlie se fue desde muy temprano-le informo-al parecer encontraron mas cuerpos enterrados al este-

-mmm….ya veo-señalo Bella cortante.

-Bueno…Bella, ire a la reserva…-

-No tendras problemas con Sam?, recuerda que ya no eres parte de la manada!-

-Descuida se cuidarme solo…además no veo el por que tengan que negarme el paso…después de todo Leah sigue siendo mi hermana y Jacob no permitiría que me negaran el derecho de visitarle-

-Ok, entonces te vere después-

-Bien, si despierta mi mama y pregunta por mi la dices que sali a dar una vuelta-

-Esta bien…sabes me sorprende que no te exija el por que no haz ido a la escuela!-

-Será por que mi deber es proteger a los humanos de los vampiros, no crees-declaro Seth con sonricita.

La de ojos chocolate alzo una ceja impresionada del atrevimiento del menor.

Sin agregar algo mas Seth salió de la casa encendiendo su remodelada Chevy negra, que antes pertenecía a Bella.

Condujo hasta la reserva .

Necesitaba despejar su mente, tal vez el ir a la Push le ayudaría a no pensar tanto en Eve, que desde que supo que se imprimo de ella su corazón no había dejado de latir con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en ella en sus labios rosado y carnosos en esos hermosos ojos azules que poseía, su piel blanca y esa larga cabellera negra, en efecto parecía un pequeño angel indefenso ante sus ojos.

Mientras conducía el chico se perdia en sus conjeturas.

Cuando se dio cuenta que esa niña era su alma gemela destinada, sintió que la respiración se le desvanecía y en lo único que pensaba era estar siempre a su lado por toda la eternidad, lo aceptaba estaba perdidamente enamorado por no querer decir obsesionado de Eve que haría lo que fuera con tal de que ella le correspondiera y jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño.

Llego a la playa y pude ver que los muchachos estaban allí jugando futbol.

Aparcando su camioneta, Seth se fue acercando a Leah que al verlo dejo de lado el juego para saludarlo.

-Me doy cuenta de que estas muy cambiado!-informo Leah.

-¿Tanto evidente es?-

-La verdad, mucho…aunque todavía no puedo creer que tu tam…-corto la chica al darse cuenta de lo que iva a decir.

-Que también yo que?, que era lo que ivas a decir, Leah?!-pregunto Seth sin comprender a que era lo que se refería.

-Nada, nada…no me prestes atención-

En ese instante un chico que eran casi de la misma edad de Seth se acercaba a ellos.

-Pero miren aquien tenemos aquí-

-Hola…Collin-saludo Seth muy seco.

-Vaya, amigo entonces los rumores son verdad-señalo Collin observándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Asi que ya te enteraste…-inquirio Seth sin interés-jump, no me extraña en la manada todo se sabe, nadie puede tener un poco de privacidad-

-Oye Brady, ven aca-llamo Collin.

En eso un chico de la misma estatura del Clearwater se acerco.

Seth hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Vaya, asi que por fin Seth Clearwater encontró a su impronta-dijo Brady en un claro tono de burla.

-Hola…Brady-musito Seth con fastidio.

-Y dinos Seth ¿es cierto que es muy bonita?-pregunto Brady queriendo molestar-digo por lo que supimos, es mitad vampiro y mitad licántropo?!-

El chico no le contesto.

-¿Es verdad que es muy bonita como no las describieron?-pregunto Collin.

Seth solo se le quedo viendo molesto.

-Sabes, me gustaría conocerla-señalo Brady con una risilla-el que exista un ser como ella es algo increíble e imposible de creer, al igual como lo es de hermocisima es toda una mujercita-

-Pues ya vez que no es asi-inquirio Seth ya harto del tonito que usaba Brady al referirse a Eve-…y si están enterados de que tiene 2 hermanos se darán cuenta de que no es algo imposible de creer por que yo los e visto-inquirio ahora molesto cosa que hizo que Brady sonriera de lado.

Leah frunció el ceño al ver lo que pretendía hacer Brady, cosa que no le gusto para nada, lo conocía desde que tan solo era un niño y jamás le caño bien y mas al ver como molestaba a Seth.

-¿Todo esta bien aquí?-dijo Jacob acercándose al ver la intensa tencion que se formo alrededor de Seth y Brady.

-Claro, todo esta perfectamente bien-declaro Brady con leve sonrisa-no es asi Seth?!-

Oprimiendo los puños Seth lo fulmino con la mirada, sabia que solo quería molestarlo como siempre lo hacia en la escuela, desde que se conocieron Fuller se dedico a hacerle la vida de cuadritos y fue gracias a el que no tenia amigos y mucho menos una novia cosa de la que ya no se preocupaba.

Pero aun asi Brady y Collin que era su mas grande amigo y aliado se encargaron de divulgar el rumor de ser el chico mas raro y nerd que habían conocido, y eso ocasiono que todos a hecepxion de Jake y los chicos le reulleran a su persona como si de una plaga se tratase, claro eso fue antes hasta que se combirtio en lobo y todo cambio.

Pero en la vida no todo era color de rosa pasaron unos días y resulto que Brady y Collin también nacieron que los genes de lobo, que a regañadientes también lo tenia que tolerar como un miembro mas de la manada, pero como ya no pertenecía a esta, le alegraba solo un poco el no tener que verle mas la cara a Brady al igual que a Collin su "incondicional amigo "que para el no era mas que el lame botas de Fuller asi como leal y confidente en dedicarse a molestarlo.

-Es que le estábamos preguntando sobre su ahora "novia"-dijo Collin siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo-y le comentábamos lo bonita que era-

Jake alzo una ceja sin creerse nada de lo que dijo.

-Saben, yo realmente me muero por conocerla-dijo Brady con palabras cargadas de deseo.

Seth se molesto en grande al darse cuenta.

-Te voy a…-

-Quieto, chico-lo detuvo Jacob agarrándolo del brazo.

Brady sonrio con altanería, le divertía y llenaba de gozo hacer rabiar al Clearwater.

-Oh, vaya el pequeño Sethy esta celoso-señalo Brady burlándose.

-Basta! Brady…es suficiente-reprendio Jake mirándolo serio.

El muchacho solo encogió los hombros sin darle importancia.

Ya calmado Seth se solto del agarre del Black, en serio hacia un gran esfuerzo en no lanzarse sobre Brady y romperle esa cara de niño bonito que se cargaba, y también estaba ese mal presentimiento que comenzó a sentir al momento de verlo.

De pronto se escuchaban el sonido de unas motos acercándose.

La manada vio que se trataba del grupo de Lucian.

Sam hizo una exprecion de disgusto y asco al verlos en su territorio.

Leah se desilusiono al no ver al hibrido con ellos.

Por otro lada Jacob se alegro al ver a Bella.

Roy conducía una moto de color plateado, Ryan una roja, Liz una de color amarillo la de Sonja era azul, la moto de Bella era verde igual que su ferrari y Eve montaba una de color rosa, al ser todavía menor de edad llevaba puesto un casco también rosa.

Al verla un calorcillo se esparcio lentamente por el pecho de Seth, era tanta su emoción que la respiración se le acelero.

Brady y Collin notaron el estado de su "Amigo", que no hicieron mas que rodar los ojos al ver cuan enamorado estaba el Clearwater.

Bella y el grupo estacionaron sus motos.

Jacob no perdió tiempo y fue hasta ella, la felicidad estaba completamente dibujada en su cara de solo ver a su amada.

La muchacha la resibio gustosamente fundiéndose ambos en un fuerte abrazo, dándose un apasionado beso.

-Eh, tios iros a un hotel-inquirio Liz con picardia.

Jake y Bella se separaron un poco un tanto apenados.

Ryan y Roy asintieron soltaron una risa chocando los puños uno del otro.

Por otra parte Sonja no hizo mas que sonreir y negar con la cabeza, su amiga vampira-pelirroja no cambiaria nunca.

Eve al ser muy joven, fue la única que no entendió cual era la gracia del comentario de Liz, pero dejo de lado eso al ver a una distancia a Seth, que rápidamente bajo de su moto y corriendo fue hasta el.

El corazón del Quileute latia con fuerza al ver a su niña aproximarse.

-SETH!-exclamo Eve con una gran sonrisa lanzándose sobre el.

Sin contenerse el chico la espero con los brazos bien abiertos, apresándola en un agradable abrazo.

Brady y Collin que los estaban viendo se encontraban asombrados, pero Brady era el único que entro en shock, esa niña era inmensamente bonita era todo un angel y muy pequeño y frágil ante sus ojos.

Seth y Eve se separaron sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

Brady pudo observar mejor la pequeña figura de la pelinegra, era un echo y lo aceptaba se enamoro a primera vista que no dudaría hacer lo que sea para que fuera su novia, y le importaba un comino que fuese la impronta de Seth eso no lo dentendria.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Brady Fuller-saludo interponiéndose entre ellos.

Eve parpadeo confundida.

En cambio Seth se molesto de sobremanera.

-Eh…hola yo soy Eve Corvin-respondio Eve con una sonrisa era tan natural en ella ser amable con todos los extraños y mas si eran muchachos-un placer conocerte Brady!-

-El gusto es mi Eve…-mostro su mejor sonrisa seductora-ah, te presento a mi mejor amigo Collin Littlesea-

-Un placer, Eve-saludo Collin amablemente.

-Vaya, si que son unos chicos muy lindos-comento Eve apreciando la figura y apariencia de los Quileute, después de todo le emocionaba en grande, estar en presencia de "hombres", en el aquelarre nunca a tenido la oportunidad de convivir con muchachos de su edad ya que todos eran mucho mayores que ella casi de la edad de sus hermanos y sus amigos.

Ambos soltaron a reir ante el comentaria de la mas joven.

Pero para Seth fue como si le cayera una enorme piedra sobre el, al escuchar que a Eve le parecía que Brady era "lindo" le dejo en mal sabor de boca.

Leah que observaba todo en silencio compadeció a su hermano al ver que tendría competencia y una muy fuerte, a simple vista supo que la menor de los Corvin despertó el interés de Brady, y como Eve al ser muy inocente no se daba cuenta de que Fuller le estaba coqueteando.

-Y dime Eve ¿te gustaría uno de estos días salir con nosotros?-pregunto Brady con galanura.

Seth se puso en alerta al ver lo que Brady estaba intentando hacer, y eso no se lo iva a permitir, Eve era de el y de nadie mas.

-Claro que me…-

-Por supuesto que no-concluyo Seth sumamente molesto.

-¡¿Asi y por que no?!-espeto Brady desafiante-…además tu no eres nadie para decidir por ella-

Cerrando los puños con fuerza, Seth miro con ira a Brady ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, estaba completamente equivocado si creía que se dejaría que le quitaran a su chica.

Eve los veía de uno al otro muy confundida no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Ey, ey, ey…que pasa aquí?-dijo Sam acercándose.

Brady sonrio de lado sin dejar de ver con superioridad a su ahora rival.

-Como lo dije antes…no pasa nada-

Sam no parecía convencido al ver la cara total furia de Seth, exactamente igual al a que ponía Jacob cada vez que veía a Cullen.

-Vámonos, Collin…que ya me aburri de estar aquí-

Haciendo un poco de auto control Seth les permitió retirarse por ahora, no sin antes mandándole una mirada de puro veneno y odio a Brady.

En eso ya alejados a tan solo una corta distancia Brady se giro aun sin dejar de sonreir, le dirigió una mirada significativa a Eve, echo no paso desapercibido por el Clearwater que se dirigió hacia el con el firme propósito de tumbarle los malditos dientes.

-A donde vaz?!-inquirio Leah sujetándole el brazo, deteniéndolo.

Brady y Collin ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-A PARTIRLE POR SUPUESTO LA CARA A ESE IMBECIL!-exploto Seth contra ella-que crees que hago defendiendo lo que es mio!-

-Me haces el favor de calmarte, ahora mismo-sentencia Leah con dureza sin soltarlo-estas actuando como si fueras un niño inmaduro e infantil-

De un jalo Seth se solto de su amarre.

Retrocedió unos pasos dedicándole una mirada rabia a su hermana, se alejo corriendo transformándose de inmediato adentrándose al bosque.

Eve sintiéndose completamente confundida lo vio marcharse.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Bella que al ver lo sucedido se acerco con Jacob a su lado-por que Seth se fue asi tan de repente sin siquiera despedirse?!-

-Creo que el esta experimentando lo que yo sentí cada vez que te veía con Cullen-comento Jake entendiendo el comportamiento de su joven amigo.

-Eh?-señalo Bella sin comprender.

-La verdad…ami me parece muy raro que un chico como el actue de esa manera-comento Roy con las manos detrás de la cabeza en pose despreocupado-…si a leguas se nota que es de esos críos alegros que siempre van por ahí en la vida con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara-

-¿Y Lucian no vino con ustedes?-pregunto Leah aparentando desinteres alguno.

-No, mi hermano se quedo con David-declaro Sonja acercándose-esta tratando de tranquilizarlo eh intentando hacerle ver la visión que tiene del inicio de nuestra nueva vida-

-Y vaya que Lucian tuvo una ecxelente idea-señalo Roy-con esa mansión que consiguió para todo el circulo como no apoyarlo!-

-Me doy cuenta de que ustedes realmente…están de su parte-dedujo Jacob sorprendido al ver cuanta lealtad le guardaban al hibrido-…y puedo ver que el cumple con sus promesas, solo hay que ver esas motos que les regalo-

-Y como no estarlo tio?!-dijo Liz viéndolo inquisidoramente-esto solo es un pequeño presente de Lucian, pero también nos aveis regalo unos autos, son modelo ferrari, ese tio siempre ha sido fanatico de esos lujosos automóviles…además vos siempre a contado con vuestro apoyo incondisional…vale, oh no es asi?, cariño-volteo a ver a Roy.

-Pero por su puesto, mi chula!...solo miren a su alrededor…esta playa y estas tierras son lo mejor-dijo el lycan apresiando la magnifica vista del mar y como las olas se golpeaban entre ellas.

-Yo la verdad aun no puedo creer que por fin encontraramos un lugar tan perfecto como lo es este pueblo-señalo Ryan con una felicidad claramente notaba en el rostro-…para que podamos vivir en paz sin miedo a que nos descubran-rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Sonja-…siendo sincero estoy feliz de que al fin podre llevar una vida amorosa y tranquila al lado de mi novia…-deposito un beso en la rubia cabellera de la Corvin-como devio ser desde un principio pero en las circunstancias en las que vivíamos eso no era posible-

Liz y Roy asintieron estando de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por su amigo.

Después de tantos años de estar ocultándose de los humanos temiendo todo el tiempo el llegar a ser descubiertos, pero eso se acabo y todo gracias a Lucian que les a brindado la oportunidad de tener una vida pasifica, tranquila en ese camino tan largo de la inmortalidad.

Eve era la única ajena a la platica que se llevaba acabo, no había dejado de ver el camino por donde hace unos minutos se fue Seth, por alguna razón que no se explicaba sintió un poco de tristeza al irse.

-Estas bien? Eve-dijo Bella tocándole el hombro.

La menor se volteo un poco para verla,mostrándole una corta sonrisa para transmitirle que esta bien.

Para la de ojos chocolate esa sonrisa fue mas una mueca forzosa pero lo dejo pasar para no alterar a la menor.

Sin siquiera imaginárselo Eve ya se vio involucrada en ese peligroso juego que era el triangulo amoroso, que le traería muchos conflictos.

Mientras que una parte lejos de la playa la Push.

Están completamente adentrado en el bosque, Seth se encontraba sentado sobre sus patas traseras perdido en sus pensamientos.

Aun estaba molesto por lo recién sucedido.

Ahora sabia lo que sentía Jake cada vez que veía a Bella y a Edward juntos, comenzaba a experimentar lo que eran los llamados celos.

Pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro no perdería ante Brady.

No iva a darle el gusto a ese idiota de rendirse tan fácil, y dejarse quitar a su chica, si quiere guerra entonces guerra le dara.

No quería pasar por la misma situación de Edward y Jacob que siempre se la pasaban peleando y desafiándose, y mucho menos sentir el sufrimiento por el que paso el Black al no conseguir el amor de Bella.

Pero su situación era distinta a la de ese par, por lo menos tenia el consuelo de que el estaba imprimado de la menor de los Corvin.

Eso nada ni nadie lo rompería.

Por que el destino decidió que Eve Corvin era su alma gemela, y tenia todo el derecho sobre ella para reclamarla, cierto que no le a pedido ser su novia pero aun hay tiempo para hacerlo si se le presenta la oportunidad perfecta.

Lo había decidido no se dejaría vencer por Fuller, no permitiría que alejara a Eve de su lado oh dejaba de llamarse Seth Clearwater.


	29. ElDeseoDeDavid y LosSentimientosDeLeah

**Capitulo 28. El Deseo de David y los Sentimientos de Leah**

* * *

><p>Transcurrieron exactamente 2 dias después.<p>

Como era lo mas natural en Forks.

El cielo estaba nublado con una pequeña lloviznilla y el clima había amanecido un poco fresco, eso indicaba que ya pronto se acercaban los últimos días de octubre.

Aunque las cosas no estaban del todo tranquiles.

En la mansión Corvin.

Lucian había decidido que lo correcto seria que llevara el apellido de su familia, después de todo esa propiedad ahora les pertenecía de ahora en adelante.

Justo ese dia el ambiente en esa casa se encontraba algo tenso.

La razón era que los padres del ojiazul llegarían a Forks ese mismo dia.

En una habitación bien pintada y decorada y los muebles de madera bien acomodados en las esquinas, era precisamente el despecho de la casa, Lucian estaba sentado en una elegante silla, tenia apoyando los codos en la enorme mesa de marmol con las manos antrelazadas y la mirada seria.

A su lado en frente de la chimenea estaban acostados B.B. , Mamá Rita y Papá Ita observándolo con mucha curiosidad, a pesar de ser solo unos perros eren inteligenes para ver que algo preocupaba a su amo.

Evidentemente el hibrido estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos mas de lo usual.

En eso se escucho que tocaban la puerta sacando de sus cabalidades al pelinegro.

-Adelante-dijo Lucian.

La rubia cabeza de David apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar!-cuestino el vampiro acercándose.

-Lo se, David…no necesitas recordármelo…-cerro los ojos soltando un cansado suspiro-ellos llegan esta misma noche-

-Y que piensas hacer?...sabes perfectamente que no puedes evitar el momento cuando estén frente a frente!-señalo David cruzando los brazos.

-Tks…lo se-bufo el hibrido levantándose acercandose hasta la ventana.

David lo siguió con la mirada.

La verdad compadecía al muchacho el tener por madre a alguien como Selene, no era fácil y mas con el carácter que se cargaba, pero no por esa razón justificaba ni apoyaba el comportamiento de Lucian, devia aceptar que el chico también ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde el dia de su nacimiento y dios sabia que hizo su esfuerzo por tratar de corregir eso y puso mucho de su empeño para mejorar su actitud pero nunca pudo lograrlo, el joven hibrido era rebelde y demasiado obstinado era obio que eso lo heredo de su madre, pero no era un mal hijo solo que adoraba la vida y era mas que lógico que deseaba vivirla al maxico al igual que con todos sus placeres. Era el típico adolescente con ganas de comerse al mundo y lograr cada una de las metas que se propuciera y que nada ni nadie podría impedircelo, David creía que ya era el momento que los padres del muchacho lo dejaran volar y permitirle hacer su vida propia, pero la repartidora de muerte jamás entendería eso para ella su hijo aun era todavía un niño pequeño e inmaduro. en cambio Michael pensaba exactamente como el, por esa razón le permitió a Lucian hacerse responsable de sus actos y que no se meteria a menos de que el se lo pidiera, acatando de que ya era un hombre hecho y derecho para saber cuidarse solo con la simple condición que si en verdad le aseguraba ser el hombre maduro que decía ser, que se lo demostrara sentando cabeza, sin embargo Lucian había jurado no decepcionarle pero lamentablemente su comportamiento en los últimos años dejo mucho que desear, el irse asi sin dar señales de vida y dejándolos muy preocupados le demostró a Selene definitivamente que aun no estaba listo para cuidarse solo sin depender de ellos y mucho menos para ser la cabeza de un aquelarre.

-Lucian…-

-¿Dime?-

-Por que no sientas cabeza de una vez…-

El hibrido se giro a verlo muy sorprendido.

-Deberías tener una chica, tal vez eso es lo que te hace falta…no toda la vida vaz a estar de libertino…-

Lucian no salía de su asombro al escuchar todo lo que el vampiro le decía.

-Por que no le demuestras a Selene, que eres capaz de ser la cabeza del aquelarre?...y deja de una vez de llevarle la contra todo el tiempo…Lucian se que tu quieres lo mejor para que podamos tener una vida tranquila, se que tus intenciones son buenas pero no puedes pasar por alto sus reglas e ir por allí en la vida haciendo lo que se te antoje!-

-Me sorprende que tu, precisamente me digas todo esto?!-declaro Lucian estupefacto.

-Que dices?-

-David…tu tienes 58 años verdad?...-

-Si-

-Y si mal no recuerdo-se toco la sien con el dedo-tu una vez me dijiste que cuando tenias mi edad, hacias lo mismo con tu padre-

El rubio se quedo helado ante eso.

-…Tu, me comentaste que jamás seguiste sus reglas a ivas por tu cuenta haciendo recorridos-

David se había quedado sin habla.

-Por eso me extraña que precisamente tu me aconsejes todo esto!, cuando te comportabas exactamente igual que yo!…y que decir de mamá…ella jamás siguió las reglas de nadie y siempre a echo las cosas a su modo, nisiquiera se dejo intimidar y doblegar ante Kraven mucho menos al ser asediada por su amor obsesivo!-

-Lucian…-

-Sin embargo aun no se como es que tolares al desgraciado de Thomas?!-

-Óyeme mas respeto, que estas hablando de mi padre-

-Ay, por favor David aceptalo…Thomas es un infeliz maldito, jamás confie en el me recuerda tanto a Viktor y esa maldita aberración que siente hacia mi familia en especial a mi, si nunca disimulo el asco que me tiene y cuanto le molestaba mi presencia-

-Lucian…-

-Por esa razón decidi que ni yo ni mi familia permaneceríamos en el ciruclo de tu padre-

David negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes entiendo perfectamente por que siempre le llevabas la contraria!-

-Eso era distinto…Lucian-

-Ningún distinto, tu y mi madre eran exactamente iguales a mi…jamás escucharon a los que eran sus "lideres" y siempre hacían lo que les venia en gana-

-Esta bien, esta bien…lo reconozco pero yo quiero que contigo sea diferente…quiero que tengas una vida mejor a la que nosotros tuvimos-

-En las circunstancias en las que estamos…no creo que eso sea posible-

-Todo tiene remedio menos la muerte…pero dime, acaso no piensas el tener una pareja?-

El pelinegro se puso tenso.

-Digo…Sonja tiene a Ryan, Liz tiene a Roy y ahora Eve tiene a ese muchachito Seth…que por cierto aun no me hago a la idea eso de la "imprimación" cosa que me parece un tanto absurda…-

El hibrido frunció el ceño al recordar ese detalle.

-Y ahora esta esa niña Bella a quien haz decidido adoptar!, dime una cosa como piensas decírselos? en especial a ella por que no le gustara nada el saber todo lo que haz estado haciendo por aquí…mucho menos que casi haz convertido a la mayoría casi la mitad de este pueblo en lycans…-

-Tendrá que aceptarlo, después de todo tengo una simple razón por la que quiero que Belly sea parte de mi familia!-concluyo Lucian haciéndolo como lo mas obio.

-Y esa razón es ¿por que?-

-Ya lo sabras a su debido tiempo-

-Lucian cada dia te entiendo menos…-

El Corvin mostro media sonrisa para el eso era entendible, después de todo era un ser con una personalidad única y una inteligencia que nadie entendería.

-Bueno volviendo a lo que estábamos…ya en serio cuando decidiras sentar cabeza, la verdad yo espero que te cases y tengas hijos-

-Jah, tu solo quieres tener a otros críos a tu cuidado, no es asi?!-inquirio Lucian mirándolo con burla.

Las mejillas de David se tornaron de rojo al verse descubierto.

-Entonces es verdad, jejeje-dijo Lucian con malicia-vaya David, no crei que tanto asi extrañaras cuando nos cuidabas a mi y a Sonja de niños-

-Pues pa'que te digo que no, si es cierto-confeso el rubio muriéndose de la vergüenza-cuando tu nacistes fue tanta mi alegría que dedique todo mi tiempo en cuidarte, ya sabes que en aquellos tiempos tu madre casi no podía hacerse cargo de ti…por eso me declaro tu "niñera"…-

-Pero después nació Sonja y pasaste de "niñera" a ser nuestra "nana"-

-Pues si…y ya esta en mi naturaleza el cuidar de ustedes no importa que ya están grandes, jamás cambiaran el echo de que yo los vi llegar a este mundo!...por eso apurenze en tener hijos para poder dedicarme a ellos y criarlos como lo hice con ustedes!-

-Vaya, David si que resultaste tener tu lado maternal, jajaja-

-Cállate, mocoso inosolente!-

-La verdad, David…aun no estoy seguro en querer tener una novia-

-No me digas que piensas quedarte soltero toda la vida-

-Y por que no?! la soledad no es mala-

-En cierta parte si…pero sabes perfectamente que a tu madre no le gusta que te la pases en estarte divirtiendo y acostándote con cuanta mujer se te cruza, cosa que tu aprendiste visitando prostibules y juntándote con vandalos cuando eras un chiquillo y vaya que no fuiste tonto, ya sin la vigilancia de de ninguno de nosotros hiciste lo que te viniera en gana-

-Me gusta vivir la vida, David y no pienso disculparme por eso-

-Ya lo digo muy en serio Lucian-elevo la voz el vampiro-yo deseo que tu encuentres a una buena chica que te quiera sinceramente…no a una que te folles nada mas solo por tener un buen par de tetas, entendiste?...con por ejemplo a esa "amiguita" tuya Marcie-

-Y tu como sabes de ella?!-

-Por dios, Lucian acaso crees que nacia ayer…crees que no se que cada vez que podias te acostabas con ella y dejame decirte que esa tipa es una completa zorra!-

-Mama, lo sabe?-

-No…no se lo he dicho, primero quería platicarlo contigo-

-Te lo agradezco-

-Ni me lo agradezcas por que a tus padres no les hagradara nada el saber con el tipo de mujeres con las que te mezclas y mucho menos le gustara a Selene-

-Y tu que sabes de todas las cosas que he hecho, yo?!-

-Por que se lo son saque a Roy-

-Tsk…lo voy a matar por andar de boca floja-

-Y te dire una cosa, no entenderé como fuiste capaz de meterte con esa ofrecida-arribista

-Ese es mi problema-respondio ahora malhumorado.

-Tu problema dice?!, esa mujer no es mas que una cualquiera!-espeto David molesto.

-Al menos ella si sabe satisfacerme-

-Claro las de su clase son unas expertas en ese habito-

-Jump! a mi no me interesa si se revuelca con otros...yo solo me la tiro cuando tengo ganas, nada mas-

-"No mas me la tiro cuando tengo ganas, nada mas"-

Lucian lo miro serio.

-Mira, Lucian realmente te combendria alejarte de esa puta arrastrada-

-Lo que yo haga con ella no te interesa!-

-Claro que me interesa, por que me preocupo por ti, Lucian...ay muchas mujeres en el mundo y mucho mejores que "esa"-

-Asi y segun tu quien?!-

-No se...que tal esa chica, Leah Clearwater-

-Leah?!-

-Es verdad que aun no la e tratado, pero a mi parecer cuando la vida en la casa de aquella familia...me parecio una muchacha desente y muy bonita por cierto-

Lucian parpadeo los ojos confundido y extrañado.

-Sabes deberias fijarte en chicas como ella!-

Ahora si que el hibrido fue tomado por sorpresa, jamas se habia puesto a pensar en eso, osea si que encontraba atractiva a la hermana de Seth y vaya que se veia hermosa en su forma de loba gris, pero de alli a ponerse a pensar en la posibilidad de verla como compañera, bueno esa posiblidad no la creia posible aunque admitia que desde hace unos dias por una extraña razon que no entendia cada vez que tenia cerca la presencia de Leah se sentia muy raro.

-Lucian...-llamo David sacandolo de suspensamientos.

-La verdad, David...nunca habia visto a Leah desde esa perspectiva-

-Tal vez, sea el momento para que puedas comenzar a ponerte a pensar en esa probavilidad-

-¡No lo creo!-

-Por que, no?-

-Por que hay algo que me impide el poder verla con esos ojos-

-Asi?, y eso es?!-

-Sabes al probar la sangre de Bella...pude ver muchas cosas y una de esas es la mala relacion que hay entre ambas...-

-Tan mal se llevan las 2? pero eso no tiene que ver nada contigo-

-Te equivocas, tiene todo que ver ahora Bella es mi hermana y sabes que no tolero que se metan con mis hermanas-

-Pero Lucian...-

-Pero nada David...ademas yo no creo que ella sienta algun tipo de atracion por mi-

-Asi, y por que crees eso?!-

-Por la simple razon de que Leah esta enamorada de Sam Uley!...fin de la discusión, punto!-

David se quedo shockeado ante la exclamación del hibrido, quien sin decir nada mas a paso apresurado salió del despecho.

-Lucian espera-lo llamo demasiado tarde.

Lucian rápidamente bajaba las escaleras llegando hasta la sala donde los chicos y los demás lycans escuchaban la canción _**Mi Mora**_ del grupo _**Gipsy Kings**_.

Al ver que nadie noto su presencia rápidamente fue hasta la puerta de entrada.

Ya estando afuera cerro de un portazo y no le importaba si con eso asi que todos adentro se dieran cuenta, corrió al bosque adentrándose entre los matorrales y ramas.

Mientras que desde la mansión allí en la ventada del despacho, David lo vio alejarse, el vampiro tenia una exresion de tristesa realmente cuanto deseaba que su muchacho encontrara a alguien que lo amara sinceramente.

Lejos de la mansión Corvin.

El pelinegro corria muy rápido la platica que tuvo con el rubio lo frustro bastante.

Como pretendía que el se fijara en Leah, por dios eso era absurdo, nunca en toda su vida había pensado en tener una novia le gustaba mucho su vida de soltero y divertir con cuanta chica se le pusiera en el camino.

Ya viendo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Lucian detuvo su carrera trepo sobre un roble, sentándose de inmediato en uno de sus gruesas ramas.

Quería estar aunque sea un momento solo.

Solo estando solo podía aclarar bien sus pensamientos, reconocia que le gustaban mucho las mujeres y no podía evitar el tener un buen revolcón, la carne era devil y mas cuando conoció a Marcie, vaya que esa chica era la lujuria encarnada, una verdadera hembra con un magnifico cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses y unas ecxelentes bien formadas tetas, sin olvidar a parte de que le demostró muy bien cuan buena era en la cama toda una maestra.

Tan entretenido estaba el Corvin en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Leah a una corta distancia lo miraba sentado allí sentado arriba del árbol.

El corazón se le acelero a la Clearwater.

Evidentemente estaba nerviosa y mas por que le costo trabajo llenarse de valor para atravesar el territorio que ahora le pertenecía al hibrido y decirle algo desde hace mucho tiempo, había caminado un muy largo perímetro pero no le fue difícil encontrar el camino que conducía a la mansión ya que le pidió a Seth que le dijera exactamente donde vivía Lucian y su familia.

Le costo algo de trabajo sacarle la información a su hermano, ya que este le ataco con preguntas sobre para que necesitaba saberlo, si quería que no la descubriera naturalmente le contesto de manera grosera que el asunto que devia tratar con el hibrido era personal y que a el no le interesaba en lo absoluto, agradeció que Seth se combenciera rápido y no fuese tan inteligente como para notar que estaba fingiendo enojo cosa que ya no sentía desde hace tiempo y todo gracias a su imprimación.

-Tierra llamando a Leah!-inquirio Lucian pasando su mano enfrente de la cara de la chica.

-Eh…que-dijo Leah.

-Vaya hasta que reaccionas y regresas al mundo de los vivos-dijo Lucian burlándose de su reacción.

La muchacha se enrojeció de la pena al ver que se quedo allí para como si nada muy sentrada en sus pensamientos.

-Y bien me diras a que se debe tu amable visita en mi territorio-

Leah solo lo miro fijamente.

-No dices nada?, mmm?-

Se remojo los labios acausa de los nervios que se la comían viva.

Lucian la veía impaciente al ver que no decía nada.

-Vine…vine…-

-Aja?!-

-Vine a verte, Lucian!-exclamo Leah cerrando los ojos con la cora roja.

El pelinegro enarco una ceja ante tal información.

Sin oir que el chico dijera algo, la Quileute abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que el seguía allí parado frente a ella observándola con sorpresa sin mover tan siquiera un musculo.

-Lucian…-lo llamo al ver que no decía nada.

-Eh…disculpa es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa-

-Ya lo note!-

-Y bueno para que me querías ver?!-

-Esto…esto es algo difícil de decir para una chica…pero…-

-Oh, vamos…no creo que sea algo tan grave como para que te cueste decírmelo! Tu no eres asi, no crees?-

-Tienes razón…asi que sere directa-señalo suspirando un poco-Lucian, yo te amo!-

El hibrido sintió como un especie de pinchazo atravesándolo, esperaba todo menos una confesión asi.

-Jah, si que es gracioso todo esto, no te parece?!-

A Leah le sorprendió las palabras del hombre.

-Que dices-

-Mira Leah me halagas que tengas esos sentimientos hacia mi que dices tener…pero seamos sinceros tu no sientes nada por mi-

La chica no parecía entender bien o no quería creer lo que escuchaba.

-No juegues conmigo Corvin!-

-Y no lo hago…solo que no te creo-

-Y según tu por que no?!, mmm?!-espeto mordiéndose el labio.

-Crees que no se que fuiste novia de Sam…-

Leah se quedo de piedra.

-Acaso crees que no se que tu amargura se debe a que el se imprimo de Emily tu prima, mmm!-

-Eso…-

-Y crees que no se que a pesar del dolor que ambos te causaron…-siguio atacando Lucian-tu descargaste tu odio y cólera en Bella sabiendo que ella no tenia culpa alguna de tu desdicha-

-ESO ES PASADO!-

-Asi y por que razón? Por que según tu ahora me amas a mi y no a Sam?!- señalo cruzando los brazos.

-Si…yo te he amado en silencio en todo este tiempo…-

-Ay, Leah…tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que es eso no es posible…si apenas nos conocemos-en eso recordó cierto detalle dándose un sape en la frente-que estúpido!…no se para que pregunto si la respuesta es mas que obia…te haz imprimado de mi…no es verdad, Leah?!-

-Asi es Lucian…y no puedo explicarte el por que-hablo Leah ahora mas segura de si misma-solo se que tu eres mi razón de vivir, tu eres mi alma gemela y por eso te digo que te amo…cada vez que no te veo me invade una tristesa que no te puedes imaginar y cuando te tengo en frente mi corazón no deja de latir que hasta el aliento se me va!-

Al escuchar todo lo que la india le decía, frunció el ceño recordándose que había algo muy poderoso que los separaba.

-Lo siento mucho…Leah…pero no puedo corresponderte-

La Clearwater sintió que su corazón se desgarraba.

Lucian la rechazo.

-Pero…-

El hibrido halzo la mano callándola.

-La razón es que…yo…siendo sincero no siento lo mismo por ti…-

-Pero…-

-Sin embargo…-la volvió a interrumpir-cada vez que te veo me siento raro-

-Eso por que tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos-señalo Leah esperanzada de que tal vez el pelinegro si la amaba pero no se había dado cuenta o este no lo quería reconocer.

-No te equivoques! Que también esta la razón de que te dedicaste a hacerle la vida miserable a Belly-informo Lucian poniéndose serio-y ella ahora es mi hermana-

-Lucian…eso ya cambio…yo e cambiado, ya no siento rabia ni odio cada vez que la veo-hablaba en un tomo casi lastimero-es mas me siento muy arrepentida del trato que le di…y reconozco que es culpa mia que nuestra relación siempre fuese de esa manera tan hagria…-

El chico la veía con seriedad.

-Pero de verdad, ya no soy aquella Leah amargada con cara de pocos amigos todo el tiempo-

-Pero eso no cambia las cosas…tu maltrataste mucho a Bella y te dire que yo se todo esto por que al probar la sangre de ella pude ver todos sus recuerdos…y allí fue como supe de ti…de los Cullen y los Quileute-

-Lucian…por favor-suplico Leah-no me hagas esto…cuando por fin reuni el valor para decirte lo que siento-

-Pues lo siento mucho Leah-respondio aparentando desinteres pero por dentro sentía esa sensación que le apretujaba el corazón-pero en estas circuntancias, yo no puedo aceptarte…y para ser te honesto aun no esta en mis planes el tener una novia por el momento…ahora yo tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar-dio por terminado el asunto pasando por el lado de la chica alejándose de ella.

En cambio Leah al verse sola.

Tenia la cabeza gacha con la mirada oscura, oprimía con fuerza los puños sin poder evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por su cara y su cuerpo padeció de espasmos.

Ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de que habían sido observados todo el tiempo y que esa persona habían escuchado todo.


	30. Frente a Frente

**Ya les traje la tan anciada continuacion, espero y lo disfruten por que este capitulo es muy especial, saldra un personaje de otra pelicula que decidi incluir en esta historia no les dire de quien se trata lo sabran cuando lo hayan terminado de leer! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29. Frente a Frente<strong>

En la Push.

Bella y Jacob se encontraban sentados a la orilla del mar, la chica tenia la cabeza racargada en el hombro del Black, quien disfrutaba de tenerla en esa posición.

-Bella…-la llamo.

-Mmm, si Jake?!-

-Aprovechando la oportunidad de que por fin estoy a solas contigo…-

-Si?-

-Queria decirte…este…yo…veras…-

-Aja-sonrio Bella al ver lo nervioso que estaba.

-Bella…quieres ser mi novia?-

El silencio reino entre los 2.

Al ver que la chica no decía nada.

El Quileute se giro para encararla, sintiendo de repente como la Swan se abalanzo sobre el ocasionando que calleran sobre la arena.

-Ay, Jacob…deberías darte cuenta de que yo siempre he sido tuya-le susurro al oído-pero me alegra mucho que me lo hayas pedido al fin…mi Jacob, te amo!-

Jake se sintió desfallecer.

Bella su Bella le acaba de confesar que lo amaba, y sin dudarlo rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de la muchacha, incorporándose sin romper el abrazo teniendo a Bella sentada sobre el.

-No tienes idea de cuanto anhelaba este momento-dijo en un susurro Jacob.

-Si, me lo imagino…y perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes-hablo bajo Bella en tono lastimero.

-¡No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi Bonita!-

La chica mostro una calida sonrisa.

-Bella…cuando le diras a Charlie de que Lucian quiere que lleves su apellido?!-

-Todavía no se como contárselo…creo que seria algo muy incomodo y sorpresivo para el-

-Puede que tengas razón en ese punto…pero recuerda que el nos aviso que esta misma noche sus padres llegan-

-Ya lo se-

Paso unos minutos tiempo en el que ninguno articulo palabra alguna.

-Oye…no notaste que Lucian estaba como decaído, casi deprimido?-pregunto Bella recordando ese detalle.

-La verdad, si lo note-inquirio Jake pensativo.

-Pero sabes hay otra cosa que también he notado desde hace días!-

-Asi?!-

-Si…se trata de Sonja-

-¿Que paso con la hibrida rubia?-

-No se, tal vez son cosas mias…pero me he dado cuenta de que esta comiendo demasiado, sin mencionar ese extraño brillo que tiene en los ojos-menciono tocándose el mentón.

-Sinceramente yo no lo note…sabes que no ve llevo bien con Lucian, y no le presto mucha atención a sus amigos y familia-

-Ay, Jake…olvida lo territorial y celoso que eres!-dijo Bella riendo.

-Jump…y otra cosa pensé que solo se alimentaban de sangre humana?! Lo cual espero que no hayan echo en su estancia aquí por que de lo contrario yo y los chicos tendríamos que tomar cartas en el asunto!-

-Eh…ah…no, no, no como crees Jacob-declaro con nerviosismo-…y para que lo sepas, Liz me comento que hace mucho tiempo Lucian descubrió la forma de poder digerir la comida humana-informo haciendo memoria-si bebían la mayor cantidad de sangre posible tenían el tiempo suficiente para poder probar alimentos ya sea fruta, sopas o hamburguesas también podían beber alcohol y toda clase de bebidas, incluso hasta podían fumar…y me dijo que solo ellos eran capazes de hacer eso nisiquiera sus padres lo saben incluyendo a David que no se daba cuenta de nada a pesar de convivir toda la vida con ellos-

-Mmm, entonces a eso se debe que tu puedas comer cualquier alimento?!-

-Asi es…según Lucian dijo que eso me serviría para no levantar sospechas, y vaya que funciono-

-Ya veo-dijo Jacob.

-Sabes, a mi me gusta mucho la idea de que Seth este imprimado en Eve!-

-En serio?!-

-Si…ambos hacen una muy linda pareja, los 2 son demasiado adorables-

-Pero a Lucian no le hizo muy feliz que digamos la noticia…-señalo Jake poniéndose serio-hasta parecía mas molesto cuando supo que yo también lo estoy de ti!-

-Ya se le pasara-inquirio Bella abrazandolo.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

En la mansión Corvin.

Después de aver vagando por el bosque, Lucian regreso al medio dia y se volvia a encontrar encerrado en el despacho observando las flamas del fuego en la chimenea como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

El encuentro que tuvo con Leah, le afecto mucho que ya nisiquiera sabia que pensar al respecto por un lado le alegraba mucho que la Clearwater estuviera imprimada de el, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba y no lo aceptaba.

Tan absorto se encontraba el hibrido con ese dilema que tenia y que empezaba a irritarle, no se dio cuenta de una presencia que irrumpió en su lecho.

Hasta que su instinto lo alerto, dándose cuenta de quiera al ver la enorme sombra formada por unas grandes alas.

-Hola…Lucian!-saludo una suave voz varonil pero a la vez femenina.

-¿Te demoro mucho en encontrarme?...-inquirio Lucian sin dejar de ver el fuego.

-Bueno…podría responder algo sobre el pastor que aun guía a la oveja mas descarriada de su rebaño…pero podría no sonar nada sincero!-

-Jump-rio ironico.

-Solo lo que desea tu deseoso corazón, hijo-

-Vaya, asi que aun mantienes tu ojo omnisciente en mi…gabriel, me alagas-se volteo a verle.

Ante el hibrido se encontraba un joven de piel blanca, cabello rubio y rizado hasta la oreja, los ojos verdes con un atuendo blanco y pulseras de hospital en los brazos.

-Eres bastante escurridizo-dijo Gabriel-…ocultaste muy bien tu rastro-

-Pero a fin de cuentas ya me encontraste-dijo Lucian alejándose de la chimenea.

El rubio lo seguía con la mirada.

-Eh! visto todo ese inusual trafico de almas que haz reunido-

-En serio?!-pregunto Lucian sarcástico.

-¿Realmente quieres formar tu propio imperio?-

-Yo no quiero formar un imperio…Gabriel…solo hago con mis propias manos el nuevo mundo que se me prometió-

-Cuentas veces voy a decirte, que no es asi como funcionan las cosas…-

-¿Por que?, caso es un pecado todo lo que e echo para mi gente?!-musito Lucian encarándolo.

-Todo lo que haz echo hasta ahora…lo haz echo pensando únicamente en ti-

-Yo jamás pedi ser esto...naci con esta cruz maldita-

-Esa "cruz"...es una bendición, Lucian...una que siempre haz derrochado en intereses egoístas-señalo Gabriel sentándose en el sillón cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Que quiere el de mi?-solto en un susurro.

-Solo lo usual…quiere que tengas fe…-

-Ay, por dios yo si tengo fe-dijo Lucian empezando a indignarse.

-No, no, no tu sabes a lo que me refiero, y hay una diferencia tu haz visto y desea que también sientas "amor"-

-Amor?!, jah!…esa palabra nisiquiera la conozco, no esta en mi naturaleza y aun asi te empeñas en que acepte el puesto que me ofrece el paraíso-

-Tu eres diferente de entre todos los seres de este mundo, incluyendo a tu propia familia-

-Yo no deseo servirle!...me gusta esta vida que llevo, no pienzo abandonar a mi familia...para comberfirme en un "Angel Celestial"-

-Ya te lo dije asi no es como funciona esto-

-Reglas imposibles, reglas interminables quien sube, quien baja y por que?!-

No se inmuto el joven.

-Nisiquiera tratas de entenderme-El Corvin le dio la espalda-a veces como desearía en serio que te fueras al infierno-

Gabriel guardar silencio sin mostrarse ofendido.

-¿Por que ami?, Gabriel-

El extraño joven lo observo expectante.

-Desde que era tan solo un niño…te haz dedicado a permanecer a mi lado, atocigandome y acosandome…¿es personal no es cierto?, y no te creo nada cuando dices que solo tratas de guiarme por el buen camino…-

El rubio entrelazo las manos sin dejar de observarlo con ese extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Tu no eres ningún Angel Guardian, solamente eres un Arcangel que "practicamente" aparenta estar al servicio de "el" y del cielo...no entiendo por que insistes en ser mi sombra por el resto de mi vida…-

-Yo…solo trato de que dejes…esa vida de…-

-Mira Gabriel ahorrate la saliba quieres-señalo Lucian ya harto-por mas que te esfuerzes no lograras comvencerme-

El ser celestial hizo un mueca.

-Dios, hasta cuando te daras cuenta de que cada cosa que digas, cada cosa que tu hagas me hara desconfiar de plenamente...-

Gabriel comprobo que sus palabras no hicieron mecha en el hibrido.

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme-

-Irte? a donde?-tuvo curiosidad.

-A donde a de ser-informo sarcastico-pues a mi trabajo wue!-

-Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa,y donde es que trabajas?!-

-Trabajo como mesero en el restaurente de Forks-

-Tu de mecero! No puede ser, no te imagino a ti sirviendo platos-

-Y por que no?, ser mesero es todo un arte al igual que servir los platos-mascullo Lucian indignado por las palabras del rubio.

Y dando por terminada la discusión abandono el despacho dando un portazo.

Gabriel se recorgo en el sillón soltando una suave risa.

-Están divertido hacerlo rabiar-señalo riendo-…me pregunto cual será el resultado cuando esta frente a frente con ella?-se pregunto el arcángel entrelazando sus manos en una pose pensativa.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

La noche se hizo presente.

Pero acompañada de una fuerte tormenta.

En la mansión Cullen.

Los Cullen se encontraban en la sala al igual que Jacob, Leah y Seth que fueron los únicos que aceptaron ir a conocer como serian los nuevos visitantes.

Jake solo lo hacia para confirmar si no se trataban de individuos peligrosos, y si lo fueran para dar alerta a la manada de ser necesario.

Nadie se veía feliz pero tampoco molestos, sino algo intranquilos.

Los únicos que estaban muy nerviosos eran los Dark Angels.

Y no era para menos si era un echo que los padres de su líder ya habían llegado a Forks, y por alguna razón no les gustaba tener un mal prescentimiento, precisamente la razón era de que cada vez que tenían esa sensación siempre llovia y pasaban cosas malas, en serio que detestaban que cada vez que prescentian algo este terminaba por cumplirse.

David caminaba de un lado a otro bastante nervioso mordiéndose el pulgar.

Lucian se mantenía de pie con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, la discusión que tuvo con el ser celestial no le habia sentado nada bien y aun se sentía molesto cosa que no debería ser asi, no cuando justamente en esa noche lluviosa con truenos llegarían en cualquier momento sus padres.

Leah que lo observaba no puedo evitar suspirar, el hibrido en esa pose se veía muy sexy.

Por otro lado Bella no dejaba de atrujar su blusa, era entendible que la muchacha estuviera muriéndose de los nervios pero ahora era distinto esta vez no se trataría de los amigos del hibrido sino precisamente de los padres de este y eso le hacia temblar por dentro que hasta sentía el estomago revuelto como que vomitaria en cualquier instante.

De pronto se escucho un poderoso relámpago que hizo temblar hasta la casa, pero que les hizo a todos en la sala sentir o mejor dicho les daba aviso de que algo o alguien estaba allí afuera en la oscuridad y la lluvia.

Los Cullen al igual que los Quileute detectaron moviendo alrededor afuera de la casa.

Lucian solto un cansado suspiro al ver que el momento habia llegado, llego la hora de enfrenterse cara a cara a su destino.

Seth al ser un chico muy curioso camino hasta el ventanal para poder ver si veía algo ahí afuera, pero solo podía ver oscuridad y la lluvia golpeando el cristal.

-Seth…mejor quitate de la ventana-dijo Lucian muy calmado.

-Eh? Por que?-pregunto volteando un poco.

En eso un rayo ilumino el lugar, lo suficiente como para dejar ver la cara de un lycan que se encontraba justo en frente del chico.

Algunos se tensaron al ver al hombre lobo, pero David fue el único que se congelo.

Seth al ver como todos se quedaban mirando en su dirección se giro de nuevo a la ventana, justamente cuando otro relámpago apareció iluminando la oscuridad para mostrar al lycan que estaba parado en frente del ventanal de la mansión.

El pequeño Quileute retrocedió de la impresión al ver a semejante bestia.

Pero daba el echo que no estaba solo.

Otro relámpago aprecio alumbrando a otros mas licántropos y algunas personas que también se recargaron en el cristal, curiosamente estos los ojos les brillaban de un color azul como también notaron unos colmillos sobresalir de sus bocas.

Supieron de inmediato que se trataban de vampiros pero de una raza muy diferente.

Jacob junto con Leah se pusieron en guardia al verse rodeados.

Afuera los lycans y vampiros gruñeron amenazantes con intenciones de querer romper en mil pedazos el cristal.

De pronto se escucho un feroz rugido.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Lucian que se habia transformado.

Los lycans y vampiros se mantuvieron quietos sin emitir ruido alguno.

Lucian rugio con fuerza demandando que no se atrevieran siquiera a moverse de donde estaban.

Jake se sorprendió en grande al ver la gran autoridad que Corvin ejercía, como todo alfa que era respetado por su manada.

Al ver que la situación se calmo, Lucian regreso a su forma humana.

Y sorpresivamente se escucho como la puerta principal se abrió bruscamente como si le hubieran dado una pata.

El silencio y la tensión se apodero por completo en esa casa, nadia sabia que hacer al respecto.

En eso una criatura igual con la misma transformación de Lucian, hizo acto de presencia en la sale pero no venia solo detrás suyo apareció una mujer vestida de negro.

Ambos estaban completamente empapados.

Tanto David como los Dark Angels se les corto la respiración quedándose petrificados al momento.

Bella que no se habia movido para nada de su lugar, dirigió su atención a Lucian que no les quitaba la vista a los resien llegados y vio algo en esa mirada azulina que le indico que los que irrumpieron en la masion Cullen podrían ser.

-Hola papa…hola mama-saludo Lucian muy tranquilo sin verse en lo mas minimo afectado al tenerlos frente a frente.

Michael y Selene a pesar de tener por fin en frente al mayor de sus hijos, no se veian precisamente muy contentos que digamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal les sorprendio mucho que haya decidio agregar a Gabriel de la pelicula Constantine?!, la verdad siempre me gusto mucho ese personaje y quise usarlo para ponerlo como la sombra de Lucian, como lo pudieron notar Gabriel aque es alguien muy reservado y misterioso en ese afan de seguir al hibrido no muestra realmente cuales son sus verdaderas intencias es alguien muy misterioso!<br>**

**bueno, bye, bye**

**nos vemos hasta el proximo Capitulo! :P**


	31. Inesperadas Sorpresitas

**Aqui les traje ya la continuacion! n_n**

**Este es un capy muy especial para mi, espero les guste, por que me esmere mucho para escribirlo!**

**me tomo mas tiempo de lo devido pero queria que me saliera como yo queria!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30. Inesperadas Sorpresitas<strong>

A la mañana siguiente.

Bella conducia de nueva cuanta hasta la casa de los Cullen.

Aparco su auto en frente de la entrada.

Bajo y camino para llamar y le abrieran cosa que no fue necesaria hacer, ya que Alice fue la que abrio la puerta y le sonrio indicandole que la estaban esperando.

-Buenos dias, Alice-saludo Bella sonriendole sinceramente.

-Buenos, ''Ex-cuñada''-rio la duende recalcando la cuñada.

-Alice…-replico Bella seria.

-Solo estoy jugando, Bella-

-Mm, como sea…como van las cosas por aquí?!-

-Bueno las cosas estan…-

-POR QUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?!-se escucho la fuerte voz de Lucian interrumpiendo a la vampiro.

-MALDITO MOCOSO DESCONSIDERADO!-espeto ahora Selene.

-¡DEJA YA DE ENTROMETERTE EN MI VIDA!-

-NO ERES MAS QUE UN REBELDE IRRESPONSABLE!-

-Y TU UNA ANCIANA INSOPORTABLE!-

-COMO ME LLAMASTE ESCUINCLE IRRESPETUOSO?!-

-LO QUE OISTE!-

-Jejeje, las cosas por aquí estan mejor que nunca-rio Alice con nerviosismo.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron a la sala donde se encontraban solo Carlisle y Esme junto con David que se cubria la cara con la mano negando con la cabeza.

Mientras que en el centro de la sala Lucian y Selene se gritaban a todo pulmon.

-HASTA CUANDO ENTENDERAS QUE YA NO SOY UN NIÑO?, MADRE!-

-HASTA QUE TE COMPORTES COMO UN VERDADERO ADULTO, Y MIENTRAS SIGAS CON ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO TE DARE EL TRATO QUE TE MERECES!-

-Madre!, esta es mi vida…y ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a entrometerse y a tomar decisiones por mi, como si yo no tuviera la capacidad para hacerlo-señalo Lucian muy indignado.

-Pues mientras no madurez y dejes esa actitud tan infantil de hacer las cosas, tu padre y yo seremos la cabeza de la fortaleza y mientras estes con nosotros acataras nuestras reglas…-

-Tengo que recordarte que fui yo el que formo este aquelarre, todos los del circulo me siguen solo a mi, tu y papa podran aver tomado el mando pero yo soy su verdadero líder!-

-Pues si no me demuestras que eres digno para llevar dicho puesto, tendran que obedecernos a nosotros y tu igualmente-

-Tsk!, nose por que gasto saliba hablando contigo-

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo…y de una vez te digo que esta es la ultima vez que te largas y nos preocupas de esta manera, por que te advierto que si se te ocurre hacer alguna otra estupidez como esta…te hare pedazos, entendiste? Lucian?!-

El pelinegro se cruzo de brazos bastante molesto, que se mordio el labio para decir algo de lo que despues se arrepienta, en verdad no queria faltarle el respeto a la mujer que le dio la vida pero hacia unos meritos.

Bella se rasco la cabeza muy incomoda de aver presenciado semejante discusión entre madre e hijo.

En eso Michael hizo acto de presencia trayendo a la mano un baso con agua.

-Muchachos, podrian dejar de discutir…estan dando un espectaculo-inquirio Michael muy fresco.

-¡¿Te parece que acazo esto es un espectáculo?!-exclamaron Lucian y Selene taladrandolo con la mirada.

El hibrido mayor no se inmuto para nada y mostro una pequeña sonrisa, no podia quejarse esa era su hermosa familia.

Bella que lo observaba con atencion, pudo ver que el hombre en si era muy guapo, rubio de ojos azules bastante atractivo.

Luego dirigio su atencion a la pelinegra, ojos marrones y traje negro.

Si era una mujer hermosa aunque esa actitud tan hagria dijera lo contrario.

Efectivamente era una joven pareja de buen parecido, eran como el sol y la luna una perfecta combinación.

Ahora entendia de quien heredo Lucian esa belleza y ese porte varonil que poseia, al igual que Sonja y Eve que eran muy bellezas y atraian muy facil la atencion.

Tan ensemismada estaba la Swan en sus pensamientos, que se dio cuenta de que Selene estaba justo en frente de ella.

-Ah!-exclamo Bella dando un pequeño brinco del susto al ver esa mirada tan seria y el ceño fruncido.

-Y tu niña, ¿quien eres?-pregunto en tono osco.

La chica se habia quedado inmovil y sin habla busco a Alice dándose cuenta de que la duende se habia ido y volteo a mirar a la pelinegro de nuevo.

Selene la escrutaba minuciosamente en espera de que respondiera a su pregunta.

-Por el amor de dios, madre que no puedes dejar esa actitud tan agria-señalo Lucian molesto.

Selene le mando aun fulminante mirada que haría mearse en los pantalones a cualquiera, claro a cualquiera menos al hibrido que era un hueso duro de roer igual que ella, y esas miradas no funsionaban con el por algo eran madre e hijo.

-David…-llamo al vampiro que se sobresalto al oir la voz de la traficante de muerte-podrias decirme quien esta muchachita? y por que huele a ese aroma que desprenden los lycans?-

El rubio sentía que se lo llevaba el demonio, cuanto desea que se abriera l suelo y se lo tragara con tal de no ser quien le diera las respuestas que la pelinegra esperaba escuchar con impaciencia.

-B-bueno…este…veras…ella…es-

Una ceja le empezó a temblar a Selene al ver que el chico tartamudeaba sin decir nada coherente.

-CON UN DEMONIO!, yo se los dire-rugio Lucian enfurecido ante la cobardia de su "nana"-…sepan de una vez que ella es Bella Corvin y que de ahora en adelante es su nueva hija!-

-Pffff!...-Michael que estaba bebiendo el agua de su baso, termino por escupirla toda ante las palabras dichas por su muchacho.

Y el silencio reino en verdad en la sala y únicamente fueron unos minutos.

Nadie decía nada.

Carlisle y Esme que estaban sentados en el sofá, no sabían como actuar tampoco podían meterse en la discusión claro si no lo creían necesario.

Selene no articula palabra alguna observaba a su hijo con seriedad, hasta que la razón parecía aver regresado a ella y estuvo a punto de decir algo si no fuera por que David se adelanto a hablar.

-Lo que…lo que Lucian quiso decir, es que esta dulce y linda jovencita es Bella Swan-dijo David sonriendo con nerviosismo agitando las manos.

-Pero que ahora es mi hermana ya que la mordí y termine por convertirla en lycan, ah y le mande los papeles de adopción con Manuel-declaro Lucian como si nada, como si fuese algo sin importancia.

David se golpeo mentalmente al ver que el chico no ayudaba en nada, y que por lo visto le gustaba cavar su propia tumba el mismo.

Michael dejo caer el baso se levanto de donde estaba sentado, con la boca medio abierta miraba a Lucian en shock.

Por otro lado Selene fruncia mas el ceño de ser posible, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin articular palabra mirando de Lucian a Bella y de Bella a Lucian.

Michael seguía allí parado estupefacto con los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que seria conveniente contarles todo-sugirio Carlisle hacercandose.

-Les agradecería mucho que lo hicieran-musito Selene haciendo un gran esfuerzo en autocontrolarse.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Mientras en la Reserva.

-Estas diciendonos que hemos sido embadidos por un enorme grupo con vampiros y lobos!-rugio Sam muy furioso.

La manada se encontraba en un lugar donde habían muchos troncos cortados y juntados.

Sam estaba parado sobre algunos.

Las discusión empezó cuando Jacob dio el informe de que Forks hacido invadido completamente de vampiros y lycans.

-Sabia que dejar que ese tipo se quedara en el pueblo fue un gran error-gruño el lobo negro.

-Pero no han mordido a nadie-señalo Jacob-…ademos no creo que haya mucho problema solo se tratan de su familia y su aquelarre-

-Nosotros debemos proteger a la tribu…ahora los humanos correran mas peligro que antes y si llegan a morder a alguien los destruiremos-

-Nosotros ya estamos listos en el momento que decidas que entremos en acción-dijo Jared gruñendo.

-Es que acaso no te das cuenta-gruño Paul amenazante acercandose-nuestras tierras han sido invadidas por chupasangres, chupasangres maldita sea!-

-Pero tambien hay lycans entre ellos-dijo Jake tambien gruñendo.

-Y mientras no rompan el tratado no podemos hacer nada encontra de ninguno-atajo Leah.

-Por si no lo haz notado, el tratado no es valido con ellos solo con los Cullen-inquirio Jared.

-Y a ti quien pidio tu opinion-gruño la loba molesta.

-Sabes que pienso Jacob, que a la mejor tu Bella se acuesta con ese tal Lucian-se burlo Paul con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Callate!-amenazo el lobo cobrizo mostrando los colmillos.

-Piensalo bien, oh por que otra razon tu chica del vampiro se la pasaria siempre pegado a el-

Esa fuenla gota que derramo el baso.

El lobo cobrizo se abalanzo sobre el lobo gris oscuro.

Paul cayo al suelo con Jake arriba suyo, ambos emitian gruñidos y ladridos mordiendose.

Al ver lo que sucedia Sam rugio con fuerza demandando que se tranquilizaran.

Al escucharle ambos lobos se separaron.

-Esta decidido, el tratado no tienen ninguna validez con esa gente-declaro Sam bajando de los troncos-asi que nos encargaremos de ordenarles que se larguen de forks de inmediato…oh, de lo contrario les declararemos la guerra a esos fuereños invasores-

-Declarar la guerra-inquirio Jacob sin poder creerlo.

La manada se empezo a abrir paso formando un circulo quedando el lobo cobrizo en medio.

-Y tu lucharas con nosotros, lo haz entendido Jake-gruño Sam observandolo amenazadoramente.

Jacob respondio tambien gruñendo.

Sam se irgio ante el sin dejar de gruñir.

El lobo cobrizo poco a poco bajaba la cabeza ante el lobo negro.

Sam gruñia mas fuerte obligandolo a que se humillaran ante el.

Jacob bajaba la cabeza gruñendo ferozmente manteniendo los ojos muy atentos en Sam.

Las orejas de Jake casi se agachaban emitiendo un devil gemido asustadizo, en eso sacudiendo la cabeza decistio en obedeser.

-No…lo…are-dijo Jacon gruñendo irgiendose.

-Soy el nieto…-el lobo negro abrio en grande los ojos sorprendido-de Eprhaim Black-

Jake se levanto mostrando su poderosa figura.

Agachando un poco las orejas, Sam solto un gruñido bajo sin apartar la mirada del lobo cobrizo.

-Soy el nieto de un jefe-demando el Black sumamente decidido-…no naci para seguirte a ti-gruño Jacob con firmeza-ni a nadie mas-gruño haciendo retroceder un poco al lobo negro.

Empujandolo Jacob salio corriendo del lugar emitiendo ladridos.

Al ver como terminaron las cosas.

Leah tomo la decision de seguirle sin dudar en dejar tambien la manada.

Los demas los vieron marcharse desapareciendo de sus vistas tras unos matorrales.

Sam gruño molesto , el odio se reflejabaen sus ojos.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Aproximadamente despues 1 hora.

Selene se masajeaba la sien en una clara señal de frustración.

-Aver si entendi bien…me estas diciendo que tu quieres que esta muchacha sea tu hermana?...-

-Si, mama-declaro Lucian serio.

-Y a parte de que le haz estado dando dinero del que nos platicaste una vez…-

-Si! Hace días que le mande los papeles de adopcion…solo es cuestionde que los firme y podra llevar el apellido de papa-

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchan!, sabes que haz cometido una gran imprudencia?! Te haz puesto a pensar que esta niña tienen ya una familia propio…-

-Familia que se desmorono-concluyo Bella-y no por que yo alla querido-

Selene frunciendo el ceño se acerco hasta la muchacha, sujeto su brazo derecho y sin contemplacion alguna clavo sus colmillos en la muñeca de la Swan.

Bella no se sobresalto ante la accion de pelinegra, ya sabia que provaba su sangre para ver si todo lo que Lucian le dijo fuera cierto y ademas saber cosas que obiamente el hibrido omitio.

Selene dejo de morder a Bella sorprendiendose solo un poco al ver cosas que jamas imagino ver en su vida, cosas que hasta el momento ignoraba y otras de las que no se alegraba.

-Estúpido! muchacho oportunista!-espeto Selene fmuy furiosa-te atreviste a hacer semejante tonteria-

-Era necesario…-señalo Lucian serio-queria formar un nuevo aquelarre y para eso le pedi a Belly que comprara ese antro, y hasta el momento hemos sido muy discretos!-

-MALDITA SEA! TE DAZ CUENTA DE LO QUE HAZ ECHO?!-

-Despreocupate que no les consedido darles el ''don''-

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! LO QUE HAZ ECHO AQUÍ ES UNA COMPLETA ESTUPIDEZ! Y SABES UNA COSA YA TUVE SUFICIENTE! Y DESPUES HABLARE CON MANUEL POR HACERTE CASO EN TUS TONTERIAS!-

-PUES PARA TI SERA UNA TONTERIA!, PERO PARA MI ES EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA ERA!-

Nadie de los que se encontraban en la sala sabia como interferir en el asunto.

Ni Michael sabia que hacer al respecto, el escuchar todo lo que su hijo hizo en ese pueblo, lo tenia en un tipo trance del que no habia salido.

De pronto en ese momento Sonja hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

La rubia se veia un tanto nerviosa, demaciado nerviosa que se frotaba el brazo izquierdo.

Selene la escruto con la mirada, extrañada por la actitud de su hija, no era normal en ella estar asi de nerviosa.

-Sonja, te sucede algo hija?!-

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rojo, mordiendose el labio se rasco detrás de la cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenia que decir.

Lucian enarco una ceja al ver el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Sonja, hija…te paso?-pregunto Michael saliendo de su aturdimiento al notar la presencia de su muchacha.

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, la ojimarron se armo de valor, no tenia caso acultarlo mas ya que tarde o temprano se notaria.

-Mama, Papa…ay algo que tengo que decirles-

Selene, Michael y Lucian permanecieron callados atentos a lo que ella diría.

-Sonja, cariño por favor piensa muy bien lo que vaz a decir…-suplico David teniendo un mal presentimiento-por que me vaz a probocar un infarto-

La chica respiro ondo.

-Estoy embarazada!-

Y se formo un muy, muy pero muy terrible silencio.

Michael se recargo en la pared dejándose caer lentamente en el suelo, miraba completamente en shock a su hija.

En cambio Lucian y Selene no estaban nada bien, ambos no sabían que decir tenían la respiración agitada, abrían y cerraban la boca balbuceando mirando de Sonja a su plano vientre y del vientre a Sonja.

Bella que no habia dicho nada hasta el momento, se encontraba sumamente sorprendida, apenas empezaba a conocer a su ahora nueva familia y ya tan pronto seria tía.

En ese mismo instante Seth y Eve ivan entrando.

Los menores notaron el tenso ambiente que habia en la sala.

Eve miraba con asombro como su madre y hermano veian a Sonja algo impactados.

Luego dirigió su atención a su padre que estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos en blanco, dedujo que eso fue a causa de algo que habran dicho.

-Sonja, mi amor…-entro Ryan muy sonriente.

-TU! EMBARAZASTE A MI HERMANA!-espeto Lucian rugiendo mostrando los colmillos y sus ojos negros esclerotica con iris azul.

-TU! MALDITO MOCOSO EMBARAZASTE A MI HIJA!-espeto Selene sumamente enfurecida mostrando sus colmillos cambiando sus ojos marrones a azules.

El pobre Ryan sentía que casi se quedaba sordo ante tremendos gritos de su cuñado y su suegra.

Seth y Eve se sorprendieron ante lo que escucharon.

-Bueno…yo e visto en los animes que a una escena como esta que acabamos de presenciar-comento Seth rascándose por detrás de la cabeza-…se le llamaría Tsundere, jejeje-rio el chico.

-Voy…ha…ser…tía-dijo Eve bastante sorprendida.

-COMO TE ATREVISTES A EMBARAZAR A MI HERMANA?!-

-COMO TE ATREVISTES A EMBARAZAR A MI HIJA?!-

Selene y Lucian gritaban a todo pulmon queriendo matar al muchacho allí mismo.

Ryan estaba en verdad asustado.

Deseaba que un rayo le cayera encima oh que de perdido se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara, solo con tal de no tener a su amigo que lo miraba con deseos de querer estrangularlo, ni a su querida y temperamental suegra que le apuntaba con su beretta.

-Mama…Lucian, tranquilizense quieren…y tu mama ya guarda la pistola-dijo cansada Sonja sobandose la sien-…y deja de apuntarle a mi novio-

-COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! CUANDO ESTE MALDITO MOCOSO, HA OSADO DEJARTE EMBARAZADA!-exclamo Selene al borde de la histeria sin dejar de apuntar al chico de su hija.

-Madre!-rogo Sonja con pesar.

Sabia que su familia se pondria asi al darles la noticia, en especial a su madre y hermano que harian tal escandalo.

-Ryan! Ahora si date por muerto!-inquirio Lucian con voz de ultratumba.

El rubio trago duro al ver que su amigo-cuñado no estaba bromeando.

-Y TU! SUELTA A MI HIJA!-exclamo Selene apunto con la beretta a Seth.

Los menores efectivamente habian entrado agarrados de los manos.

El pequeño Clearwater rapidamente solto a Eve, tragando duro viendo como esa señora le apuntaba con un arma.

-Y TU! COMO DEMONIOS TE DEJASTE EMBARAZAR?!-espeto Selene sumamente furiosa-PODIA ESPERARLO DE TU HERMANO QUE ES UN IRRESPONSABLE INCONCIENTE!, QUE NO HACE MAS QUE COMETER ESTUPIDECEZ!...-

-OYE! No hables como si yo no estuviera aquí presente!-exclamo el muchacho con indignacion.

-PERO DE TI! SONJA, JAMAS LO ESPERE!-

-Mama, calmata quieres…y hazme el favor de guardar la pistola-dijo la chica.

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR Y…-la frace se quedo incompleta ya que la vampireza se toco la cabeza.

-Mama…-

-Rayos…siento que la cabeza me da vueltas-

-Pues como, si ta la haz pasado gritando-

-Ugh!...la…cabeza…no deja de darme vueltas…-

Selene se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡MAMA!-exclamaron los 3 híbridos al ver como caia desmayada al piso.

-¡SELENE!...-grito Michael con espanto saliendo del estado de aturdimiento en el que se encontraba al ver caer al suelo a su mujer.

Como rayo corrio a socorrerla.

-Selene! Selene! Selene, por favor contestame-exclamo Michael sacudiendola un poco.

-Señor Corvin, no se altere solo se a desmayado como el joven David-señalo Carlisle.

Y tenia razon a una corta distancia de ellos se ya hacia en el suelo David completamente inconsiente.

Por favor llevala a mi despecho y recuestela en el sofa se que encuentrs ahí dentro.

-Muchas gracias señor Cullen-

En eso dirigio su atencion a su hija Sonja.

-Entonces...va muy en serio lo que dices…estas segura que estas…embarazada?-

-Si, papa!-

EN los ojos del hibrido mayor se reflejaba la esperanza de que todo eso fuese una broma de mal gusto, no era que no le hagradara la idea de ser abuelo, solo que las circunstancias no eran las mejores para semejante noticia, tal vez en otra ocasión si lo seria pero ya no se podria remediar.

-Mira, papa para que te convenzas-inquirio Sonja notando que el tenia dudas-voy a hacerme una prueba de embarazo asi tu y madre podran convenzerse de que no es ningun error-

-Yo tengo guardadas unas muestras de embarazo-comento Carlisle-…podria darle una y hacer la prueba en el baño que esta en mi despacho-

-¿No sera ninguna molestia?-pregunto Michael gitandose a verlo.

-No descuide, asi podre hacerle unos chequeos a Selene-

-Se lo agradezco señor Cullen-

-No y problema, despues de todo usted y yo somos colegas, ambos somos doctores-

-Exacto!-

Sin decir mas Michael se dio la vuelta en caminandose hasta donde estaba el consultorio del vampiro, siendo seguido por esta y la hibrida rubia.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Pasaron unos 10 minutos despues.

En la sala nadia de los que estaban hacian ruido alguno.

Michael tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho muy serio.

Lucian mordia con fuerza la quijada aun se encontraba molesto, y en ningun instante dejo de fulminar a Ryan con la mirada.

Seth y Eve estaban sentados al lado de Bella que se encontraba dandole animos a Ryan al ver como Lucian lo mataba con la mirada, el chico le confeso que Sonja tenia la sospecha de estar en cinta, por que tenia un retrazo pero necesitaba confirmarlo para estar segura de ello.

Esme la ponia un frasco de sales aromaticas por debajo de la nariz de David, quien empezaba ya recuperar el conocimiento.

-Q-que…paso?-pregunto el rubio desorientado.

-Que Sonja va a tener un bebe!-exclamo fascinada Eve con estrellas en los ojos-te das cuenta Seth, voy a ser tía!-

-Si, Eve muchas felicidades-dijo Seth sonriendole.

El vampiro se quedo de piedra al recordar la confesion de la hibrida rubia.

-No…puede…ser…mi, Sonja…va…hacer…madre!-articulo las palabras por separado-es muy joven todavia y va ah tener un hijo sin averse casado todavia-dramatizo lleno de horror.

-Desde luego que Ryan, le va a responder y hacerse responsable…verdad…mi queridisimo amigo?!-inquirio Lucian en un claro tono amenazador y un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Jejeje…claro que pienso responderle a Sonja-rio Ryan tragando grueso-por quien me tomas Lucian, despues de todo se trata de mi hijo…y Sonja y yo lo hablamos seriamente y acordamos que nos casariamos en cuanto naciera el bebe-

-Pues mas te vale que te hagas responsable-ahora amenazo David con los ojos azules y mostrando los colmillos-por que si la dejas sola con este problema, te juro que no sera Selene quien te meta una bala en la cabeza sino yo y te metere tambien un plomazo justo en las bolas por averle robado su inocencia a mi muchacha, me entendiste?!-

-Si, señor!-asintio el rubio con terror.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-se escucho la exclamacion de Selene desde el consultorio de Carlisle.

En la sala dieron un pequeño brinco del susto.

La puerta se abrio saliendo Sonja que dejo salir una pequeña risilla rascandose la cabeza.

-¿Que paso hija?-pregunto Michael-tu madre esta bien?-

-Por que no lo compruebas por tu mismo, papi!-señalo con gracia.

El hibrido mayor enarco una ceja muy extrañado pero hizo lo que su muchacha le dijo y entro a la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sonja no podia dejar de reir.

En eso Ryan se acerco hasta donde ella estaba.

-Y bien?-

-Efectivamente, mi amor vamos a hacer papas-

De repente Sinclair la levanto por los aires riendo feliz.

-De verdad? No te estas equivocando?-dijo dejandola otra vez en el piso.

-No, Ryan…en mi vientre se esta forma do nuestro hijo-se abrazo su plano vientre-el fruto del gran amor que tu y yo nos tenemos-

-Sonja, mi amor-susurro capturando los labios de su novia-…gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz-

La ojimarron se sonrojo violentamente, realmente amaba con todo su corazon a ese joven lycan tan sexy, que agradecia a dios por haverlo puesto en su camino.

-Puaj, tanta azucar hace que meden nauseas-comento Lucian sarcastico cruzando los brazos y el ceño fruncido viendo con flojera a esos 2 que no dejaban de devorarse a besos.

Bella solo sonrio al ver cuan enamorados estaban Sonja y Ryan, era como en su caso con Jake que lo adoraba infinitamente y el la amaba con todo su ser.

-¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!-grito Michael.

-Se puede saber cual es el alboroto?!-pregunto Lucian impaciente.

En eso Michael salio del despacho completamente ido, caminando con lentitud y los ojos en blanco.

-Papa, que pasa?-inquirio Lucian tocandole el hombro.

Michael no dijo nada.

-Papa, te encuentras bien?, estas muy palido-

-Vaya, veo que tomo muy bien la noticia-rio Sonja.

-Eh?! De que hablas, Sonja-se giro a verla.

-Lucian…¡vamos a volver a ser hermanos!…-

Ahora fue el turno del pelinegro caer desmayado.

-Eh! En verdad, Sonja!-exclamo Eve llena de felicidad hacercandose a su hermana mayor.

-SIII!, no es grandioso?!-entrelazo sus manos muy contenta-vamos a tener un nuevo hermanito!-

-YUPIIII! VOY HACER HERMANA MAYOR!-exclamo Eve dando brincos por toda la sale.

Bella, Seth y Ryan e incluso la señora Cullen se unieron a ellas compartiendo la misma felicidad, no solo Sonja esperaba un bebe, sino tambien la madre de la misma propia definitivamente esas eran unas inesperadas sorpresitas.

Era tanta la alegria que se olvidaron por completo de un impactado Michael, un desmayado Lucian y a cierta "nana" de la familia Corvin, que se quedo tieso en el sofa ante la inesperada noticia, pero que de inmediato se levanto de un brinco gritando a los cuatro vientos muy contento de que volveria a cuidar niños.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

En el aeropuerto de Forks.

Ciertas hermanas Denali bajaban del avion.

-Muy bien, Irina ya estas de vuelta en este asqueroso pueblo-señalo Tanya con desprecio-…ahora el plan es hacer que Edward se case conmigo y deshacernos de una buena vez de esa paria llamada Bella Swan-

A su lado Irina asintio apoyandola en sus palabras.

Ambas se dirigieron a la salida del sitio para tomar un taxi.

Lo que las vampiras rubias no se imaginaban era que alguien mas habia llegado en otro avion, y esa persona buscaba lo mismo que la mayor de las Denali solo que con un proposito muy diferente.

Y que daria un giro muy inesperado para la familia Cullen y quizas para la misma Bella en un proximo futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :P<br>**

**ah y para que se enteren aclarare las edades de mis personajes:**

**Lucian: 25**

**Sonja: 22**

**Liz: 30**

**Roy: 25**

**Ryan: 19**

**y como ni Selene ni Michael ni David me pertenece aclarare cuales son sus edades en mi fic:**

**Selene: 632 (ese su edad de ella, no le hice ningun cambio) :P**

**Michael: 80**

**David: 58**

**bien nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo y ni se imaginan la gran sorpresa que les tengo preparada, pero aver si son capaces de adivinar de que se trata! :)**


	32. Aviso

_**Aviso Importante:**_

_**Un gran saludo a mis queridos lectores, quiero dejar en claro que este no es un "capitulo"...**_

_**Mas es como una consulta de opinion oh mejor dicho quiero que me ayuden con ciertas cosas que aun no logro resolver para mi fic.**_

_**Lo primero es esto, voy a subir las fotos de los actores que representan a "mis" personajes, mios...es solo para que vean ya como son ellos por si se los imaginaron de otra manera! :P**_

_**En fin podran ver las fotos buscando mi Fic en "Wattpad".**_

_**Ya despues ire subiendo mas de los demas personajes que llegen aparecer en el transcurso de la historia, tenganlo por seguro a pero solo de algunos, ya que de ciertos personajes no encontre actores que pudieran representarlos, como por ejemplo la manada de Bella que son Oliver,John,Peter y Jason ellos tendran que imaginarselos como ustedes gusten bueno mas bien a Jason por sinceramente no creo que vaya hacer ninguna descripcion de los demas, y creo que menos de los gemelos Aiden y Patrick, incluyendo a Manuel Fitzgerald.**_

_**En fin lo que tambien queria pedir que me ayudaran con algo, se que es muy pronto ya que aun no llega el final de esta fantastica historia, pero desde hace tiempo que tengo esta indecision, y es sobre diganme quienes quieren que si en dado caso que Lucian decidiera quedarse con Leah, diganme les gustaria que ambos tuviesen hijos propios oh que adoptaran, por que ay que recordar que Leah es esteril y no puede tener hijos a pesar de ser una metamorfo...**_

_**Bueno esa es la pregunta que queria a hacerles, estare esperando sus votos por quienes quieran que Lucian y Leah si tengan hijos de sangre, y los que quieran que mejor adopten.**_

_**Ah, y tambien dejen sus comentarios respecto a los actores que escogi para interpretar a mis personajes! :P**_

_**Nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion.**_


End file.
